The Long Way Home
by bttrflynreverse
Summary: Dean and Sam get more than they bargain for when Dean makes a detour in Oklahoma. Spoilers through the end of Season 2. Characters: Dean, Sam, OFC, Jo, Bobby, Ellen. Sam/OFC, Dean/OFC, very brief Jo/Dean
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_December 1983, Battiest, Oklahoma_

Four men stood gathered around a crib. A baby slept peacefully in it, unaware of the conversation going on around it.

"It's a good thing your wife had a girl," one of the men said.

Another looked up, eyes flashing yellow. "It's unfortunate that Mary had to get hurt," he replied.

"What's done is done," another of the men pointed out irritably. This man was obviously the leader of the group.

"Agreed," the yellow-eyed man said, "I just wish things had gone more smoothly."

"We all wish that," the leader agreed. "You've spent a month running from that man, and it hasn't been easy for any of us. Now is not the time to worry about it, though. There are still things to be done." He stepped closer to the crib and picked up the sleeping child. The jostling stirred the baby, but it did not wake. The man began to rock the baby gently to lull it back into a deeper sleep. "My dear Elizabeth," he told the baby, eyes shining manically, "you don't know it yet, but your name will be praised for generations to come. Your grace and beauty will remain on the lips of people until the end of time. There is just one little thing that we need to take care of first." He kissed the baby gently on the forehead and handed her over to the man with the yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Present day, Outside of Battiest, Oklahoma_

"The turnoff is coming up on the left," Sam told Dean, his tone sullen. The interstate was two hours behind them, and Sam was not at all happy about it.

"Thank you, Mr. Sunshine," Dean replied sarcastically.

"I don't know why I'm supposed to be happy about you dragging us to the middle of nowhere on some wild goose chase," Sam said defensively.

"Okay," Dean replied just as defensively, "maybe there is nothing that particularly screams 'I am supernatural' about this case, but something about it is off. The papers said that there have been four disappearances in the last month alone. All of the people who disappeared mentioned seeing strange things before they were taken. It could be nothing more than a bunch of kidnappings, but it feels like something else to me. And, besides, it's only a hundred miles out of the way even if it turns out to be nothing."

"Yeah, a hundred miles and probably a week of research—a week of your _life_—all to find nothing," Sam complained. "Bobby found a shaman that might be able to help us, and all you want to do is mess around."

"We've been to shamans, Sammy. We've been to psychics. Hell, we've even been to a few preachers. They all say the same thing: there is nothing they can do. I'm tired of wasting my time on them when I could be hunting. If I am going to die in ten months, I want to take as many of these demon bastards down to hell with me as I can."

"Maybe this one will be different," Sam reasoned.

"Maybe," Dean said skeptically. "He'll still be there in a week, though. Let's just get this job done, and we can go see."

"Fine," Sam said. He looked angrily out the window at the town they were entering. Truth be told, it was more a random gathering of a few stores and houses than a town. There was a motel that looked so seedy that Sam doubted that even cockroaches were that hard up for shelter. He was not looking forward to sleeping there.

Dean broke Sam from his observation of the town with a whistle. "I love what they have neglected to do with the place," he said mockingly. He grinned at Sam with a smile that did not reach his eyes as he said, "Let's get to know the locals."

"Where do you want to start, the Kwik Stop or Bucky's Bait and Tackle?" Sam asked unenthusiastically.

This time, the grin reached his eyes. "Aww, Sammy, if you think hard enough, I'm sure you'll realize that the answer to that could only be Bucky's." He turned into the parking lot of the convenience store and pulled to the gas pump.

"Right, off to Bucky's we go," Sam said tiredly, as he took in the store. It was a locally owned convenience store instead of one of the bright and shiny chains. There was a large tank for bait at the front of the building near the doors and two gas pumps, one for diesel and one for unleaded. Dean stopped at the gas pump to refuel, and Sam got out and started toward the doors.

"Hey," Dean called from behind him, "Get me a bag of Cheetos. The Puffs kind."

Sam stopped and turned back to Dean. "We ate an hour ago," he replied incredulously.

"And your point is?" Dean retorted as he started the gas pump. "You know, on second thought, you had better get me two bags," he called at Sam's retreating form.

Sam continued into the store, rolling his eyes at his brother's predictability. "Hey," he said to the man behind the counter.

"How ya doing?" the man returned.

"Fine," Sam replied without breaking stride. There were about ten men in their seventies sitting around a group of wobbly tables eating their lunch. Sam could feel them watching him as he walked back to the coolers to grab a couple of drinks. He ignored their stares as he grabbed the drinks and started to the counter. He considered "forgetting" the Cheetos that Dean had asked for but grabbed a couple of bags anyway when he went by the chips display on his way to the front.

"I've got whatever's on the gas pump, too," he told the man behind the counter as he set his stuff on the counter. He paid for it and asked the man if he knew how to get to Shady Acres.

"Shady Acres? Sure. You follow the road out front south to the Church of Christ building. You'll turn left onto the dirt road that's by the church and follow that road 'til it ends. You'll see some houses surrounded by a big fence. It's the only thing on that road, so that's how you'll know you're there," he told Sam. He paused for a second and sized Sam up. "We don't get many people heading to Shady Acres. Why would a nice fellow like you want to go there?"

"Uh, my brother met some girl who lives there a few summers ago and promised that he would stop by if he was ever in the area. Apparently, she was something else," Sam explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sounds like you've got a brother that likes trouble," the man said, grinning like an idiot. "What was her name? I might know her and be able to tell you if she still lives around here," the man offered.

Before Sam could answer, Dean honked the horn. Sam looked out the window at Dean motioning for him to hurry up. He turned back to the man at the counter. "Listen, thanks for the information," he said distractedly. "I gotta go, but I'm sure we'll find her."

He walked quickly out of the store and to the car.

"I send you in for information and you get a new best friend," Dean said as Sam got in the car. "Tell me that you got my Cheetos."

"I got them," Sam said, clearly annoyed. He tossed the bags to Dean. "Next time, you can get the information." He glanced over at the store he had just left and saw that the men were staring after him. "Let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

XXX

A trail of dust billowed behind the Impala as the boys drove down the dirt road that the man from the convenience store had told Sam about.

"Damn it," Dean complained, "I just washed my baby. How much farther is this place?"

Sam shot Dean a glare. "I don't know, Dean. The guy said to drive until the road ended. He didn't break it down into feet and inches for me," he replied with obvious annoyance.

Before Dean could respond and escalate the bickering, a large cast-iron gate came into view across the road up ahead of them. It was attached to a tall privacy fence that disappeared into the woods that were on either side of the road. The tops of buildings were visible over the fence, but it was difficult to tell what they were. A sign in front of the fence announced "Welcome to Shady Acres: Where people find themselves."

"'Where people find themselves,'" Sam read as Dean pulled to a stop in front of the sign. "That somehow sounds both touchy-feely and sinister."

"I suppose it's as nice a day as any to infiltrate a cult," Dean quipped.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Sam asked as he took in the rather daunting fence and gate. "I doubt that they are just going to let us walk into this place."

"The way I see it," Dean said, "I'll hit them with my irresistible charm; you can give them your puppy-dog eyes, and between the two of us, we've got it made." He parked the car on the side of the road a short distance from the gate and climbed out.

"That's not a plan; that's a bad idea," Sam protested as he followed Dean out of the Impala and started walking behind him to the gate.

"Pah-tay-toe, pah-tah-toe. I guess we'll see," Dean replied. They reached the gate, and Dean pounded on it.

"Hello, is anyone home?" he called, looking through the bars in the gate to see if he could see anyone.

After a brief time, a man in his mid-fifties approached the gate. He looked them over before speaking. "Can I help you boys?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Dean replied, giving the man his most charming smile, "I'm Agent Harris; this is Agent Longbottom. We are with the Bureau and wonder if we could talk to you about the disappearances that have happened recently in your community." He flashed one of his badges at the man and smiled innocently at Sam's annoyed look.

The man took in their worn boots and jeans. "The dress code at the Bureau is a little more casual than I would have expected," he commented.

"We thought it best to dress in plainclothes, sir. We didn't want to alarm anybody," Dean explained.

"Right," the man said skeptically. He considered them for another moment. "Well, you boys come on in," he told them, causing Dean to grin at Sam, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Thank you, sir. We'll only take a minute of your time," Dean told the man.

"Take as much time as you need," the man answered. He stuck his hand through the bars on the gate to shake their hands. "The name is Frank." When he bent to unlock the gate, Dean nudged Sam, casually pointing his chin at a place behind the man. A girl stood there watching them, holding a basket of clothing on one hip. She was pretty: thin and tall with dark hair and dark eyes. She stared across the field at Dean and Sam and flinched when Frank addressed her without turning around.

"Liz, why don't you go see if your mother needs any help?" he asked. He turned to look at her, and she quickly looked away from Dean and Sam.

"Yes, sir," she replied. She turned and started walking across the clearing towards a house near the front of the property. The boys' eyes followed her as she went.

"Sorry about that," Frank said, snapping their attention back to him. He opened the gate, and they walked in. "That was my daughter, Liz. She's a good girl, just a little headstrong. Nothing a good husband won't take care of."

"Oh," Sam said, feigning interest. "She seemed…nice."

Frank started walking toward the house the girl had just entered and waved for Sam and Dean to follow him. "She definitely is nice," he replied. "Apple of my eye and all that. She just thinks that she knows what is best sometimes, and she obviously doesn't. But enough about Liz. I know you boys didn't come here to hear about my daughter, so let's get in the house, and you can ask your questions."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better, though," Dean said quietly to Sam, smiling rakishly. Sam nonchalantly elbowed Dean and told him with his eyes to shut up.

"Honey, we have guests," Frank called down the hall as he led Dean and Sam into the house. "Would you boys care for a glass of lemonade?" he asked as he led them into the kitchen.

"Sure," Sam replied, "We would love one."

"Do you have any cookies to go with that?" Dean asked. He shrugged his shoulders when Sam looked disapprovingly at him.

"Cookies? I am sure that we can find something that would work," Frank told Dean. Frank motioned for them to take a seat at the table. "Hon, do we have any cookies?"

A woman in her late-forties appeared at the end of the hall. She was not as pretty as the girl in the clearing, but the resemblance was hard to miss. She had a much lighter shade of brown hair than her daughter's striking dark one. She wore red lipstick, high heels, and a knee-length red and white dress. The only thing missing was a strand of pearls. "I suppose I could make some," she said pleasantly. "It would not take that long."

"Do that," Frank replied dismissively. He turned to Dean and Sam. "This is my wife, Rose."

They all exchanged hellos. Frank looked around. "Where is Liz?" he asked Rose.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I just sent her into the house," Frank said.

"Well, then," Rose said testily, "I am sure that she is in her room sulking. She loves to sulk."

Frank stared angrily at his wife. "We have guests, Rose," he told her icily and turned toward the hall. "Liz! Liz, get out here. And put on something decent for once, we have guests," he yelled at her.

A few minutes passed and the girl from the clearing appeared wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. "What do you mean, Dad? I only have decent clothing," she said as she strutted into the room. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sank into the chair beside Dean, pulling one leg underneath her and leaning back in her chair. She looked challengingly at her father. His jaw ticked in response.

Dean looked Liz over and grinned. Sam kicked him under the table to get his attention. When Dean looked over at him, Sam shook his head and mouthed, "Don't even think about it."

Frank interrupted their silent argument. "Liz, why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen?" he suggested.

"Sure, Dad. That is my place, right?" she commented unhappily. "Why did you even call me out here at all?"

"Liz," Frank said warningly, "Get away from this table. These agents need to ask me some questions, and they don't want to listen to your whining."

Liz looked at Dean and Sam and snorted. "Agents," she said sarcastically. "Right."

"We're blending," Sam explained.

"Oh, it's working," she said mockingly. "I never would have thought that you two were agents."

"Ignore her," Frank said to Dean and Sam as Liz got up and walked into the kitchen. "What is it that you boys wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, the Bureau has been called about the disappearances that have happened around here over the last month or so. Agent Longbottom here and I have been assigned to the case, and we wanted to come out and see if anyone has noticed anything out of the ordinary lately. Have there been any people you don't know hanging around?" Dean asked.

Frank thought for a moment. "No, not that I can think of. We have been keeping an eye out since the first disappearance, and I don't know what to tell you. It is like they just vanished into thin air. We enacted a mandatory curfew for everyone after the second disappearance, but people still disappeared. It has everyone really shaken up." Frank did not seem shaken up by it, however.

"I'll bet," Sam agreed sympathetically. "Do you think that we could talk to some of the families of the missing people? They might be able to remember something that could help us in our search."

"I think I can arrange that. Everyone is in the middle of preparing dinner right now, but you're welcome to stay for that if you want."

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. "Uh, well, we had planned on talking to some people in town and getting checked into the motel. Can we take a rain check?" he asked.

"Of course," Frank replied.

"Good. We'll see you back here some time tomorrow. Is there a particular time that's good?"

"Anytime is fine."

"Good," Sam answered.

He and Dean followed Frank as he led them back out of the house. There was a group of girls in their late teens and early twenties gathered a few feet from Frank's back door. The girls glanced curiously at Sam and Dean from the corner of their eyes then whisper to one another. Frank led them past the gathering as if it were not there, walking at a brisk pace until he got to the gate.

"Well, here's your stop, boys."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said. They shook his hand and headed for the Impala.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Author's Note: This began as a Dean/Jo story because my brother is a big JoDe fan and kept bugging me about this story idea he had. I challenged him to a write-off of sorts. I came up with the basic idea of this story with the intent of eventually making it JoDe, but the story has since morphed into something else. There are Dean/Jo moments in it, but they are few and far between. There will be NO Wincest. I hope that that doesn't discourage anyone from reading it. That being said, this is going to be a long story. I have most of it written (approx. 73,000 words worth, as of last night) and all of it mapped out. I also have a sequel planned and about 25 pages of it written. I wanted to get the first part of this story posted before the season premiered so that I wouldn't lose my nerve to post it. I'll be posting the other chapters as my beta gets them back to me (that means you, big bro). Also, this is my first fanfiction in any universe. Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoy.

"Agent Longbottom, Dean?" Sam complained when they got back to the car. "Since when do you read Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? I was making a comment about your ass," Dean answered, laughing when Sam glared at him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Did you notice anything odd about that place?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "Other than the fact that none of those women checked me out?"

"Dean, I'm serious."

"And I'm not?"

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "Everything in that place was nice and modern, Dean. The town is dying, but a few miles away there is a high-end housing development with state-of-the-art facilities? Something isn't right with this picture."

"I thought that there was nothing unusual about this case," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Maybe—and I said _maybe_—this is one of our cases. I'm still not convinced that there is anything supernatural going on here, but there is definitely something weird about that place," Sam conceded.

Dean smiled triumphantly, but let it slide. "Oh, and you're right about that place being weird. The building to the left of the entrance, the one that looked liked a hangar?"

"Yeah?" Sam prodded.

"It was a training facility."

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked

"It looks like a training facility," Dean told him. "Well, that and it said 'Training Facility' on the door."

"You are such a…"

"Charming man?" Dean interrupted with a grin.

"Exactly," Sam said dryly. "What was it a training facility for?"

Dean shrugged again. "I don't know. It just said 'Training Facility.'"

A knock at the window ended their discussion, and the brothers looked out to see Liz standing beside the car looking uncomfortable. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and had her hands tucked into her back pockets as she stood waiting for Dean and Sam to acknowledge her. Dean rolled down his window, and she gave him a small wave.

"Um, hi. I was hoping y'all could give me a ride into town. I have to pick up some stuff from Bucky's."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, after which Sam shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said with a slow smile. "We're going that way anyway."

"Thanks," she said. "Should I get in the back?"

"Yeah," Dean said, getting out of the car to let her behind the seat. As he did, he casually checked the knife he had stashed in his boot to make sure that he could grab it at a moment's notice.

"Listen, if y'all aren't set on the motel," Liz told them when she got settled, "My dad told me to offer the guest cabin to you. You'd have to eat meals with us, but you wouldn't be paying someone money to adopt a family of cockroaches for the weekend. You could also investigate around the grounds as much as you wanted to."

Liz watched as the boys exchanged a series of looks. "Sounds great," Sam said finally, glancing back at her.

"Great," she said with a pleased smile.

Silence settled amongst them as Dean started the Impala and backed out onto the road. After a few minutes, Liz leaned between them and turned to Sam. "So…your name is Sam, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking back at her.

"That's a wonderful name," she told him. "Samuel. It means 'name of God' or 'he is called God.'"

"Okay," Sam said bemusedly.

Liz turned to Dean as he laughed. "What?" she asked.

"In the race for lamest come-on, sweetheart, you just won."

Her face got red. "Shut up," she said embarrassedly.

Dean laughed harder. "So tell me, what does Dean mean?"

"I have no idea," she answered sullenly.

"Really? I'm sure it means something awesome like 'king of awesomeness.'" He winked at her in the rearview mirror.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe," she said noncommittally, leaning back in the seat. She quickly regained her composure and leaned back between the boys. She smiled mischievously at Sam and turned back to Dean. "I'm sure that whatever it means it describes you perfectly." She stopped and pretended to be deep in thought. "You know, actually, I think I do remember what Dean means. I think it means something like 'Brother to Samuel, the one who is called God.' Look at that, it does describe you perfectly."

Sam stifled a laugh while Dean's mouth fell open. "You know, you could be walking right now," he told Liz.

"You're right, I could be," she replied unrepentantly and sat back in her seat. After another minute or two of silence, she blew out an exasperated breath and leaned forward again. "From the valley," she said despite herself.

"What?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Dean means 'from the valley,'" she clarified. "It comes from old English."

"'From the valley?'" Dean repeated disbelievingly. "Sam's name means 'he is God' and my name means 'from the valley?' That's great, really."

Liz shrugged. "Well, you asked."

"I guess I did. I thought it would be cooler than that, though. I think I liked 'brother to Samuel' better."

"It could be worse," Liz said.

"Right," Dean replied, clearly unconvinced. "What does Liz mean?"

Liz smiled slightly. "Liz is actually short for Elizabeth, which means 'God's promise.'"

XXX

"We'll meet you back here in an hour," Sam told Liz as he let her out of the car at Bucky's Bait and Tackle.

"An hour?"

"Is that going to be enough time?"

"Yeah. More than enough. I hate this place," she told him, self-consciously straightening her shirt. "Okay. I'll be waiting in an hour."

Sam watched as she walked into the store and disappeared from sight. He got back in the car and turned to Dean. "Where are we supposed to go in this town for information? I think she just went into the only real place we could get any."

"Let's try the store down the street," Dean suggested.

"Fine," Sam agreed unenthusiastically.

Dean drove them to the convenience store down the road. They hung around for an hour asking anyone who came in if they had any information about the disappearances, but no one had anything useful to tell them.

"Dean, let's leave. I'm tired of hanging around here, and no one knows anything," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean agreed. "Let's go get our child of the corn and head back."

They drove back to Bucky's and waited in the parking lot for a few minutes. When Liz did not come out, Sam asked Dean, "Do you think we should we go in and get her?"

Dean shrugged in response. "I guess."

They had gotten out of the car and were walking towards the doors of the store when Liz stomped out with the man Sam had gotten directions from earlier close on her heels. The man spun her around to face him then grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his.

"This bag is for your father only. Do you understand? I don't care how cute and funny you think you are: if you look at what's in this bag, I will know and I will make you pay. Your dad won't do a thing to stop me, either," the man said.

Liz wrenched her face out of his hands and walked away from him. She ducked her head as she moved past Sam and Dean, who were obviously taken aback.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he and Dean followed her back to the car.

"I'm fine," she responded quietly. "Can we just go?"

"Sure," Sam replied, turning back to the man from the store.

The man smirked, nodding his head at Sam in acknowledgement before heading back into the store.

XXX

"Well, it isn't much, but it is better than the motel in town," Frank told Dean and Sam as he opened the guest cabin and let them in.

"It's fine, sir," Sam assured him.

"Where's the TV?" Dean asked, looking around the small cabin in horror.

"There's not one," Frank answered. "You can find some wonderful books in our library. You are more than welcome to check those out while you are staying with us. The library is the third building on the left."

"I'll get right on that," Dean replied sarcastically.

Frank ignored the comment. "Well, I'll let you boys get settled and come and get you in about thirty minutes. Dinner is in about an hour, and I thought I could introduce you to some people before then," Frank explained.

"Sounds great," Sam said. He smiled until Frank left the cabin then rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. "Is he going to chaperone us the entire time that we are here?"

"We have bigger problems than that right now," Dean said frantically. "No TV? It's official: these people are evil."

"At least the cabin is clean, which is more than we could have expected from the Economy Inn."

"It would have had a TV, Sam," Dean argued.

Sam laughed. "We still have the problem of our third wheel."

"I guess we'll have to run interference for one another. He said he would be back in thirty minutes, so let's go get a lay of the land and beat him back here," Dean suggested. "Maybe we can figure out what happened to that bag Liz picked up."

"Okay," Sam agreed. They stored their stuff and walked back to the front door. They opened it only to find Liz on the other side of the door with her hand raised to knock.

She lowered her hand. "Hi," she said awkwardly. "My dad wanted me to see if you had everything that you need."

"You wouldn't happen to have a TV on you, would you?" Dean asked.

Liz looked confusedly at Dean. "Umm…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ignore him," he said, elbowing Dean. "Everything is fine here. If we need anything, we'll let you know."

"Okay," she said, looking between them skeptically. "Where are you going?"

"Do we need to get permission from you to leave the cabin?" Dean asked challengingly.

"Of course not. I was just curious," she replied. "But, while we are on the subject, for future reference, strangers tend to make everyone around here a little jumpy, so you might want to be aware of that."

"Then why did you ask us to stay with you?" Dean asked crabbily.

"We like strangers, we just aren't used to them. Plus, we want these kidnappings solved."

"Are you here to keep an eye on us?" Sam asked straightforwardly.

"No," Liz answered. "I just thought you might need a break from my dad. He can be a little…intense. He doesn't like strangers wandering around his community, so if you want to look around some, follow me to the end of this row of houses and then we can split up. He'll probably be back in about fifteen minutes to call you to dinner."

"Thanks for the help," Sam told her sincerely.

She smiled warmly at him and walked with them to the spot that she had told them about. She veered off, leaving Dean and Sam to their business. They split up after agreeing to meet back up at the cabin in ten minutes. Dean beat Sam back and was about to get worried when Sam came through the door.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and started to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Dean clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "Just a minute," he called, annoyance tingeing his voice.

"I swear, this place," he muttered to himself as he walked to the door. He jerked it open and came face-to-face with Frank.

"You boys ready for supper?" Frank asked cheerfully.

"Depends on what you're having," Dean told him irritably.

Frank was undeterred. "Steak. How's that sound?"

Dean smiled. "Sounds like it's time for dinner to me."

Frank smiled. "Then follow me, boy," he told him. He led them toward the back of the property to an outdoor dining area. It had six long picnic tables set up in a clearing in the forest that surrounded the community. Each table held about forty people. People were busily setting the tables when Frank, Sam, and Dean walked up, but they stopped working when they noticed the three men.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Frank yelled. The people who were still setting up stopped what they were doing and gave Frank their undivided attention. "I would like to introduce some guests. This is Agent Harris and Agent Longbottom from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They will be joining us for a while to try and figure out why people have been disappearing. Please show them every courtesy and cooperate in any way that you can. They will be staying in the guest cabin, so feel free to stop in and talk to them." He nodded in satisfaction. "Please, finish what you were doing. I will let the agents hang around so you can talk to them."

Most of the people went back to what they were doing after the announcement, but about fifteen hurried over to introduce themselves to Dean and Sam. Liz rescued them after about fifteen minutes of seemingly never-ending introductions and small talk. "I'm sorry everyone. You can talk with the agents more after dinner. You know where they'll be," she told the people crushed in around Dean and Sam. She turned to them and asked quietly, "So, are you boys ready to eat?"

"Always," Dean replied. "Your dad mentioned that we were having steaks. Is that true?"

Liz shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it should be good. A couple is getting married tomorrow, and we usually have good food the night before. That's them over there." She pointed to a couple talking to her father and mother. "Their names are Peter and Jill," she told them, leaning in conspiratorially. "My dad has insisted that you sit in the position of honor beside him, which has Peter very miffed. It's a tradition here that the groom-to-be gets to sit beside my dad during the feast in his honor, but you boys coming has messed that up for him."

"We could sit somewhere else," Sam offered.

"Peter will get over it," Liz assured them. "My dad might not, though, if you snubbed him. Don't worry; I'm sure that my dad will find some way of acknowledging them. Here, I'll show you where you'll be sitting."

They followed her to the back table. It had been set up perpendicularly to the other tables so that it had a clear view of everyone. Liz led them around to the middle part of the table and motioned for them to sit facing the crowd. She then walked back around and sat across from them.

"So, I take it your dad is Charles-in-charge of this place," Dean commented.

"Yeah, he pretty much runs everything. There is a council of people that in theory meets and makes decisions for the town, but pretty much, whatever he says goes."

"So, I shouldn't get on his bad side, huh?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," she responded lightly. She looked behind Dean and straightened. "Dad. Mom."

"Liz," her father acknowledged. "What are you doing on that side of the table?"

"I thought I would sit here so Peter and Jill could sit beside Mom and not feel so snubbed," she replied.

"And so they will," he agreed. "You do not sit on that side of the table, though. Come and sit between the agents. I'm sure that they will not mind."

"Dad," she said through gritted teeth. "I am fine here."

"It was not a suggestion, Liz," he responded in a clipped tone.

Liz glared at her father as she got up and walked back around the table. "Do you guys mind if I sit between you?" she asked Dean and Sam, smiling apologetically.

"Not at all," Sam replied, moving over to make room for her.

"Thanks," she said and sat down self-consciously. The couple Liz had pointed out as Peter and Jill settled themselves on the other side of Rose. Peter leaned in to glare at Sam then started talking to Rose.

The air was charged with some unidentified emotion as people started taking their seats. Many of the people stared at Sam and Dean with openly curious looks. When everyone had taken their seats, the servers wheeled out several dozen kegs of beer and began serving it in large mugs. The food came next, and as promised by Liz, it was delicious. The steaks were cooked just right. The potatoes were seasoned just enough, and the vegetables were steamed to the right level of crispness. When dessert came out, it was a complicated tower of chocolate and ice cream. The only downside was the people. They continued to stare at Dean and Sam throughout the meal.

"This is a bit like eating in a fish bowl," Sam commented to Liz at one point in the dinner.

"Tell me about it," she replied miserably. "I should warn you now that everyone is going to want to meet you after dinner."

Her prediction proved true. As soon as dessert was over, people started wandering over to their table. One girl drunkenly collapsed on Dean, giggling as she stood up and someone led her away. People kept toasting them and asking them to drink with them. When his head started spinning, Sam got Liz's attention to tell her he and Dean were going back to the cabin.

"I'll walk with you," she called to him.

"Okay."

He waited for her to catch up, and then the three of them started back to the cabin, Sam walking in the middle.

"I see now what you meant when you said that you don't get many visitors," Sam commented drunkenly.

"You guys are the first real visitors we've had in a long time. Everyone will be super curious, but if they get annoying, just tell them so."

"Will do," Sam assured her, slurring his words slightly. He smiled at Liz, and she returned it and held his gaze for a moment.

Dean noticed the exchange and smirked at them.

"What?" Liz asked defensively when she became aware of Dean's look.

"Nothing," he replied with a knowing look.

Liz regarded Dean warily for a moment, then turned back to talk to Sam. They made it back to the boys' cabin not long after that, and Liz walked with them to their door. Dean waved slightly and walked inside to leave them alone.

"Goodnight, Sam," Liz said and waved at him as she stepped off the porch.

"Goodnight, Liz," Sam returned. He watched as she disappeared from view and then went inside. Dean had flopped on his bed and was halfway asleep.

"Dean, you still have your shoes on," Sam informed him.

"Do you think that they were trying to get us drunk?" Dean asked as he slowly sat up. He shook his head to clear it.

"Possibly," Sam said sleepily. He fell back onto his bed and looked at the ceiling for a minute before slowly turning to Dean. "Did you find anything earlier?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"No. There are just a bunch of buildings. Houses mainly."

"What was with dinner? Everyone was a bit 'shiny happy people' for my taste. It's like they've never seen someone from outside of this place before."

"I know what you mean. There is something seriously off about this place. I know I didn't agree with you about this case, but I'm starting to," Sam conceded. "In the morning, we should split up and talk to as many people as possible. Surely someone can give us some insight into what is going on here."

"Maybe you should talk to Liz," Dean suggested teasingly. "She seems like she would give you some insight into some things." He adopted a falsetto voice and continued, "'Sam. That is such a wonderful name. Hold me, you big stud. We'll drink alcoholic beverages together and make lots of babies.'"

"Very funny," Sam said dryly. "Let's get some sleep."

"No. I mean it," Dean said, sobering a little. "She's hot enough. You should have some fun while we're here. Take your mind off of everything."

"Take my mind off of everything?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "A huge part of what is on my mind has to do with girls, namely them dying when they get too close to me, and you think I should take my mind off of that by 'having fun' with another girl. I think I'll pass."

"Why not, Sam? You need to get laid, and she seems willing enough."

"Dean," Sam said warningly. "Just don't."

"Fine, I won't mention it again," Dean said, sighing in exasperation and turning away from Sam to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wake up, boys," Liz called as she knocked on the cabin door. "You're burning daylight."

Dean rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:03 flashed back at him. "Oh, I am going to kill her," he grumbled as he rolled to a seated position. His head started pounding at the sudden change in position, and he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I got it," Sam said groggily, waving Dean off, then standing and walking to the door. He opened it and leaned against the doorjamb sleepily. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi," Liz said cheerfully. "Do you boys want to come on a lake adventure with me and five of my closest friends?"

Sam leaned his head on the door with a groan. "I'll have to ask Dean what he wants to do. Maybe you could come back a little later. He's grumpy in the morning."

"Sorry. No can do. We're leaving in forty-five minutes."

Dean shuffled up to them then. "You shouldn't prematurely wake men with guns, sweetheart," he informed Liz grouchily. "They need their sleep, especially after a night of drinking."

Liz laughed, causing Dean's ire to rise. "I didn't want you to miss your chance to come with us," she explained.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll pass," he answered gruffly, shutting the door in Liz's face and walking back to bed.

"Dean," Sam admonished as he moved to reopen the door.

Liz remained on the other side, unaffected by Dean's rude behavior. "That's too bad," she said playfully when the door was open again, "Ginger and Kathy were so looking forward to getting your opinion on their new bikinis."

Dean stopped in his tracks and spun to look at Liz. "Bikinis?"

"Yeah. It would have been just you boys, me, and five of my girlfriends on a wee little houseboat."

"And they'll all be in bikinis?"

Liz nodded triumphantly. "Scandalously tiny ones even."

Dean walked back to the door. "You know, on second thought, maybe a day at the lake is exactly what Sammy and I need."

Sam rolled his eyes while Liz smiled in amusement. "I'll meet you boys here in about thirty minutes," she called over her shoulder as she started walking away.

Sam shut the door and glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

XXX

_Broken Bow Lake, Two hours later_

"He does like his women, doesn't he?" Liz commented as she sat in a chair beside Sam in the cabin of the houseboat. They were looking out at the deck area where Dean sat with Liz's friends. He was in a lounge chair in the middle of the five girls. Ashley was massaging his shoulders; Ginger was sitting in front of him. Madison and Kathy were on his right and Brenda on his left. As they watched, Brenda threw her head back in laughter at something Dean said.

"Yes, he does," Sam agreed. He brought his full attention back to Liz. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied, shifting her attention to him as well.

"Is this your houseboat?"

"Oh," she said, clearly surprised by the question. "Well, kind of. It is the community's boat. Anyone in the community can use it if they want."

"You have a community houseboat and drive Escalades?" Sam asked incredulously. "Where are the applications for membership?"

Liz laughed. "It sounds better than it is, I promise."

"You must have had one interesting childhood."

She shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said flippantly.

"You'd be surprised at what I would believe," he said earnestly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Liz pulled her hand out of his and averted her eyes. "I guess you've probably seen a lot of bad stuff working for the FBI, huh?" she commented uneasily.

"I have," Sam responded. "I've seen enough to no longer be surprised by anything, so anything you want to say, anything at all, I'll be here to listen."

"That's good to know," Liz said, shifting uncomfortably. They sat for a moment in awkward silence until Liz broke it, "So, is it normal operating procedure for FBI agents to go swimming with the people they are investigating?"

Sam laughed and let her change the subject. "You got me. But I don't think that anyone who doesn't own a television should be talking about what's normal. Dean thinks that it's un-American that you don't have TVs."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused laugh. "I have a TV in my bedroom."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, Dean asked about a TV, and your dad told us that we could read books from the library if we got bored."

"Oh, that," Liz said in understanding. "We have TVs in our houses, just not in the guest cabin. My father thought it was an unnecessary expense."

Sam looked around the houseboat with a raised eyebrow but refrained from comment.

Liz saw his look. "Yeah, I know, right? It's fine to pay a hundred thousand dollars or whatever for a houseboat, but two hundred dollars for a TV is an unnecessary expense. My dad is weird, what can I say?"

"He's definitely different," Sam agreed cautiously.

"I would say that you get used to him, but that's not really true."

"Can I ask you something else?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"Did you know the people who disappeared?"

Liz sighed and sat up slowly. "Everyone knows everyone in our community," she told him dejectedly. "I wasn't particularly close to them if that is what you are asking." She looked apprehensive about the turn their conversation had taken.

Sam noticed but continued his questioning, regardless. "Did any of them tell you about the strange things that they were seeing before they disappeared?"

Her face became a mask. "No. Like I said, I wasn't that close to them."

"Who was close to them?" Sam pressed.

"I don't know. Several people. I'll try to introduce you to them at dinner if you remind me."

"That would be helpful."

She stood up and quickly looked away from him. "Good. Uh, I think that I am going to go jet skiing now. Do you want to come?"

"You go ahead," he answered.

"Okay," she said, grabbing the keys as she walked over to Dean and her friends. "Does anyone want to go jet skiing?" she asked them.

"Only if I can ride Dean," Ginger replied, smiling seductively at him.

Liz was not amused. "I think you meant 'with Dean,'" she said.

"Did I?" Ginger asked with a goading smile.

"I do give good rides," Dean chimed in, winking at Ginger.

"I want to come, too," Ashley whined. She turned to Dean and smiled playfully. "You promise you'll be gentle with us, right?"

"I like it rough," Ginger interrupted before he could respond.

"Ladies, ladies, don't fight. If you want gentle, I can be gentle. If you want rough, I can do that, too," Dean told them, smiling charmingly and winking at each of them. "Protect and serve. That's the motto I learned when I became an agent."

Liz rolled her eyes at the exchange. "You work for the FBI: that's not…you know what? Never mind. You guys can sort it out on your own. Have fun." She tossed one of the sets of keys to Ginger and walked away.

XXX

"Sammy, when we get this selling my soul thing taken care of, we should rent some jet skis for the weekend and relax," Dean said lightly, slapping Sam on the back. "Those things are fun."

"We have to actually find a way around that first, Dean-o," Sam replied in an irritated tone, stressing the 'Dean-o' to show his annoyance at being called 'Sammy.'

Dean smiled slightly. "Relax, Sam. Enjoy your food. We'll be back to the research and the hunting soon enough." He waved at Ashley as she got her food and went to sit down. "Oh, speaking of, the girls don't know what it was that the people saw before they disappeared, but Ginger heard a rumor that one of the victims saw what looked like a deformed man lurking around outside of her house. This was two days before she was taken. Brenda heard it was a really large furry animal that walked on two legs. Did you find anything out from Liz?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Or did you talk more pleasure than business?"

Sam pointedly ignored the last question. "She said she doesn't know anything about what they saw, but I think she's lying. She's avoided me since I asked her about it."

"Trouble in paradise already? That is such a shame."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Hey," Liz said, interrupting their banter. "Do you boys want some ice cream?" She stood in front of them waiting for an answer.

"Always," Dean replied, standing up. "But I can get it. You can stay here, Liz, and you keep Sam company." He winked at Sam as he walked off towards the kitchen area.

Liz plopped down in the seat Dean had abandoned. "Subtlety is not his strong suit, is it?" she commented laughingly. "I want vanilla," she yelled at Dean's retreating form.

"I don't remember agreeing to get you anything," Dean responded, stopping to look at her.

"Oh, and I want sprinkles and a cherry on top," she informed him dismissively.

"Get your own damn ice cream," he answered harshly. The trace of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips betrayed his amusement.

She favored him with a saccharine-sweet smile. "But it wouldn't have that sweet taste of victory if I got it for myself," Liz explained.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the cooler without answering. Liz watched him walk away before turning back to Sam. "So, do you have a theory about what happened to the people who disappeared?" she asked curiously.

Sam looked surprised at her question. "Not really. I mean, they reported seeing strange things in the days preceding their disappearances, so that seems to be a key factor. Other than that, we don't really have a lot to go on. No one knows anything. No one saw anything. Apparently, everyone who saw this mysterious thing has disappeared."

"If you want, I could take you and Agent Harris to this place in the woods that the police marked as a place of interest. We could go tomorrow morning sometime. It shouldn't take that long."

"That's be great. Thanks."

Dean interrupted their conversation to hand Liz her ice cream. "Here you go, your highness," he said sarcastically.

Liz laughed at his antics. "Thanks," she said with a trace of surprise that he had actually brought her anything back.

"Anything for a queen," Dean said flirtingly.

Liz rolled her eyes at his flirting, but she was clearly charmed.

Dean glanced at Sam, straightening at the unhappy look on his face. "Do you want anything, Sam?" he asked, glancing at Liz guiltily.

Sam glared at him. "I'm fine."

"You sure? They have all sorts of stuff. I could bring you some fruit."

"Oh," Liz said, "You can have my cherry if you want."

Dean snorted amusedly. Liz realized what she had said a moment later and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "That came out wrong," she said. She looked up, and her cheeks were stained red.

Dean smirked at her. "Sure it did," he said laughingly and headed back over to the other girls.

Liz looked horrified as she turned back to Sam. "Your brother probably thinks I'm a weirdo now," she opined unhappily and buried her face in her hands.

Sam laughed. "He just…Wait, my brother?"

Liz's eyes widened in alarm. "Um…uh...your partner. I-I…I meant, your partner. It wouldn't make much sense for him to be your brother, would it?" She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Now you think that I'm a weirdo."

"No, I don't," Sam assured her, clearly unconvinced by her explanation.

Liz fidgeted uneasily and tried to change the subject. "Um, so, Agent Longbottom. Longbottom. That's a…strange name. Sounds kind of…Native American. Do you have some Indian in you?" she asked. Her voice wavered slightly as she tripped the words out nervously.

Sam was still considering her distrustfully. "Dean does."

"Really?" Liz asked, beginning to calm down.

"Oh, yeah," Sam told her. "He's a card-carrying member of the Fullacrappie tribe."

Her laugh snuck up on her. "I think that is one of the more prolific tribes," she responded, nervousness dissipating.

Silence settled between them, the awkwardness returning with it. "So, did you always want to be an FBI agent, Mr. Longbottom?" Liz finally asked as flirtatiously as she could manage.

"No," Sam answered. "I just kind of got pulled into it. I guess you could say that it is the family business. My dad was an agent and my brother, and now I am. We have a proud tradition of fighting the bad things that go bump in the night."

"Oh," she replied. "What about your mother? How does she figure into all of this?"

"She died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine. I have had some time to deal with her death." A small smile settled onto his face at her concern.

"Still…" she began, sympathy shining in her eyes.

"Liz?" Madison interrupted.

Liz sighed. "Yes, Madison?" she asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Madison swallowed and looked at Sam. "Sorry to interrupt," she told him, then turned to Liz. "Can we leave, like, now?" Her voice was urgent.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Your dad doesn't like for us to miss dinner," Madison replied.

"It'll be fine, Madison. He'll get over us missing dinner."

"Liz, we need to leave," Madison insisted.

"Why do we need to leave, Madison?" Liz asked mockingly, her irritation growing.

Madison looked at Sam again. "Could I talk to you alone, Liz?"

"Do you have a problem with Agent Longbottom?" Liz asked her.

"Oh, no. No, of course not. It's just, um, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Spit it out, Madison," Liz said, confusion blending with her annoyance.

"It's Ashley and Ginger."

"What about them, Madison?" Liz asked impatiently.

Madison looked uncomfortably back at Sam. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" he asked her.

"What? Oh, no," she answered, shaking her head vehemently. "You can do whatever you want to. I, uh, it's, uh…"

"Madison," Liz said slowly, "what happened with Ashley and Ginger that means we need to leave?"

Madison leaned in to Liz and told her softly, "They went upstairs with De…Agent Harris to 'get more comfortable.'"

Liz bolted upright. "What?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried," Madison insisted. "Ashley said I was being a prude, and Ginger said it would be worth the punishment."

"Of all the stupid things," Liz muttered. She rubbed her face. "This is bad, Madison."

"I know."

"Any ideas about how to fix this?"

Madison shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Okay," Liz said. "It's okay. I'll think of something. Stay here with Agent Longbottom; I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Is there some sort of problem? Has Dean done something?"

"Everything's fine," Liz assured him. "Just stay here with Madison, and I'll be right back."

She hurried up the stairs and started opening every door she came to. Behind the first bedroom door, she was greeted by the sight of Ginger straddling Dean, tongue entwined with his, and Ashley playfully biting his ear.

"Have you two lost your minds?" she asked angrily, walking into the room and shutting the door hard.

"Liz!" Ashley exclaimed. She backed away from Dean as quickly as she could. Ginger kept kissing him, however, so Liz walked over and pulled her off of him.

"What the hell do think you are doing, Ginger?"

Ginger licked her lips. "Dean, obviously," she replied.

"You think this is funny?" Liz asked murderously.

"I think it's hilarious," Ginger responded, staring challengingly at Liz.

Ashley nervously straightened her clothes. "This is not what it looks like, Liz," she told her.

Liz turned to Ashley. "Really, Ashley? Please enlighten me then. What is this?"

Ashley gulped. "Okay, so it is what it looks like," she acknowledged. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not," Ginger said defiantly. "I can do whatever I want and, incidentally, whoever I want."

"There are people in our community who would take issue with that attitude, Ginger" Liz said.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Your dad doesn't scare me, Liz."

Liz shook her head disgustedly. "He should," she insisted.

Ginger forced a laugh. "Oh, please, like anyone really believes all those sob stories you tell, Liz," she said cruelly.

Dean held his hands up in a show of surrender as he tried to step around Liz. "I think I'll let you girls work this out among yourselves," he said.

Liz put her hand on his chest as he walked by. "Sit down," she commanded him and pushed him back onto the bed.

She growled in frustration and began to pace back and forth in the small room. She glanced at the ceiling fearfully. "We will figure this out and then everything will be fine," she told herself. She ran her hands through her hair nervously and started pacing again.

"What's the big deal?" Dean asked. "I made out with them. It's not the end of the world."

Liz rounded on him. "It's not the end of the world for you," she told him angrily. She looked at Ginger with a disappointed look. "You didn't have to take Ashley down with you, Ging."

"Don't call me Ging," Ginger demanded snottily. "We aren't friends, and we never will be. And anyway, Ashely's a big girl. I didn't force her to come up here. She did it of her own free will. She liked it. She wants to be here and is just too weak to tell you that."

"Hey!" Ashley protested.

"Well, it's true," Ginger insisted.

A knock on the door silenced everyone. "Is everything okay?" Sam asked, his voice muffled slightly by the door.

Liz's eyes never left Ginger's. "Everything is great. We are taking the boat in and going home. My dad doesn't like for us to miss dinner. Hang on just a minute, and I'll come downstairs with you." She turned to the three on the bed. "Straighten up your clothes and get back downstairs," she ordered them savagely. "Now."

Liz slammed the door as she left.

"She's dramatic, huh?" Dean commented to no one in particular.

"That's Liz for you," Ginger explained in a bored voice. "Everything's a crisis."

"Ginger," Ashley chided, "That's not fair. You know she's just trying to…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginger interrupted, straightening her shirt and standing up, "Liz is a freaking hero. I know the drill."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The ride back to Shady Acres was fraught with tension. No one spoke much, and everyone hurried to dinner after they got back. Sam, Dean, and Liz sat in the same arrangement they had the night before even though Peter and Jill were no longer eating at the table. Liz was preoccupied as they ate and jumped when Sam asked her if she was enjoying her meal.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"I asked if you are enjoying your food," Sam repeated.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her plate. "It's fine. How's your meal?"

"It's good."

"That's…" she began.

"So, did Liz tell you about your after-dinner entertainment?" Frank interrupted.

Liz sighed unhappily and turned to her father. "What after-dinner entertainment?" she asked him.

"Now, now, Liz, don't be shy," Frank scolded her, then addressed Dean and Sam. "Liz, here, has quite the singing voice. She and her friends are going to serenade you after dinner. They build a campfire and everyone gathers around it and makes a night of it. It will be a special treat."

"Dad," Liz protested, "I don't want to sing tonight."

Frank's jovial tone disappeared. "Elizabeth, don't embarrass me in front of Agents Harris and Longbottom. I told them you are going to sing, so you are going to. Don't make a fuss."

Liz looked displeased but did not object. She gulped down the rest of her meal and got up before Dean and Sam had finished eating. "I'll be back," she told them sullenly. "Apparently, I have a campfire to go set up."

"Are we going to sit around it and sing Kum Ba Ya?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"If that's what you want," Liz answered, returning his smirk. She walked away, and the boys started to go back to their meals when Frank slapped Sam on the back.

"You are in for a treat, son," he told Sam.

"Can't wait," he replied unenthusiastically.

Madison walked up then, and Frank's response died on his lips. Madison glanced nervously at Frank as she tapped Dean on the shoulder. When he turned and acknowledged her, she said, "Liz told me to see if you and Sam want to hang out with me and the girls while she's getting the fire going. We have a table over there." She pointed to a table behind them where the group of girls from the houseboat sat along with several other girls and eight or nine guys.

"Sure," Dean replied. "Lead the way." He got up to follow her, nudging Sam as he passed. Sam got up, and Dean and he followed Madison to the table. Ginger got Dean's attention as he was about to sit down and waved him over.

"You can sit by me," she told him, scooting to make room.

"Ginger!" Ashley whispered to her urgently. "What are you doing? Liz is going to have a fit."

"Liz is not here," Ginger responded insolently. She straightened guiltily as Sam squeezed in beside Dean. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I am talking about Liz," she told Sam.

"Why would it bother me?"

She smiled knowingly. "No reason."

"Sam's a little touchy on the subject of women," Dean explained. He made the motion of zipping his lips. "It's don't ask, don't tell with him."

"Got it," Ginger said then turned to Ashley. "What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Madison said that Liz told her that we are doing a campfire singing."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Great, another excuse for Liz to sing. Prepare your stomachs everyone," she complained.

"You're just jealous because she's better than you," Ashley goaded with a knowing grin.

"There is no part of me that is jealous of any part of Liz."

"If you say so," Ashley said, her grin widening.

"I do say so," Ginger responded adamantly. "And, besides, it is July and we are in Okla-freaking-homa. Who wants to sit around a campfire when it's ninety degrees?"

Ashley sighed. "You are no fun, Ginger." A guy walked up to the other end of the table, and Ashley's face lit up. "When did Jason get in?" she asked Ginger.

"Why are you asking me?" Ginger asked in a surly voice.

"Besides the obvious?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "He got in last night."

"How long is he staying?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, not long."

"Who's Jason?" Dean asked, sizing up the guy at the other end of the table.

"Ginger's fiancé," Ashley said teasingly.

"Fiancé?" Dean repeated. "I didn't know that you were engaged."

"Well, it's not like I had any say in the matter," Ginger said fiercely. "And besides, I'm not married yet, so I can still do whatever I want."

Ashley's face filled with regret. "Ging…" she began but stopped when she noticed Liz coming up behind Ginger. "Liz is back, everyone," she said loud enough for the whole table to hear her. Everyone visibly straightened at the announcement.

Liz noticed but ignored it. "Fire's ready," she announced. She froze when she saw that Ginger had her arm looped through Dean's. "Ginger…" she began but stopped when she noticed her father approaching.

Frank stopped beside Liz and gave her a playful side hug. She stiffened in his embrace. He laughed and shook her playfully before turning her loose.

"I just came over to tell you kids to have fun tonight," Frank told the group in a carefree tone. "I'm heading to bed, but there should be some people awake if you need anything."

"Okay, Dad," Liz said, glancing furiously at Ginger. "Have a good night."

"What's the matter, Liz? Am I embarrassing…" Frank stopped abruptly when he noticed Ginger's position. She straightened under the scrutiny and pulled her arm away from Dean.

"Ginger, your parents are looking for you," Frank told her in a tone that brooked no argument. "I suggest you go find them. Now."

"Yes, sir," Ginger said nervously.

"But we are having such a good time with the girls," Dean protested. He started to put his arm around Ginger, but she stopped him.

"I think that I should probably call it a night," she told him, getting up quickly and walking away from the group.

He looked quizzically at her retreating form. "Okay," he said confusedly, dropping his arm to his side.

Ashley looked down guiltily and discreetly moved away from Sam and Dean. Frank watched this before turning to Liz. She met her father's angry gaze unflinchingly.

"Did you have a fun day at the lake?" he asked.

"It was fine," Liz responded.

"Anything I need to know about?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' sound. She held his gaze until he looked back at Ashley.

Ashley fidgeted under the scrutiny. Frank started to say something but thought better of it. "Well, you kids have fun," he finally said and walked away toward a group of middle-aged men.

"What just happened?" Sam asked Liz, looking back and forth between her and Ashley.

"Nothing you should worry about," Liz said distractedly as she watched Frank walk away. She roused herself and turned back to Sam. "Are you guys ready to sing?" she said in an overly excited voice. She rolled her eyes and dropped the voice as she continued, "Come on. I'll show you where the campfire is."

The fire was just starting to get going good when Liz, Sam, and Dean got to it. Pretty much every seat had been taken already, but a couple of people moved to let Sam and Dean have their spots. They sat down as Liz walked to the center of the group near the fire.

"Okay, everyone," she said, getting everyone's attention. "Tonight, we have a special request. Agent Harris has asked that we sing 'Kum Ba Ya' for him. He said it reminds him of childhood camping trips. He was really excited when I told him that I would see what I could do. It almost brought a tear to his eye just thinking about it, so I hope that no one minds that we start out with that."

"I mind," a guy said, drawing everyone's attention to him. Dean and Sam recognized him as the boy that Ashley had asked about earlier.

"Jason," Liz acknowledged unhappily. "I guess it's a good thing I don't care what you think." She turned her back to him dismissively.

The air practically sang with tension. Jason stared at her back without saying anything else. Liz walked over to a guy to her left who had a guitar. "Do you know the music, Devon?" she asked curtly.

"Yeah," he said distractedly, looking back and forth between her and Jason.

"Then start playing," Liz told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right," Devon said, quickly looking down at his guitar and beginning to strum.

"Sing," Liz commanded everyone. She glared daggers at Jason. The group unenthusiastically started singing "Kum Ba Ya."

Dean looked at Sam with raised eyebrows then leaned over to the girl sitting beside him. "What was that about?" he asked her.

The girl gulped, a deer-in-headlights look taking over her face. "Uh…" she stuttered. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. When she confirmed that no one was, she leaned in to Dean conspiratorially. "Well, you see, Jason is totally in love with Liz, but she won't give him the time of day. She never has. It doesn't stop him from getting drunk and trying, though. It's actually kind of amusing in a sad way."

Dean looked confused. "Isn't that guy engaged to Ginger?"

The girl smiled wickedly, warming to her subject. "He is."

"I guess that explains why Liz and Ginger don't like one another," he commented to himself.

"That's where you're wrong," the girl disagreed. "Ginger has hated Liz since we were preschoolers. I think she is jealous of her more than anything, which I get, but still…Ginger is eeeee-vil to Liz."

"Evil? How so?" Dean asked. He was suddenly very interested in what the girl had to say.

The girl looked uncomfortable again. "I don't know. She just tries to make Liz's life a living hell every chance she gets. She spreads rumors about her and pulls pranks on her. One of the worst things I remember her doing was ruining the dress that Liz had worked for months to be able to afford. She knocked red punch onto the white dress then 'accidentally' knocked Liz's cake over when she went to help her. It was Liz's eighteenth birthday and the bitch ruined it. Liz never complained, though. Not once. She didn't show an iota of emotion. I think that's why everyone calls her The Ice Queen." The girl jumped as she became aware of Liz standing in front of her and Dean. "Liz…"

Liz ignored the girl. "I thought you might want to lead us in a verse, Dean," she said with a smile.

Dean shook his head in horror. "I'm going to need way more alcohol than I've had tonight if you expect me to sing in front of this group."

"I thought you might say that," she replied and pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind her back. She tossed it to him with a pleased smile. "Drink up, Dean. The alcohol will probably hit you before the embarrassment."

Dean looked at the bottle and then back at her. "I think I hate you a little bit right now. There might be a bit of admiration mixed in. It's hard to tell."

Liz's smile widened. "Good to know. Now smile and sing."

Dean laughed. "When hell freezes over," he replied.

Liz laughed merrily. "Fine," she said and turned to the group. "Dean's a little bit shy, so let's show him one more time how it's done."

Everyone picked up the singing again for another couple of rounds of the song. When the song ended, Liz found a seat beside Sam. Every few minutes, someone else would sing a song. Some of them were songs that the person had written and other times they were popular songs. After seven or eight people had sung, Jason walked over to Liz and stood in front of her until she acknowledged him.

"Yes, Jason," she said irritably.

"Sing me a song, Liz," he requested. He tried to grab her chin, but she moved her face away before he could.

"No," she said through clenched teeth.

"Them's the rules, Liz," Jason protested drunkenly. "I asked, so you gotta sing."

She glanced at Sam. 1"Fine," she ground out. "I'll sing something for you, but I get to choose what it is."

Jason stared at her longingly. "As long as you're singing it to me, I don't care what you sing."

Liz rolled her eyes and went to tell Devon what to play. She walked back over to where she had been sitting, but Jason had taken her place beside Sam. She glared at him then turned and nodded to Devon. He started strumming the chords, and Liz began to sing on cue.

"I was a little girl alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me  
I played pretend between the trees  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green

I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing  
I had a dream"

Her voice was strong and clear and fit the song. Everyone in the audience was transfixed.

"Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be  
The stars smiled down on me  
God answered in silent reverie  
I said a prayer and feel asleep

I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree  
I had a dream

Ooooooooh, Ooooooooh"

Jason never looked away from Liz the entire time she sang. Liz did not look at him, however.

"Now I'm old and feeling gray  
I don't know what's left to say  
About this life I'm willing to leave  
I lived it full and I lived it well  
There's many tales I've lived to tell  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
To fly from the highest wing

I had a dream"

When the song ended, everyone waited to see what Jason would do next. He stumbled to his feet and wrapped an arm around Liz's shoulders.

"Beautiful, as usual, Liz," he said, slurring his words slightly.

Liz rolled her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to shove him off of her. "Why did you come back, Jason?" she asked tiredly.

He laughed drunkenly. "Did you think that I would miss my own wedding, Liz? Or yours, for that matter?" He turned to Sam. "She's a great girl, by the way. I think you'll be very happy with her." He slapped Liz on the butt playfully.

Liz glared at him and slapped his hand when he tried to touch her again. "I think it's time to call it a night, Jason," she said angrily.

Jason laughed again and nuzzled her neck. "I'm just starting to have fun, though, Liz."

"You're drunk, Jason," she pointed out, shoving his face away from her neck.

He pulled back to look at her. "I may be drunk," he said, "But you still smell like heaven."

Liz groaned. "I will drop you on your face, Jason. Don't think that I won't."

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" he asked, trying to pull her face to his.

"Do you need some help?" Sam asked, standing up. Dean stood up as well, prepared to help Sam if need be.

"I've got it," Liz answered unhappily. She elbowed Jason in the gut to stop his trying to grope her. He grunted and grabbed his stomach.

"Thanks, for the offer, Sam," she said, catching his gaze for a lingering look. "Sorry about Jason. He's an asshole when he's drunk."

Dean snorted. "Only when he's drunk?"

"Okay," Liz conceded with a small smile, breaking eye contact with Sam, "he's more of an asshole when he's drunk."

"You sure you're going to be okay with him?" Sam asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Are you guys okay to make it back to your cabin?" Jason tried to wrap an arm around her stomach, and she grabbed his hand and twisted it until he whimpered. She continued talking, ignoring the distraction. "You can ask Brenda or Madison to walk you if you aren't sure how to get back."

"We'll be fine," Sam assured her, still watching the exchange between her and Jason with concern. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said with a shy smile. "Goodnight, Sam." She nodded at Dean as she walked past him half-dragging Jason away from the campfire and towards the houses. Sam watched her until she was out of sight.

"You think she'll be okay?" he asked Dean.

Dean glanced at where Sam was looking. "Dude, she'll be fine. You saw the way she handled him. I get the feeling this happens quite a bit. Stop worrying so much."

Sam turned his attention back to the campfire. Everyone had gone back to the conversations they were having before Jason had caused a scene. Sam sat for a minute and then turned to Dean. "I don't really feel like being here. Can we go?"

Dean smirked and got up. "Sure. I guess the only reason to stay just left anyway."

"You are so annoying," Sam replied, standing up and heading in the direction of the cabin. Dean followed him.

"You love it. You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Don't joke about that. We are going to figure out a way around it."

"No, we're not, Sammy. I like you being alive. I've put up with you dragging me to every voodoo priestess you can find, but I'm done with it. I want to figure out what's capturing people here and kill it. Then I want to find something else evil and kill it. And so on. In between, I want to have as much fun as possible. There's no need to worry about being good when you know you're going to hell anyway."

"Dean..."

"That's the way it is, Sam. Deal with it."

"I'm not going to deal with it. I am going to stop it. You are not trading your soul for me."

"Too late. I already did, Sam."

"I am going to find a way out of it. You can only avoid talking to me about this for so long."

"I can avoid it forever if I want to."

"I'm almost as good at being relentless as you are, Dean. We will talk about this."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sam," he said.

They reached the cabin, and both trudged in tiredly. Dean plopped down on his bed and groaned when Sam looked at him expectantly. "Can you be relentless another night, Sam?" he asked. "I'm drunk and tired and I just want to get some sleep."

"You're always drunk anymore, Dean," Sam said harshly. At Dean's semi-hurt look, he sighed. "At least tell me what happened on the boat today."

Dean shook his head to clear the fuzziness from it. "I have no idea," he replied honestly. "Ginger and Ashley and I were having a good time, and Liz came in and freaked out. I asked what the big deal was, but no one would tell me anything."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Did you find anything else out?"

"Yeah," Dean said flippantly, "if those are Liz's closest friends, I would hate to meet her enemies."

Sam shook his head in annoyance. "Dean, I'm being serious. I think that Liz knows who we are. She called you my brother on the boat. She made up some lame excuse for why she said it, but I don't buy it."

"You've got to be wrong," Dean said, waving his hand dismissively. "How could she know who we are?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, "but I think she does. Stranger things have happened to us, Dean."

Dean fell back onto his bed. "I'm really starting to hate this place," he commented.

"I know what you mean," Sam agreed. "Liz said she would show us 'a place of interest' tomorrow, so hopefully we will find something that will help us figure out what is going on, so we can get the hell out of here."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Liz certainly seems to be in control of the situation. I think she is our best bet for getting information."

"I agree," Sam said. "Maybe if we get her away from everyone long enough, we can get something out of her."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. He leered at Sam. "Maybe you could get her alone."

"Dean, don't start that again."

"I'm not starting anything," Dean objected. "It's obvious that she is into you. Use it to your advantage."

"I don't like to use people, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're the noble one. Using people's only okay when you say so. Can we go to sleep now? I need to be up bright and early."

Sam looked at Dean confusedly. "Why?" he asked him, drawing out the word.

Dean shrugged. "I'm going running."

"Running?" Sam repeated confusedly. "When have you ever in your life gone running?"

Dean shrugged. "I've been inspired to try something new. It's time to stretch my horizons. The clock is ticking, you know."

Sam stared at Dean as if he had gone insane. "Have you been drinking the Kool-Aid?"

Dean laughed. "Something like that," he replied. "Now go to sleep. I'm tired."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the obscenely long wait between updates. Real life got in the way. I am going to try to post three chapters every other day until I get the story completely posted.

**Chapter Five**

Dean was waiting outside of Liz's house for her the next morning when she walked out. She stopped short when she saw him but quickly recovered her cool.

"Wow, up before seven. I am impressed," she said, walking past him. "I thought men with guns needed their sleep."

Dean fell into step with her. "Sometimes in the pursuit of justice, sacrifices have to be made."

Liz snorted. "So what justice are you pursuing that has you up so early today?"

Dean grabbed her arm to make her stop walking. "You," he said straightforwardly.

Liz pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Me?"

"Yeah. Ashley mentioned that you like to run in the mornings and that you like to start about 6:30 before it gets too hot. She said that if I wanted to catch you alone, this would be the best time," he explained.

"Did she? Well, Ashley needs to mind her own business," she said icily.

"I don't know. You seemed to be minding it pretty well for her yesterday."

Liz glared at Dean and started walking again. "You have no idea what is going on here," she told him agitatedly, "so I'd appreciate you keeping the snide comments to yourself."

Dean pulled her to a stop again. "Then tell me what's going on, Liz," he requested, voice smooth as silk.

Liz rolled her eyes at his attempt to be winning. "You wouldn't understand," she insisted.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me. What was the big deal about what happened on the boat?"

Liz considered him for a moment. "I'm not supposed to talk to you about it," she explained.

"You don't seem the type to do what you're told," he told her.

Liz laughed bitterly. "Don't I, though?" she asked rhetorically. "Don't I look exactly like the kind of girl who does what she's told?"

Dean considered her thoughtfully before trying another tactic. "I promise I won't tell anybody," he said, putting on his most charismatic smile.

Liz rolled her eyes, clearly unaffected. "Yes, you will," she said wearily. She thought for a moment then sighed. "What the hell, though? You are kind of involved now anyway."

Dean smiled triumphantly. "Exactly," he responded automatically. He realized what she said after a second and got a troubled look on his face. "Wait a minute. What do you mean I'm involved now?" he asked worriedly.

Liz fidgeted under Dean's scrutiny. "Okay, so in our community, marriages are arranged when we are babies. The families come together and make formal arrangements about which of the children will marry. It's as much a political game as anything. Who you are betrothed to determines your place in the social hierarchy of the group. It sets the tone for the rest of your life."

"Okay," Dean said, drawing out the word, "I still don't see where I come in."

Liz favored him with a 'duh' look. "They're engaged. We all are."

"So, who are you engaged to, Liz?" Dean asked touchily.

Liz looked deadly. "That's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. You've been leading Sam on, so it's very much my business."

Liz was taken aback by the accusation. "I have not…" She stopped and rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to, it's just…I think he's interesting. It doesn't matter anyway; he's not interested in me despite your many suggestive comments."

Dean shook his head angrily. "He likes you despite himself. I can tell. You need to tell him that you're off the market."

They stared challengingly at one another. Liz glanced away first. "Alright, I will," she promised sullenly.

"Good."

"Are we done here, Agent?" she asked, stressing the title scornfully.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "No. I still don't understand what the big deal was yesterday. The girls are engaged, so what? They're not married. We're all adults."

Liz pinned Dean with her gaze. "We have very strict rules about premarital relationships," she explained. "A woman must be completely pure when she gets married. Completely. It is frowned upon to fool around with the person you are promised to, but it still happens. Messing around with someone you're not promised to, though? Well, that's a punishable offense. What happened yesterday with you has the potential to cause major turmoil in our community. Ginger is set to marry into one of our more prominent families. They won't tolerate a shameful woman being brought into the fold. Ashley's marrying lower down the food chain, so my dad can probably smooth that over pretty easily. Ginger's behavior worries me, though. The wedding's only three weeks away, but I'm not sure she can behave for that long."

"I heard that she's engaged to Jason," Dean said with distaste. "I'd say she's getting the raw end of that deal."

An amused smile tugged at the corner of Liz's mouth. "Be that as it may, Dean, it's still a really big deal for her to mess around with you."

"Is it a big enough deal to be disappeared if you do it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Liz replied defensively. "We do after all only have so many young people in the community. Ginger and Ashley won't have a fun day, but they'll live. It's gonna be bad, though. Really bad. The worst part is that, at any time, any of the men in the community can stand up and stop the punishment, but none of them will. In fact, I can almost guarantee that my dad will make a spectacle out of the fact that no one will come to Ashley or Ginger's aid."

"Does this happen a lot, then?" Dean asked curiously.

Liz shook her head. "No. I've never actually been to a punishment ceremony, though I'm told that one happened when I was about six or seven."

Dean considered her dubiously. "I still don't understand what the big deal is. How is your dad or anyone else going to find out about what happened?"

"My dad will find out. He always does," Liz said bitterly. "I would almost guarantee that he knows by the end of the day if he doesn't already. Hope you're up for dinner and a show tonight."

Dean looked flabbergasted. "I could stand up for them if someone finds out," he said.

Liz patted his arm condescendingly. "That's sweet, but it won't work. You have to be a member of the community."

"Is something going to happen to me?" Dean asked, shifting uncomfortably at the thought.

"No," Liz replied with an edge to her tone. "You're a man. Don't you know that only women can be whores?"

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Sure you do," Liz replied, turning to leave.

"Wait," Dean called, causing Liz to stop in her tracks. "Just one more thing."

"Yeah?" she replied, turning back around.

"When are you getting married?" he asked.

Liz stared thoughtfully at him for a long moment. "In three days," she responded quietly then turned and walked quickly away.

This time Dean let her leave.

XXX

Liz met up with Sam and Dean around ten in the morning and led them on a five-mile hike through the woods. The only thing that distinguished the area at which they eventually stopped was the crime scene tape strung around the trees in approximately a forty-foot diameter. Dean and Sam immediately ducked under the tape and started searching the area.

"The police went all over this place but didn't find anything," Liz explained as she watched them curiously from the other side of the tape.

"Why were the police so interested in this spot?" Sam asked.

"Uh, an article of clothing from every person who disappeared was found within the radius that that tape covers," she explained. "After the second disappearance, they stationed a guard here, but people still disappeared, including the guard. Then the disappearances tapered off, so the police quit worrying so much about it. This place wasn't reported in the papers because the police thought it might spawn copycat kidnappings."

"When was the last disappearance?"

Liz thought about it. "Four days before you came."

"Has anyone noticed any kind of a pattern to the disappearances?" Dean chimed in. "Do they happen at certain times of the lunar cycle, for instance?"

"Lunar cycle?" Liz repeated confusedly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It might not," Sam said. "Can you think of any pattern?"

"They've all happened at night," Liz said with a shrug. "That's the only pattern I know of."

"Sam!" Dean interrupted excitedly. "Come check this out."

"Did you find something?" Liz asked inquisitively, craning her head to try and see what he was looking at.

Dean glanced at her. "I'm not sure."

When Sam reached him, Dean pointed out a burnt-out place with the remnants of what looked like a spell within it. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked Sam quietly enough that Liz would not hear.

Sam knelt next to the spot. "This looks like the remnants of some kind of summoning ritual," he commented just as quietly. He glanced at Liz, who was still staring questioningly at them from her place behind the tape. "I've never seen one that needed these particular ingredients before. What could they have been summoning?"

"I have no idea," Dean said. "I've never seen one like this before, either."

"Let's call Bobby and see if this rings any bells with him."

Dean took out his phone. "I don't have a signal. What about you?"

Sam checked his phone. "Nothing," he said and turned to Liz. "Hey, Liz, could I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, but cell phones are pretty useless out here. The nearest cell tower is pretty far away, and the pine needles interfere with the signal. You'd be better off waiting until we got back into the community to call."

Dean looked around thoughtfully. "So, basically, the only way to this place is by foot. Your cell phone is useless. You could scream as loud as you wanted to and no one would hear you, or if someone did, they wouldn't be able to get here in time to save you," he stated.

"Pretty much," Liz agreed glancing around herself.

"On that note," Dean said, "I think I'm ready to head back now. There's nothing up here to help us."

"Yeah, let's go," Sam agreed. "This place has been pretty rifled through already."

"Did you find anything useful?" Liz inquired dejectedly.

"Possibly," Sam reassured her. "We need to call someone and get their opinion before we get too excited, though."

Liz sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad you got a lead, at least."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have it figured out soon, and then everything can go back to normal for you," Sam replied, holding her gaze for a long moment. The air became charged until Dean cleared his throat, breaking the moment. Liz glanced guiltily at him and turned away from Sam. Sam looked quizzically at Dean, who avoided his gaze.

"Are we going to leave, or what?" Dean asked.

"Of course," Liz said, starting to backtrack. "Just let me know if you need a break," she called over her shoulder.

"I think we can handle it," Dean replied.

"Okay," Liz said, heading off ahead of them. She kept a brisk pace for most of the trek home but slowed down a little for them about a mile from the edge of Shady Acres. It was late afternoon by the time they made it back. They were still at the edge of the property when Liz noticed a group of people heading en masse toward the dining area. She stopped walking, causing Dean and Sam to have to stop to keep from running into her. "Do you mind if we see what is going on?" she asked distractedly.

She started after the crowd without waiting for their answer, her face filled with dread. Dean and Sam exchanged a shrug then took off after her.

They followed the crowd to the dining area. Most of the community had already gathered, so they were at the back of the crowd. Liz pushed her way through to the front, making sure that Sam and Dean got through as well. She stopped short when she got close enough to see what was going on.

Frank was standing on a small pavilion that was set up to the left of the dining area. Behind Frank, two men had Ashley and Ginger restrained. Ashley was crying uncontrollably while Ginger stared defiantly out at the crowd.

"Will anyone stand up for these women?" Frank kept asking the crowd. "Anyone at all?"

"This is not good," Liz said in alarm.

"What is going on?" Sam asked.

"Retribution," Liz said quietly without taking her eyes off the stage.

"That makes no sense," Dean protested looking at Liz. "How could he possibly have known?"

She met his gaze. "He always knows everything," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked. "What is going on?"

"Dean can explain later," Liz said distractedly, looking around at the crowd in growing anger. She spotted Jason and addressed him: "Come on, Jason, be a man and stand up for Ginger. She's gonna be your wife in a few days."

The crowd quieted and turned to look at Liz. A low buzzing began as everyone started whispering at once.

"She's getting what's coming to her," Jason said quietly, averting his eyes as he did so.

Liz shook her head in anger and looked around again. "George, what about you?" Liz asked another man in the crowd. "You know that this was all Ginger's idea. Are you going to let Ashley go down with her?"

"Ginger didn't force her to do anything, Liz," George replied fiercely.

"So no one is going to stand up for them? No one?" Liz questioned. She looked around at the men in the crowd. When everyone avoided her gaze, she laughed disbelievingly. "This is completely unnecessary. Someone do the right thing."

The crowd got even quieter as Frank stepped to the edge of the pavilion. "You are trying my patience, Liz," he warned. "You are asking someone to do the right thing, Liz, but that's what they are doing. No one is going to stand up for these girls because they are getting what they deserve."

"What they deserve," Liz spat back at him. She looked around at the crowd and asked, "You agree with him?" She shook her head angrily when no one answered. "This is what they deserve, huh? All right." She grabbed Dean and kissed him hard on the lips. He made a surprised noise and tried to pull back from her. She held on for a moment then released him, turning to her father with a goading look. The crowd followed her lead and turned to see Frank's reaction.

Dean was oblivious to this. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

Liz ignored Dean's question, instead turning to him and quietly requesting, "Whatever happens, don't try to help me. It will be easier on me if you and Sam just let it play out."

"Let what play out?" Sam interrupted. "Why did you just kiss Dean?"

Liz took no notice of Sam's questions as she stared expectantly at Frank. Frank met her gaze with anger blazing in his. She smiled triumphantly and addressed the crowd. "What exactly do I deserve, then? Will someone stand up for me?" she asked, staring challengingly at anyone who would meet her eyes. Only her shaking hands betrayed her fear.

Most everyone in the crowd had a look of undisguised horror as they watched Liz. They seemed to be waiting to see what Frank would do. Frank let her continue to address the crowd while he regained his composure. "So you think that someone will come to your rescue and stand up for you," he cut her off with a cruel smile. "What a misguided notion you have. If you want to share in these girls' fate, then so be it, Elizabeth. Bring her to me, Ken."

Liz's eyes widened in shock. Her surprise was mirrored on the face of the man Frank had addressed as Ken. The man quickly covered it, though, and jumped off the stage to retrieve Liz. Liz wrenched her arm away from Ken when he tried to grab it to lead her to father. She opened her mouth to say something to Dean and Sam but closed it again. When Ken stepped toward her once more, she moved out of his way and walked herself to her father, head held high all the way. She joined Ginger and Ashley on the stage, glowering accusatorily at the crowd.

Sam and Dean looked around them as everyone became silent in anticipation. Frank stepped to the front of the stage and held his arms out dramatically.

"Fellow citizens, it is with a heavy heart that we gather here today. Unfortunately, these ladies before you have decided to spit in the face of the rules that have governed us since this community was formed. They knew the consequences of their actions, and now they will suffer those consequences." Frank turned to Ken, who had joined him on the stage. "Get the brand, Ken."

"Brand?" Sam mouthed to Dean, who shrugged in response. They watched as Ken went to a small fire that had been built beside the stage. He pulled a small branding iron out of it. The brand's end glowed red as he brought it to Frank. When he saw it, Sam started toward the stage, but Dean grabbed him and held him back.

"I don't think it would help them if you went up there," he told Sam.

"I don't care, Dean. That's barbaric."

"I don't think Liz wants us to rescue them," Dean said. He pointed toward Liz, who was watching them and slowly shaking her head.

"You expect me to just stand here and let them do whatever they are about to do?" Sam asked Dean disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I do. I think it would do more harm than good if we interfered."

Sam relaxed in Dean's grip after considering what he said. "I don't care, Dean. I'm not going to just sit here and let them get hurt."

"I didn't say I was happy about the idea," Dean returned defensively.

"Let me go, Dean," Sam demanded.

"Liz told us to let it play out," Dean reminded him.

Sam looked at Liz who was still shaking her head at him. He finally relaxed in Dean's grip. "I hope Liz knows what she's doing," he said.

Dean looked at the stage where Frank was in the middle of another dramatic speech. "Me, too."

Frank was playing the scene for all it was worth. He had his armed splayed dramatically and the crowd eating from the palm of his hand.

"This is completely unnecessary, Dad," Liz interrupted her father. She took a deep breath when Frank rounded on her, her eyes suddenly glued to the branding iron. "I think that they've learned their lesson."

Frank smiled maliciously. "Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. Have you learned your lesson yet, Liz?"

Liz stared at him. "Why don't you let them walk away?"

"Why don't you stop talking before I gag you?"

Liz gulped but soldiered on. "Dad…"

"Silence!" he demanded angrily.

"Dad…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Frank walked quickly to Liz. She flinched away from him, but he grabbed her and flipped her arm over so the inside was facing towards him. He stuck the brand a couple of inches from the crook of her left arm, holding her wrist with his other hand so that she could not move away from him. She fought against him, screaming and trying to wrench her arm away, but he held the brand in place until she was sobbing uncontrollably and hitting him limply with her free arm in a desperate attempt to pull away. Frank held on and watched her, unmoved by her begging. He finally turned Liz loose, and she fell to the stage floor, her body shaking as she cradled her branded arm protectively against her torso. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed pitifully.

Ken stared in horrified shock at Liz. She stared back accusatorily. He quickly looked away when he noticed Frank watching him.

Frank tossed the brand to him. "Reheat that for me," he commanded and turned away in dismissal. Ashley choked back a frightened sob and fought against the man who was holding her in place. Ginger's defiant façade broke also, and she looked in terror at Liz.

Frank walked over to the edge of the stage and picked up a large pair of shears. He walked back towards Liz. She tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her head back until she was forced into a kneeling position facing the crowd. "You disgust me, Liz," he told her. She flinched as he spat on her. He gathered her hair and lopped it off at the base of her neck. The remaining strands cascaded around her face in an uneven disarray.

Ken came back onstage with the reheated brand, his eyes still wide with shock. Frank took the brand from Ken and moved to Ginger. She began to sob loudly as Frank grabbed her arm. She tried unsuccessfully to wrench it away from him. Frank shook his head in disgust and branded Ginger in the same spot he had Liz, pulling the brand away a few seconds after he put it on her arm. He continued on to Ashley. She wept pitifully as he advanced towards her. Her tears turned to screams as Frank placed the brand on her arm.

When Frank was finished, he handed the shears to Ken and instructed him to cut Ashley and Ginger's hair. When that task was completed, another man pulled Liz to her feet and walked her and the other girls to a pole that had been set up with two sets of chains hanging from it. The man added another set of chains to the pole, locked the arm bracelets around the girls' wrists, then strung them up until their toes barely touched the ground. Frank looked the girls over when the man finished and turned back to the crowd.

"Do your worst," he commanded and walked off dismissively. The crowd waited for him to leave then began throwing various articles at the girls. Sam and Dean remained frozen in their spots for a few minutes longer, in shock from they had just witnessed. Liz looked at them once but turned away quickly as a group of young boys distracted her by throwing their ice cream at Ashley and Ginger. When they came to Liz, they looked at her and ran off.

Sam started toward Liz, but she started frantically shaking her head. "Stay away," she mouthed, flinching as an egg broke on her shoulder. One of the crowd hurried forward and wiped the residue from Liz's shoulder. Liz watched the lady with barely controlled rage.

Sam watched her indecisively until Dean tugged him toward their cabin. Sam let himself be led away from the scene.

"What just happened, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Liz told me that Ginger and Ashley would get punished but I had no idea that that was going to happen."

Sam rounded on him. "When did Liz tell you this?"

Dean glanced away guiltily. "I woke up early and asked her about it."

"And you're just now telling me about it?"

Dean shrugged. "It didn't seem important."

Sam shook his head in angry disbelief. "Anything else you're keeping to yourself because it doesn't seem important?"

Dean did not meet his eyes. "No."

"You sure?" Sam pressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dean said defensively.

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Fine. We need to wrap this case up. There is something seriously wrong with this place. No normal person would torture someone in front of federal agents, yet Frank didn't seem to have a problem doing it to three girls in front of us."

"Maybe he doesn't think we're agents," Dean postulated.

Sam looked disturbed by the thought. "All the more reason to wrap things up and get out of Dodge."

XXX

The girls were still hanging by the pole at dinner. Everyone in the community seemed uncomfortable with the reminder of the afternoon's events. Everyone, that is, except Frank.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Frank commented conversationally as he sat next to Sam. "I hated to do that to Liz, but there comes a time when a girl needs to learn her place."

Dean looked at Sam with a cocked eyebrow. Sam returned the look.

Frank noticed the exchange. "So, you think that Liz and the other two girls should not have been punished?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked down at his plate. "I guess it just seems a little…excessive," he remarked diplomatically.

Frank nodded in understanding. "You have mercy," he said condescendingly. "That's nice for you. Personally, I've never much cared for it. The girls knew the consequences of their actions when they did them. I have no pity for them. And Liz. Well, Liz needed to be reminded that she is not above the law. My only regret is that this had to happen in front of you. It's unfortunate that you boys were here to see this."

"Why?" Dean asked, adrenaline hitting him with the sudden alarm. He scanned the clearing for the best exit and noticed that Sam had stiffened beside him as well.

Frank shrugged nonchalantly. "I just hate that you got dragged into this mess. You didn't know what you were getting yourselves into. You must think that we don't know how to raise our children."

Sam relaxed slightly and noticed that Dean did as well. "What is going to happen to them?" he asked, glancing at the three chained up girls.

Frank followed his gaze. "They will stay there for the rest of the night and then go home and recover," he explained.

"Oh," Sam said. He pushed his food around some more on his plate.

"I have a question," Dean said. "What's with the brand?"

"Oh, that," Frank said with a shrug. "It is a symbol that marks one as an adulteress."

"An adulteress? For kissing me?" Dean asked in horrified disbelief.

"A kiss is just a step away from having sex," Frank said coldly.

Sam looked just as horrified. "Yeah, and assault is just a step away from murder, but I wouldn't call them the same thing."

"If you want people to respect the rules, the punishment for breaking them has to be harsh enough to demand everyone's respect."

"This place is seriously disturbed," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said warningly.

"No, it's fine," Frank assured him. "I welcome other people's opinions. I believe that refusing to change is akin to signing your death warrant."

Dean rolled his eyes. "But yet you're still living like it's two hundred years ago."

Frank considered Dean. "There is a difference between refusing to change and respecting tradition."

Dean clenched his jaw angrily. "Let's just eat our food," he suggested.

"As you wish," Frank told him amicably and went back to eating.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Dean, wake up," Sam said as he shook Dean awake. "Come on, we are going to go help Liz and the other girls."

Dean groaned and shoved Sam away. "What if she still doesn't want our help?"

"Well, she's getting it whether she wants it or not."

Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What if it makes things worse for her?" he asked.

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "How could it make things worse?"

"I don't know. She has to live here after we leave, though, so maybe we should think before we go charging in, guns blazing," he reasoned. "She didn't ask for our help."

Sam started pacing. "What if they kill her tonight, Dean, and we just sit here and do nothing to stop it?"

"Fine," Dean said, sighing in defeat. "Let me get dressed."

"Thank you," Sam told him and walked outside. Dean joined him after a moment, and they walked to the back of the property. It was completely empty.

"What now?" Dean asked, yawning sleepily.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Frank said that they were going to be here all night. Where could they be?"

"Maybe Frank realized what a giant jackass he is and let them go home early?"

"You think so?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really, no."

Sam looked around again. "I guess we go back and try to get some sleep," he said in defeat.

"We can find Frank first thing tomorrow and ask where she is."

"I guess we don't have much of choice, do we?"

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, that's a yes."

"Good. We still need to call Bobby and get him cracking on that summoning ritual, too."

"It's only two. Bobby's probably still up."

"Alright, I'll call him. You can head back and try to get some rest."

"Fine," Sam replied and started walking

Dean watched him go, calling at his back, "Straight to the cabin, Sam. Straight to the cabin."

Sam flipped him off over his shoulder, causing Dean to laugh. He got out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. The phone rang several times before finally going to voicemail.

Dean sighed irritably. "It's Dean," he said when the voicemail clicked on. "Sam and I need your help figuring out a summoning ritual. Call me back when you get this." He flipped his phone closed. "So much for Bobby being awake."

XXX

Sam was up bright and early and raring to find Liz. He woke Dean up, willing to take the risk that he would be in a grouchy mood.

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and yelled a little bit, but he begrudgingly crawled out of bed and got dressed.

"Let's go," he demanded crossly and headed out the door without waiting on Sam.

Sam smiled amusedly and followed Dean out of the cabin. They walked to the commune area hoping to find someone who knew what had happened to the girls. They found better: Ginger and Ashley were headed across the clearing. Their heads were ducked as they moved silently along.

"Ginger! Ashley!" Dean yelled after them. Ginger faltered, but both of the girls continued walking without acknowledging that Dean had called to them.

"What the hell?" Dean said. "Ginger! Ashley!"

"They're not allowed to speak to you," a voice from behind them said.

Both Dean and Sam whipped around to face whoever was speaking. It was Jason. He was leaned against a tree looking quite pleased with himself.

"There's no need to take it personally," he told them with a provoking smile. "They are not allowed to talk to anybody for the next 48 hours."

"Why?" Sam asked distrustfully.

Jason shrugged. "It's part of their punishment."

"Where is Liz?" he demanded to know.

Jason shrugged again. "Locked away, I would imagine. I figure that her dad will not be taking any chances that she will screw up her wedding any more than she already has."

"Her wedding?" Sam repeated incredulously. "Liz is getting married?" He looked at Dean who looked away guiltily.

Jason smiled sadistically. "Oh, that's right, you don't know. Liz is getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at Jason's pleased look. "I hear that congratulations are in order for you, too," he said.

Jason's face darkened, and it was Dean's turn to savor his triumph. "You know," he continued. "You've got a great girl. Feisty, too. She's a little desperate when she's kissing, but I guess that's to be expected."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "The two of you could probably get an invite to Liz's reception if you asked."

"Who's she marrying?" Sam asked quietly.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she's…"

"Jason, what the hell?" a guy yelled, leaning out of the training building and motioning for Jason to join him. "I thought we were going to play basketball sometime today. Could you hurry it up?"

Jason looked annoyed at the interruption. "I'll be there in a minute, Chris," he said impatiently. He turned back to Dean and Sam. "You want to join the game?"

"No," Dean replied adamantly.

Jason stood up with a pleased look. "Suit yourself," he said and headed to the training facility.

Dean and Sam watched him go. "I really hate that guy," Dean commented. He turned to Sam. "So, what now?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Everything in this place comes back to Frank," he observed. "He's got to be the one who's doing the summoning. Let's follow him and see where it takes us."

"Why don't you go find Liz?" Dean suggested. "I trust Jason about as far as _you_ could throw him, so I don't trust a word that comes out of his slimy little mouth. Go find Liz and ask her what's going on. If her dad is responsible for whatever's happening here, then she probably knows more than she's letting on."

"Okay," Sam said. "Why don't we meet back at the cabin once we find something? Don't go running off all half-cocked, though, Dean. We're just gathering information."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said dismissively.

"Dean," Sam said warningly.

"I got it, Sam," Dean said in annoyance. "It's good advice. You should remember it, too."

"Hello, Agent Longbottom, Agent Harris. How are you gentlemen this morning?" Frank asked from behind them.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Frank, unable to keep his dislike of the man from showing on his face.

Sam forced a smile. "We're fine," he answered. "How's Liz?"

Frank smiled happily. "It's kind of you to ask. She's fine."

Sam looked hopeful. "Really? Can we talk to her?"

Frank considered Sam for a moment. "It wouldn't be very fair to the other two girls if I let Liz out of her punishment early."

"It's about the case," Sam assured him. "She took us to the crime scene in the woods, and I just had a couple of more questions."

Frank thought about it for a minute. "I guess it'd be okay. Follow me." Frank headed for the training facility without checking to see that Dean and Sam were following. He headed through the doors and walked to another set of doors. He stopped at these doors and peeked through the windows, smiling at what he saw.

"This should be a good time to interrupt," he told Dean and Sam, pulling open the door and entering the room.

Dean and Sam followed him in and looked around. It was a gymnasium. Most of the younger people from the community were gathered playing various sports. Dean and Sam recognized most of them. They finally saw Liz at the other end of the court. She was in the middle of a co-ed basketball game.

"Liz!" Frank called to get her attention.

Liz flinched when she heard her name and pulled up short in the middle of dribbling down the court. Everyone else stopped where they were and turned to her father. Liz turned unhappily and quickly looked away when she noticed Sam and Dean standing with Frank.

It was amazing what a day could do: Liz looked dramatically different. Her hair had been styled into a chin-length bob overnight and her left arm was bandaged over the forearm. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was walking a little stiffly. She seemed to have aged ten years in the last twenty-four hours.

"The agents need to speak with you," Frank told her.

"We're in the middle of a game," she snapped, causing everyone else on the court to gasp.

"So, put in a sub. It's not rocket science, Liz." There was an edge in his voice that told her not to push it.

"Fine," she said unhappily. "Chrissy, you're in."

Liz walked over to her father, Sam, and Dean. "What?" She did not meet any of the men's eyes.

"The agents have a few questions for you, but I think they can wait. Why don't you ask them to join your game?"

Liz jerked her head up and stared at her father as if he had grown another head. "We are playing for kitchen duty, Dad."

"So what? I'm sure that the agents are more than able to put a ball through a net."

Liz rolled her eyes unhappily. "Fine. Dean, you are on my team. Sam, you can be on Josh's."

Frank grabbed her bandaged arm roughly. "Do you think that's wise, Liz?" he asked.

Liz pulled her arm out of his grasp then cradled it protectively. "Dean can be on my team," she gritted out stubbornly. She turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Check in the locker room. There are probably some shoes that would be a little more comfortable than those boots."

"Okay."

She grabbed him as he headed to the locker room. "You had better not suck," she threatened.

"I don't," he replied cockily.

XXX

Dean shot. The ball swished through the net. "I told you I didn't suck," he told Liz as he jogged past her.

"I guess you did," she agreed amusedly.

The buzzer sounded, causing Dean to whoop happily. Liz winced as Dean clapped her on the back.

He pulled back in a hurry. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concernedly, craning his head to inspect her back.

She flinched away from him. "I'm fine," she assured him quickly. "I just…hit my shoulder earlier and bruised it." She quickly turned to Sam as he walked up to them. "Good game, Sam."

"You, too," he replied smiling at her. She returned the smile.

"It was a good game, wasn't it?" Dean interrupted. He casually stepped between the two of them. "Personally, my favorite part was when the buzzer sounded and I looked up and saw the score."

Liz laughed. "That was pretty sweet, wasn't it?" She looked at Sam. "No offense. You played a good game."

"Winning's not everything," he replied lamely, causing Liz to laugh.

She glanced over at her dad and sighed unhappily. "I gotta go," she said. "I'll see you at dinner, though. You can ask me whatever questions you had then." She waved as she walked away.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look then followed her nonchalantly. They watched as Frank pulled her into a side room then hurried after them. When they got closer, they could hear Frank lecturing Liz.

"It just baffles me what must be going through your head right now, Liz. That is assuming you haven't completely lost your mind. What was that out there? You chose that boy for your team? What were you thinking? And then you beat Josh's team. You are getting married in less than twenty-four hours, and you are pulling stunts like this. Is this what kind of a wife you're going to be? Do you plan on always blatantly disregarding your husband's feelings? I have worked too hard for you to screw this up with your false sense of entitlement, little girl. You should think about what is on the line when you make decisions that could affect your future. Do you understand me, Elizabeth, or do I need to explain things one more time?"

Liz glared defiantly at him. "I understand, _sir_," she told him, spitting the title at him. "I wasn't trying to cause the downfall of civilization as we know it, I just wanted to win the game."

Frank squeezed her branded arm. She strangled a sob and jerked her arm away from him.

"I don't care what you want," he told her. "I will be telling Josh that you will take his place in kitchen duty. I also think that you should stay in the house with your mother until the ceremony starts."

"Won't that be fun," Liz replied said sarcastically and started walking toward the door.

"Go directly home. Let's see if I can get you married without you screwing anything else up," he told her retreating form. She ignored his comment and continued to the door.

Dean and Sam scrambled to hide themselves. They just managed to get themselves out of sight when Liz came through the door. Tears were running down her face as she held her arm to her. Frank followed behind her a second later.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"I'll follow Liz; you follow Frank," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean replied. "Let's meet back at the cabin when we're done."

"See you there," Sam said and took off after Liz.

"Sam!" Dean called.

Sam stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Be careful."

Sam nodded. "You, too."

XXX

Liz stopped to talk to several people on her way to her house. Sam followed her then slunk around to the side of the house and crouched beneath the window in the kitchen. He heard Liz come into the room but had to strain to hear what she and her mother were saying. He managed to make out most of it.

"Mom?" Liz called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Liz," Rose answered her.

"What are you doing?"

"It does not matter. You are supposed to go to your room." She sounded unhappy.

"I see you got the news," Liz said bitterly.

"But of course, Liz."

"So, you think that I was out of line?" Liz asked.

"It does not matter what I think," Rose replied.

"Mom," Liz began. Her voice got louder as she moved closer to the window. "Do you ever think that what we're doing is wrong?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Elizabeth. We are achieving great things," Rose said impatiently. "Never say anything like that again, especially not where your father can hear you. That stunt you pulled earlier was bad enough. Honestly, what were you thinking getting yourself pulled into that mess with Ashley and Ginger?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know, Mom. Maybe I was thinking that they are my friends."

"Some friends they are. All Ginger does is talk about you. She does not deserve your pity or your mercy."

"I don't feel like arguing about this again, Mom," Liz said tiredly. She was quiet for a minute. "Do you really not think that what we're doing is screwed up? It's his life, Mother. His entire life. I don't understand what we're doing and why it's okay."

"You do not have to understand, Liz. You just have to keep your mouth shut and play your part."

"Like you do, you mean?"

Sam heard the slap from his hiding place.

"That was out of line, Liz," Rose said, voice shaky with anger.

"Maybe so," Liz replied unrepentantly. "So that's what I have to look forward to, huh? A life of keeping my mouth shut. I can't wait 'til tomorrow," she said sarcastically.

"This is really not the time for your childish acting out," Rose told Liz irritably. "It is time to grow up, dear."

"Grow up? If this is what being an adult is about, then I can see why people want to stay children."

"Shut your mouth right now," Rose said angrily. "I do not have time to listen to your insolence. You have fifteen minutes to take a shower, get your wedding stuff, and be down here to learn the ceremony. That, or you can stay in your room until your father comes home and he can teach you."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Liz said, defeated.

Sam heard her move away from the window. A few moments later a door slammed somewhere in the back of the house. Sam stayed underneath the ledge for a few minutes before deciding to go back to the cabin to see if Dean was back. He was not, and Sam lounged around for the fifteen minutes that it took him to get back.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked as Dean sauntered into the room.

"Yeah. It's definitely her dad who's been doing the summoning."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a little cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. He met up with that guy from that store we stopped at earlier…"

"Bucky's?"

"Yeah, Bucky's. He met up with that guy who threatened Liz. Apparently, the reason that bag was so secret is because it's got her wedding gift in it."

"Her wedding gift? What was it?"

"A big, sparkly necklace. Looked expensive," Dean informed him and collapsed on the bed. "So what did you find out?"

Sam shrugged. "Liz seems to be getting cold feet."

Dean grinned rakishly. "Of course she is, you big stud."

Sam threw his pillow at Dean. "You are so stupid."

Dean snorted and tossed the pillow back at Sam. "And you haven't had to endure the nauseating display of puppy-dog eyes and longing sighs the two of you do any time you are together. It's a little sickening."

"I do not give her puppy-dog eyes," Sam denied.

"You do, too, Sam. Don't get me wrong; I get it. The girl is hot, but seriously, it's nauseating."

"Do I seriously do that?"

"Yes."

XXX

Dinner was somber once again. Liz was sullen and barely spoke. She sat between Sam and her father and picked at her food. Frank tried to keep the conversation going, but it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere.

Sam and Dean were therefore surprised when Liz started walking back to their cabin with them after dinner was finished.

"How have you been?" Sam asked her.

"Actually, I've been a bit angry with my dad," she joked weakly.

Sam smiled. "That's understandable. Most people would be more than 'a bit angry' with someone who did something like that to them."

Liz shrugged. "I knew what could happen to me and I did it anyway. It's my own fault really."

"Is walking with us going to get you in trouble?" Dean asked curiously.

Liz laughed. "Not now. My wedding is basically here. My dad has stopped caring what I do as long as it does not bring any more shame on the family."

Dean caught Sam's eyes over Liz's head. "You could come get drunk with us," he suggested.

"Absolutely not," Liz answered.

"Oh, come on. You could invite all your friends and call it a bachelorette party."

She hesitated, and Dean moved in for the kill. "Please, Liz?" he asked. "Normally dinner goes on and on and we get back here all buzzed at ten or eleven. It's seven-fifteen." He almost had her, so he played his ace. "Sam promises to take his shirt off if you come."

Liz scrunched her face up. "Shut up, Dean," she said.

"Yeah, shut up, Dean," Sam echoed.

Liz looked between the two of them and finally sighed. "Fine. I have to go do some wedding stuff with my mom first, but I'll come by in a couple of hours. Are you gonna be in your cabin?"

"We should be," Sam told her.

"Okay. See you then."

They watched her walk away then Dean elbowed Sam in the side. "I knew that you shirtless would be too much for her to resist."

"Shut up, Dean."

XXX

"You know, Mom, I'm not sure that I ever believed this day would come. When I was growing up, it seemed like one of those not real things, like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. But then he came, and here it is. I can't believe that I am going to be Mrs. Sam Winchester by this time tomorrow."

Liz took off the veil she had been wearing and turned so her mother could hem the wedding dress she had on.

"A part of me cannot believe this day is here, either," her mother confided.

Liz stood still as her mother pinned the bottom of the dress. "Mom?"

"What, dear?"

"I'm scared."

"If I could promise you that Sam is going to be okay, would it make you feel better?" she asked.

"You can't promise that, though, Mom."

"I guess not," Rose mused. She smoothed the bottom of the dress down and looked at Liz in the mirror.

"You seem to get along well with Dean," she observed nonchalantly.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Oh, please," Liz scoffed. "Dean tolerates me because Sam likes me."

"That is just nonsense, Liz. Everyone likes you, dear."

"Ginger doesn't like me."

"Do you really still believe that?" Rose asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "What happened last night doesn't undo years of hate."

Rose patted Liz on the shoulder. "Ginger does not hate you, dear. She is just jealous of you."

"Call it what you want to. It doesn't make Dean like me."

"He does not know you. Give him time; I am sure he will see the wonderful girl I do."

"Right, Mom," she replied incredulously. "I'm sure that tricking his brother into marrying me will go a long way in helping my case. Oh, yeah, and then there's that stuff about making Sam evil. I'm sure he'll love that."

"There is no need for sarcasm, dear," her mother chided her.

Liz rolled her eyes. "If you think that Dean is going to take the time to get to know my beautiful soul, then I think you need to lay off the crazy juice, Mom."

"Well, he does not have to like you, does he? Just get him to give you his blessing and you will not have to worry about it."

"Blessing? What blessing?"

Rose thrust a piece of paper into her hands. "It is a part of the ritual. You need Dean to read it to you."

Liz skimmed through the passage that had been circled. "What is this?" she asked.

"It is the blessing you need to get from a representative of Sam's family," Rose explained. "Normally, his father would give it, but John is dead. As his brother, Dean is next in line."

"Why is it in Latin?"

"Liz, the entire ceremony is in Latin."

Liz's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Are you sure this is the right blessing? It seems a little—"

Rose cut her off angrily. "Are you suggesting that I do not know the wedding rituals that I have been in charge of for the last twenty-seven years?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job. This blessing is just…weird that's all. It's really weird." Liz read through the passage again, no less confused the second time through.

Rose patted Liz's shoulder tentatively. "Since when is anything having to do with our community normal?" she pointed out with a commiserating smile.

Liz returned the smile despite herself. "Good point," she agreed. "Would I really have had to get John to read this to me if he were alive?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, dear, you would have."

A horrified expression came over Liz's face. "That is so disturbing."

Rose smiled affectionately. "I agree, dear," she said. "And I know that the ritual is a bit bizarre, but that is how this is done, Liz. I do not want you to go without a blessing. Please, do this for me, Liz. Just…please." Her voice broke as she finished.

Liz's face lit up in understanding. "Dad doesn't know about this, does he?"

Rose looked at the floor. "No, he does not. He would say that it is an unnecessary risk on the night before your wedding. But Liz, I know you. This is not an unnecessary risk. You will be discrete. No one will ever need to find out it happened," Rose said in her most persuasive voice. She finally hazarded a glance at Liz to gauge what was going on in her head.

Liz stared at Rose uncertainly. "Mom, if Dad finds out, it won't be good."

Rose grabbed Liz's wrists, desperation apparent in her eyes. "He is not going to find out, Liz," she insisted. "Please, do this for me. I have never married anyone who has not been blessed. I do not want to start with my daughter." Tears came to Rose's eyes as she pleaded with Liz. She finally let Liz's arms go and moved away from her. "If you do not want to do this, I will understand," she told her stoically.

Liz sighed. "Okay, fine, Mom. I'll do it," she agreed unhappily. She looked at the paper in her hands one more time. "So, I what? Just get him to read this to me? Is there more to it that that?"

Rose smiled nervously. "Yes, you just read the passage to one another and then give each other a quick peck on the lips," she said, rushing the words. "Thank you so much for doing this, sweetheart."

Liz's jaw dropped. "I have to kiss Dean?" she asked incredulously.

Rose's eyes widened innocently. "It is just a quick kiss to seal the blessing. You have kissed him before, Elizabeth."

Liz stared dumbly at her mother. "That was different. I think you've overestimated my abilities if you think I'm gonna be able to get Dean to kiss me of his own free will," she said when she regained her voice.

Rose smiled condescendingly. "We are talking about Dean, dear."

"I know who we are talking about," Liz replied irritably.

"Then you know that it should not be a problem," Rose said, unzipping the dress Liz was wearing. "Go change and find Dean."

Liz hovered for a second uncertainly then nodded and left. She walked down the hall to her room and stopped in front of the mirror. She gave her reflection a severe look. "You can do this," she told her reflection forcefully.

She collapsed onto her bed tiredly. "I can do this," she repeated uncertainly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Just the person I was looking for," Liz said, walking up to Dean as he was about to get into the Impala. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, uh, I am jonesing for an apple pie, so I thought I'd run to Bucky's and get some of those little pocket ones," he explained.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "It's ten-thirty," she observed. "Bucky's closes at nine."

"Damn. I guess I'll have to wait on the apple pies then."

"There are probably some cookies at my house if you want me go grab them," she offered.

"Nah. Don't worry about it," he said.

They stood for a moment in awkward silence. "You heading to the party?" he asked to break it.

Liz shifted nervously. "Yeah, but I was wondering if you could help me with something first."

Dean nonchalantly leaned against the car. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, you know that I am getting married tomorrow," Liz began.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, about that: tell Josh I said congratulations."

Liz looked confused. "Why would I tell—eww." A look of disgust came over her face. "You think I'm marrying Josh? Eww. My parents do have some taste, Dean."

"What? He seems like a nice enough guy."

The look of disgust remained on her face. "He seems that way because you don't know him," she assured him. "Yuck. Anyway, I am getting married, and as I am sure you will be shocked to find out, our wedding ceremony is heavy on traditions." She favored him with a mischievous smile.

Dean laughed. "I've seen nothing here that would lead me to expect that," he deadpanned.

She laughed. "Right. Well, I have to get blessings from four different men. None of them can be related to me or to each other, so that kind of limits me. And then there is the ick factor to consider. I would have asked Sam, but I thought that might be awkward. Then there's the fact that we've already done it. Anyway, the point to my rambling is this: I need you to kiss me," she finished hurriedly, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Kiss you?" Dean repeated, straightening in surprise.

"It only has to be a quick peck, I promise."

Dean stalled. "What about the public humiliation and hair cutting and getting strung up?"

He had not said no, so Liz rushed on. "Won't happen. Completely different circumstance. Like I said, it only has to be a quick peck."

Dean sized her up for a little longer then shrugged and leaned toward her conspiratorially. She mimicked him and leaned in as well. "You don't have to convince me, Liz. Truth be told, I kind of like kissing hot chicks," he told her with a rakish grin. "And can I just say, this is one of the few traditions in this place that I like."

Liz laughed in relief. "Thank you, Dean," she said gratefully.

"No problem," he insisted with a shrug. He pushed off the car and moved in to kiss her, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait. There is a blessing that we have to read first," she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"This is in Latin," he said.

"It is. I can translate it if you want me to."

"I can read Latin," Dean informed her.

"And understand it?" Liz asked dubiously.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just surprised is all," she told him. "Surprised and impressed."

Dean shrugged cockily. "Most women are surprised by how impressed they are with me," he told her.

She laughed in response. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while," she told him between laughs.

"Let's just get this over with," Dean told her sullenly and began reading from the sheet monotonously. He finished and handed the paper back to Liz. She took a deep breath and began to read the inscription. When she got to the end, Dean stepped toward her. "Enough with the frou-frou stuff, on with the kissing," he said, leaning in to meet her lips. She flushed but leaned in to meet him halfway.

Dean had intended to make the kiss a short peck on the lips to humor Liz. She was obviously embarrassed at the situation. Instead, he found himself pulling her closer until she could get no closer. She responded in kind, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Then their tongues entangled, and Dean couldn't remember any kiss feeling quite like this. It was as if the sensation had been amplified ten times and nothing else mattered. He was vaguely aware that someone was talking beside him but could not quite seem to care.

When breathing became an issue, Dean pulled away from Liz, and they stared at one another, punch-drunk. Dean leaned in to recapture her lips, but Liz drew back from him, shaking her head to try to clear it. Her face filled with confusion. The person was still talking beside them, and she turned to look at whoever it was. Dean followed her lead. Rose was standing beside them, reading from a book in what sounded to Dean like Latin. He looked at Liz, but she was still staring at her mother.

"Mom, what are you..." Her question trailed off as her mother finished reading and looked up at them, eyes flashing black. As soon as the words stopped, the pain began. Dean and Liz both clutched their heads and collapsed to the ground as the pain intensified. Rose watched as they screamed and writhed in front of her. When they quieted and lay on the ground panting, she walked over and stood before Liz. Liz stared at her as she kneeled and put Liz's head on her lap.

"What did you do, mom?" Liz asked accusatorily.

"You know what I did, dear," Rose replied. She brushed the hair from Liz's face. "You need to leave now."

"Why would you do this to me?" Liz sobbed.

"Liz, I know that this does not make sense right now, but I am doing this for you," she explained. She placed her hands on Liz's temples. "Here. Hopefully, this will help explain things." Her hands glowed as she held them on Liz's head. Liz flinched away from her.

"Mom, it hurts."

"I know. Fight through the nausea, though. I am going to sit you up now because I need to go grab something." She did as she said then stood and walked to a group of bushes. She pulled out two large black duffel bags and sat them beside Liz. She picked up the inscription that Liz and Dean had read and put it in one of the bags.

"You need to deal with what is in front of you, Elizabeth. Go get Sam and leave. I am going to stall your father."

"Oh, Mom," Liz sobbed, tears starting to fall. She stood up carefully and faced her mother. "What were you thinking?"

"Hush. It is done now," Rose replied, tears starting to run down her face as well. She grabbed Liz into a hug.

"Mom…"

"I am sorry, my darling Liz. I wish I could have given you a better life than the one I did."

"Mom," Liz said. Her chin was quivering. "There are other ways."

"Not anymore, dear," Rose replied straightforwardly. She wiped Liz's tears away and looked at her lovingly. "All my life, I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I have loved you, Liz."

More tears replaced the ones Rose has wiped away. "I love you, Mom."

Rose cleared her throat and tried to hold her tears at bay. "I love you, too, sweetheart. Go make me proud."

"Not to interrupt this touching moment," Dean said dryly from beside them, "but could one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" He had managed to get himself into a seated position and was trying to stand up.

The two women shared a look, and Rose nodded at Liz. Liz wiped the tears from her face and went to help Dean stand. "Are you okay?" she asked as she steadied him.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," he responded sarcastically. "What was that?"

She turned to look at her mother. "I'll explain later," she promised. "Right now we need to leave. Can you stand up on your own?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." She walked slowly over to her mother and hugged her tightly. When she pulled back, tears were shining in her eyes again. "Mom, Dad will…"

Rose put a finger over her lips to silence her and gave her a bittersweet smile. "You are worth anything that that man does to me. Go now. Everything will be okay."

Liz lingered for a moment then grabbed the duffel bags off the ground and walked back to Dean. "Where is Sam?" she asked. "Please, tell me he is in your cabin and not with my dad."

"He's in our cabin," Dean assured Liz. "Why would he be with your dad?"

"I don't know. I was just afraid he might be," she answered. She stood in front of him, still holding the duffel bags. "We have to leave now. We need to go get Sam and your stuff and get out of here as soon as possible."

"_We_ need to leave? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Dean insisted. "What did your mother do to me?"

She stared at Dean while she internally warred with herself. She finally made up her mind, though, and met his eyes as she sighed and told him, "She married us."

Dean's defiance faded to disbelief. "She what us?" he stuttered out.

Liz smiled tentatively. "She married us, and if my dad finds out and we are still here, it will be bad for you."

"Bad for me how?" Dean asked, ire rising.

"He will kill you," Liz said frankly. She shifted the bags and looked at Dean. "Can we please go get Sam and your stuff? We need to get moving. I promise I will get into the details of it later."

Dean could tell that she was scared. That more than anything got him moving again. "Fine, but don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

"I don't expect you to," she conceded. She shifted awkwardly. "There's something else I need to ask."

"What's that?"

"Will you take me with you?"

Dean laughed incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Liz shook her head in response. Instead of answering, Dean started toward the guest cabin. Liz hurried behind him.

"That's not an answer," she pointed out.

"I'm thinking," Dean replied shortly.

"Could you think faster?" Liz asked.

Dean growled. "Not if you keep bugging me," he said.

Liz stayed quiet for the rest of the walk back to the cabin. Dean opened the door and led her in without comment. "Sam?" he called as they walked in.

"Yeah," Sam answered, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. "Hey. I thought you were going to Bucky's."

He noticed Liz then and looked down at himself. "Um, hey, Liz," he greeted awkwardly, trying to cover his naked chest.

"Hey," she replied, averting her eyes. "Should I go...?" She pointed to indicate outside.

"You're fine," Dean said dismissively. "Sam can change in the bathroom while I pack up our stuff."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look. "Why are we packing?" he asked. He noticed the bags that Liz was carrying for the first time. "Why does she have bags?"

"Later, Sam. Time is of the essence right now."

"Could we hurry this along?" Liz asked tensely. She walked to the cabinets in the small kitchen and pulled out a large glass jar. "We need to leave."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

Sam tilted his head in Liz's direction. "_We_ need to leave?" he asked Dean expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a long story that I'll explain as we're leaving."

"Fine," Sam said and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Does that mean you're taking me with you?" Liz asked hopefully.

Dean stared at her unhappily. "I'm still thinking about it," he replied.

"Your stuff is already packed," she observed as she watched Dean pack the few things that needed it.

Dean glanced over at her. "Yeah, so? We never know when we might have to leave a place in a hurry. It's better to be prepared."

Liz's shrugged. "That's sad."

He zipped his bag and faced her. "Why is that sad?" he asked confrontationally.

"I don't know. It just seems a little sad to me."

Dean rolled his eyes and started packing Sam's computer equipment.

Sam came out of the bathroom a few moments later and tossed a bag of toiletries to Dean to pack. "Okay, let's go," he told them.

Dean handed one of the packed bags to Sam and picked up the other. He headed out the same way he had come and took off in the direction of the Impala, trusting that the others were following him. About halfway to the Impala, Liz asked them to stop then sat her bags down and headed into the woods.

"What are you doing, Liz?" Dean asked impatiently, trying to see through the thick underbrush.

She reappeared a few moments later with the jar she had taken from the cabin filled with dirt. "I am making something that should confuse any tracking spells my dad comes up with," she replied. She said an incantation over the jar then grabbed a handful of the dirt and rubbed it on herself. She stood and tried to rub it on Dean, but he grabbed her hand before she could and twisted it back until she dropped its contents.

"Ow," she said, wincing.

"What is that?" he asked harshly, indicating the dirt.

Liz grimaced in pain. "You're hurting me."

Dean twisted until she whimpered. "I know."

"Dean, stop!" Sam commanded harshly, trying to break Dean's hold on Liz's wrist.

"What is this stuff?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's protests. Liz tried to tug her wrist out of his grasp, so he twisted harder.

"Last chance," he said with a shrug. "If I have to ask again, I'm breaking your wrist."

Beads of sweat broke out across Liz's face. "It's a cloaking spell," she explained desperately. "Please, let me go. It won't hurt you, I promise. It won't do anything but hide you. I am using dirt from here to confuse any tracking spells that they might use and buy us a little time. If they try to track us, it should bring them back to this spot."

Dean looked at Sam to get his opinion. He shrugged in response. Dean returned the shrug then let Liz go.

She sobbed in relief, pulling her wrist in to her chest protectively. She picked the jar up from where it had fallen when she dropped it then offered it to Sam. "Get a handful and sprinkle it over yourself," she instructed.

Sam did as she said and Dean followed suit. She put the lid back on the jar and grabbed her bags. "We need to go. This won't confuse them for very long," she said.

"What is going on, Dean?" Sam asked as they followed Liz.

Dean did not answer, just followed Liz until they reached the Impala then started loading the trunk with their stuff. Liz walked to the car and started throwing dirt on it. Dean slammed the trunk and turned to her. "What are you doing? There had better not be a single scratch on my car or some cut hair and an angry mob will seem like child's play when I'm through with you."

She closed the lid on the jar. "It's dirt," she pointed out as if he were a small child. She realized her tone and straightened contritely. "Are you going to take me with you?" she asked.

Dean ran his hand over his face and exhaled in exasperation. "I just know that I am going to regret this, but get in the car."

"Dean?" Sam prompted. "Why are we leaving in the middle of the night with Liz in tow?"

"She's in trouble," Dean explained. "We are, too."

"That's not an answer, Dean," Sam said angrily.

"Well, it's the only answer that you're going to get right now," Dean said temper flaring as well. "Give me your bags and get in the car, Liz."

Liz glanced between the brothers warily then handed her bags to Dean and crawled into the backseat.

"Are you really not going to tell me what is going on?" Sam asked when she was out of earshot.

"Later."

"Fine," Sam said unhappily, climbing in the passenger seat and slamming the door.

"Hey! Easy on my baby, Sam!" Dean yelled. He looked skyward and sighed as he walked around to the driver's side of the Impala.

He took one last look around the place. "Good riddance," he said then got in the car and headed for the gates.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention that the song that Liz sings in Chapter Four is "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn.

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Liz "volunteered" to take the boys to breakfast. They went to the diner attached to the motel that Sam and Liz had finally convinced Dean to stop at the night before.

As soon as the waitress had left after taking their drink order, Dean pounced. "Lucy, you've got some 'splainin to do."

Liz was nervously playing with a packet of sugar and avoiding looking at either of the boys. "What do you want to know?" she asked in a defeated voice.

"I want to know what's going on," Dean said irritably. "What happened last night?"

"I told you," Liz replied just as irritably, "my mom married us."

"What!?" Sam asked incredulously. "I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you just say your mother married you and Dean last night?"

The waitress appeared with their drinks then, so Liz did not get the chance to answer.

"Y'all know what you want?" she asked the table.

"I'll have the big man breakfast," Dean told her, handing over his menu. "Hash browns, over-easy on the eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage."

"Alright, and for you?" she asked Sam.

"A ham and cheese omelette," he replied. Liz took his menu from him and handed hers and his to the waitress.

"Anything for you, miss?" the waitress asked, looking expectantly at Liz.

"I'm not that hungry."

"We might not stop for a while, Liz," Sam told her. "You better eat while you have the chance."

"Wait," she said as the waitress started to walk away. "On second thought, could you bring me two eggs, over-medium, with a slice of wheat toast and ham?"

"Sure thing, hun," the waitress told her and went to put in their order.

"Thanks," Liz called after her retreating form.

"The two of you got married last night?" Sam asked again as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"It's not like I meant to," Dean replied defensively. "Liz tricked me."

"Don't try to make me the bad guy," Liz rebuffed, just as defensively. "My mom tricked me, too."

"Right, you are innocent in all of this," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that," Liz responded touchily.

Dean considered her for a moment then shrugged. "Fine. I'm game. How exactly did your mom trick you?"

Liz looked at the table. "It doesn't matter," she replied quietly.

Dean slapped the table, causing her to jump. "Why don't you let me decide what is and isn't important?" he said with an edge to his voice.

Liz sighed and met Dean's eyes for the first time since they had sat down. "I really did think that I was getting blessings from you," she told him.

"Right," Dean said snidely.

"I did," Liz insisted earnestly. Her eyes filled with tears as he watched.

"Why would you need blessings from him?" Sam asked.

"It was some tradition for the bride on the night before her wedding," Dean answered for her.

"I'm married," Liz said dazedly to no one in particular. She came back to herself and looked at Dean and Sam embarrassedly. "It's still all a little surreal for me," she explained. "I'm married. I keep saying it to myself, but it still doesn't feel real."

"You really expect me to believe that you had no idea your mom was marrying us?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I've never been to a wedding ceremony before. Only the bride and groom and their parents are allowed to be there."

"You didn't suspect something was wrong?" Dean asked.

Liz laughed bitterly. "I'm not sure why you think that I should have suspected that the night before I was supposed to be married my mom would marry me to you. I mean, while you are a very attractive person with many fine qualities, you are not the person she spent the last twenty years teaching me to respect."

"'No' would have been fine," Dean observed dryly. "You said that your dad would kill me. Why?"

The waitress arrived with their food then. Liz smiled politely at her as she sat her food down and waited until she had walked back to the counter before answering.

"He doesn't like people messing with his plans," she explained. She choked up a little. "My mom is probably already dead."

"You have seen your father, right?" Dean asked Liz, unable to keep the amused grin off his face. "I mean, sure, he is creepy and not a big fan of women, but I can't imagine that he would kill your mom over this."

"You mean his 'aww, shucks' routine worked?" she asked condescendingly then rolled her eyes. "He would be so proud."

"He can barely walk," Dean protested feebly. "Your mom could probably outrun him if he tried to hurt her. He's an old hillybilly farmer who leads through the force of tradition."

"Right," Liz answered sarcastically, "And you two are FBI agents."

"You know that we aren't FBI agents?" Dean asked.

"I've known since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"But—"

"Could we get back to that whole 'you guys are married' thing?" Sam interrupted. "I'm still stuck on that."

Liz sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why would your mom marry you to Dean?"

She took a deep breath. "I wish I knew. She has been preparing me since I was five to marry Sa—ul. I don't understand what she was thinking or why she chose Dean."

"I have a pressing question," Dean said. "How do we fix this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do we undo this?" he asked, motioning between them. "How do we unmarry one another?"

Liz looked down at her plate and pushed her eggs around. "We don't."

"I am not staying married to you," Dean objected fiercely.

Liz swallowed and looked up from her plate. "You don't have a choice," she informed him. "We can't undo it. My mom opened up a supernatural link between the two of us that can't be broken. Ever. We are tied forever. Even after death, they say"

"Who says?"

"The oracles in town. Ancient texts. Experience."

Dean shook his head in denial. "I don't believe you," he said.

Liz shrugged. "That doesn't make it any less true."

Dean sat contemplating her. "What do you mean your mom opened up a supernatural link between us?" he asked finally.

Liz went back to picking at her food. "I mean that I can see what you're thinking, and you can see what I'm thinking. We also have access to one another's memories. Sometimes, anyways. The barrier between our minds is thinnest during highly emotional times or if one of us is trying to breach the other's mind. I don't know what you are thinking right now, for instance. Last night, though…well…it was an onslaught of memories. That was the link opening."

"Bull. Prove it."

"Okay. When you were five you wanted a puppy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Who didn't?"

"Fine. When you were fourteen, you had your first real kiss. It was with a girl named…" She had to think about it for a moment "…Brittney. You were nervous because…"

"Stop," Dean commanded as a look of horror slowly dawned on his face.

"Is that true, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean did not answer, just kept staring at Liz in horrified silence. "Think you'll still get your wedding gift from your father?" he asked finally, trying to regain his composure.

"My wedding gift?" Liz asked, clearly surprised at the change of subject.

"Yeah. After the basketball game, I followed your dad. He was showing that creepy guy from Bucky's a necklace. He said it was your wedding gift. I'm pretty sure I could get some serious money from pawning it."

Liz still looked confused. "Creepy guy from Bucky's? You mean Lyle?" she asked, a light bulb going off in her head. She made a disgusted face. "God, I hate him. What did the necklace look like?"

"I don't know. It was fancy. Had a bunch of jewels on it and a big ruby in the center."

Liz's eyes went wide. She rifled in her purse for a pen then grabbed a napkin and started drawing. "Did it look like this?" she asked when she finished. She held up the napkin so that Dean could see the rough sketch she had made.

"It was sparklier, but yeah," Dean said flippantly, flagging down the waitress. "Could we get the check?" he asked her, grinning charmingly. "Thanks, love." He turned back to Liz. "What's with the necklace?"

Liz looked as though her entire world had just fallen apart. "It was a wedding gift for my husband, not for me."

"This guy you were supposed to marry must be very secure in his masculinity to pull that off," Dean quipped. "Have I mentioned that your little cult has some strange traditions?"

Liz ignored him. "Have you heard of Charles Lancaster?"

"Wasn't he some tycoon in the twenties?" Sam replied.

Liz nodded. "Do you know the story?"

"No."

"Well, Mr. Lancaster fell in love with a young girl, Celeste. She was poor, beautiful, and loved his money, so she agreed to marry him. One day not that long after the wedding, he walked in on her _in flagrante_ with the stable boy. I know, what a cliché, right? Anyway, he realized at that moment that she didn't love him and he couldn't make her. He fired the stable boy and hired a woman to watch her, but he still couldn't control her. So, he commissioned a necklace that would. A famous sorcerer took the challenge and crafted a necklace worthy of Celeste's beauty. When it was finished, Charles put it on her and commanded her to find the stable boy and any other lovers she had had and kill them.

"She was arrested a week later for the murders of twenty-four men. They had all been castrated. Charles took the necklace off of her then, but no one believed her ramblings that the necklace had made her do it. When Charles died, the necklace was sold from dealer to dealer. The last trace of it was in 1979 when it was stolen from an auction. Until now, that is. My dad tracked it down so that my husband would never have to hear one word of defiance from me."

"That's awful," Sam said, looking at her sympathetically.

"That's my dad," she said. Tears sprang into the corners of her eyes. She cleared her throat and blinked back the tears. "Excuse me," she said and headed to the bathroom. She hurried into the room and locked the door. She put down the toilet seat and crawled on top of it, pulling her legs in to her chest. She sat and cried, ignoring how dirty everything looked.

When she came out of her daze, she realized that several minutes had passed. She got up and washed her face off. "You can do this," she told her reflection. She closed her eyes and thought about the vision that her mother had given her the night before.

_Rose was standing in front of a mirror addressing her: "I have left instructions for everything you need to do in the duffel bags. There is a bank account in your name at the Bank of Oklahoma in Norman. Empty it and get as far away from this place as you can. Your father will hunt you. There is nothing I can do about that. You need to know that I am sorry about all of this. I looked into your future with Sam and saw only darkness. With Dean you at least had a future. Try to understand, Liz. Dean is a good man. Give him a chance to show you how good he can be."_

Liz cut off the rest of the vision with an angry shake of her head. She left the bathroom and headed back to the table.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I need to make a stop if it's not too much trouble."

"Where could you possibly need to stop?" Dean asked.

"A bank. The bag that my mom gave me had instructions to go to a bank that's a couple hours from here and close out an account that's been set up in my name."

"How much money are we talking about?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea. Enough to make it worth our while, though."

"I think we have time for that," Dean said, looking to Sam for verification. Sam nodded his agreement.

XXX

"Dude, what is taking her so long?" Dean asked, fidgeting impatiently.

"Maybe she had to sign some paperwork or something. It's only been ten minutes."

"Do you think that she escaped out the back?"

Sam squinted at him. "Why would she do that?"

"I guess it's just a little wishful thinking."

Sam smiled slightly. "We need to get to Bobby's and see what he has to say about all of this marriage stuff."

"He's got to be able to figure some way out of this."

"Do you think that there's a way out of it?" Sam asked.

"There's gotta be," Dean replied. He watched Sam for a minute. "What do you think about all this? I swear I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

"Believe me, Dean, I'm still processing it all. I can't believe you're married."

"Tell me about it. What are we going to do about Liz? I can't bring my wife along on our hunts. In fact, I can't have a wife, period. I really hope Bobby is able to figure a way out of this."

"What if he can't?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him worriedly. "I don't know."

"We'll figure something out," Sam told him. "I'm going to go call Bobby and see if he is back from that hunt in Michigan yet."

"Alright," Dean answered dejectedly.

Sam patted his back encouragingly. "It's gonna be okay, Dean," he reassured him.

Dean nodded but did not say anything.

XXX

"Can I help you?" the teller asked.

"Um, yes. Apparently, my father set up an account in my name here. It was a wedding gift. He's given me instructions for how to access the money. My name is Elizabeth Barrister…well, Winchester now. Here's the account information," Liz said, handing the lady a sheet of paper.

The teller typed for a minute then smiled at her. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Winchester. If you'll take this to the office on the right there, Ms. Waters will be happy to assist you."

"Thanks." Liz walked over to the indicated office and went in.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes. The teller told me that you could help me with something," Liz replied, handing the paper she had given the teller to the lady.

The lady's demeanor visibly changed. "Of course, Mrs. Winchester. Have a seat. Do you want some coffee?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course. Well, I'll need to get a copy of your marriage license and a copy of your driver's license, then we will have some paperwork to sign. You do know the password, right?"

Liz handed her the documents she had requested. "Yes. It's Rosemary."

"Very good. I'll just grab a copy of these things, and then we'll start the paperwork and get you your key."

"My key?"

"To the safety deposit box in your name."

"Well," Liz said, smiling charmingly. "I guess it's surprises 'til the end for dear, old Dad."

Ms. Waters laughed politely. "I'll be right back."

She left and returned shortly. "Well, everything seems to be in order. How would you like that money, dear?"

"I want the majority of it in cashier's checks. I will need 2 - 500,000 checks, 29 - 100,000 checks, 1 - 80,000 check and the leftover 20,000 and change in cash. I made a list to help you."

"That's very helpful," Ms. Waters said pleasantly, taking the list. "This is going to take awhile. If you want, you can go get your stuff out of the safety deposit box while we are making up the checks."

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Here's your key. It's box 47. Cheryl will show you the way." She motioned for one of the tellers, who came over and led Liz down a short hall to a room of safety deposit boxes.

"I will be just outside if you need me," Cheryl told her.

"Thanks," Liz said. She waited for Cheryl to leave the room and then walked slowly over and opened the safety deposit box. There were two matching necklaces, a small talisman, and a bejeweled knife inside. She looked at them quizzically for a minute, then took off her jacket and grabbed the items with it, stuffing them in her purse.

XXX

"What took you so long?" Dean asked irritably when Liz finally made it back to the car.

"There was a lot of paperwork," Liz explained.

"Did you get the money?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A little over twenty grand."

A smile spread across Dean's face. "You're buying tonight."

"Fine," Liz said. "If I'm buying, then we're eating somewhere nice and we are sleeping some place decent."

Dean exchanged an amused look with Sam. "Do you expect me to argue with that?" he asked Liz amusedly.

XXX

"I can sleep on the floor," Liz told them.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam protested. "Dean and I can share a bed."

"We can?" Dean asked, looking at Sam questioningly.

"We can."

"Fine," Dean acquiesced unhappily and slammed his way into the bathroom.

Sam looked at Liz. "Sorry about him."

"He's fine," Liz assured him. They looked awkwardly at one another, trying to think of something to say.

Sam switched the television on to fill the silence but the awkwardness remained. Dean emerged after a few more minutes and broke the tension. Sam let Liz use the bathroom ahead of him. Everyone got ready for bed, and Liz settled into one bed, and the brothers into the other.

They drifted to sleep.

XXX

Dean awoke in the middle of the night to the sight of Liz's empty bed. A glance at the bathroom showed that she wasn't there either. He got up and pulled on his jeans and shoes quietly, careful not to wake Sam. He stashed one of his smaller hunting knives in his back pocket before heading out the door. He began to strategize on where to look for Liz when he saw her sitting on the top stair with her shoulder leaned against the railing.

"There are some unsavory characters out at this time of night, you know," Dean said, coming up behind her.

She turned to him. "Hey."

"That's disappointing. I was hoping that at the very least you would say something about how I was one of them," he said.

She smiled slightly and watched as he walked the rest of the way down the hall and sat on the step below her. She scooted as far away from him as she could.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he watched her shrink away from him.

"Kind of," she replied, averting her eyes away from his bare chest. "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Because I'm a man and don't need one."

"It's really distracting."

Dean smiled proudly. "Thanks."

"That's not what I meant. I—you know what? It doesn't matter. There's something I need to talk to you about that I didn't want to say in front of Sam."

"Okay."

"You know the way that kiss felt?"

Dean did not pretend not to know what she was talking about. "Yeah."

"Well, that is kind of a form of…" she paused to search for the right word, "encouragement."

"Encouragement?"

"Yeah. To consummate our marriage."

"Consu-what?"

Liz trailed her fingers down his forearm. The sensation exploded down his arm and in his head. He could feel her fingers on his arm but also what it felt like for her, as if he were inside her body and his simultaneously. Underneath the sensation was a humming vibration that seemed to be tugging him toward Liz. She took her hand off of his arm, and the tugging stopped.

"Encouragement to have sex."

"I'm not exactly seeing the downside here," Dean said rakishly.

"Well, if there is any chance of annulling this thing, which mind you, I don't think there is, we can't consummate our marriage."

"Meaning we can't have sex."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Right. No big deal, right? Except, soon it will be where we will feel that pull when we're not touching. And then we will be able to feel it when we are in separate rooms. And then in separate cities. Then separate states. It will keep getting stronger until we either go crazy, have sex, or both."

"Why?"

"Well, you can't make babies if you aren't having sex."

Dean looked taken aback. "That's one of the very few good arguments for not having it."

She smiled slightly. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not entirely, no."

She grabbed his arm. "You just had to leave your shirt off," she complained, laying his hand on her arm. "Okay. Take your hand off of my arm," she instructed with a challenging look.

"Okay," he said, looking at his hand. Instead of moving it off her arm, he ran his fingertips up her arm, then grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Dean," she said pleadingly. She dragged out the word, her breathing becoming ragged. He met her eyes, and they both leaned toward one another. Their foreheads met, and Dean took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can see how this might become a problem," he acknowledged, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked, watching them from the doorway of their room.

They jumped apart guiltily.

"Nothing," Dean insisted nervously, quickly standing up and putting some distance between himself and Liz.

"I couldn't sleep," Liz explained. "Sorry that I woke everyone." She got up and walked into the room, careful not to touch Dean as she moved past him.

"No problem," Sam said distrustfully. He looked between Dean and Liz, who had climbed into her bed and faced the wall. "Why don't we try to get a few more hours of sleep before we hit the road? If we leave by about six, we can make it to Bobby's by mid-afternoon," he suggested.

"Whatever you think is best," Liz said without turning around.

Sam stopped just inside the door when Dean did not follow him. "Are you coming?" he asked him.

"I'll be in in a minute," Dean responded, leaning up against the railing and looking out over the parking lot.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Dean said. He mumbled it again to himself when Sam shut the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bobby's face broke into a grin as he opened the door. "I am glad that you boys made it," he told them. "I have a job for you to do in Mississippi. There's a spirit making a big racket down there. I think that it might be one of the things that escaped from…" Bobby trailed off as he noticed Liz. "Who's this?"

"It's a long story, Bobby," Sam replied. "I take it you didn't get our message."

"The one about the summoning ritual? What does she have to do with that?"

Sam shrugged. "We're not sure exactly."

"Did you meet her on your way to the shaman?"

Dean looked away guiltily. "No," he said, "we didn't actually make it to the shaman."

Bobby's eyebrows raised. "Then where have you been for the last week?"

"We were chasing down a lead," Dean told him.

"I sent you to a shaman. What kind of a lead were you chasing down?"

Sam answered before Dean could. "We decided to check out some possible demon activity in Oklahoma. It turned out to be nothing."

"I see," Bobby replied shrewdly. "Where does the girl fit in?"

"That's the long part of the story," Sam answered.

"I'm Liz, by the way," Liz explained, stepping forward to shake Bobby's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Liz. Why are you traveling with these two?"

Liz glanced between Dean and Sam. "We got into a bit of trouble together, and they were nice enough to let me tag along with them."

"You ran into trouble?" Bobby asked Dean worriedly. "What happened?"

Dean glared at Liz. "Nothing happened," he insisted. "We'll explain after we put our stuff up and grab something to eat." He walked out of the room.

Liz looked at Sam awkwardly. "Should I just hang out here?"

Sam shook his head. "Bobby's got another extra room. I'll show you to it." He glanced at Bobby. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. If she needs help, we'll help her."

"Thanks," Liz told him. "Let me grab my bags."

"I'll get them," Sam replied, reaching to grab the bags at the same time Liz did. They froze as their hands touched then looked at one another heatedly.

Bobby watched the exchange with interest. "That must have been some week."

At his words, Liz let go of the bag as if she had been scalded. "It definitely had its moments," she agreed, blushing furiously.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Follow me," he told her and walked toward the back of the house to a small room with a twin-sized bed and dresser. The room was plain; an off-white comforter was on the bed and nothing but a mirror hung on the wall.

"It's not much, but it's a place to lay your head."

"It's great. Thanks, Sam."

He nodded and started backing out the door, but Liz grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened," she told him.

Sam stiffened and looked down at her hand, which she quickly removed from his arm. He walked past her without responding. She put her bags on the bed then headed back out to the living room to wait with Bobby while the boys got settled.

"So you were hunting with the boys?" Bobby asked conversationally.

"Hunting? No. Um, Dean and Sam were at my community for the last week investigating some disappearances."

"Oh. I noticed you didn't so much as bat an eyelid when I mentioned that spirit. Why is that?"

Liz shrugged. "I've known about supernatural stuff since I was little. The community I'm from dabbles in it a bit."

"Do you think that your meddling in the supernatural may have been the reason that those people disappeared?"

"No. Not really. We've been doing this stuff for awhile, and no one disappeared until recently."

"There's a first time for everything," Bobby pointed out harshly.

"I guess."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. What happened to get them to bring you along?"

Liz shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure that I should be the one to tell you why I'm here," she told him.

"Who should I ask then?"

She did not get to answer as Dean walked in then, a sandwich shoved in his mouth. "Where's Sam?" he asked Bobby between bites.

"In the back putting his stuff up."

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "You're slower than a girl. Hurry up!"

Sam appeared in the doorway. "At least I didn't get duped into marrying someone I had known less than a week," he retorted.

"No. You only wish you had," Dean replied.

"You boys had better explain yourself," Bobby said, annoyance creeping into his tone.

Sam smiled wickedly. "Dean married Liz."

"_Dean_ married Liz?" Bobby asked. He watched Liz to gauge her reaction.

She drew in on herself, oblivious that she was being observed. Her face flushed when she looked up and realized that Bobby watching her. "Yes," she told him. "Dean married me."

"Tell the whole story Liz," Dean demanded. He turned to Bobby. "She tricked me!"

"My mom tricked us both," Liz chimed in.

"And I need you to help me," Dean continued as if Liz had not spoken. "I need a way out of this so that I can take her back home and we can all forget this ever happened."

"I'm not going home," Liz said adamantly.

Dean turned to her. "You can't stay here."

"That's fine. That money should last me for awhile."

"Dean, she can stay if she wants to," Sam insisted.

Bobby clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Enough," he said. "What do I have to do with anything? I'm not an attorney."

Liz interrupted before Dean could answer. "It wasn't that kind of a wedding."

Bobby waited for her to explain, but she hesitated. Dean rushed to throw in his two cents.

"Her mom did some kind of mojo on me. Liz says we can't undo it."

"Can't?" Bobby repeated, still staring at Liz.

"Can't," Liz reiterated, meeting Bobby's stare with one of her own. "This is a forever kind of deal."

Bobby turned to Dean. "Tell me exactly what happened, Dean."

"Well, Liz said she needed someone to kiss her to bless her wedding or something, so I kissed her. The next thing I know, her mom is speaking in Latin beside me and then my head explodes in pain."

"Maybe Liz should explain it."

Liz looked at Bobby uncertainly. "He actually did a decent job. My mom told me that I needed to get blessings for my wedding the next day and gave me an inscription. She said I needed to have the person say the blessing and seal it with a kiss. I ran into Dean and asked him to bless me. Then, my mom was beside us reading some incantation. I don't know what the incantation was. She was saying something about 'the tie that binds our minds through time and space.' It's possible that if I saw it again I could identify it. I also have a copy of the blessing that Dean and I read if you want it."

"I do."

"I'll go get it," she said and headed back to her room. She came back a short while later with a piece of paper and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby took the paper from her. "Latin, huh?" He gave Dean a severe look. "Boy, don't you know better than to read Latin when you don't understand it? Are you really that thick?"

"Me? Liz understands Latin and she didn't know what was going on, either."

"In my defense, I had never been to a marriage ceremony before, and I was supposed to be getting married to another man the next day. My mom has trained me since I was five on how to be a good wife to him. I didn't expect that the night before my wedding _she_ would get cold feet and marry me to another man."

"You stood there and let her do it, though," Dean said.

Liz sighed. "I was a little…distracted. By the time I realized what was going on, Mom was saying the last line."

"What exactly were you doing that had you so distracted?" Bobby asked curiously.

"We were kissing," Dean said matter-of-factly. Liz slapped her forehead at his response.

"What?" Dean said defensively when he noticed Liz's reaction. "We were."

"You're right, we were," she agreed. She raised her head, and scarlet stained her cheeks. "I didn't realize it at the time, but the reason that things were so…intense was because the pathway between our minds was opening."

"Run that by me again," Bobby requested.

"Our minds are connected. If I think really hard, I can tell you Dean's deep, dark secrets," she explained.

Dean balked. "It goes both ways," he insisted. "That memory of the girl in pigtails is not mine."

"Yes, Dean, you can see my thoughts, too," she agreed tiredly. "Except it is harder for you because I have been in training for as long as I remember to be able to shield my mind. You'll need to start learning right away."

"No, I won't because this won't be a problem for that much longer."

"Do you really still believe that?" Liz asked him.

"You don't know Bobby."

"I don't have to. He's not going to be able to undo this. That much I know. Why can't you accept that?" Liz asked in frustration.

"Liz," Bobby said to get her attention, " Can I talk to the boys alone for a minute?"

Liz nodded unhappily. "Of course. I'll be in my room."

Bobby waited for her to leave before he began. "You boys really got yourselves in a mess this time."

"Boys?" Sam objected. "Try Dean."

"You seem to be more involved in this mess than you're letting on, Sam," Bobby pointed out. "Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for the two of you. How about I work on researching this marriage ritual while you help me out with a ghost in Mississippi? I could keep Liz here with me, and you boys could go on the hunt. Liz and I'll see if we can't figure out some way to beat the marriage ritual and you boys can show this ghost who's boss. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Dean said gratefully. "I've only been married for two days and I already need a break."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Eleven Days Later_

"When did you get in?"

Ellen turned to see who was there. "Oh, hey, Sam. Last week. Bobby called me to come stay with Liz."

"What did she do all week?"

Ellen shrugged. "Nothing much. Shopped mainly. She bought all sorts of stuff. Clothes. CDs. Guns."

"Guns?" Sam questioned.

A wistful look came onto Ellen's face. "Oh, yeah, and they were pretty, too."

XXX

"Did she cause any problems while we were gone?" Dean asked Bobby.

"No. She shopped for the first couple days then mainly stayed to herself. She was actually pretty helpful with the research."

"So did you find anything out?"

"Nothing that you're gonna want to hear. We found the marriage ritual, and it's some pretty serious magic. I'm still looking, but by all appearances, it seems that Liz was right and there is nothing that can be done to reverse it. I haven't even found the faintest whiff of anything that could break the marriage bond. In fact, most sources specifically mention that it is thought to be irreversible. It looks like you should get used to having her around."

"I can't be stuck with her forever. I'll go crazy."

Bobby patted him on the back sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll get used to one another."

"No. I mean, literally, I'll go crazy if I don't sleep with her."

"Ah, yeah, I found some mention of that, too. Liz had a theory about how to dampen the effect. She asked me to look into it, and I've made some progress. Hopefully, I'll have something for you soon."

"Great," Dean said dejectedly. "So I won't be getting rid of Liz, but I will be getting rid of my sex drive. Can't wait."

"It should only affect the stuff with Liz if I get it right," Bobby replied.

Ellen poked her head into the living room. "Boys, dinner's ready," she told them.

Bobby turned to Dean. "Think this can wait until after dinner?" he asked.

"Like you need to convince me to eat," Dean said, heading for the kitchen.

Sam was helping Ellen set the table. Liz came in carrying a large glazed ham. She added it to the rest of the food on the table and then everyone took their seats.

"This looks great, Bobby," Dean commented as he grabbed the mashed potatoes.

"It does, doesn't it?" Bobby agreed. "Tell your wife. She's the one who made it."

Dean looked at Liz with surprise. She smiled self-consciously at him. "Thanks, Dean. I hope you enjoy it."

He nodded begrudgingly.

"So how'd the job go?" Ellen asked curiously.

"It was fine. In and out. The spirit has moved on," Sam said.

"I have a proposition for your next job," Liz chimed in.

Dean snorted. "Sweetheart, I think you should leave the hunting to the professionals. We don't have time to go visit every haunted house you read about on the Internet."

"This isn't a haunted house," Liz protested. "There has been a lot of strange activity in the panhandle of Texas. It's mainly concentrated in Amarillo. I think it might be some duster demons. I thought if Dean, Sam, and I left tomorrow, we could get there by Thursday and hopefully stop it before anything really ugly happened. These buggers get more aggressive the longer they go unchallenged."

"You expect us to just go chasing after some demon you dreamed up because you say so?" Dean asked.

"This is legit. If you don't want to help me, then I'll go by myself. I can handle a couple of duster demons."

"You are not going to go chasing after some demon in Amarillo by yourself. You'll get yourself killed," Dean protested.

"Then, I guess you and Sam had better come along with your big manly powers and protect me in case I get the vapors," she returned mockingly.

Dean glared at her. "God, you're infuriating."

"Right back at you," Liz said. "You expect me to sit here patiently waiting for you while you go out and have fun. Is that what women do in your world? Sit around waiting on the men folk to save the day then visit for a few days?"

"No. Apparently, what women in my world do is rush into things and get themselves killed. Hunting's not a game. It's life or death. There's nothing fun about that."

"I rush into things? Oh, please, you rush out, shotguns a-blazing. How is that any different? And don't even try to pretend like you don't like hunting. There are a thousand other things you could be doing right now."

"I used to love to hunt. It's less fun now."

"I don't need a lesson on the cost of being a hunter. I'm actually quite versed on the subject."

"It's not glamorous, and it's a hell of a lot harder than shopping. I mean, Mommy gives you a little money, and shopping's all you can think about. Do you ever wonder how many people had to get hurt or die to get that money for you?"

"You're right, Dean. I'm sure my mom didn't do something noble like hustle people out of their money or steal their identities. Wow. Teach me your noble ways, oh splendid one."

"You can't just make this easy, can you?" Dean said.

"Nope. I'm not one of your conquests."

"You are giving me a headache," Dean told her.

"You're both giving me a headache," Bobby chimed in, rubbing his temples.

They ignored him.

"I guess calling them conquests is giving them a bit too much credit," Liz mused. "Something actually has to be hard to get to be a conquest."

Dean shook his head angrily. "Don't do that. There was nothing easy about those women I picked up."

"I call 'em how I see 'em," Liz replied. "You were gone for two weeks and you slept with six girls."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Seven."

Liz let out a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, please, are you really going to try to count, what was her name? Oh, that's right, you don't remember. Well, I do. It was Ashlei with an 'i.' Don't you actually have to have sex for it to count as sleeping together?"

Bobby slammed his hands down on the table, effectively cutting the bickering off. "I think that that is definitely more information than any of us needed to know about Dean's sex life," he proclaimed.

"Sorry," Liz said.

Bobby took a calming breath. "Going back to your original point, Liz, you have to be mistaken. There haven't been any duster demons in the Southwest since the nineteenth century."

"So, ha," Dean said childishly.

"Do you even know what a duster demon is?" Liz rebutted.

This deflated Dean somewhat. He looked at Sam. "Do I know what that is?"

Sam shook his head. He looked at Liz quizzically. "What is that?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's great, really. You don't even know what you would be fighting, but I am the one rushing into things." She took a deep breath and addressed Bobby. "You're right, duster demons were almost completely wiped out. Almost, that is, until about three months ago. Since then there has been a resurgence of activity, specifically in Amarillo."

Everyone but Liz looked meaningfully around at one another.

"I feel like I am missing out on something here. Do you think that this has something to do with whatever it is that happened in Wyoming?"

That comment got everyone's attention. "Wyoming? What do you mean?" Bobby asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Oh, come on, anyone with even a passing interest in the supernatural knows that something major went down there a few months ago. Are you really going to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Everyone looked around at one another. Sam caught Dean's attention. "It seems likely that this could be one of the things that got out of hell. What do you think?"

"Sounds like it to me, too. We'll get on the road tomorrow and try to make it to Amarillo by Thursday," Dean said.

"And by 'we,' are you including me?" Liz asked.

Sam locked gazes with Dean. "She seems to know what she's talking about. It might help to have her along."

Dean rolled his eyes, unhappily. "Fine, but she does _not_ touch my radio dial or I will dump her on the side of the road and make her walk back here."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Liz as she reached into the front of the car.

"I was…"

"You were about to touch my radio, weren't you? What was the number one condition for you being allowed to come with us?"

"But…"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That I not touch your radio."

"Or?"

"Or I would be dumped on the side of the road and forced to find my way back to Bobby's."

"Right. Do you want to be dumped on the side of the road?"

"No, but…"

"No buts."

"Oh, come on, Dean. We are going to Amarillo, and we're gonna be there tomorrow morning. How can we not listen to 'Amarillo by Morning?'"

Dean glared at Liz. "Sam, make her stop."

Sam laughed. "Like I'm going to defend your musical taste, Dean."

XXX

"Oh my god, Dean. Don't you know anything that came out after 1987?" Liz asked in frustration.

"Why would I want to listen to that pop crap musicians today pretend is music?"

"And this is supposed to be better?"

"Don't disrespect Hendrix."

The song they were listening to ended and REO Speedwagon's "Keep On Loving You" started playing. Dean reached to change it, but Liz protested.

"No! You can't change it. This is the only song I have known in the last hour or so of horrid classic rock. Please, have mercy."

Dean's hand hovered over the dial. "Okay," he said moving it back to the steering wheel. "I'll leave it here as long as you don't sing."

"What's the fun in that?" Liz asked. "We can all sing. See, here's the chorus. Go." She started singing along with the song. Dean rolled his eyes and turned the station.

"You are no fun," Liz complained, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Fine," he said, changing the station back with a roll of his eyes.

Liz perked up. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said and began to sing along with the song. Dean smiled begrudgingly at her silliness, eventually joining in with her. Sam looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Come on, Sam. Sing," Dean said.

"You guys have fun," he replied, shaking his head in amusement.

XXX

"Kill it! Kill it!" Liz exclaimed, frantically trying to hold one of the duster demons away from her face.

Dean turned from where he was fighting his own demon and shot the one Liz was holding in the head. The thing exploded into dust, coating Liz from head to toe.

"That's just great. I'm breathing in a dead demon. That's gotta be bad for me," she complained. She shot the next demon that came after her in the kneecap and then the head. It exploded, but she was far enough away to avoid the dust spray.

"Watch out!" Dean yelled and shoved her out of the way, landing on top of her. He had rolled off of her and killed the demon before she had time to register what had happened.

"Pay attention, Liz," he scolded. "That thing almost had you." He helped her to her feet and gave her gun back to her.

"How many more of these things do you think there are?" he asked tiredly.

"There were sixteen in all. How many have you killed?"

"Seven. You?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "Three."

Dean was all seriousness, though. "That's ten."

"I got five," Sam said, stepping beside Liz.

"That's fifteen. Where's the last one?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Uh, Dean, I think I found it," Liz said. Sam had turned into a duster demon and had her around the throat.

"Why don't you put the girl down and we can talk?"

"I like it better like this," the thing said, still using Sam's voice.

"Just shoot it, Dean," Liz told him, going still. "I trust you."

Dean looked surprised but aimed and shot, catching the demon between the eyes. It exploded on Liz, and she coughed and tried to wipe the dust off of her face. "This sucks," she said.

Dean laughed at her. "Let's go find Sam," he said good-naturedly.

"I'll be right behind you," she said, stopping to shake the dust out of her shirt.

Dean looked back just as Liz took off her shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

Liz looked up. "I have dust everywhere," she explained, continuing to shake out her shirt.

Sam came up beside Dean then, dusting himself off. "I hate these demons. You didn't say they exploded."

"They are called duster demons. Did you think that was because they wore dusters?" Liz asked, still trying to get the dirt out of her shirt.

"I'm supposed to know that these things explode and throw dirt everywhere when they die because they are called duster demons? We are going to have to work on your shorthand. And, oh my god, what are you doing, Liz?" Sam asked as he realized Liz was shirtless.

"That's what I said," Dean commented, cocking his head to watch her.

Liz stopped what she was doing and turned to the brothers. They were both staring at her a little glassy-eyed. "Oh, grow up. I have a bra on."

"It looks a little dusty, too," Dean commented, eyes lighting expectantly.

Liz quickly pulled her shirt back on, suddenly self-conscious.

XXX

"I've got to say, not bad for your first hunt, Liz," Sam said and toasted her with his beer.

"Thanks," she said, flushing with pleasure.

They were sitting at a table at a local bar. Dean was flirting across the room with a girl at the bar and quickly getting drunk. Sam was following him into a non-sober state while Liz just sipped her mojito.

"I'll be right back," Dean said, heading towards the bar.

Liz watched him walk away. "She's looks like fun," she commented sarcastically. "All peroxide and lipstick. Right up Dean's alley."

"I don't want to talk about Dean."

Liz turned to face him. "Fair enough. What _do_ you want to talk about?"

"How do you know so much about demons?"

Liz sighed and sat up straight in her chair. "My community dabbled a bit in the supernatural, and I was always fascinated by all the different demons and ghosts. I've been reading about them since I was a little kid. It's different fighting one face-to-face, though."

"Amen to that," Sam said, slurring his words slightly. He slid his eyes over Liz. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Get out of here?" she asked, weighing the words. "What about Dean?"

Sam caught sight of Dean at the bar between two trashy-looking women. "I'm sure that he can find his own way back to the motel," he answered, pulling the keys to the Impala from his jacket conspiratorially. He handed them to her. "Head out to the car. I'll tell Dean we're leaving."

Liz took the keys hesitantly. "I thought I wasn't supposed to look at his car, much less drive it."

"I don't think I should be driving. I'm a little drunk, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I had."

"Good, then we agree," he said, standing up.

"I guess so," she said, also standing up.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes slid closed as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. When Sam tangled their tongues together, Liz came to herself and pushed quickly away from him, eyes wide. She jerked her head toward Dean to make sure he was none the wiser to what had transpired between herself and Sam. He was still flirting shamelessly with the two women and was blissfully unaware of what was happening a few tables away from him.

"I am so sorry," Sam said apologetically. "I don't know what came over me."

Liz put another step's distance between them. "It's okay. I think we've both had a little too much to drink," she replied nervously.

XXX

Liz was sitting at the table with Bobby and Sam when Dean came into the room. He grabbed the back of her hair, pulled her head back, and put a large hunting knife to her throat.

"You don't want to do that," she told him confidently.

"Oh?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow and sliding the blade along her throat.

"Yeah," she replied, maneuvering out of his grasp and shoving him into the seat she had abandoned. "There are so many more pleasant uses for my throat," she said. She kneeled in front of him and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Dean jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed. His latest one-night stand was staring at him angrily.

"Who the hell is Liz?" she asked.

Dean tried. He really did. But, he couldn't remember the girl's name for the life of him. It was something common, he was sure. Amber? No, she was last week. Tiffany? That wasn't right, either.

"She's my wife." There were two ways this could go, and Dean did not particularly care which one happened so long as it got him out of here so he could nurse his hangover.

"You're married?" one-night stand asked, disbelief dropping her jaw. "Get out of my house."

"Gladly. Have you seen my pants?"

XXX

"Have you seen Dean? We need to get on the road."

"I don't think he came home last night," Liz said.

"Oh. Well." Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I guess I could try his cell again."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam stood for a moment looking torn. "I'm sorry that Dean's been acting like such an ass," he said finally.

Liz shrugged. "It's understandable. He's trying to deal with the whole marriage thing. I get it."

"He's not the only one having to deal, though. I'm sorry that he never considers that."

"Well, I haven't exactly been an example of grace under pressure. I've been pushing his buttons, I know. I try not to, but he makes me crazy and I react."

"He's not a bad guy, just a little...rough around the edges."

She met his gaze. "I know," she said seriously. "He's..."

Dean pushed the door open then, and the words died on Liz's tongue. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, coming into the room. "'Cause it sure looks like you're trying to mack on the missus, Sam."

Liz rolled her eyes at Dean. "Did you have fun with Valerie?"

"Valerie! That was her name. Wait, I thought Valerie was last week," Dean said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. At Liz's annoyed look, he continued, "No, seriously, was her name Valerie?"

Liz's jaw dropped. "You really don't remember her name," she commented disbelieving. She turned to Sam. "Is justifiable homicide a real thing? Because I think I am going to need to use it as my defense really soon."

"She was practically begging me to sleep with her," Dean protested. "She'll be fine without me calling her tomorrow. I mean, she gave me a ride here, so she must not be too broken up."

Liz shook her head in disbelief and grabbed her bags. "I'll be at the car when y'all are ready," she told Sam and left the room.

"What's up her butt?" Dean asked, sprawling on the bed.

Sam glared at him in response.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Could you just try to act like a human being towards her?"

"If you like her so much, be my guest. She's all yours."

"That's not funny. You're driving me crazy. You are _both_ driving me crazy. I know that all of this marriage stuff hasn't been easy on you, but I swear to God, the next time you say something crappy to her on this trip, I am going to shave your head."

"Like you have the balls to shave my head."

"Try me if you think I'm kidding."

"Oh, I will," Dean promised. "Like I am going to make it an entire day without pissing off Liz."

"I guess we'll see," Sam replied.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

They had traveled along without incident for two hundred miles. Liz dozed in the backseat, and Sam and Dean bickered in the front.

"Hey, Liz, where do you want to eat?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"What?" Liz asked uncertainly.

"Where do you want to eat?" he repeated slowly.

Liz sized Dean up for a moment. "Is this a trick?"

Dean lost his patience. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where do you want to eat? Speak now or don't complain when I go to Hooters."

"Then let's stop at Taco Bell. I want to get back on the road as quickly as possible."

Dean made a buzzer sound. "I'm sorry. I veto that choice because you took too long to make it. Be quicker on your feet next time."

"Dean…" Sam began.

Dean cut him off. "No, Sam. My car, my rules. Hooters it is."

"You know," Liz commented conversationally, "there are only about 435 Hooters franchises, and we ain't coming up on any of them."

"I'm sure that I can find something you'll hate," Dean responded.

"I'm sorry," Sam interjected, "how do you know how many Hooters franchises there are?"

"My mind has an endless capacity for useless information," she explained. "And the motel had a Hooters brochure."

"You read the brochures in the motel?" Dean asked. "God, we need to get you out more. Okay, I change my mind: bar it is. You need some culture, sweetheart."

"And you think that I'm going to find it in a bar?" she asked, clearly amused by the thought.

"There is no place more culturally rich than a bar," Dean told her.

"I bet," Liz replied dryly.

Dean drove until they found a run down bar named Charlie's Happy Bar and Grill (Bikers welcome!). He pulled in and jumped out of the Impala happily.

Liz crawled out of the backseat and followed Sam out of the car. "Do you want me to help you hustle the locals?" she asked Dean, waggling her eyebrows comically.

"Do you even know how to play pool?" Dean replied condescendingly.

"I could kick your butt."

"Like you kicked those demons' butts yesterday?"

Liz's face flamed in embarrassment. "Shut up! I totally kicked…most of their butts."

"But you would have been dust without me."

"Ha. Ha. Adam and Eve jokes are so lame, Dean."

"Adam and Eve? You are giving me _waaaay_ more credit than I deserve."

"Are you gonna play or what, Dean?" Sam chimed in tiredly as they reached the front doors and entered.

Dean shook his head. "You two go ahead. I'm going to go get a drink. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Suit yourself," Liz told him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I will," Dean replied with a slow smile and a wink.

Liz scowled and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked off toward the bar, then followed Sam to the pool tables. They were nearly finished playing their second game when Liz looked at the bar and stiffened. Sam followed her line of sight and saw Dean sitting at the bar with a blonde girl in her early-twenties. The girl had her hand on his forearm and was leaned over whispering something to one of the girls beside her.

Sam looked at Liz sympathetically. "You should probably get used to that," he told her. "It's gonna be happening a lot."

Liz looked at Sam. "You're absolutely right," she told him, dropping her pool stick on the table and turning back to the bar. "But not tonight. I think I need a drink."

"Liz…" Sam began, but she was already walking away.

She got to the bar and grabbed the girl, turning her towards her. "Bridget," she said, clapping her on the back. "Fancy meeting you here."

The girl smiled wickedly. "Hi, Liz," she replied. "I was just getting to know Dean here. He is _so_ funny and _so_ good-looking. Did you know that?"

Liz smiled acidly. "He is also _so_ off-limits to you," she said, her jaw ticking angrily as she spoke.

"So, I take it you two know one another," Dean said, looking cautiously between the two women.

Bridget continued addressing Liz as if he had never spoken. "That's what makes it so delicious," she said. She ran her hand down Dean's arm, and he pulled away from her advance.

"Keep your hands off my husband," Liz commanded.

"It's really cute how you are so jealous and overprotective. How is married life treating you, anyway?" she wondered, leaning over to trail a finger down the side of Dean's face. He pulled farther back from her and looked at Liz quizzically.

Bridget also turned to look at Liz, but she had a smile on her face. "Come on, Liz, Dean's a big boy. I think he can decide for himself whether he wants to have some fun with me." Bridget's smile turned cruel. "And I think that he wants to have some fun. I guess you forgot that he owns you and not the other way around." She winked at Dean, who did not respond, just looked at Liz with even more of a question in his eyes.

"You're right. I don't own Dean, and he probably would sleep with you," Liz conceded. At the smirk that came on Bridget's face, she continued, "I wouldn't take it as too much of a compliment, he likes his women trashy."

"Hey!" Dean and Bridget protested simultaneously.

Liz rolled her eyes. "He'll sleep with anyone." She turned to Dean. "You'll sleep with anyone."

Bridget grabbed Liz's wrist and turned it over. A slow grin came over her face, and she met Liz's gaze. "Anyone except you, apparently. It's getting a little frigid in here, don't you think?" she asked her friends. They all giggled and nodded their agreement.

Bridget did not see the punch coming. Liz lost it and hit her before she had time to react. The blow stunned Bridget, and Liz grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her face into the bar. She pulled Bridget's head back and leaned down to speak into her ear. "Tell my father that the next time he wants something done he shouldn't send a little girl." Liz let Bridget go and looked around at the rest of the girls. They all backed away.

Bridget was not done fighting, though. "You bitch, I'm going to…"

"Why don't you stop while you're ahead?" Dean interrupted, stepping between the girls.

Liz grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him flush against her. "Get Sam, we need to go," she said, anger tingeing her voice. He jerked his head toward a spot behind her in response.

She turned around and nearly smashed into Sam. "Let's go," she told him and started toward the door.

"Wait," Dean said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Why?" Liz asked savagely, glancing back at Bridget and Company.

He did not reply, just pulled her to him and kissed her, hands sliding down her back to grasp her butt. When he pulled back, all the anger in Liz's face had melted to confusion.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Catfights are hot. You've got me all bothered," he replied.

"Dean," she said harshly, trying to pull away. "This is a bad idea."

"I know, but I can't help it," he answered, pulling her back to him. "I want that bitch to stew over what she's missing and what you're not."

He slid one hand up and cupped the back of her head. He was kissing up her jaw when Sam walked back over. "What the hell are you guys doing? I thought we were leaving."

Dean took a deep breath and pulled back. "Well, I guess we are now," he said in annoyance, grabbing Liz's hand and throwing Bridget a grin before heading out into the night.

They were almost to the car the second time that he pulled Liz to him. This time she turned to meet him halfway, hopping up to straddle his waist when he shoved her against the car. He started kissing her hungrily.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea," he said as he came up for air.

"A very bad idea," she agreed, pulling his mouth to meet hers.

He pulled back again. "I am going to walk away."

"Good."

He kissed her again instead.

Sam walked around the car. "Uhh, guys, what are you doing?"

Neither one responded; they just kept kissing. Liz broke away for a second.

"A little help here, Sam," she said.

"Help!? You'd better not mean…"

"Pull him off of me," Liz interrupted urgently between kisses.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you really think that we would be making out in front of you unless something else was going on?" she asked, desperately trying to hold Dean away from her. She held him at bay for a few moments then jerked him against her and kissed him eagerly.

Sam stared at her for a minute, then walked over and pulled Dean away from Liz. He struggled, and Sam almost lost his grip.

"Am I going to have to get the water hose after you two?" Sam asked, pulling Dean back a few steps and stepping between them.

"Maybe," Liz replied. She did not move to close the distance between Dean and herself, but it was obvious that she was putting a lot of effort into staying where she was.

Sam pushed Dean back when he stepped toward Liz.

"Deep breaths, Dean. Take deep breaths," Liz told him, avoiding looking at him.

"What is going on?" Sam asked.

"Her freaking voodoo," Dean replied.

"Voodoo?" Sam repeated skeptically.

"Yeah. It's some kind of magic to make us have sex."

"It's a part of the marriage ritual," Liz extrapolated. "Kind of. Once the marriage ceremony is finished, the magic kicks in to make sure that the marriage gets consummated. It's kind of like in medieval times when the fathers would watch and make sure everything was official, only more effective and less icky. That's how Bridget knew that we hadn't slept together; there is a mark that we'll get on the inside of our right wrists to go with the ones on our shoulders."

"What ones on our shoulders?" Dean asked. "I have some kind of mark on my shoulder?"

"Yes," Liz answered. "How do you miss a baseball-sized tattoo on your back?"

Dean did not have an answer to that. "I guess I don't look at my back very often," he replied lamely.

"Obviously," she said dryly. "Your mark should match mine. They are to let the rest of the world know that we belong to one another. Supposedly, they tell the story of our lives and intertwine them."

"So what's with the wrist mark, then?" Sam asked.

"Well, as I said, those are to mark when we consummate our marriage. Until we sleep together, there is apparently some part of ourselves that is held back from the other. When we consummate our marriage, there will be nothing separating us anymore. I'm not entirely sure what that means, but I guess I'll find out."

"You keep saying 'when' you consummate your marriage, like it's an inevitable thing," Sam observed.

"Right, _when_ we consummate our marriage. It's not a matter of if we do. The longer we wait, the harder it gets to resist one another. If we keep resisting, eventually we'll go crazy. And then we would probably just find one another and copulate like rabbits."

"Just say 'screw' Liz," Dean complained. "Copulate? I'm not a science experiment."

"So what if you…consummated things with Dean and you both went on your merry way?" Sam asked, lip curling in distaste.

Liz met his eyes. "I can't have sex with anyone but Dean. Ever. Or I'll die. There is a curse against cheating wives."

"Ever?" Dean repeated disbelievingly. "I'm the only guy you can _ever_ have sex with?" He was still shocked by the thought. "So you've never…"

"No," Liz replied shortly.

"Never?"

"I've _never_ had sex before," Liz replied snappishly. "Never, ever. And now that that is cleared up, can we get out of here?"

Dean looked properly chastised. "Sure."

XXX

"Hey," Sam said, leaning against the Impala beside Dean. "Liz is checking in, but I wanted to talk to you and ask how you're doing with everything."

"I'll be fine."

Silence fell between them. "I kissed Liz," Sam admitted.

Dean waited for a moment. "Okay. And?"

"And nothing. It was in Amarillo. I was drunk, and I kissed her."

"And you're telling me this why? I don't own her; she's free to do what she wants." He paused to think. "Actually, I guess I do own her. Still, it's none of my business."

Sam sighed. "That's just it. I think it is your business."

"Meaning what exactly?" Dean questioned defensively.

"Meaning that if there was a way out of this, I think Bobby would have found it by now."

"You wanted to go to a shaman, and I wanted to be a hero. I guess that'll teach me."

Sam laughed weakly. "I guess it will."

XXX

"Where's Sam?" Liz asked as she came back out to the car.

"He went for a walk so that we, and I quote, 'can talk.'"

"Yippee," Liz said sarcastically.

"I know. I swear that he was adopted. He thinks that people work things out by talking and being honest and stuff."

Liz smiled despite herself. "So talk."

"He thinks that I should come to terms with the fact that I am married to you. He doesn't think that Bobby's going to find anything."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

Dean sighed. "I think he may be right."

"I'm sorry. I know that isn't what you wanted."

"You're right it's not. Then again, I doubt that this is how you pictured your life turning out."

"Eh," she answered with a shrug. "If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else."

"Someone like Sam? He told me about Amarillo."

Liz groaned. "Is that something that we need to talk about? Because I would rather we didn't."

"It's none of my business if you want to make out with random strangers, but Sam's head is pretty messed up as it is. I would prefer if you kept him out of bounds."

"That's not fair. He kissed me."

"I know."

She clenched her teeth. "Fine. I'll try to keep things friendly but nothing more."

"Thank you," Dean said gratefully. "The last two relationships he's had ended badly. I don't want to see him hurt."

When Liz did not respond, he looked over at her and found her staring at him with dawning awareness.

"What?" he asked defensively.

She quickly looked away. "Nothing."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing," Liz insisted in a too-high voice. "It's just nice that you're looking out for Sam."

Dean cleared his throat embarrassedly. "So. What are we going to about this marriage thing?"

Liz hugged herself protectively. "I guess we could have sex if you want to," she told him.

Dean held up his hands. "Okay, whoa. I know that I'm not the most sensitive guy in the world, but I do prefer to have sex with girls who want to have sex with me."

Liz laughed. "Good thing. I have a headache anyway."

Dean laughed with her. "You are such a dork."

"Like you have any room to talk."

"I am so cool it's not even funny."

"Right." She sighed. "Seriously, though, I hate this. That first night, I wondered what it was going to feel like in six months. Now I'm wondering how I'm supposed to last that long."

"I am pretty irresistible."

She scoffed. "I asked Bobby to see if he could find something to help us. I found mention of a warrior's talisman that sounded promising. It's actually pretty interesting: they would wear these talismans when they would go on campaigns to..."

Dean stopped her. "I don't care, Liz. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really a details kind of guy. All I need to know is if it works."

"Well, we'll see if it works, I guess."

"I hope you don't expect me to be nicer to you because we talked and came to an understanding or whatever."

"Perish the thought."

"Good. Let's get some sleep and get back on the road to Bobby's."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So this is the bar that we hang out at when we're in town," Sam explained as they sat down at a table at a place called C-Bar.

"So, is this more of my cultural education?"

"It's no Roadhouse, but we make due with what we've got," Dean said, flagging down a waitress and ordering a beer. "You guys want anything?"

Liz shook her head. "I'm fine."

"I'll have whatever's on tap," Sam told the waitress when she looked at him.

"What's the Roadhouse?" Liz asked, looking between the brothers.

"Ellen's bar. It burnt a few months ago," Dean answered. "It was kind of a gathering place for hunters."

"Ellen owned a bar? I can totally see that."

"Totally," Dean said mockingly, faking a valley-girl accent.

"Shut up," Liz said crossly.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, the boys sipping their beers and Liz looking around.

"I like this place," she declared finally. "It has character. I can almost feel the hepatitis C trying to infect me. Oh, I get it. Is that why it's called C-Bar?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you're gonna keep saying things like that, I'm gonna have to ask you to sit somewhere else."

Silence fell over the table again.

"So," Sam finally said, "did Bobby tell you what he has lined up for us next?"

"You know, we used to do things without him having to tell us to," Dean pointed out.

Sam shrugged. "We did. I kind of like it with him doing the research."

"I guess. It's just, hunting didn't used to feel so much like a job."

"So why doesn't Ellen open up another bar?" Liz asked, interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Why don't you ask her?" Dean replied irritably.

"Maybe I will."

"Great. You do that. I'm sure she'll be glad to talk to you about it. But you see, Sam and I were having a conversation, so I'm gonna go back to that," he explained in frustration.

"You were having a conversation, true, but you were thinking about that girl over there's ass. It was giving me a headache. Maybe you could stop being a pig. Just for a minute."

Liz got the picture of bare breasts in her head and her lip curled. "You're doing that on purpose now," she complained. She stood up. "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Down the hall to the left," Sam answered. "But I wouldn't touch anything if I were you."

Liz scoffed. "This bar is named after hepatitis C. Like I would touch anything."

XXX

When Liz emerged from the bathroom, the table she, Sam, and Dean had been sitting at was being cleared. She looked around and saw Sam playing pool with some guys he seemed to know and Dean talking at the bar with a pretty blonde.

"Are you kidding me?" she said to herself and stomped to the bar. She stopped behind Dean and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you not go one night without getting laid?" Liz asked when he turned around. "I mean, I went to the bathroom. I was gone like five minutes is all."

"Liz…" Dean said in a warning voice.

"No," she cut him off indignantly, "It's bad enough that I have to come along for the ride every time you decide to screw one of these bimbos, I shouldn't have to actually watch you pick them up. I'm just asking you for one night. I really need some sleep." Her angry tone had faded to pleading by the end of her rant.

Dean started to speak again but was cut off by the blonde.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked.

Liz swung her gaze around to meet hers. "I'm his wife, so why don't you go scamper off to someone…" Liz trailed off at the stunned look on the girl's face.

"You're his what?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "She's your what, Dean?"

Liz looked at Dean and then back at the girl she now recognized as Jo. "I…" she began.

"I think you've said enough, Liz," Dean cut her off, barely reigning in his anger. "Why don't you call it a night and head back to Bobby's?"

Liz glared at him defiantly but stepped back anyway. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch," she told Jo. "I didn't realize who you were."

Jo looked at Liz. "Who am I?" she asked challengingly.

Liz gave her a sad smile. "You're Jo, obviously. I should have known it right away."

"Why is that?" Jo asked, confusion clouding her eyes. "Why should you have known me right away?"

"Because," Liz replied. "Dean thinks of you…"

Dean interrupted then, grabbing Liz's arm and forcibly moving her towards the door. "I thought I told you to leave."

Liz dug her heels in the floor and wrenched her arm away from Dean's grasp. She took a deep breath before locking gazes with Dean. "Well, technically, you phrased it as a question, but…"

Dean did not let her finish. He grabbed her and jerked her to him, causing her to squeak in surprise. He leaned down and growled in her ear, "Technically, I don't care. I am done playing with you, Liz. If you are not out of this bar in five seconds I am going to drag you out of it, hog-tie you, and throw you in the backseat of my car. Don't think that I won't."

He let her go then, and she stepped back to glare at him. There was a hint of uncertainty in her stare, though, and she clenched her jaw and left the bar before he had a chance to prove how serious he was.

Dean took a breath to help get his anger under control before walking back to Jo. "Jo, I…" he began but was cut off by Jo's right hook. He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"That's just great, Dean. You're married? Well, congratulations."

"Jo…"

"No, Dean," Jo said, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. "You don't get to say anything." She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out some folded bills. She slapped them on the bar and turned back to Dean. "Have a nice night," she said angrily as she stood and followed Liz out of the bar.

Dean followed her with his eyes until she left the bar. "Women," he mumbled to himself. He got the bartender's attention. "Keep 'em coming, buddy."

XXX

The lack of noise when Jo stepped outside of the bar was a bit disorienting. She looked around and saw, what was it Dean called her? Oh, yeah, Liz. She saw Liz leaning against the Impala seemingly warring with herself.

Liz noticed Jo and waved tentatively. "I rode with Sam and Dean," she explained. "I'm trying to decide whether I should suck it up and go back inside or just hang out here. Was he really mad?"

Jo continued to stare at Liz blankly. "You can ride with me if you want," she offered finally.

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"I don't like you."

"Okay."

"I just thought you should know that so that you don't try to make small talk on the way to Bobby's."

Liz saluted her mockingly. "Duly noted."

XXX

Ellen leaned up against the railing where Liz was perched. "I think it is time that we had a talk," she said.

"My parents covered the birds and the bees with me quite some time ago, but thanks for your concern," Liz replied without turning to face her.

Ellen's tone became severe. "Don't think I won't smack your smart mouth," she told her. "I heard enough of it raising Jo, and I don't feel like sitting here and listening to it from you."

"Whatever."

"I wouldn't test me if I were you, Liz."

Liz smiled a slow, taunting smile. "Ellen there's nothing you could threaten me with that would scare me."

"Do you really want to test that theory?"

"I want you to get to the point."

"Alright, I will. I want to know why we should trust you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your loyalties and motivations are murky at best. I've known you for several weeks now, and I still don't understand why you actually care about Dean and Sam, so I can't trust that you are truly looking out for them. So tell me why I should trust you."

Liz considered Ellen for a moment. "You're right to be wary. I have no real ties to you other than the fact that I can't escape Dean. I can't go home, but I have nothing for me here. I look out for Dean and Sam to the extent that it suits me. Otherwise, I look out for myself because there is no one else doing it." She shrugged uncaringly. "You shouldn't trust me."

Ellen looked out thoughtfully at the space in front of her for a moment. "How are you and Dean handling everything?" she asked finally.

Liz collapsed in on herself. "I don't know. I'm trying to deal, but I don't know how we are going to do this for an extended amount of time without killing one another. We drive one another crazy. I'm supposed to live for the rest of my life with him? I don't know how to do that. I want to leave because I don't know how to be here and you all hate me, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Tears came to Liz's eyes as she finished.

"People never wanted out of these arrangements before?" Ellen asked softly.

Liz laughed bitterly. "Of course people wanted out of them. Unfortunately, it's not as simple as running down to the courthouse and filing some papers. The way out is just unacceptable as far as I am concerned."

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I be the judge of that?"

"You're not his mother, you know."

"I'm the closest thing he's got."

"I guess that's true," Liz acknowledged. "And the answer is death."

"What answer is death?"

"Dean can get out of our marriage by killing me. It doesn't really matter how he does it, though throwing the woman off a cliff has been in vogue lately."

Ellen looked at her in horrified silence. "Your village needs to enter the modern world."

"Tell me something I don't know," Liz responded resentfully.

"Does Dean know about this?"

"No. I didn't know what he would do about it, so I didn't want to give him the option. I kinda like being alive."

"Dean wouldn't find killing you an acceptable means of getting what he wants."

"Yeah, well…you'll have to forgive my caution. I grew up surrounded by men who had few such qualms."

"They did a number on you."

"Yes, they did."

Ellen put up a hand to halt any further conversation. "Josephine Harvelle, I know you're listening. Why don't you come join the conversation?"

There was nothing but silence for a moment then Jo stepped onto the porch sheepishly. "Hi, Mom."

Ellen took a moment to size up Jo. "You look good," she commented. "How have you been?"

Jo shifted awkwardly. "Good. I've been good."

"I'm glad. You've met Liz?"

Jo nodded. "I have."

"Why don't I let you two catch up?" Liz suggested, pushing away from the railing and heading toward the door.

"Don't be silly," Jo insisted. "Your conversation was much more interesting than anything Mom and I could have to talk about. You're untrustworthy, unhappy, and trying to resist Dean. Fascinating stuff. Continue."

"That's about the gist of it, actually," Liz said with a wry smile.

"Is she why you called me here, Mom?" Jo asked Ellen. "Did you want me to come here and see her so that I would move on from Dean? That's not gonna happen. Their marriage is not real, Mom."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be so melodramatic, Jo," she replied. "I called you because Bobby wanted your help on a job."

"Oh, please, Mom, you're not fooling me. Bobby did not want my help on a job."

"Well, I may have had to convince him that he wanted your help on a job," Ellen hedged, "but he still agreed to let you go."

Jo got a hopeful look on her face. "You really trust me to go hunting?" she asked.

Ellen sighed. "Don't get me wrong; I'm not happy about it. I'd rather you be with Bobby than out on your own, though."

"I can't believe you called me here for a job!" Jo exclaimed happily. "I'm gonna go put my stuff up and decide what I'm gonna need. Do you know what we'll be hunting?"

Ellen shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Jo was too happy to care. "It doesn't matter. I'll figure out something."

She left, and Liz and Ellen watched her go. Liz turned to Ellen when Jo was out of sight. "Does Bobby really have a job for her?" she asked curiously.

Ellen met Liz's questioning gaze. "There's always a job. Bobby can come up with something."

"If you were trying to make her move on from Dean, I don't think your plan worked."

"She's seen you now. It'll sink in that he's no longer an option."

Liz shrugged noncommittally. "For your sake, I hope you're right. It could get messy if you're not."

"It's not like I'm trying to break them up. Dean's a crush, nothing more. I don't even think he likes her."

"Oh, he likes her; he just likes being alive more. He's scared of you and won't push it."

Ellen smiled a pleased smile. "Good."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Next Morning_

"I have a job for you all," Bobby informed Dean, Sam, Liz, and Jo as they were eating breakfast.

"All of us?" Jo asked. Her disappointment was evident from her tone.

"Good point," Dean agreed. "Why do we all have to go? Maybe Sam and I should…"

Bobby shook his head. "You're all going on this hunt. There is a reason that I never had children: they drive me crazy. I need a break from the constant drama. Go on this job, do good, and then we'll talk about living arrangements when you get back. I love you guys to death, but if you are going to keep coming here, we need to establish some boundaries."

"But…" Dean began. He was cut off by Liz.

"What's the job?" she asked, widening her eyes at Dean to signal for him to be quiet.

Bobby looked grateful for the chance to explain the job. "Six women in a tri-county area about two hundred miles north of here have gone into comas during the last month. None of them had any known traumatic event that could have caused a coma. The family of the first girl is considering pulling life support. I think there's something supernatural going on here, and I want you to figure it out before that plug is pulled. I've gathered up all the information I have, and I'll be a phone call away if you need me. Other than that, have fun."

XXX

"Dean," Liz called after him as he headed toward his room to pack.

He sighed. "What?"

"I need to ask you something, and it's kind of an, um, sensitive issue."

"Spit it out."

Liz stared at him nervously and took a deep breath before speaking. "I need for you to not sleep with Jo."

"Why would you think…"

She held up her hand to cut him off. "Just please don't. This whole thing is screwed up enough without adding that complication in. I don't think that any of us need any more drama. You've shown that you are more than capable of picking up ladies, so please keep the chicks random and disposable. It's easier on everyone involved. I've agreed to steer clear of Sam; I'm asking you to do the same thing with Jo."

"Do you know what Ellen would do to me if I slept with Jo?" Dean asked Liz with a shudder. "I'm not going to sleep with Jo."

"I hope you're telling the truth," Liz replied. "That'll make everything easier."

XXX

"Maybe I should pair up with Jo," Sam suggested as they packed up the car to head out.

"No," Dean answered.

"Dean, you know that Jo has a crush on you. With the state of mind that you've been in recently, you are just itching to do something stupid."

"Stupid? You mean, like kissing my brother's wife?"

Sam refused to be deterred. "See, that's just another reason for me to be paired with Jo."

"What is it with everyone thinking that I'm gonna screw Jo? If I wanted to screw Jo, I could have done it before now. We're on a job. It's not like I'm going to shove her into a closet and have my wicked way with her."

"Now you're just giving yourself ideas."

"Well, I don't want to be paired up with Liz. It's bad enough that she's in my freaking head all the freaking time."

Sam looked unhappy. "Fine, but if you screw Jo, I'm telling Ellen."

"If I screw Jo, I'm sure you won't have to."

XXX

"I've been trying to find some connection between the girls, but so far I've got nothing," Sam told Liz as they flipped through newspapers at the local library. "There's nothing to connect them. They lived in different cities, ran in different crowds. Dean and Jo are asking the families if any of them knew one another, but I'm not confident that they did."

"I have a theory," Liz said. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course."

"Alright. When I was going through these old newspapers, I noticed that one of the girls had won a beauty pageant recently. It gave me an idea, so I investigated. Every one of the girls won a beauty pageant within the last two years. I think that's the connection."

"What does them being beauty queens have to do with anything?"

"I don't know exactly. I was thinking it could be like the Sleeping Beauty tale where the beautiful princess gets put in a deep sleep that only her true love can bring her out of. If you think about the beauty part and not about the princess stuff, it becomes a little more believable. Maybe the legend was based on something that really happened."

"It's better than anything I've come up with. I'll call Dean and Jo and see if they've come up with anything that could add weight to you're theory."

"Okay," Liz said, glowing with excitement at having her idea taken seriously. "I'll go get some more newspapers and keep searching for another connection."

"Alright. I'll go make this call, and then I'll be back to help."

Sam stepped outside the library to make his call. Dean picked up on the second ring, and Sam told him Liz's idea.

"You mean like dwarfs and princes and stuff?" Dean asked skeptically.

"That's Snow White," Sam responded. "Sleeping Beauty was imprisoned in a castle covered with thick, thorny bushes that only her true love could get through."

Dean snorted in amusement. "So, we're investigating fairy tales now? Should I watch out for singing mice?"

"I'm sure it'll be more Grimm Brothers than Disney, Dean," Sam replied dryly.

"So, how do we wake them up?"

"If it follows the fairy take, then their prince charming has to kiss them."

"How are we supposed to find these princes? Am I supposed to act as a dating service now?"

"Good question. I have no idea how we'll find them. I'll go see if Liz has any ideas. Let's meet up at the motel in an hour to exchange information."

"Okay, call me back if you come up with anything," Dean said, hanging up.

Sam went back into the library to see if Liz had come up with anything else, but she was not at the table where he had left her. He headed to the archives section, but she was not there, either. He got out his phone and called her, and her phone started ringing nearby. He followed the sound into an adjacent room and found it lying on the floor.

He picked it up and looked around for any more of her stuff or any clues to where she might have gone. After checking the entire basement area and finding nothing, he called Dean back.

"Liz is gone," he said when Dean answered.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean, she went to look up something and disappeared. I found her cell phone and nothing else. I think something or someone took her. Maybe she was getting close and the bad guy sensed that."

"Maybe," Dean answered. "Or maybe she just took the opportunity to split."

"Why would she wait until now to leave if she wanted to?"

"I don't know. When does she ever make sense? Why don't you come to the hospital, and we'll try to figure something out?"

"No," Sam replied adamantly. "I'm going to look around some more."

"Then I'll come to you."

"No. Let's meet back at the motel in an hour."

"Either you come here, or I'm coming to get you."

Sam was silent while he thought about it. "Okay, fine. I'll come to you."

XXX

"So what you're saying is that we aren't any closer to figuring out what is behind all of this, and now Liz is MIA?" Jo asked.

"Apparently," Dean replied in a bored voice.

"Well, I hate to state the obvious, but it seems like we should keep trying to figure out what is going on instead of searching for Liz. If she ran away, then she doesn't want to be found, and if she got attacked and kidnapped, figuring out what happened seems to be the quickest way to help her instead of searching every building we come to."

"Maybe," Dean said distractedly. A couple had walked by talking loudly and caught his attention.

"…I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't of seen it for myself," the man told the woman.

"Oh, come on, Earl, bushes did not appear out of nowhere in front of the library," the woman replied unbelievingly.

"I'm telling you they did!" the man insisted.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked, turning to Jo. She nodded, and a worried expression came onto her face.

"Was Sam on his way here?" she asked in concern.

Dean nodded and got out his phone to call Sam. The phone rang several times, but Sam eventually answered.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. "I'm almost there. It takes a little longer to get places when you don't have a car."

"Where are you at? I'll pick you up. We've got to head back to the library."

"Why?"

"Apparently, bushes have sprang from thin air and blocked the building."

XXX

By the time that Dean, Sam, and Jo reached the library, the bushes had already grown to twenty feet.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "Liz's stupid fairy tale idea was right?"

"Looks like," Sam said.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" Jo asked.

"Do any of you remember the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale?" Sam asked.

"Vaguely," Jo said. "The princess is asleep. Prince Charming saves the day. The specifics escape me, though."

"Me, too," Sam said. "I don't remember how the prince got through the bushes."

"Maybe we should go check out a copy at the library," Dean suggested, laughing at his own joke.

Jo looked at him like he had grown another head. "You are so stupid sometimes."

"You love it," Dean retorted.

"Guys, can you focus?" Sam chastised, annoyance evident in his voice. "Why don't we go back to the motel and try to find something on the Internet? We can call Bobby on the way and see if he had any ideas."

"Well, it beats standing around in front of a thorn bush, that's for sure," Dean agreed, heading for the car with Jo on his heels. Sam stayed staring at the bushes for a minute before heading after then.

XXX

"What'd Bobby have to say?" Dean asked.

"He said he would check into it and get back to me," Sam replied. "What about you? Did you find the tale?"

"Yeah, several versions of it."

"Okay, so how do we get around the bushes?"

"Depends. One version says that the sleeping princess's true love touched the bushes and the thorns turned to flowers. Another version said that at the end of a hundred years they turned to flowers."

"Great," Sam said, plopping on the bed dejectedly.

Jo looked between the brothers. "Aren't we assuming that Liz is inside the library?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's the theory we're working with."

"Well then, maybe Dean is her prince charming," she suggested, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean shook his head in denial. "No. Why would I be her prince charming?" he argued.

"You're her husband," she reasoned.

"So what? She liked Sam, so maybe he's her prince charming," Dean argued.

Jo looked at Sam in surprise. "She liked you? I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Dean answered for him, "and he kissed her when we did that job in Amarillo."

"You did?" Jo asked Sam.

"You're never going to let that go, are you Dean?"

"Nope," he replied gleefully.

"I was drunk," Sam told Jo defensively.

"Wow. So maybe you are her prince charming."

Sam shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. Dean and I can both try it."

Sam's phone started ringing, and he snatched it up. "Hello?"

He listened for a minute before hanging up. He turned to Dean and Jo. "Bobby said that he thinks he knows what's causing this. Apparently, there is a fairy that curses people, mainly women, and it puts them into a deep sleep. The fairy feeds on their life force, eventually draining them dry. Bobby said that no one had heard of anything similar to what we described happening in the last 150 years. He's working on a way to find and kill the fairy, but he wanted to let us know what he had found."

"Why don't we try Jo's idea?" Dean asked restlessly. "It beats sitting around waiting. You can go touch the bush and turn the thorns to flowers."

"I think you mean that you can," Sam retorted.

"And I think I know what I meant, Prince Charming."

XXX

"So, how's this going to work?" Sam asked Dean. "Are we going to do this together?"

"On the count of three," Dean agreed. "One, two, three," he said and knocked Sam's arm into the bush.

"Dean, why do you always have to be so childish?"

"Oh my god," Jo said, pointing at the spot Sam had touched in fascination.

Bright red flowers had begun to spring out of the bush everywhere, replacing all of the thorns.

Dean stared at the bush. "Huh. I guess you really are her prince charming."

"I guess so," Sam replied, staring transfixed as more and more flowers appeared.

"Well," Jo said, "What are you waiting for? Lead the way, Sam."

Sam reached out and touched the bush again, and it retracted, clearing a small pathway through the bushes. He stepped cautiously inside, and the bush receded a little more. Dean stepped in after him, with Jo bringing up the rear.

They had made it about five feet in when Jo gasped.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and turned to see what was wrong. He accidentally brushed against the bushes as he did so. Blue flowers exploded amidst the red ones. Where they met, purple flowers sprang up.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I accidentally touched the bush."

"What does that mean?" Jo asked, watching the blue flowers appear before her eyes and blend with the red ones.

"Maybe anyone can be Liz's true love," Dean postulated.

"Let's keep going," Sam suggested.

The path cleared out more quickly in front of them now. They made it to the doors of the library and pushed them open. People were gathered in the lobby, frozen in the positions they had been in when the spell took effect.

"This is so weird," Sam said, stepping through the threshold and into the library. Jo froze in mid-step as she followed them into the library.

"Jo?" Dean yelled, shaking her. "Can you hear me?"

Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let's find Liz. I imagine Jo's stuck that way until we wake her up."

"Ellen's going to kill us if we don't bring her back."

"I know, Dean, so why don't we go find Liz?"

Dean reluctantly followed Sam to the back of the library. "So any ideas on where to start looking?"

Sam had stopped walking, and Dean ran into the back of him. "Maybe you could give a little warning next time?" Dean asked, looking around Sam. "Oh."

The study tables in the library had been shoved aside. In the center of the room, there was a bed made out of the same thorn bushes that surrounded the library. On it, Liz lay and was, by all appearances, sleeping peacefully.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Dean commented. "Go kiss her, Sam."

"What? You go kiss her."

"You're her prince charming."

"You turned those thorns into flowers, too. If nothing happens when you kiss her, I'll try."

"You kiss her first," Dean said.

"I am not going to kiss her first. You do it."

"Make me," Dean replied. The brothers looked at one another stubbornly.

"I swear, sometimes, I think a five year old has possessed you," Sam said, rolling his eyes. He walked over and kissed Liz quickly on the lips. When nothing happened, he turned to Dean. "Your turn."

"Maybe it just takes a few minutes to take effect."

"I'm pretty sure that something would have happened by now," Sam said.

"Did you read that in your Prince Charming manual?"

"Well, none of the stories give an exact time frame, but I get the feeling it's pretty much an instant thing. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"In case you've forgotten, kissing Liz tends to make me a little out of control," Dean explained.

Sam's face softened a bit at the explanation. "Dean, you are just going to wake her up, that's all."

"What if we don't wake her up? She seems to be pretty peaceful right now."

"She will die. Someone is feeding on her life source, Dean. That doesn't sound very peaceful to me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine," he ground out. He stepped forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. As he stepped back, her eyes fluttered and then opened.

"Great. That's just great. Don't say a damn thing," Dean warned Sam as he turned around.

"I didn't say anythi…" He trailed off as a decrepit, old lady appeared beside them.

"Bravo!" she said, applauding. "You know, I have lived for more than a thousand years, and I have never seen anything like that. Two true loves. And I thought this place was going to be boring."

"So you're the thing that we need to kill?" Dean asked the old lady.

The lady laughed. "If you wanted to kill me, you should not have brought someone so powerful for me to feed off. I am hard pressed to remember the last time I felt this good. It is almost intoxicating."

"I thought that when she woke up, everyone was supposed to wake up," Sam said, looking around at the still frozen people.

The old lady cackled gleefully. "They will…eventually," she informed Sam, looking at him for the first time. She flinched and the laughter died from her lips. "Meister. Forgive me. I will do as you request." She bowed before him and disappeared.

When she did, everyone in the library started to rouse.

"What just happened?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I wish I knew," Sam said. "What does 'meister' mean?"

"It means master," Liz chimed in tiredly, trying to sit up. She stopped struggling when she noticed Dean and Sam staring at her quizzically. "What?"

"How did you know what she said?" Sam asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's German. It's not like she busted out Aramaic or the secret language of evil witches. I happen to have studied German."

"What happened?" Jo asked, walking up to the group. She looked a little dazed but was otherwise unharmed.

"I have no idea," Sam answered. He walked over and helped Liz get up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but I think I'll be okay," she replied.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So you are Liz's true love?" Jo asked, slurring her words slightly. She and Dean were at C-Bar blowing off steam after the hunt. Everyone else was at Bobby's trying to figure out what the fairy meant by calling Sam master.

"Looks like. I guess it's congratu-freaking-lations to me," Dean said drunkenly.

"I guess you should be happy. Some people go their whole lives and never find their true love."

"She's not my true love," Dean insisted.

"So you don't like her."

"I nothing her."

"Right," Jo said, drawing the word out.

"Jo?"

"What?" she replied shortly.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Jo glared at him through suddenly blurry eyes. "Don't screw with my head, Dean," she commanded fiercely.

"I'm not. I mean it. All those reasons I had for keeping you out of bounds suddenly don't seem to matter like they did before all this mess started. Tell me that you don't want me, and I'll never mention it again. But if you do, let's get out of here. Let's not think about tomorrow and just find a quiet little corner."

Jo squinted at him drunkenly. "Alright, let's get out of here," she agreed finally.

Dean smiled slowly and pulled her to her feet, wobbling drunkenly as he did so.

XXX

Liz's fist met Dean as he came in the door. "You stupid son of a bitch!" she yelled, punching him again for good measure.

Dean fell back, cradling his face. "Damn it, Liz. What the hell was that for?"

"I asked for one thing, Dean," she said, choking up. "One thing. You could have had any number of women. Why did you have to sleep with Jo? Was it just to piss me off? Because, congratulations, it worked."

"Don't flatter yourself, Liz. Not everything in my life is about you." He rubbed his jaw again. "Damn, Liz, what is your hand made out of? Brass?"

"You don't get to joke and make this okay," Liz said angrily.

"Well, it's hard to defend myself when I can't think straight."

"You are such an idiotic jackass."

Ellen stepped into the hallway then, her expression neutral. Dean's eyes went wide, and he stood up a little straighter, swallowing hard.

"So, you heard all of that?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah," she said calmly.

Liz looked between the two of them. "I guess you're right, Dean. This can wait until the morning when you're sober. I'll just leave you two to it."

Dean grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Don't leave me alone with her," he pleaded desperately.

Liz glanced back at Ellen. "Goodnight, Dean," she said solemnly, removing his hand from her arm.

Ellen waited for Liz to disappear down the hallway before speaking. "What happened tonight, Dean?"

"Ellen, I really wasn't lying about not being able to think straight."

"Good. You won't be a capable of lying. What happened tonight?" she repeated, still extremely calm.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ellen. I never intended for it to happen."

Ellen smiled slightly. "I raised Jo. You think I don't know how relentless she is when she wants something?"

"So you understand that this isn't all my fault?"

"Oh, I understand something all right."

"Please don't hurt me."

"Come on, Dean, I'm not going to hurt you." When he let out a relieved breath, she added, "At least not tonight. The alcohol would dampen the pain."

"I'm sorry, Ellen. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Have a good night, Dean," Ellen said, walking slowly down the hall and humming the funeral march.

Dean watched her walk away, sweat gathering at his brow. "She's gonna kill me in my sleep," he mumbled to himself.

XXX

"Hey, Bobby," Liz greeted solemnly, turning to watch him walk onto the porch. She was sitting on the top step of the porch and had been gazing at the stars until Bobby came outside.

"Liz," he acknowledged. "The mosquitoes will eat you up if you don't watch out."

"This view is worth it," she replied. "It's one of the best things about the country. When I was growing up, my friends and I used to take the houseboat out on the lake at night. I always loved staring at the stars surrounded by a sparkling body of water."

Bobby sat down beside her. "Is something on your mind, Liz?"

She looked at him with a troubled expression. "Do you think that the future is inevitable? Like all the big moments are set in stone and it's only the insignificant details that change?"

Bobby thought about it. "I think the future is what we make it, Liz. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I used to think that there was a choice and that what we did mattered. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Is this about you and Dean?"

"Kind of."

"So you are wondering if I think that it was inevitable that the two of you ended up married?"

"No, not exactly. I guess what I am asking is if you think that there are things that are supposed to happen and if you change them, then the universe reacts to insure that they happen anyway. Like who I married was one of the insignificant details that didn't matter and the universe is realigning itself around the fact that it was Dean and working out how my life was supposed to happen. Or do you think that there is one moment where you have the opportunity to make things happen a certain way, and if you miss it, that opportunity is gone forever?"

"Maybe a bit of both. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I have no idea, either."

"Were you in love with the guy you were supposed to marry?"

Liz stiffened almost imperceptibly. "I loved the idea of him. Well, I loved the idea of him that I had in my head, anyway. I'm not sure you can really love someone you haven't met. I'm not sure you can really know someone from only learning about their life and not participating in it."

"I can tell that you're feeling philosophical tonight," Bobby said with a wry smile.

Liz returned the smile. "Bobby? Can I talk to you about something else?"

"Sure."

"Sam kissed me in Amarillo."

"Oh," Bobby said, clearly uncomfortable with the new topic. "Does Dean know?"

Liz nodded her head. "Sam told him."

"What did he have to say about it?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Nothing to Sam. He told me to leave his little brother alone because Sam's head was messed up enough as it was. I pointed out that he wasn't exactly being fair to me, but he wasn't that concerned with what was fair."

"He loves his brother and feels very protective of him."

"I know. I don't blame him for being protective. I just wish he didn't blame me…no, that's not it. I just wish that he would understand that I'm really confused. I was brought up expecting one role. I spent my entire life preparing for that role, and then everything changed. I don't know how to be a wife to him. That's what I am now, though. I had been trying to accept that and then Sam kissed me and made me think about things I can't have."

"I don't know what to tell you, Liz."

"Do you know what it's like to feel trapped, Bobby? It's awful. I don't know how to respect Dean. But more importantly, I don't know how to get him to respect me."

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I had something helpful to tell you. There are a lot of obstacles to overcome if you two are going to come to any kind of a lasting understanding."

Liz nodded dejectedly.

"But," he continued, "If he has even the smallest bit of brains in his head, he will try to figure this out with you."

Liz jerked her head up in surprise.

Bobby smiled. "I don't know why you're so shocked. You've seen the type of woman that he picks up. There isn't much that wouldn't be an improvement."

Liz gave him a quizzical look. "Thanks, I think."

"I meant it as a compliment," Bobby assured her.

She laughed. "Either way, thanks for listening. You really did help."

Bobby cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Don't mention it."

XXX

"Hey," Dean greeted, leaning against the doorway of Liz's room. It was morning, and she was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey," she replied, laying down the book and looking at him expectantly. "How's your head?"

Dean smiled. "It's intact, so I guess I should be grateful."

Liz laughed. "Was Ellen scary?"

"Ellen's always scary," he replied. "She's not really one to yell and be done with it, though, so I'm expecting to wake up with a horse head real soon."

"One question, does that make Bobby the Godfather?"

Dean laughed. "I guess," he said, coming in and shutting her door. "Anyway, I just wanted to come and apologize." He mumbled the last word quickly without looking at her.

"For what?"

"A part of me did sleep with Jo just to piss you off."

She rolled her eyes at his predictability. "I knew it," she said.

"Would you just listen to me?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"I'm listening," she insisted.

Dean sighed. "When you asked me not to sleep with Jo, I was excited because I finally knew something that would really make you angry. But you were right: it was a mistake, and I'm sorry that I did it. Being drunk is no excuse." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said as if it physically pained him to form the words.

Liz bowed her head and took a deep breath. "I wasn't asking for me," she explained. "I don't really care who you sleep with. I don't particularly enjoy you being a man whore, but there are different reasons for that. When I asked you not to sleep with Jo, I was trying to quell your self-destructive tendencies. It was obvious that you were on a collision course with her, and I was hoping to stop it before one of you got hurt."

"You think _I'm_ self-destructive?"

"Dean, please. I have seen suicidal people with more sense of self-preservation than you. You get drunk. You have sex. You get drunk. You have sex. You get drunk. You have, well, you know. And you pick fights and go on hunts. You just seem really unhappy."

"That shows what you know. I happen to be very happy," Dean protested defensively. "My life happens to be one long montage of happiness."

Liz put her hands up in a show of surrender. "Okay. I guess I was wrong. So, did you tell Jo that you thought last night was a mistake?"

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. I'm not sure which of your right hooks hurt more."

"We'll just say I softened you up for her," she said, laughing. She punctuated her words by slapping him lightly on the face.

"Ow," Dean said, rubbing his face. "Devil woman."

Liz's face broke into a grin. "Damn right."

XXX

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean responded.

"You haven't said one snarky or sarcastic thing to me all day. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel very snarky today."

"See, that is what I am talking about. Since when do you ever not feel snarky?"

"It's just…do you think I'm self-destructive and unhappy?"

Sam looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What?"

"Liz told me that she asked me not to sleep with Jo to try to stop me from being self-destructive. She said I am unhappy. I don't get it, personally. My life is a party. I always have a great time."

"I see," Sam said neutrally.

Dean cocked his head at Sam. "If you think I'm self-destructive, just say it," he said testily.

"I don't, Dean. Well, okay, maybe sometimes, but isn't everyone on occasion?"

"Do you think I'm unhappy, too?" Dean asked agitatedly.

"I…I just think that all this stuff with Liz has thrown you for a loop. I mean, we were looking really hard for a way around that demon collecting your soul, and then this stuff with Liz happened and we haven't really done much on that front."

"To be honest, I haven't really been thinking about it much. I've spent so much time lately trying to piss off Liz that I haven't had time for much else. Everything I've done recently has been a reaction to her being here."

"Tell me something I don't know, Dean. It's understandable, though. You like having control, and Liz is a very real reminder of how little of it you have."

"Thank you, Dr. Sam," Dean said sarcastically. "Are you going to ask me to analyze inkblots now, too?"

"Like I need inkblots to know you're disturbed," Sam replied.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Liz kisser."

"Liz kisser? You're seriously not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not likely, little brother," Dean said, clapping him on the back. "Not likely."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Karaoke night?" Dean read in horror. "This is why bars are empty during the week. Who wants to listen to a bunch of idiots mumbling drunkenly into a microphone?"

"I think you mean, who doesn't want to listen to a bunch of idiots mumbling drunkenly into a microphone," Liz said cheerily.

"Like you would do karaoke, Ms. Tightass."

"Oh, you wanna bet? I bet I could determine who you're going home with just one song."

"You're on," Dean replied. "Oh, and could you make it a redhead? I'm feeling feisty tonight." He winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do," Liz told him dryly.

"I can already tell I'm gonna need more alcohol," Dean said, signaling the waitress to bring him another beer.

"You are _soooo_ hilarious, Dean," Liz said sarcastically.

Jo watched the two of them flirting. "Speaking of needing more alcohol, I think I'll go get some," she mumbled and headed to the bar.

Liz watched Jo leave somewhat guiltily then went to sign up to sing. She plopped back down and waited for her turn.

Dean got up after a few minutes and went to the bar to talk to a redhead and a Latina who had come to the bar together. He eventually brought the girls back to the table. Both Liz and Jo were absent from the table. Liz had already headed to the stage to sing by that time, and Jo had never come back from her trip to the bar, having left to sit with a guy that bought her a drink. Sam rolled his eyes when Dean sat between the two girls and put his arm around them.

"So, ladies, what do you think of karaoke?" Dean asked the two girls.

"I wish I had the nerve to try it," the redhead said.

"Oh, look," the Latina interrupted, "Your friend is singing."

"My friend?"

"Yeah, that girl you were sitting with earlier."

"Oh, Liz. She's not my friend. She…"

He stopped talking as she got on the stage and smiled shyly. "Hello. This song goes out to my husband. He's sitting at that table right over there," she said, pointing at Dean.

Dean looked between the ladies. "I don't know what she's talking about. Honestly."

"So, you're not married?"

"Not exactly."

The beginnings of Dashboard Confessional's "Screaming Infidelities" began.

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "what is she doing?"

"Besides proving how crap her taste in music is?"

"Do you know what she's singing?"

"Like I would know what this song is."

"Listen."

Dean rolled his eyes but listened to the song.

"…I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,  
And this bottle of beast is taking me home."

She held her beer up and swigged it at the line. Some people in the front cheered and swigged their beers.

"I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
But you're not alone, and you're not discreet  
Make sure I know who's taking you home."

She started to look more upset the longer she sang.

"I'm reading your note over again  
And there's not a word that I comprehend,  
Except when you signed it  
I will love you always and forever."

Her voice broke as she sang 'love,' and she turned away from the microphone to pull herself together.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked Sam. He shrugged in response.

"Well, as for now, I'm gonna hear the saddest songs  
And sit alone and wonder how you're making out  
But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere, with anyone  
Making out.

"I'm missing your laugh  
How did it break?  
And when did your eyes begin to look fake?  
I hope you're as happy as you're pretending."

Her voice started choking up, and she started blinking back tears.

"I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
And I am alone in my defeat  
I wish I knew you were safely at home

"I'm missing your bed  
I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,  
And this bottle of beast is taking me home."

She missed the next line as she turned away to wipe her eyes. She picked up with the music again.

"…sit alone and wonder  
How you're making out  
But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere, with anyone,  
Making out.

"Your hair, it's everywhere,  
Screaming infidelities  
And taking its wear.

"Your hair, it's everywhere,  
Screaming infi—"

She quit singing and tears started running down her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't finish," she said, crying in earnest now. She hid her face in her hands and stood crying, her shoulders shaking.

A lady from the audience went up and pulled her down, throwing a dirty look at Dean.

"What was that?" Dean asked Sam, eyes wide in shock.

"Maybe you should go see if she's okay," the Latina lady said, removing Dean's arm from around her and walking away. The redhead got up also, looking disgusted, and walked back to the bar.

Sam shrugged. "I…there are no words. Wow."

"I think I can manage a few choice ones," Dean said angrily, standing up and walking over to the table that Liz was now sitting at.

"Get up. I need to talk to you," he told her.

"Why don't you leave her alone, buddy?" a guy at the table suggested.

"It's okay," Liz said shakily. "Thanks, though." She got up and followed Dean to a secluded corner.

"Do you want to explain what just happened?"

"Did you like it?" Liz asked mischievously, all trace of tears gone. "I can't go on. I'm sorry," she said, mimicking the voice she used onstage. She stopped and laughed.

"You…there is not a woman in this bar who is going to talk to me tonight."

"I guess I know who's taking you home," Liz sing-songed cheerfully. "What was it we bet?"

Dean's mouth dropped. "Oh, you're good," he said with begrudging respect.

"I know," Liz replied gleefully, patting his shoulder playfully. "Want to call it quits and head home? Or are you going to be a glutton for punishment and stay?"

"I don't only go to bars to pick up chicks," Dean insisted.

"So you're staying?"

"Yes."

Liz shrugged. "I'm not. Have fun."

"You rode with me and Sam. How are you gonna get home?" Dean asked.

"That nice lady that came to comfort me offered me a ride. She doesn't like you very much. It seems you slept with one of her friends then never called."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I gotta admit I'm a little impressed."

Liz glowed. "Of course, you are," she said happily. "See you at home?"

Dean looked Liz up and down slowly. "You think you're something else, don't you?"

The smiled slid off Liz's face. "What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

Dean stepped toward Liz, and she stepped back. Dean kept advancing and Liz retreating until Liz's back hit the wall. She swallowed nervously and waited for Dean's next move.

A seductive smile slid onto his face, and he cocked his head as he considered her.

Her eyes widened, her dilated pupils betraying her discomfort. "I think you need to lay off the alcohol, Dean. You don't like me, remember?"

"I never said I did."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at home," she said, watching him nervously. She started past him, and he almost let her pass before he grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall.

He leaned forward so that he was speaking into her ear. "As badass as you think you are, Liz, I still make you nervous." He pulled back, and a smile slid onto his face. "I like that."

Liz's chest constricted in panic. "Dean, get off of me," she commanded frantically and shoved against him.

He remained as he was for a moment then took a step away from her. "Of course. See you at home," he told her. He mimed tipping his hat to her then headed back to his table.

Liz watched him go then let her head fall back against the wall. She was angry at herself for letting him get to her. She leaned against the wall for a moment to gather her wits then went to find her ride home.

XXX

Liz awoke to rough hands flipping her onto her back. Before she could react, she was pulled into a seated position and kissed hard on the lips. She tried to pull away from the kiss, but the hands held her in place. She finally quit struggling and gave in. When the kiss ended, she was struggling for air right along with her midnight visitor.

"Dean, are you drunk?" she asked, still pulling in deep breaths. She could taste alcohol on her lips, and the images coming from him were hazy and more personal than usual.

He licked his lips. "Little bit." His words were slurred. He pulled her to him until their foreheads met then slid his hands down her neck to her shoulders before pulling back from her completely. He then sat back on the bed and watched her.

"Just how drunk are you?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest self-consciously.

"Drunk enough to want to do this," he answered, pulling her to him and kissing her.

She kept her lips pressed tightly together and shoved him until he let her go. "Let me guess. Jo?" she asked when he backed away. She wiped off her mouth and glared at him.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right."

Liz fidgeted uncomfortably. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively.

Dean exhaled a harsh bark of laughter. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that you want to brood in drunken, manly silence," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Throw in some sex, and you've got me pegged," he replied lightly. "When did I become so transparent?"

A smiled tugged at the corners of Liz's mouth. "About the time that you met José Cuervo, I'd guess."

"Actually, it was Jack Daniels," he told her.

"Oh, well, he is a _much_ better friend," she replied sarcastically.

"He's the best," Dean said, leaning toward her.

She leaned away from him. "Seriously, Dean, are you okay? I can count the number of times in the last few months that you have touched me of your own volition on one hand and now you're practically mauling me in the middle of the night. Did you get in a fight with Sam? We can talk if you want to."

"I really don't," he said, walking his fingers up her arm. He grabbed behind her head, pulled her to him, and kissed her again. He pulled back after a moment and said, "I would rather you let me enjoy my self-destructive behavior."

Liz stared at him. He was inches from her face. "I am stopping this before we can't," she told him and stood up. He grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her back on the bed.

"Maybe I don't want to stop," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She avoided the kiss. "Well, I do."

He laughed and yanked her closer to him. "No one listens to what you want, Liz," he said into her ear. He rubbed his nose along her jaw line, then pulled back to look at her. She had gone completely rigid in his arms, and she turned away from him when he turned her loose.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing what a jerk he was being. "I've had too much to drink. It's making me an asshole."

"That's the truth," she replied shakily without turning around. They sat for a minute in silence before she turned back to him. He was regarding her sleepily. She sighed and got up. "You can barely keep your eyes open, let's get you to bed." She pushed him back onto the covers and was almost finished taking his boots off when he started talking again.

"But this is your bed," he protested weakly.

"It's okay. I don't think I can carry you down the hall, and you need to get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep; I need a lobotomy," he told her, eyes closing.

She fought a smile. "Be that as it may," she told him, "I still think that you should try…Dean!" What she was going to say was lost as Dean grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and entwined their legs.

"Is this okay?" he asked sleepily. "It's easier when I'm touching you."

She nodded stiffly in response.

"Good," he said, nuzzling her neck. She stiffened in his arms. "Relax, Liz," he told her.

"That's easy for you to say," she protested. She shifted to where her back was facing him and listened to his breathing deepening.

"I wasn't trying to screw up your life," she said softly when she thought he was asleep.

"Are you still talking?" he asked gruffly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You were apologizing when I was asleep? I see how it is." He sighed and ran his hand down her arm. "I hate that it feels so good to touch you," he confided.

Her eyes closed in enjoyment. "I hate it, too," she agreed, voice hitching as his fingers ran from her arm down her side.

"Yeah, but I'm not used to controlling myself," he said. He stopped his hand's progression down her side and laid it flat on her stomach.

Her eyes popped open. "And I am?"

He pulled his hand completely away. "Yes."

She rolled to face him. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "My life kind of has been sheltered. I'm kind of used to repression."

"Of course I'm right," he told her sleepily. "You should remember that."

She watched as he fought sleep before finally giving in. His deep breathing eventually turned into a light snoring, and she smiled slightly at the sound. She carefully leaned forward and brushed her lips across his, then pulled back abruptly and covered her mouth, horrified at what she had done.

"What are you doing, Liz?" she mumbled to herself. She maneuvered out of his embrace and stood up. He rolled onto his back in response to her absence. She stood watching him sleep as she warred with herself. She made up her mind and climbed back into the bed slowly. She pulled the covers over him and turned onto her side, back facing him. As if he sensed her presence, he rolled and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened at first but slowly relaxed and settled into his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked herself again. Eventually, she fell back asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Liz was walking across a field and turned to smile maliciously at Dean. "You are such a sap, Dean. Be a man."

She laughed and walked over to Sam, whose eyes were black. "He will never stop us," Sam said, voice unnaturally deep. He wrapped an arm around Liz's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Of course he won't, _Meister_," Liz assured him. "He never suspected a thing." She turned back to Dean then, the same look of glee on her face that she had had the night before at the bar.

Dean jerked awake, sweat pouring off of him. His hangover was so bad that it took a moment to orient himself. He rolled carefully out of Liz's bed and stumbled down the hall.

"Where is Liz?" he demanded as he came into the living room.

Sam looked up from where he was talking to Bobby at the table. Several books, a large map, and other documents were spread out in front of them as they sat engrossed in the research they were doing.

"Uh, running, I think," Sam replied distractedly looking back down at the books. He flipped through a few pages. "Is something wrong?"

"Not for much longer," Dean said under his breath as he walked to the front door.

Sam glanced up as he noticed Dean head for the door. "What's up, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing. I just need to talk to Liz about something."

"Well, here's your chance," Bobby interjected, jerking his hand toward the window. Liz was visible through it coming up the walk.

She came through the door not long after, skin flushed from her run. She jumped when she nearly ran into Dean. "Dean, you scared me," she said as she shut the door. "How's your head? You seemed…"

Dean slammed her into the door before she finished her thought then pulled a knife from the back of his pants. Liz desperately tried to get away from him, but he threw her back against the door and pushed the knife to her throat.

Sam and Bobby had jumped up when Dean slammed Liz into the door, and now they hurried to immobilize Dean. The commotion drew Jo and Ellen, who came running into the room a moment after.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Dean. He inched closer to him.

Dean pushed the knife a little harder until blood welled around the blade. Liz went still and stopped fighting him. "I need for all of you to back up a bit," Dean told them. "I wouldn't want to accidentally slip and hurt her."

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Back up, Sam!" Dean demanded. He never looked away from Liz. She stared back, eyes wide and afraid.

"Boy, did you take off that talisman I gave you?" Bobby asked, inching forward.

"I'm not possessed, Bobby," Dean insisted, "But the closer you get to me, the harder I am going to push on this knife. I need to get some answers out of her, and I need you to let me. Go stand with Jo and Ellen." Blood started to drip off the edge of the knife as Dean waited for Bobby and Sam to join Ellen and Jo across the room. For her part, Liz tried to remain as still as possible.

When everyone was far enough away for him, Dean relieved some of the pressure on the knife. "This is very simple, Liz, I am going to ask a question, and you are going to answer it. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly in response. Fear was still evident in her eyes. Dean pulled the knife away from her throat and stepped a full step back from her.

"I'm glad we understand one another," he said. "Now tell me why you are here."

"What do you mean?" she asked, voice slightly hoarse. She tested the wound on her neck, and her fingers came away bloody.

"I don't have time to mess with this," Dean said angrily, moving to trap her again. He was still hung over, though, so he was moving more slowly than usual. Liz avoided his attack and used his momentum to throw him into the wall and pin him there. She twisted his arm until he dropped the knife, but he pushed off the wall with his other hand and knocked her back. The move caught her off guard and made her fall back. She reached to steady herself and grabbed onto Dean. He was already off balance, so the force of her tug caused him to tumble to the floor partially on top of her. They both grunted at the pain of hitting the floor, but Liz hit her head and was momentarily stunned. Dean recovered first and crawled the rest of the way on top of Liz, pinning her to the floor. She struggled against his hold but gave up when she realized she was trapped. He smiled triumphantly down at her and rearranged himself so that the bulk of his weight was resting on her abdomen.

Everyone else seemed frozen as they watched the scene play out before them. Sam broke out of his reverie first and moved closer to the pair. "Dean," he said to get his attention.

Dean sighed. "You can give me a lecture about how much I'm scaring you just as soon as she tells me what I want to know."

"Maybe if you told us what she did, we would understand," Ellen reasoned.

"Did? She's a liar," he replied. He never took his eyes off of Liz or loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"Dean, maybe we should talk about this," Bobby said. He edged over to the table and picked up a bottle of holy water.

"I don't want to talk about anything. I am not possessed. She is a liar, and I am dealing with it," Dean replied, starting to lose his temper completely.

"What am I a liar about?" Liz asked quietly, confusion overtaking her fear.

Dean gave her a harsh look. "Sam. I know about Sam."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Everyone froze in their tracks at Liz's response, waiting to see how the scene played out.

"Are you going to kill me?" Liz asked in a small voice.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Dean told her bluntly.

"I could leave," she suggested.

"I think we're a little past that now," he replied.

"You're right. I'm not sure it was ever an option," she said resignedly. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything."

Dean considered her for a moment then moved off of her so that she could get up. She sat up and stared at him warily.

"Stay here," he told her sharply and walked into the living room. Liz did as he said, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to staunch the blood flowing from the cut on her neck. She could feel everyone staring at her but kept her eyes averted. Dean came back with some bandages and squatted in front of her.

"Let me see your neck," he commanded harshly. Liz slowly removed her hand from her neck, avoiding his gaze as she did so. She forced herself not to flinch when he touched her neck, but she did not have to worry about him hurting her more. His gentle touch as he patched her up belied the severity of his tone of voice. It was evident that he had bandaged more than one or two cuts in his day, and everyone stood around and watched as he cleaned the cut, waiting to take their cues from him.

He was almost finished bandaging the wound when he realized that pleasurable shocks where emanating into his hands and arms from where he touched Liz. She knew the second that he became aware of the phenomenon. "Don't think about…" She closed her eyes as she felt the effect, too. "Oh," she said softly. She moved to shove him away but ended up grabbing his shirt instead.

Dean closed his eyes against the sensation, his breathing becoming labored.

"We've been over this before, Dean. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths," Liz reminded him, sucking ragged breaths into her lungs.

"What is going on?" Jo asked, bewildered.

Sam hesitated. "Um, well, there is this thing that makes them want to sleep together."

"Not five minutes ago, he had a knife to her throat threatening to kill her. Now they are trying not to screw one another in front of us? That's one doozy of a spell," Jo commented.

"It's kind of a long story," Dean ground out, eyes closed in concentration. He pulled Liz into a standing position and backed her against the wall. When her back hit the plaster, she opened her eyes and looked around dazedly before focusing on Dean's face.

"Make me stop, Liz," he requested a little desperately.

"Dean, stop," she commanded. Her voice lacked conviction, though, and Dean remained where he was, neither advancing nor retreating.

"That's not helping," he pointed out frantically.

Liz gulped. "I was supposed to make Sam evil. That was my job."

That did it. Dean's head snapped up, all thought of sex gone from his mind. He pulled his hands away from her as if they had been scalded. "Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, stop. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but that is not the kind of stuff you want to make up just to make me mad."

Liz watched him guardedly. "I'm not making it up," she admitted. "I went into those woods to get blessings from you because you are Sam's brother and I was supposed to marry him the next day. It was always supposed to have been him. We had been actively trying to lure the two of you into our village for the last three months when you finally showed up. Everyone knew who you were before you ever stepped foot inside those gates."

"That's just…" Dean punched the wall beside her, causing her to flinch.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I was scared about what you would do if you found out the truth." She looked at the place on the wall Dean had just hit. "I'm still scared."

"What do you mean you were supposed to turn me evil?" Sam questioned.

"And tell the truth," Dean added, stepping back and starting to pace in front of her. "I _will_ kill you if you lie to me again."

"Technically, I didn't lie to you; I just didn't tell you everything," Liz argued.

Dean rounded on her. "Do you really want to argue shades of gray right now?" He got in her face. "Because I can guarantee you that the only color I am seeing is red."

"Good point," she acknowledged, looking around at everyone for the first time since Dean had attacked her. They stared back unsympathetically. "You might all want to grab a seat. It's kind of a long story," she told them.

"We can stand," Bobby told her in a clipped tone.

"Suit yourself," she said. Sam glared at her, and she laughed bitterly in response.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Sam asked you a question," Dean prompted her, his tone stern.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking that my father would be so proud that his training worked. When Sam gives me a severe look, my first instinct is to fix whatever it is that I have done to upset him." She glanced around at everyone, and they were looking at her with the same look of reproach that Sam had on his face.

She met Dean's gaze again. "Maybe I should tell my story now," she suggested.

"Maybe you should," he agreed.

Liz leaned back against the wall and began:

"I have known since I was five that I was going to marry you, Sam. One of my earliest memories is of my father telling me that you were the fulfillment of some prophecy and I was the fulfillment of some prophecy and together we would fulfill more prophecies. Personally, I didn't so much care about fulfilling prophecies. I just liked not being beaten with a leather strap. Although, I'll admit, sometimes I would have almost rather been beaten than listen to my dad and his demon master," she explained bitterly.

"Demon master?" Dean repeated. "We've met and killed him. Prophecy over."

"You have never met this demon," Liz insisted.

"Yeah, we have," Dean argued. "Yellow eyes? Kinda ugly? We killed him in a way he won't be back from."

"Oh, please. I'm not talking about the yellow-eyed demon. The yellow-eyed demon was small potatoes. And he was not _the_ yellow-eyed demon," Liz explained, rolling her eyes. "He always was so overly dramatic about everything and egomaniacal to boot. His name was Clarence, and he was a mid-level demon at the very most. The demon that my father worships allowed Clarence to carry out his plans with the understanding that they include Sam and me. And I do mean allowed: he asked for permission.

"Clarence, er, the yellow-eyed demon's plan to open hell was supposed to have happened in conjunction with the end game for Sam. Clarence jumped the gun, though. He's probably glad that you killed him. It was a far more preferable way to go than anything my father would have come up with. You see, Sam was never supposed to have been involved in the pissing match to see who would open hell. Clarence endangered him unnecessarily, and he would have paid for it."

"So, who is this demon?" Sam asked.

"I don't know his name. It's a heavily guarded secret. I do know that throughout history, whenever someone talks about having met the devil, most of the time, they are really talking about this demon."

"So there is another big, powerful demon that wants Sam," Dean summarized dismissively. "Must be Thursday."

"I know your knee-jerk reaction is flippancy, Dean," Liz said disapprovingly, "but this really is a very serious matter."

Dean's jaw ticked at being scolded. "I know it's serious. It always is. I'm so sick of things wanting to steal my little brother and turn him into something evil."

Liz looked at the floor, at a loss for what to say.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling a story?" he asked to get her back on track.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," she suggested. She looked at the floor instead.

"We are waiting on pins and needles here," Dean said sarcastically when she did not say anything after a minute.

"I need something from my room," she informed him hesitantly.

"Nice try. Sit down," Dean said.

"You can chaperone me if you want. I'm not going to try to escape."

"I'll go with her," Sam offered.

"Fine," Dean said, watching Liz distrustfully. "Don't take your eyes off of her, though."

"I won't," Sam promised and followed Liz to her bedroom. He watched as she pulled a box out of the closet and took what looked to be a flash drive, some CDs, and a small package out of it. She grabbed all the items and headed back out of the room, walking in front of him the whole way to the living room. When she got there, she handed the items to Dean.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll get to that. First things first, though," she said, leaning against the wall again.

She began with the ease and familiarity of a story she had heard often. "When my dad was a young boy, the most beautiful girl in the village was promised to him."

"I didn't ask for a bedtime story, Liz. I want to know why you're here," Dean interrupted impatiently.

"I'm sure, if you shut your trap long enough for her to talk, she'll tell you," Ellen interjected irritably.

Liz smiled tentatively at Ellen. She did not return the smile, so Liz turned back to Dean. "Okay, well, maybe you will understand the relevancy of it if I tell you this: the girl was your mother."

Bobby held up a hand to silence the questions that were obviously on the verge of spilling out of Dean and Sam. "She'll never get finished at this rate. Let her talk and she'll tell you when you can ask questions."

"Thanks," Liz told Bobby gratefully. He ignored her and looked away.

"Okay," she said, slightly upset by Bobby's snub. "Well, I'll try to parse it down. My dad was enamored with your mother, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. He put up with her attitude because he knew it was only a matter of time until he would have her as his own. When that happened, the demon that he worships would work through him to be born on this plane. Your mom had other plans, though, and she escaped from the village a week before she was to marry my dad. When she left, it caused a massive upheaval in the community. She was supposed to marry my dad, so a replacement wife had to be found for him and quickly. Your mom's family was disgraced. In an attempt to make amends for their wayward daughter and salvage their reputation, your grandparents offered one of Mary's children, should she have any, to one of his. My father accepted this offering of friendship. And so an evil plan to take over the world was delayed a generation."

"So, wait, I'm confused," Dean said. "My mom was engaged to your dad?"

"Yes. It was apparently the most scandalous thing that had ever happened in our community when she ran away. The man who helped your mother escape was given over to Clarence. I'm sure you would recognize him: he was Clarence's favorite appearance. He liked appearing as him to bother your father."

"So that's why my mom knew the demon in my vision," Sam interrupted, realization breaking over his face.

"What do you mean, 'that's why Mom knew the demon?'" Dean asked sharply.

"The yellow-eyed demon gave me a vision of the night that Mom died when I was at that ghost town," Sam explained repentantly. "She recognized him."

"And you are just now thinking that it is important enough to tell me about it?"

"Guys, can you argue about this later?" Liz asked. "There is quite a bit left to tell."

"How about you don't tell me what to do?" Dean said, jaw ticking.

"Let's just let her finish," Sam requested.

"As long as you understand this isn't over," Dean told him. Sam nodded unhappily.

"Good," Liz replied. "Yes, your mom knew the disguise that the demon was wearing. It was unfortunate that your mother died trying to stop Clarence's plan. That was never the intent. Once she was dead, though, my parents had no reason to have any more children. I am pretty certain that the day they got the news that Mary had died was the last time that they touched one another."

"So, your parents had you so that they could marry you off to Sam so that the two of you could fulfill some stupid prophecy?" Jo asked incredulously.

"Right."

"So what does Yellow Eyes have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, really. He was just a servant with the ability to give children…gifts. He came up with the plan to open hell, and his master ran with it. He almost screwed everything up because he thought he was smarter than his master. Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself," Liz said. "So, Mary got pregnant, and Clarence was in the middle of his plan for making his 'special' children. He was allowed to make Sam one. And me. I can see the future, which makes sense because my mother is a seer. You know, my dad has always been upset that Mary's child was chosen to birth the demon he worships into this world and not his. He had hoped that Sam would be a girl so that he could have married him to my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jo asked. "I didn't know that."

Dean glared at her. "Neither did I."

"Yeah. He's older. Dean's age," Liz explained. "He's a real asshole. Follows my father's every command."

"And you don't?" Dean scoffed.

Liz stared at him fiercely. "And I don't," she insisted. "Be as angry at me as you need to be, I understand that, but don't you dare accuse me of being one of my father's automatons." She was barely controlling her anger.

Dean shrugged. "I can't help that you're daddy's little girl."

Liz stared at him murderously.

"Enough," Bobby said, stepping between them. "What if this demon and your dad try to have Dean fulfill the prophecy?"

"It doesn't work that way. It _has_ to be Sam. Initially, it was arbitrary which of the brothers was chosen, but the fact that Sam was chosen set certain events in motion. The prophecy is non-transferable."

"So what are they going to do now that you're married to Dean instead?" Ellen asked curiously.

"I don't know. I assume they will come up with something or kill Dean. It wasn't completely necessary that I be married to Sam, but it was the plan. I have been in training to be his wife since I was five."

"Training?" Jo repeated. "What kind of training did you begin when you were five to make you a good wife?"

A bitter laugh escaped Liz. "Well, I started out with languages and demonology. I can speak seven languages and tell you at least something about nearly every known demon. I play several instruments. I also learned to sing and dance. Sports began when I was eight, and fighting when I was nine. Oh, and I can cook. Let's see, I took professional driving lessons last year, and sniper lessons the year before. I'm a trained field nurse. I can completely take apart a motor and put it back together. Recently, I've been studying law. There's more, but I'm sure you don't care."

"That's crazy," Jo observed.

Liz shrugged. "It was what I knew. Sam was the great man that was going to come and save us all. Guys wanted to be him, and girls wanted to marry him. I had to be worthy of that, my father said, so while other children played, I worked. And let me tell you, it was such fun growing up knowing that your legacy is that you are the best hope a demon has to end the world. That was me: Most Likely to Turn a Good Man Evil, Class of '01."

"So, Sam was every little girl's fantasy then?" Dean asked mischievously.

"Dean," Sam protested with exasperation in his voice.

"What? It's a legitimate question," Dean replied.

Liz sighed. "Sam? No, the girls didn't dream about Sam. Sam was mine; they fought over you."

"Me?" he asked with a grin. "Well, at least we know they have great taste."

"Yeah," Liz agreed dryly, "I guess if you can't have greatness, being next to it is the next best thing."

Sam hid his smile behind his hand while Dean glared at her. She smiled unrepentantly at him.

"Very funny," Dean said, clearly not amused.

"I thought so," Liz replied. "Anyway, I never really understood that logic. You know, 'Hi! My crazy, evil cult just turned your brother into a power-crazy maniac. Let's make out.' It's insanity on their part, but they really didn't think you would have a problem with it. Although, now that I think about it, you did make out with quite a few of them while you were staying with us."

"Okay, yeah, but I didn't know that they were a part of a crazy, evil cult that was trying to mess with Sam."

"True. And not that your head needs to be inflated anymore, but I'm sure that right now, all of those girls are probably cursing my name because I am married to you."

"But doesn't that just mean that they can cat fight over Sam?" Jo asked. "You would think that they would be happy."

"You would think," Liz replied, "except Sam is mine. It doesn't matter that I am married to Dean. Nothing changes the bond between Sam and me. It goes deeper than tradition or laws. Something in my soul is tied to something in his and that's just the way it is. That's why it isn't really necessary for us to be married to fulfill the prophecy."

"Wait," Dean said, clearly enjoying himself, "are you saying that you are Sammy's soulmate?"

Liz rolled her eyes before replying. "Hardly. Soulmate is the wrong term. For one thing it has romantic implications. There is nothing inherently romantic about the bond between Sam and me. I was chosen for Sam as a baby and bonded through supernatural means, but that doesn't mean that we are fated to end up together. It's more like the bond between siblings than anything."

"And you were supposed to marry him?"

"I have a question," Sam interrupted in a calm voice. Everyone fell silent. "How exactly do you make me evil?"

Liz looked down at the ground uncomfortably. "Well, I…we have sex after the demon that my father worships possesses you, and that births the demon onto this plane."

"Nothing inherently romantic, my ass," Dean commented. "That's a little above and beyond the call of the sibling bond."

Ellen smiled slightly at Dean's remark. "I thought you said that you died if you had sex with anyone besides Dean," she observed.

"I did. I do. That's why my mom married me to Dean: so that I couldn't fulfill the prophecy without dying. At least, I think that's why she did. I'm still a little confused about that. If so, I think she was banking too much on my dad's affection for me if she thought he wouldn't go forward with his plans anyway."

"So you weren't kidding that night? Your mom probably is dead," Dean said.

Tears appeared at the corner of Liz's eyes. "More than likely. My father is not a particularly forgiving man."

"What was with her hands glowing?"

"She gave me a vision she had had. She said she hoped it would explain some things. It really didn't, though."

"What was it of?" Bobby asked curiously.

"The future. It was really confusing. Sam seemed evil, and then he didn't. I was dead, and then I wasn't. The only very clear part was that my dad died, but I'm not sure how that happened."

"So we won?" Dean asked.

Liz shrugged. "I guess. I guess one person really can make a difference."

"Meaning?"

"There was no future if I married Sam. All Mom saw was the end of the world."

Everyone took a moment to absorb what she had said.

"So, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, holding up the stuff Liz had brought from her room.

"Well," Liz explained, "The stuff in the package was in a safety deposit box at that bank you took me to. I have no idea what it's for. I've tried to do a little research but haven't figured out anything. I thought Bobby might know something I don't."

"And the other stuff?" Bobby asked gruffly.

Liz looked at the floor, face reddening. "It's Sam's marriage present from me. It's traditional to exchange gifts when you get married."

"You didn't get me anything," Dean said, feigning hurt.

The red on her face deepened. "Yes, I did."

"You did?" he said with genuine surprise. "What'd you get me?" A greedy smile came onto his face.

Liz shifted uncomfortably. "It was short notice," she explained. "I got you a new hunting knife and a couple of guns."

"Ah, a woman after my heart," Dean joked, covering his heart with his hand. "So what's Sam's present?"

"Those CDs and flash drive contain the whereabouts of every demon that escaped from hell with the exception of three. They also have the methods for killing them and any weaknesses they have. They're current up until when I left with you. I can bring them all the way up to date pretty easily. I wanted to give the information to you earlier, but I didn't know how to broach the subject."

"This has info on all of them?" Sam asked in amazement.

"All but three of them. They were tricky bastards. They're traveling together. I was getting really close to locking in on them when you showed up. I haven't really gotten the chance to work on it since."

"How did you do all this?" Bobby asked. Admiration tinged his voice.

"I designed a computer program with one of my friends that would search various websites and outlets for certain criteria. Plus, I am the daughter of a very powerful man. People and demons tend to want to stay off my bad side."

"How do we know that this isn't an elaborate trap that you've designed to get Sam alone so that you can help your demon fulfill his plans?" Dean asked.

"First, my dad made a deal with this demon, not me. Ergo, he is not _my_ demon. Second, if I wanted Sam to be possessed, he already would have been."

"Don't you think it's a little convenient that anyone who could verify your story is either dead or evil?" Jo asked.

"What is convenient about that?" Liz pointed out.

"So, we are just supposed to trust that you are telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"Actually, no," she said, getting up and walking to him. "You can verify my story." She grabbed either side of his head, and her fingers began to glow where they touched his temples.

He fought her at first then went slack. Bobby pulled her off of him roughly while Sam grabbed Dean to keep him from collapsing.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, shaking him. "Dean! Wake up!"

"He's fine!" Liz exclaimed. "I promise he's fine."

"Forgive me if I have my reservations about taking your word for it," Bobby told her acidly.

Dean soon groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his temples and looked at Liz. "Your mother thought _that_ was worth dying for?" he asked. "I would hate to see the bad vision."

"I can show you if you want," Liz told him.

"I'll pass. One bout of head-splitting pain is enough for today."

"That must be because you're hungover. It usually doesn't hurt that bad."

Dean sat up slowly and addressed everyone else. "Apparently, everything she said is true." He looked at Bobby, who was still holding Liz. "You can let her go, I'm fine."

Bobby let her go reluctantly. She backed up against the wall again. "Is there anything else you want to tell us about?" he asked Liz harshly.

"No, but I will. That bank account I emptied had more that 20,000.00 in it. It was more like 4.1 million."

"Dollars?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes, dollars. The money is in my room."

"That room right back there?"

"Before you get too many ideas, it's in cashier's checks made out to me."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "I could forge your name."

"I'm sure you could. It might be hard to explain the lack of breasts, though, when you pretended to be me and tried to cash them."

Dean laughed. "True. Jo has breasts, though. I could get her to play you."

"Jo's also standing right here," Jo pointed out irritably. "Why don't you stop talking about her like she's not?"

Dean ignored her. "Anything else you want to tell me?" he asked Liz.

"Not that I can think of," she replied.

He got up and walked to her. "I guess there's only one thing left to do, then."

She slid down the wall and shrank in on herself. "But…"

She turned her head and closed her eyes as he knelt in front of her. Her entire body was shaking slightly as he reached out and grabbed her chin, turning it toward him.

"Look at me, Liz," he said.

She swallowed and opened her eyes. He held her gaze for a moment.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked, deadly serious.

She looked at him unflinchingly. "I was taught to be a good wife to Sam, not some stupid demon," she answered without looking away. "I would be on your side even if that weren't true."

Their gazes remained locked for another minute as Dean sized her up. "That's the right answer," he said finally, standing up.

She let out a relieved breath. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily, though. I expect those gifts to be on my bed by the end of the day, and from now on, you're paying for everybody when we go out. Hotels, restaurants, strip clubs, everything. And you don't get to complain."

"Of course. I can help with the research, too, if you need me."

"You'll have to talk to Bobby about that," Dean said.

"I thought you were going to kill me," she admitted, shakily bringing a hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"And listen to Sam mope for the next six months? No, thanks. Besides, it might be helpful to have someone around who knows what we're up against. Oh, and Liz? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You need to take a shower; you smell like ass."

Liz's surprise was fleeting. She screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue at him. "Right back at you, Dean."

He laughed. Liz fidgeted uncomfortably and looked around at everyone. "Anything else?" she asked.

Sam stepped forward with a surprisingly angry look on his face. "Did you know about Jess?" he asked coldly. "Did you know she was going to die?"

Liz looked up at him with a deer-in-headlights look. "Sam–"

"Did. You. Know. About. Jess?" he asked again, punctuating each word.

"My..." She stopped and took a calming breath. "Yes."

Sam looked at her with a deadly calm then stepped toward her. Dean stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Walk away, Sam," Dean told him.

Liz worried at her bottom lip. "My father was the one who signed her death warrant," she explained. "He's the one who ordered her to be killed."

Sam removed Dean's hand from his chest and stepped around him. "Did you know he was going to do it?"

Liz gulped and looked at him fearfully. "Yes," she answered, tears coming to her eyes, "but there was nothing I could do."

"There was nothing you could do, or nothing you would do?" he asked angrily, eyes never leaving her.

"Nothing I _could_ do," Liz insisted. She glanced at Dean who was watching Sam warily. She looked back at Sam. "I tried."

"You _tried_!? What _exactly_ did you _try_?" he yelled.

She flinched but looked at him with nothing but sympathy. "I tried to stop it. I failed. I'm so sorry."

"You tried to stop it?" he asked with a derisive laugh. He took another step toward her. Dean grabbed him and pulled him away from Liz.

"Walk away, Sam!" he demanded, shoving him toward the bedrooms. "I mean it, Sam! Walk away!"

Liz watched the proceedings with a mixture of concern and apprehension. Sam glared at her but did as Dean insisted and headed to his room.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come in," Dean said in a miserable voice when someone knocked on his door. He was lying on his bed trying to nurse his hangover.

"Hey," Liz greeted quietly, coming into view.

"What do you want?"

"To give you this," she said, tossing something onto the bed.

Dean picked it up. "A choker?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Bobby finally got finished with the inhibitor charms," Liz explained. "He gave them to me earlier this morning, but I didn't get the chance to give it to you because of…everything else that happened. The charm should separate the mind from the body and allow you to think more clearly. Most importantly, it will dampen the effect of the marriage thing."

"You want me to wear a choker?" Dean repeated.

"I think we covered that."

"I'm not sure you got it, though. You want me to wear a _choker_? You couldn't have come up with anything less gay than this?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I wasn't exactly thinking of the consequences it would have to your fashion sense."

"This is going to be fun explaining to Sam," Dean said with a sigh. "He is never going to believe that I decided to add a choker to my wardrobe."

Liz smiled slightly at Dean's comment. She had remained as far away as possible during their conversation. "Could you just put it on and see if it works?"

"You first," he said.

She pulled down the neck of her collar to show an identical charm already around her neck.

"Alright, here goes," Dean said, and tied the choker around his neck. "How long is it supposed to take this thing to take effect?"

Liz threw her head back and breathed blissfully. "I think it already has."

"I don't feel any different," Dean protested.

Liz walked over to him and ran her hand down his arm. "What about now?"

He could feel her arm on his, but he did not get the almost uncontrollable urge to take her where she stood and he could not feel what it felt like for her to be touching him. "Okay, _that_ feels different. Good call on the inhibitor charms."

Liz smiled tentatively at him. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Before you go, I've got something for you, too," Dean told her.

"Really?" Liz asked, surprised. "What?"

"This," Dean said and snapped a ruby bracelet onto her wrist. She stared at it in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a tracking charm. You can't take it off, and if you get more than fifty feet away from the matching bracelet, your head feels like it's going to explode. You have about five minutes to get back within the fifty feet before your head actually does explode."

"Who has the other bracelet?"

Dean pulled up his sleeve and showed her the other bracelet. "We are going to take turns wearing it. I get the first watch."

A smile tugged at her lips. "And you complained because a choker was too feminine?"

"Don't try to be funny."

She scowled at him. "So, I'm under house arrest," she said resignedly. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"It makes sense that you wouldn't trust me. You just found out that I've been keeping some major secrets from you."

"So you're not going to fight this?"

"Would it do any good?"

"No. I'd probably send you packing if you did."

"Well, there you go."

XXX

That night, Liz woke up screaming. She did not know where she was or what time it was or anything other than pain.

Bobby was the first to get to her room and throw open the door. She was writhing on the bed with her hands clutching her head.

"Liz, can you hear me?" he asked, kneeling by her bed and grabbing her face.

Tears were streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to speak but another scream was all that came out.

Dean, Ellen, and Jo had come into the room while Bobby was kneeling by the bed. Bobby noticed Dean and shoved him into the wall.

"You think this is funny?" he yelled at him. "Where is that bracelet, Dean?"

Dean stared at him, eyes wide with shock. "Sam has it," he explained.

Realization washed over the two of them at the same time, and Bobby turned Dean loose. They stared at one another in astonishment until Liz screamed again.

"I'll go find him," Dean said, disbelief still on his face. He glanced at Liz as he hurried out of the room. The image of her sobbing burned itself into his brain, and he quickened his steps as he headed down the hall.

He ran into Sam as he was entering the house and pulled the bracelet out of his hand. Liz's screams had finally ceased.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked him angrily.

"I wasn't going to let her die," he insisted.

"Sam!"

Sam sighed and sat down at the table. "I don't know, Dean. I don't know what came over me. I just got to thinking about Jess and Mom and Dad, and I wanted someone else to hurt for a while. She's the reason that Jess is dead."

Dean looked at Sam with concern. "This should in no way, shape, or form be construed as me taking Liz's side, Sam, but, no, she's not and you know it."

"Is it so bad that it felt good to cause someone else pain for a change?"

"Yes, it is, Sam, because it's not you. You're all about babies and Christmas and fluffy bunnies. I'm the one who blurs the line on what is morally acceptable behavior in the hero of the piece."

"I think I could get used to your way of thinking."

"I don't want you to. You keep me from crossing the line into darkness, Sam. It's not your fault that Jess died, Sam. It's not Liz's, either."

Tears came to Sam's eyes. "It is our fault, though. We were born."

Dean growled in frustration. "So, we are back to this, huh? Can we skip Whiny Sam and go straight to Bad Ass Sam again? Please, for me?"

"It's not that simple, Dean. I can't just flip a switch and be okay."

"Great. So what you're saying is that I have more whining to look forward to?"

"I'm sorry that my pain is inconvenient to you."

"Newsflash, Sam: your pain is inconvenient to everyone," Dean told him harshly. He sighed and sat down in the chair beside Sam. "Sorry. I know that you're hurting, but you're scaring me."

Tears came into the corner of Sam's eyes. "I'm scaring myself, too, Dean."

XXX

Liz did not come downstairs until mid-afternoon. When she finally did, her face was as white as a sheet, and she was still in her pajamas.

Silence descended upon the room as everyone noticed her. Sam watched her guiltily as she sat in the chair next to Bobby. Everyone waited expectantly for her to say something. When she remained silent, Ellen broke the ice. "How do you feel, Liz?" she asked sympathetically.

Liz shrugged noncommittally. She looked tired.

"Liz, I…" Dean began.

She held up a hand to stop him. "Shut up, Dean. I need to say something, and then I'm going back to bed to hopefully sleep away this massive headache I have. Last night was a freebie, Sam. I don't think that I deserved that, but I am not going to hold it against you. It's all you get, though. Decide if you want me here, and either let me help you, or let me go. I'll wear your damn charm, but I'm done with being a martyr for other people's sins."

Dean snorted derisively. "I can see why you were supposed to marry Sam," he said. "You've both got that overly dramatic, 'woe is me' way about you."

Liz glared at him, face going red with anger. She turned to leave. "Fine. I'll get my stuff and be out of your hair…"

She trailed off when Dean started laughing. She turned around to him, clearly getting angrier.

"You just proved my point," Dean replied. "Is it really necessary to be so melodramatic? We want your help. _I_ want your help. Sam was an idiot last night, and I know he's torturing himself on the inside wondering how he got so bad. He'll apologize when he realizes just how awful he was to you. As for you, I'm _not_ going to baby you. If you want to help, you're going to help. No more ultimatums because, honestly, Liz, we have all the power in this situation."

Liz stared at him unblinkingly for several moments then broke the eye contact and looked to the side. "No more ultimatums," she agreed. "There'll be no need to baby me. But, you should remember that I have more knowledge about my father's organization than you could ever learn from books or the Internet. You need me, so I have some of the power."

Dean nodded once in acknowledgement. "I guess we need each other," he admitted. "You happy?"

"Ecstatic," Liz deadpanned.

"Then let's move on to something else. I think I need a good hunt after all this drama."

"A hunt would be good," Liz agreed.

"Go rest, Liz. We'll work out the details. I'm sure that Bobby has something fun lined up for us as we speak."

XXX

Later that night, Dean caught Bobby alone. "I'm worried about Sam, Bobby. I don't think he's taking what Liz told us that well."

"You think?" Bobby replied sarcastically. "He almost killed Liz last night."

"I know. That's not Sam."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Watch him and try to make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid, I guess. I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sending Jo on the next few hunts with you. You're going to need an extra set of hands around if you are trying to keep an eye on both Sam and Liz and hunt demons."

"You could come and be that extra set of hands," Dean suggested.

Bobby shook his head. "I'd love to help, but I've got something else I'm working on."

"Something you haven't told me about?"

"I hate to break it to you, Dean, but I don't tell you everything. In fact, I don't tell you most things."

"I don't need any help," Dean insisted petulantly.

Bobby shook his head. "Sometimes you need help, Dean. That doesn't make you weak."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't think anyone would argue with you about that."

"You're still sending Jo with me, aren't you?"

"I am. You can thank me later. You're about to have a rough couple of months chasing demons that are desperate to stay out of hell, and you'll need every bit of help you can get. I'd send Ellen if I thought she'd go."

"Ellen? You must think it's about to get bad."

"I do, Dean. You need to be careful. Desperate people make desperate decisions. I can only imagine what desperate demons will do."

"You know me, Bobby," Dean said cockily and headed back into the house.

Bobby watched him go. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Three Weeks Later, Topeka, Kansas_

"That was one hell of a fight last night," Dean commented.

"It was," Liz agreed. She rolled her neck to try and get the crick out of it then looked at Dean. "Would you do me a favor?" she asked him, eyebrows scrunched together seriously.

"What's up?"

"Be careful," she requested. "I have a bad feeling about this hunt."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm always careful," he told her.

She gave him a worried look. "I'm serious, Dean. Please, be careful."

Dean grinned at her. "No worries, Liz. Everything is going to be fine." He patted her condescendingly and walked out of the room. Liz watched him walk away then rubbed her face tiredly.

XXX

"Oh my god, there's so much blood," Jo observed as she dazedly watched Liz try to staunch the blood gushing from the cut on Dean's abdomen. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "I left to go after the demon, and when I came back, he was like this. I don't know what happened. I—"

"I need you to focus, Sam," Liz said, working to stop the bleeding. "Jo, get me the gauze that's in my backpack."

"What are we going to do, Sam?" Jo asked.

"My dad has a safe house near here," Liz answered for him. "I saw it when we came in. I need to get the bleeding stopped and him stabilized before I can help him."

"He needs a hospital, Liz," Sam argued.

"He needs to not be in jail, Sam," Liz argued back.

Sam grabbed her face and turned it to him. Dean's blood smeared across her cheek and jaw as he did so. "Promise me that he will be okay if you help him," he said.

"I promise," she told him in all seriousness. She wiped her brow and unknowingly smeared more of Dean's blood on her face.

Sam nodded his agreement then picked up Dean and hurried to the Impala. Sam carefully laid him in the backseat. Liz crawled into the back with him without so much as a word, and Jo took the passenger seat.

"Where is this safe house, Liz?" Sam asked frantically as he threw himself into the driver's seat.

"In the old Home Depot the next street over," Liz informed him.

"Are you kidding me? Your dad co-opted an old rundown department store?"

"Can you just trust that I know what I'm doing?" Liz asked in exasperation.

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "There are medical facilities in that building. Better ones than any hospital around here has. Now, pull up as close to the doors as you can."

Sam did as instructed and headed for the former superstore. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected," Liz replied.

"He's okay, Sam," Jo reassured him.

Sam screeched to a halt in front of the sliding glass doors. He ran around the car to help pull Dean out. Liz got out and ran to the doors, punching a code into a keypad at the side of them. The doors slid open and Sam carried Dean in with Jo following closely behind him with the first-aid kit.

The inside of the building had everything from an operating table to a sauna. Sam hurried to the surgical table and laid Dean on it. Liz pulled several instruments out of the cabinets and tried to steady her hands.

"Okay," she said, "here goes." She grabbed a roll of tape and pulled off several pieces and taped them over Dean's gaping wound. Blood kept gushing out of the wound, so it was hard to get the tape to stick to Dean's skin.

Liz tossed the roll to Sam. "Try to get his wound covered with this. He's losing a lot of blood and very quickly. If I'm not able to do this soon, he'll die."

"You promised he would be alright," Sam reminded her as he hurriedly taped Dean's wound.

"I still believe that," she insisted without looking at him. She began mixing up various ingredients in a bowl that was near the table. She said several words over the bowl in a language that Sam did not understand then wiped the potion over Dean's stomach. He twitched when the mixture touched his skin but gradually stopped jerking and settled down. The blood that had been gushing was no longer flowing and, while the cut still looked very serious, it seemed to have closed somewhat.

Liz tested around the wound for a moment then slowly pulled the tape off. She grabbed a needle and surgical thread and began stitching up the gash. When she had finished sewing the wound, she laid both her hands over it and began chanting barely audibly. Liz came to the end of the chant then leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it to a seated position. She put her hands between her knees and gulped in several deep breaths. She stood back up and looked at Sam.

"He'll be okay," she insisted. "The worst of the injury is behind him." She threaded her hands together to try to stop their shaking. "We'll have to get out of here in a hurry because my dad will know we're here. I had to use my access code, and it's unique to me. He'll be here sooner rather than later. Give me a second to calm down, and then we can go."

"Sooner rather than later? He has people here in Topeka?"

"Yeah," Liz replied, sucking in deep breaths. "Just another second." She breathed in several more calming breaths. "Make sure we don't leave anything," she told Sam. "You never know what he can use against you."

XXX

"Sir, Liz's access code was just used to access one of the safe houses in Topeka. Security feed from the warehouse shows that Dean was hurt pretty seriously. It looks like Liz patched him up. They left a few minutes ago. We weren't able to assemble a team in time to intercept them."

Frank leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "Call off the cleanup team and prepare my jet. Liz may be good at covering her tracks, but I am better at finding them. We've been given a rare opportunity, Terrence. I'll find what I need."

He stood up and smoothed down his suit. "Make it happen," he told his assistant. The man scurried off.

Four hours later, Frank was staring at the surgical table that Dean had lain on earlier in the day.

"It'll be here," he insisted to his assistant.

"What'll be here, sir?" Terrence asked.

"Dean's blood," Frank answered with a feral smile.

XXX

_The Next Day, Bobby's House_

"What happened, Liz?" Bobby asked her after they got Dean settled.

"I don't know. The demon got the drop on him, I guess. He scared me for a while there. I think that he is going to be okay, though. The first thing he said was 'you should have seen the other guy.'"

"That sounds like Dean. Now we have to worry about keeping him still long enough to heal."

"I could mix something up to make him sleep if you want," she offered tiredly. "Just for tonight," she added when she saw Bobby's uncertain look.

"That's fine by me. The problem will be getting Sam to go along with it," he replied.

Liz patted him on the back. "I'll let you handle that," she said with a smile. She yawned again. "So is Ellen…"

"She's in bed."

"Good, then I can get some rest. I don't actually know when I slept last, and it's starting to catch up with me. Who's got the next shift?"

Bobby gave her a shrewd look. "Jo."

"That should be a barrel of laughs," she said dryly. "Who's staying with Dean?"

"I will until the morning. I convinced Sam to get some rest, too. I think he's gonna relieve me when he wakes up."

"Okay," Liz said. "Well, goodnight." She held out her wrist so Bobby could snap on the ruby bracelet.

He fastened the charm around her wrist. "Goodnight, Liz. Oh, and Liz?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"You might want to get cleaned up before you go to bed. You have blood all over you."

She looked down dazedly at herself. "So I do. Thanks."

XXX

"So, how much longer are we going to do this?" Ellen asked Bobby the next morning, holding up her wrist to show the bracelet that matched the one Liz had on. "It's been over three weeks, and she hasn't tried to leave."

"After Dean gets better, we can quit as long as everyone agrees not to let their guard down around her."

"Do you really think that she's a threat?"

"No, but I want to make sure. There's too much at stake for me to be wrong."

"I actually kind of like her," Ellen admitted.

"What's not to like?" Bobby asked. "She's smart, beautiful, and helps out without having to be asked."

"I feel like a bad mother saying this because I know how much Jo likes him, but Dean should give her a chance. I have a feeling she could make the rest of his time on earth pretty happy."

"Which of course means that he won't," Bobby answered, smiling affectionately.

"Of course not," Ellen agreed.

Liz appeared in front of them then, effectively silencing their conversation.

"I know that you have another hunt lined up, and I know that Dean is not going to want to stay on the sidelines to recover. I think I may have figured out a way to keep him off his feet and still give him something to do," she informed them.

Ellen exchanged a look with Bobby. "Okay, shoot," she said curiously.

"Well, I was going through all the demonic activity that I had noted in the last few years, and there is this exclusive neighborhood in a suburb of Chicago that appears to be run by a demon. It's a hunt that would require going incognito for a while to figure out who the demon is. It would take some time to get everything set up, but I could probably manage to get it done within a week or so. It looks like it would be some laid-back investigating, at least at the first. Sam, Jo, and I could take care of some demons while Dean works this job and doesn't have to feel useless." She looked expectantly at them, waiting for their opinion.

Bobby shrugged. "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea," he said.

"Yeah," Ellen agreed. "We could let Dean heal up for a couple weeks, and then the two of you could go up together."

"The two of us? But…I don't think Dean will like that idea. He still only talks to me when he has to."

"Well, then, it will be a good time for you to work out your differences."

"But what about Sam and Jo?"

Bobby smiled. "Sam and Jo will be on standby if you need them."

"Maybe it would be better to send Jo with him."

"Jo can go a few weeks without seeing Dean," Ellen assured her a little icily.

Liz took the hint. "I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

Ellen smiled slightly. "No."

"This sucks."

"I'm sure you'll thank us later."

XXX

"Hey, Jo, what are you doing out here?" Liz asked, walking outside and sitting on the patio beside Jo.

"I am trying to figure out why I keep hanging around the Winchester brothers, especially after what happened with Dean."

"You seem to be doing just fine as a hunter to me. What is your count up to, now? Fifteen?"

"I guess," Jo said unhappily.

"I'm sorry," Liz told her. "I'm awful at cheering people up."

"That's okay. I'm not really in the mood to be cheered up."

"Would it cheer you up if I said that Dean really does like you?"

"Oh, please," Jo replied. "Like he cares about me when he has his very own Barbie action figure. You play with guns, you're hot, _and _you're rich."

"I'm not blonde, though," Liz interrupted with a sly smile, "So you win."

Jo looked over at Liz and started cracking up. "You know, you actually aren't as bad at cheering people up as you think you are."

"Well, I try."

XXX

_Two and a Half Weeks Later, Bobby's House_

"How are we supposed to infiltrate some village of über-rich pod people without attracting unwanted attention?" Dean asked dubiously.

Liz dropped a set of keys on the table. "They are expecting Mr. and Mrs. Scott tomorrow."

"How did you manage that?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter? We can leave when you get ready."

"Sam gets shotgun."

Liz looked at Ellen and Bobby. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Liz motioned between herself and Dean. "We're going. You and me. We're going as husband and wife."

"Wait," Dean said, shaking his head in denial. "No. You and me are not going to play house together."

"I'm fantastically happy about it, too," Liz replied sarcastically.

"What about Sam?"

Liz smirked. "It's kind of a conservative place. I don't think a cute little gay couple would go over particularly well."

"I am not going undercover as her husband," Dean protested to Bobby.

"Why not? You are her husband," Bobby pointed out.

"But…I am injured. What if she tries to kill me in my sleep and I am unable to defend myself?"

"I'm sure you would be able to handle it. You're able to handle anything, remember?"

"I'm not going with her."

"Then who do you propose we send with you?"

Dean looked around. "Ellen."

Ellen laughed. "Oh, Dean, that made my day, but you're going with Liz. No more arguing."

"But…"

"You're going," Bobby interrupted before he could argue anymore. "That's final."

"Fine," Dean replied with a pout.

Liz took a deep breath and let it out. "I hope you don't mind," she said, "but I looked at your clothes to get your sizes. You don't have to worry about packing. I already did it. Nothing you owned was suitable for this hunt, so I bought you what you would need. It's already in the car and with the movers. You might want to leave the Impala keys with Sam or Bobby."

"Leave the keys to my baby? Why would I leave my baby with them?"

"Because we're not going to a car show, we're going to an exclusive housing development. We want to actually get through the gate, so I bought a Mercedes. It should do."

"You want me to abandon the Impala for a Mercedes? We have a closed relationship. I'm afraid this would count as cheating."

"Maybe you could explain the situation to her. I'm sure she would make an exception, and, oh my god, I am calling your car a she."

"Of course, you are. Anything else you want from me? My spleen, for instance?"

Liz ignored him. "I left your clothes for today on your bed."

"You chose what I am wearing? Over my dead body."

"Just go put it on so we can get on the road," Liz said with a sigh. She got up and left the room.

Dean watched her go. "So, I see you've taken the leash off of her."

"I think she's with us," Bobby told him. "If you want to take the charm with you, though, you're more than welcome."

"I know this is where you're expecting me to trust your judgment, but I'm taking the bracelet with me. I still don't completely trust her."

"She hasn't complained yet about having to wear it, so I doubt she'll start with you," Bobby said, handing the bracelet to Dean.

"So what exactly did she buy me to wear?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering, Ellen smiled into her cup. Bobby avoided his gaze.

"What did she buy me?" Dean asked, getting up carefully and heading to his room.

"Oh, hell, no," he said when he got to his room and saw the suit laid on the bed.

"I am not wearing this, Liz," Dean yelled.

Liz appeared in the hall with a perturbed look on her face. "Oh, yes, you freaking are, Dean. I spent a thousand dollars on that suit, so you will wear it and you won't complain."

"A thousand dollars? You spent a thousand dollars on that?"

"We're blending," she said with a flourish of her hands in front of her body. She was wearing a knee-length dress and pearls. "You don't have to wear heels, so I don't want to hear it."

"Yes, but you don't have to wear a tie."

"Would you just put the suit on, please?"

"Fine," he said, going into his room and shutting the door hard.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Do you need help with the tie?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

Dean opened the door. "I know how to tie a tie, thank you very much."

Liz did not reply, just stared at him. "What?" he asked when he noticed her gaping at him.

She started and looked away quickly. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you look…good."

A mischievous smile spread onto his face. "Oh. I look good, huh?"

"Shut up. You don't look that good."

"Uh-huh. Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Shut up," she said, flustered, and walked away quickly.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Dude. This is the house you bought?" Dean asked as he got out of the car. He was staring at the large house they had pulled up in front of with a look of awe.

Liz stopped on her way to the trunk and looked at the house, too. "Well, I guess, technically, this is the house _we_ bought. Do you like it?"

Dean shrugged but it was obvious that he was excited. "It'll do, I guess."

Liz smiled knowingly. "Right. Well, we have orientation in a few hours, so I suggest we get unpacked and then get ready for that."

"We have orientation? Why?"

"Everyone who moves in here has to go through it. It introduces us to the community and lets us know what is available. There is a party in our honor next weekend at the community center after we have met with the town psychiatrist so that she can 'help us adjust and deal with any moving issues,'" Liz informed him sarcastically, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "We are required to go."

She stopped talking when she noticed a man walking up the sidewalk. He appeared to be in his late forties, with light brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing khaki pants with a polo shirt.

"Howdy, neighbor," the man said with a big wave.

"Hello," Liz acknowledged, returning his wave reluctantly.

The man came up the drive and shook Dean's hand. He walked back around the car and bowed slightly to Liz. "I'm Richard. You can call me Rick, though. Everyone does. I live at the end of the street with my wife, Nancy. Our house is easy to spot; it's the only one with a white picket fence around it. You should drop by after you get settled."

"Uh…thanks," Liz said. "Maybe we will. Oh, and I'm Liz; this is Dean."

"Liz and Dean. Dean and Liz. Well, great. That's just great. I'll tell the missus to plan a special meal tonight. Come around about seven, okay?"

Liz and Dean exchanged a look. Liz shrugged and nodded at him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sounds great, man," he said.

"Wonderful," Rick responded, turning to face Dean. "Do you need help carrying anything, young man?"

"I got it, thanks."

"The movers did most of the heavy lifting for us," Liz explained. "All we really have to unload are our clothes. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Alrighty. I'll see you tonight at seven. Don't be late," he said, waggling his finger at them.

Dean and Liz watched the man walk away and disappear down the street then looked at one another in amusement.

"And I thought your crazy compound was weird," Dean said, popping the trunk and pulling out most of the luggage.

"It's like the Stepford Wives and Village of the Damned all rolled into one big, happy community," Liz agreed, grabbing the bags that were left and heading for the door.

Dean followed her, pausing to take in the hall and living room as he walked into the house. "This place is huge," he commented.

"I know," she agreed. "It took a pretty big bite out of the money my father left me. I hope you weren't planning on me buying too many lap dances for you."

"Depends on how big of a bite we're talking about." He stopped to stare into the kitchen. Food lined the shelves. Another basket of food sat on the table, and a large cake and pie were on the bar. "Wow. What's this?"

Liz craned her head to see over his shoulder. "I don't know."

Dean dropped the bags he was holding and walked to the counter. A card was displayed that said, "Welcome to the Family!" Dean picked it up then carelessly tossed it back on the counter.

"Village of the Damned left us some food. I think I'll pass."

Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're going to pass up free food? Would you excuse me? The world might be ending, so there are some things I'm gonna go take care of."

"You're hilarious," Dean deadpanned.

Liz smiled and dropped her bag. She watched him thoughtfully. "Hey, do you care which bedroom you get?" she asked after a moment.

"Absolutely. I'll be up in a minute to decide."

She smiled playfully. "In the grand tradition of land runs, I say you gotta stake your claim first, buster." She took off her shoes, laughing, and ran toward the stairs. Dean realized what she meant just as she reached the stairs, and he took off after her. When she looked behind her and saw him closing the gap between them, she squealed and increased her pace. Dean caught her when she was about to enter the master bedroom. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the hall, laughing along with her. He pushed her against the wall, still laughing.

Their eyes met, and the laughter died. Dean glanced down at her neck, where the scar from the cut he had made was still a red mar on her otherwise unblemished skin, then stepped back from her, removing his hands from her waist and clearing his throat. "Take whichever room you want," he told her.

"It's fine," she said, a trace of amusement still on her face. "I assumed you would get the master bedroom."

They stood in the hall for a moment, both waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence. "Well, whatever you want," Dean finally said.

"You can have the master bedroom."

"Okay."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"It is."

"Good. I'm gonna go unpack now."

"Okay. I'm gonna go do...something else," Dean told her then headed toward the stairs.

"Have fun," Liz called after him. She waited for him to disappear down the stairs then followed behind him to collect her bags.

XXX

"Aw, Liz. Dean. You are here," Rick said as he answered the door. "The party can begin."

"Party?" Dean repeated. "Finally something I can appreciate about this place."

Liz and Dean followed Rick through his house to the patio. Fifteen to twenty people were milling around his backyard, drinking wine and laughing. Liz sighed unhappily and looked at Dean just as his face fell.

"This is not a party," he observed.

"Tell me about it," she agreed. "We are about to be fed to the hyenas."

"Guys, I want you to meet Dean and Liz," Rick said to the crowd.

Liz waved slightly, and Dean nodded his head in acknowledgment. They stood awkwardly in the center of attention until Rick motioned for them to follow. He walked around to one of the tables. "This here is my Nancy," he explained. "She is just delighted to meet you."

Nancy smiled blissfully at them. "I _am_ so happy to meet you. Pull up a chair and tell us about yourselves."

Rick pulled out Liz's chair, and she begrudgingly sat down beside Nancy. Rick maneuvered Dean into the chair beside Liz.

"So, Liz," Nancy began. "Where did you go to school?"

"Uh," Liz said, flustered, "Yale."

"Wonderful. And Dean, where did you go?"

"I didn't go to college."

"Oh," Nancy answered uncomfortably. Her face had a slight look of panic on it. "Well, there's no shame in that, I suppose. Not having an education did not keep you from landing Liz here." She shook Liz's arm and smiled brightly.

"I'm very blessed," Dean agreed dryly.

"So, why are there no children yet?" Nancy asked in a chipper voice. "Don't you agree, Liz, that a woman is not whole until she has brought a child into the world?"

Dean watched as every muscle in Liz's body tightened and a fake smile slid onto her face. She forced out a nod. When Nancy turned away to talk to the couple on her other side, Dean leaned over, grabbing the back of Liz's neck and pulling her to him so that he could speak directly into her ear. "Liz, you are the one who told _me_ not to do anything stupid, so don't you screw this up."

"Circumstances change," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Liz," Dean said warningly.

"What? I'll be good."

Dean slowly turned away from her, distrust in his gaze. "Do you have any beer?" he asked Nancy.

She started and turned back to Liz and Dean. "Beer?" she asked. "Are you sure you don't want to try the wine? We had it imported from Germany."

"I'm really more of a beer guy."

"I'm so sorry. I was not aware that you did not like wine. I'll be more prepared next time."

"It's not a big deal," Dean assured her, taking the wine that was offered to him. He handed a glass to Liz. "Cheers," he told her, holding his glass out.

"Cheers," Liz repeated and clanked her glass against his unhappily before taking a drink.

XXX

"Those people give me a headache," Dean complained when they got home. He flopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Tell me about it," Liz agreed. "I haven't felt that belittled since the last time I saw my dad."

Dean smiled slightly. "This TV is awesome, by the way," he told her. It was a wide-screen plasma television that took up a significant portion of the living room wall. He grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"I thought you might like it," Liz answered blithely, taking her earrings off and leaning down to remove her shoes. "I subscribed to the most expensive cable package, so you should be able to find something you like."

"Did it come with Playboy?" Dean asked.

"Ugh. I hope not," Liz answered, lip curling in distaste.

"I can always do pay-per-view, I guess," he mused, ignoring her look of disgust.

"You are not watching porn," she objected.

He clicked several buttons and a naked woman appeared on the screen. Liz turned away in revulsion.

"Wouldn't you rather play video games?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably as the woman on screen started moaning. "I got you a gaming system."

Dean turned his attention away from the TV and looked at Liz. "Which one?"

"I don't know. All of them, I think."

"Hm. Porn or video games? Porn or video games? It's a dilemma."

Liz stared at him in horrified disbelief. "You are seriously going to watch this?"

"The female body is a beautiful thing, Liz."

"I...whatever. Could you just go to bed at a decent hour? You have to go to work tomorrow."

"What? You never said anything about me working."

"I believe I did and you just weren't paying attention."

"Where am I supposed to be working?"

"I know someone in one of the brokerage firms in Chicago. He's agreed to find you something to do."

"So, I'm supposed to leave you home alone all day and just trust that you are researching and investigating?"

"When I bought this house, I had to list what you would be doing. You have to work to live here."

"So, where are you going to be working?"

"Silly goose," she told him in an overly chipper voice, "don't you know that the women are for having the babies, and the men are for making the money?"

Dean glared at her. "So you get to sit around the house all day while I do...What am I going to be doing?"

"I'm not sure. Jason said that he would come up with something."

"Jason? As in jealous Jason? As in 'I'm totally hot for the wrong girl' Jason?"

"No, Jason, as in 'I'm doing a big ol' favor for Dean so he should shut his stupid mouth' Jason."

"He's not going to try to harvest my liver or something, is he?"

"Harvest your liver? Now you're just being ridiculous. If he was going to harvest something of yours, I'm sure he would choose something that is still fully functioning." She paused and pretended to think. "I was going to say your heart, but..."

"Ha. Ha. Have I mentioned how unfunny you are?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm a little funny."

"No, you're not," he insisted, turning up the television just as two women started rubbing one another's breasts and moaning.

Liz grabbed the remote away from him and turned the TV off. "I'm not sure what you are going to be doing, but he assured me that it would be appropriate. I am going to bed now. Could you keep your disgusting porn down to a decent decibel level? We do have neighbors."

She tossed the remote to him and started to walk away when he called after her.

"What?" she asked shortly, hands on her hips as she rounded on him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, pulling the ruby bracelet out of his jacket pocket and dangling it from his fingers.

She looked at the bracelet and then at him before walking over to him and holding her wrist out unhappily. He snapped it on her and turned away dismissively. She stood beside the couch for a moment staring at the bracelet, then went to bed without comment.

XXX

"I can't believe she called you," Dean told Jason, looking behind him at the view he had of the city.

"Well, she usually does call me when she needs someone she can count on," Jason replied with a satisfied smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. She said you have a job for me."

"I do," Jason agreed smugly. He reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope. "Take this to Manuel and tell him that I sent you. I've briefed him on what would be appropriate labor for you."

Dean took the envelope from Jason and walked out without comment. He realized halfway out of the office that he did not know where in the building to find Manuel. He waited until he reached Jason's secretary's desk before he asked, though.

"Hello, dear," he said, putting on his most charming smile. "Do you know where I can find Manuel?"

The lady looked at his expensive suit and then at him. "Well," she said slowly, "His office is in the basement." She looked at him sympathetically. "Did you bring a change of clothes?"

Dean looked down at himself. "Is this not good enough for Manuel?" he asked.

"Oh, no, it's not that, it's just–" Her phone beeped, interrupting her. "I'm sorry," she told Dean. "I have to go back to work now."

Dean nodded and took the elevator down to the basement. When the doors slid open, he was met with a large sign that announced, "Janitorial Services."

"That's just great," he said to himself and loosened his tie. He hit the button to go back up to the first floor and waited for the doors to slide shut.

Jason met him before he left the building. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere besides here," Dean replied without breaking stride. "I can't believe that I let Liz talk me in to coming here in the first place."

Jason stepped in front of him to keep him from walking through the front doors. "I don't get you. You're really just going to walk out of here and disappoint Liz. I don't know how you can look at yourself," Jason said.

Dean stopped with a roll of his eyes. "Right, because _I'm_ the one letting down Liz right now."

"You haven't even slept with her. Of course, you're letting her down. Liz is a firecracker, a gorgeous Amazonian princess, and you haven't even hit that. What is wrong with you?"

"Hit that? Are you wanting me to kick your ass?" Dean asked with genuine confusion.

Jason pointed at Dean's wrist. "Actually, I'm wondering why you haven't gotten between Liz's thighs yet. Unless you're gay, she's gotta tempt you."

Dean looked at him with something akin to horror on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be her best friend."

"I am her best friend."

"You know, that explains a lot, actually."

"I love Liz," Jason said defensively.

"Riiiight."

"Oh, please, like _you_ care about Liz."

"I never said I did."

"I love her," Jason insisted.

Dean snorted. "I don't think you know what love is."

"Get out of my building," Jason demanded.

"Gladly."

XXX

"I'm not going back there," Dean informed Liz when he got home. Liz was in the middle of preparing dinner but stopped at his announcement.

"Yes, you are," she insisted.

"No, I'm not."

"You need a job that fits with this place."

"Fits with this place? He gave me a job as a janitor. Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, he thinks he's in love with you and tried to start some pissing contest with me over you."

"Thanks for that brilliant insight, Dean," Liz replied sarcastically. "I know that he's in love with me. He's been that way since we were eleven. He was also my best friend for the past twenty years, so don't think I don't know how Jason is. He was the first boy I kissed, and when I was eighteen, he tried to get me to run away with him. When I didn't go with him, he tried to make me jealous with every two-bit whore he could get to screw him. He's never forgiven me for not loving him back. He made you a janitor? Well, of course he did: he is an asshole, and he also happens to strongly dislike you. It took a lot for me to call and ask this favor of him, so you are going back tomorrow if I have to drag you back there."

"_He_ was the first boy you kissed? _He_ was the best you could do?"

Liz sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. "I'm not proud of it. I was thirteen. When I got home, my father was waiting for me. He made me run ten miles barefoot that night, then woke me up at three in the morning to run another twenty. When I was finished, he beat me bloody and told me to go to school." She looked up at Dean, who was staring at her with a mixture of shock and pity.

"He did that to you for kissing someone?"

"I'm not sure why you're so shocked," Liz said. "I was literally branded an adulterous whore for kissing you." She took a deep breath. "You know, all I could think then was that I would do it a hundred more times just to see that look on my father's face again. Even right now, a part of me wants to screw you just to piss him off. But, there is an even bigger part of me that doesn't want the first time I have sex to be about him. There's a part of me that wants it to mean something. I mean, I know that you would sleep with me, but only because you like sex, not because you like me."

"Liz, I—"

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to fall in love with me. It's just…I don't even need two hands to count the number of times that I've kissed a boy, and I have no idea how many new appendages you would need to be able to count the number of women you've slept with."

"Honestly," Dean told her, "Neither do I. I have no idea how many women I've slept with in the last year, much less during my life."

An awkward silence descended upon the room. Liz finally broke it. "So, yeah, I don't know why I just told you all of that," she said.

"I wish you hadn't. I kind of feel the need to defend your honor or something."

Liz laughed. "That's really not necessary. Thanks, though."

"I'm still not going back there."

"That's fine. I guess it was a stupid idea to begin with. We'll just say that the job didn't work out and that you are looking for something else."

"Okay," Dean replied.

Liz walked back to the stove and started stirring the contents of the pots. She blushed when she looked up and realized that Dean was staring at her.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so you still have a few minutes if you want to play some videogames," she informed him. "I'll call you when it's done."

Dean looked her up and down. "Okay. Let me know when you're ready for me."

Liz smiled tightly, unsure if he was only talking about dinner. "Will do," she promised.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait between updates. I added a few scenes into this chapter to help it flow better. I will hopefully have the next couple of chapters up soon.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Liz ran her fingers through Dean's hair then leaned back into the pillows on the bed. Dean knew he looked punch-drunk as he turned to stare at her. "It's a shame there isn't more of you to go around," he said._

_Liz giggled. "Are you sure there's not enough of me?" she asked and nodded toward the end of the bed. Dean glanced at the foot of the bed and saw that three copies of Liz had appeared. _

_She grinned. "You were saying?"_

_Dean's mouth fell open in shock. "Are they for me?" he asked excitedly._

_Liz smiled and motioned for the other versions of herself to join her. "Yes," she told Dean. "Tell us what you want us to do, and we'll do it."_

_Dean's smile stretched from ear to ear. "The first thing we need to address is the issue of clothing. You are all wearing entirely too much of it."_

"_That can be easily fixed," the original Liz told him and started pulling her shirt off. She unlatched her bra and started to slide it down when…_

"Wake up, Dean!" Liz yelled, jerking him hard enough that he fell off the bed. He grunted as he hit the floor then stood up gingerly, nursing his right shoulder, which had born the brunt of his fall.

"What is your problem?" he asked Liz with a glare.

"Finally!" Liz exclaimed, throwing up her hands in relief. "I've been trying to wake you for, like, the last five minutes. Get dressed. We're going running."

Dean didn't budge. "Why would we do that?"

Liz put her hands on her hips and pinned him with her gaze. "It's Saturday in the suburbs. Everyone will be home, so we can get a lay of the land and scope our neighbors out."

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't argue with her logic. "Give me a few minutes to get ready," he said with an unhappy sigh.

Liz was suddenly trying to fight a smile. "I put your running clothes in your bathroom," she told him, eyes twinkling in amusement.

He gave her a calculating look and headed to the bathroom to see what she had chosen for him. Liz hurried out of the room as soon as he did before the yelling started.

Dean emerged several minutes later looking thoroughly disgusted. He glanced down at the light blue, form-fitting workout shirt and matching shorts he was wearing then over at Liz. "I hate you," he told her.

Liz covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "I'm sorry," she said in a tone less repentant than Dean would have liked. "We're blending, remember?"

"I match you."

"I know you do."

"You are wearing powder blue, and I match you."

"Do you see the funny?" Liz wondered with a tentative smile.

Dean wanted to kill her. "Not yet."

"Do you think you'll be able to?"

Dean again quelled the impulse to wring her neck. "Not yet," he told her.

Liz knew better than to push it. "Why don't we just run and get this over with?" she suggested.

Dean walked stiffly away from her and headed out the door. When he was out of earshot, Liz laughed one more time before following him outside. Dean had taken off without her and was already a quarter of the way down the block. Liz caught up easily then paced herself so that they would remain side by side.

Nearly everyone in the community was working or lounging outdoors. Without fail, every one of them stopped what they were doing to wave as Dean and Liz ran by them. Their faces were slack except for the overly bright smiles on them.

"This is really creepy," Liz commented. "Were we this creepy at Shady Acres?"

Dean watched as another man stopped raking up leaves to wave enthusiastically. "I hate to admit this, but Shady Acres's got nothing on this place."

Liz shuddered. "They haven't done anything scary or threatening, and yet it's both those things."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you think that they were normal people at some point?" Liz wondered.

"Yeah, more than likely."

Liz waved to Nancy and Rick as they passed their house. "I wonder what has happened to them. It's probably something magical, but I'm at a loss as to what it could be."

"Beats me."

They ran several more blocks until Dean suddenly stopped. He bent over and sucked in ragged breaths. When he had finally caught his breath a little, he stood up and went to lean against a tree.

"You're like a robot. Don't you ever get tired?" he asked Liz. He pulled his shirt off, wiped the sweat from his face and chest, then tossed the shirt across his shoulder. Liz did not answered, so he looked at her expectantly. She was staring at his chest and averted her eyes when he caught her. Her face reddened as she hazarded a glance back at Dean. He didn't even try to keep the look of amusement from his face.

"Of course, I get tired," she insisted, forcing her eyes not to drift down to his torso. "I've done distance running since I was a child, though, so I just don't get tired as quickly as you do."

Dean straightened to his full height and walked back beside Liz to start running again. "I think I'm okay now," he told her.

"Are you going to leave your shirt off?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

Liz forced a smile onto her face. "Only to the husbands of the housewives you're gonna drive mad with desire," she said with feigned nonchalance. She started running again without waiting for Dean to fall into step beside her. She headed back toward their house, speeding up so that Dean had to run all out to keep up.

He was wheezing by the time they made it to their front steps, but he had kept up with Liz and that made him happy. He collapsed onto the steps, gulping in as much air as he could, and watched as Liz pranced by him and headed into the house.

"Don't forget we have to meet with Dr. Boyle today," she called over her shoulder.

"Who's Dr. Boyle?"

She stuck her head out the door. "She's the town psychiatrist. We are supposed to meet her at two."

"It's Saturday."

"I can't help that. That's when she scheduled us." Liz looked up and rolled her eyes. "I think you have a fan," she told Dean.

Dean followed her line of sight across the street to a middle-aged lady digging up dying flowers from around her house. She was openly ogling Dean's naked chest. Dean waved, causing the lady to look away quickly.

Liz laughed. "I can tell that we're going to be very popular in the neighborhood," she said.

"Jealous?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Of Marilyn? Hardly. If I were going to be jealous of someone here, it wouldn't be her. Maybe Mrs. Randall down the street. She's more your type."

Dean gave her a quizzical look. "Are you admitting to being jealous of the chicks I'm attracted to?" he wondered.

Liz's eyes widened and she backtracked. "Oh, please. You're having dreams about me replicating myself and doing unmentionable things to you. I don't think I have to worry about whether you're attracted to me."

Dean had the decency to look sheepish. "It's not like I have control over my dreams, Liz," he pointed out. "I do have control over who I have sex with, however."

Liz was at a loss for words. She wrung her hands as she tried to think of something to say in response. "I have stuff to do," she insisted, storming back inside.

Dean watched her go with an amused shake of his head then turned back to the lady across the street. She had gone back to staring at him. He winked at her and smiled as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side.

"Dean! Shower, now!" Liz yelled from inside the house. "You are _not_ allowed to screw Mrs. Barnett!"

XXX

"I like to meet with the new couples that come in," Dr. Boyle explained. "It seems to help with the adjustment if they have someone to talk to."

"It also helps to get the dirt on everyone," Liz observed.

"I guess that is one way of looking at it," Dr. Boyle responded, smiling pleasantly. "Still, it's not the way I like to look at it. Relocating is hard, and I like to be able to help."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," Dr. Boyle agreed. "Let's start with the schedule. I am going to spend the rest of this session with Dean then pick up with you on Wednesday. Next Friday will be a couples' session and the last you're required to participate in."

Liz's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You had me get ready and come all the way down here just to tell me to come back Wednesday?"

Dr. Boyle smiled to placate her. "I had to meet you both before I could tell where I wanted to start. Some couples only do couples' sessions. After meeting you, this seems like the best plan for you."

Liz was annoyed. She gathered her purse and addressed Dean. "Well, I guess I'll wait in the lobby for you."

"I prefer that each person have some time alone after their session to process what they've gone through," Dr. Boyle interjected. "It would be best if you headed home."

Liz looked down at her dress slacks, silk shirt, and 3-inch heels. "We rode together. Am I supposed to walk home? 'Cause that's not happening."

"I see. Well, you can go ahead, and I'll drop Dean by your house on my way home. I live just a couple blocks over from you guys."

Liz looked to Dean to get his opinion. He shrugged. "That's fine, Liz. I'll see you at home."

Liz gave him a worried look then bit her lip. "Okay, well, call me if you need anything," she said and leaned down, awkwardly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." With that, she left the room.

Dean watched her go then turned back to Dr. Boyle. "So where do we start? Do I have to draw a picture to express my feelings?"

Dr. Boyle smiled in amusement. "If that's what you want. I prefer to just talk and get to know you, though. For instance, tell me how the move has gone. Any problems?"

"It's been fine," he said. "Me and Liz went to eat at our neighbor's house a couple days ago. They seemed nice enough. Everyone has been very…nice."

"Wonderful," Dr. Boyle said. "That's wonderful. I hear you lost your job, though. That must be stressful."

"I quit my job," Dean corrected. "I'm not sad about it."

"Still, being unemployed must put a strain on your relationship with your wife."

Dean laughed. "I haven't really noticed a difference," he said.

"If you say so. Tell me about Liz."

"Liz is...great, just great."

Dr. Boyle nodded and wrote something on her legal pad. "Dean, it's not that I particularly mind you lying to me, it's just that I don't see how I can help you if you're not being honest. I'd like for you to tell me about Liz and make it something real."

Dean sighed. "What's to tell? Liz drives me crazy and not in the good way. I'm afraid we're gonna kill each other."

"There has to be something you like about her. I mean, you did marry her."

"Yeah, that's complicated. I met her on a job, and the next thing I knew, we were married."

"And now you are having problems adjusting to married life?"

"That's an understatement," Dean mumbled. He raised his voice where Dr. Boyle could hear. "We're great, actually. I mean, we just bought a house together. How much more great could we be?"

"Good. Then tell me something that you like about Liz."

Dean thought about it. "I guess I would say that I like her...tenacity. Her breasts don't hurt, either."

Dr. Boyle smiled. "So, are you telling me that little Dean was doing the thinking when you married her?"

Dean was caught off guard. "Um, surprisingly, no. I thought she liked Sam, actually."

"Sam? Who's Sam?"

"My brother. He was with me on a job when we met Liz. He and Liz were the ones with the connection. I just got caught in the middle."

"And yet, you ended up with the girl."

"Yippee," Dean replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Interesting," Dr. Boyle said. "How's your sex life?"

"Great," Dean said with a smug smile.

"And yet you seem so ambivalent about your relationship."

The smile slid off of Dean's face. "Oh, you meant me and Liz. Well, yeah, we're great. Never been better."

"Right," Dr. Boyle, clearly not believing him. "Why don't we move on? Tell me about yourself."

"I'm…awesome. That's really all you need to know."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

"I see. Where did you grow up?"

"We traveled a lot. I didn't really have a home."

"How does that make you feel?"

"It was a long time ago. I don't really think about it anymore."

"Why did you travel so much?"

"For my dad's job. He never knew when he was going to have to pull up stakes and head halfway across the country."

"Where was your mother in all of this?"

"She died when I was a kid."

"How did she die if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do."

Dr. Boyle made another notation then looked at Dean over the top of her glasses. "So it was just you, your father, and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Tell me about Sam."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he's the smart one. I was fine taking over the family business, but he always had all of these dreams. I love him and would do anything for him."

"So how does Liz fit in to all of this? How does he feel that you got the girl and he didn't?"

"It hasn't been a problem. It…"

The timer on Dr. Boyle's desk went off. "Well, that is all the time we have for today. I will see Liz on Wednesday and then meet with you both at the end of the week. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"That's it?"

Dr. Boyle beamed. "That's it. I know all that I need to. Let me gather my stuff, then we can go."

"You came in to the office just for that?"

"I had other appointments," Dr. Boyle explained. "You're my last one."

"Oh."

Dr. Boyle slung her purse over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

XXX

"You're done?" Liz asked in surprise when Dean opened the front door.

"Yep."

She followed him into the living room and stood beside the couch as he plopped on it and grabbed the game controller. "Obviously this lady is a quack. There's no way she could have plumbed the depths of your depravity in that short of time."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. She said she'd see me on Friday when I came in for the couples' session."

"She didn't turn you into a pod person, did she?"

"Would I tell you if she did?" Dean pointed out.

"Good point." Liz watched him worriedly. "Could you pause the game for a second?"

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance but did as she asked. "Okay, it's paused. What do you want?"

Liz stepped in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. She let him go almost as soon as her hands made contact with his skin.

Dean watched her with a puzzled look. "Are you going to explain that? Or do I just have guess what that was about?"

"I was just making sure that you are you," she explained.

"By touching my face?"

"Yes, by touching your face," Liz verified. "I'm gonna start dinner."

Dean watched her go then turned back to his game. "And I'm the one that's crazy," he mumbled to himself.

XXX

By Wednesday, Liz and Dean had fallen into a routine: wake up, eat breakfast, run through the town to investigate, back home, eat lunch, bike around the neighborhood to investigate, back home, eat dinner, X-Box, and bed. It was a routine that worked for them, so Liz didn't like having to change it to meet with Dr. Boyle.

"Liz, it is so nice to see you. Should we get started?" Dr. Boyle asked, smiling politely at Liz and motioning for her to sit.

"Sure," Liz said, sitting where indicated.

"How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy," Liz said with a saccharine-sweet smile.

"So, tell me about the move. Any problems?"

"Oh, it's been peachy."

"How are you dealing with Dean's unemployment?"

Liz smiled. "Oh, it's just been peachy."

Dr. Boyle tried but failed to keep the irritation from her voice. "You know, Liz, I'm sensing some hostility from you."

"Well, I'm being hostile, so I guess that makes sense."

"I can't help you if you won't let me," Dr. Boyle pointed out.

Liz sighed. "Listen, I'm required to be here. I'll do the stupid therapy thing, but don't expect me to be happy about it. Ask your questions, and I'll answer. Don't expect much else, though."

"Fair enough. So, tell me about Sam."

Liz had been playing with her fingernails to convey her boredom. She stopped and looked up in surprise at the request. "Sam? What about him?"

"I want you to tell me about him. Who is Sam?"

"He's Dean's brother."

"Yes, I know that. Who is he to you?"

"He's Dean's brother," Liz insisted.

"Are you sure he's not something more?"

"I'm fairly certain," Liz responded, feigning deep concentration.

"Okay. Describe him for me."

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Boyle stared at Liz. "What does he look like?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. He's tall, quite a bit taller than Dean. He has long-ish brown hair and brown eyes. He's kind of lanky. He does this thing where he squints a lot. What else do you want to know? His shoe size?"

"Do you know his shoe size?" Dr. Boyle asked curiously.

Liz laughed uncomfortably. "I...don't."

"Okay. Well then, tell me about Sam's non-physical characteristics."

"Okaaaaay," Liz said, dragging the word out. "He's smart. He went to Stanford. He was going to study law but ended up helping Dean instead. He's kind, but he walks around like a wounded little puppy most of the time. Anything else you need to know?"

"Well, I guess the question I have is this: do you like wounded little puppies?"

"Excuse me?"

Dr. Boyle smiled triumphantly at having gotten under Liz's skin. "Do you think that Sam is attractive?"

Liz recovered her cool. "Just because I am married to Dean doesn't mean I went blind. Yes, Sam is attractive."

"Does he turn you on?"

"Um, I'm not going to answer that."

"I think you just did," Dr. Boyle told her with a smirk, clasping her hands in front of her and leaning back in her chair. "Tell me about Dean."

Liz fought the urge to leave the office. "Dean. Well, he is...loyal. Extremely loyal. To Sam, that is. He's smarter than he thinks, and he can be a decent person when he tries. He's hot, but he is _way_ too aware of that fact."

"Interesting. How is your sex life?"

"I...am also not going to talk about that."

"So, not good, huh? Are you attracted to him?"

"Dean? I'm married to him."

"That is not an answer, Liz. If you are not attracted to him, then you are not attracted to him. It's that simple."

"Actually, it's pretty complicated."

"It's really not. You either are or you're not."

"Well, I...he's...easy on the eyes, that's for sure." She forced a smile onto her face. "I think my favorite part about him is grabbing that tight butt of his."

Dr. Boyle furrowed her eyebrows together. "Hm. Interesting. I was under the impression that you had not been grabbing much of anything when it came to Dean these days. You are not even sleeping in the same bed, are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

Dr. Boyle smiled. "Call it woman's intuition."

Liz glared at her. "What else have you been intuiting about Dean?"

Dr. Boyle smiled coldly. "You don't think much of Dean, do you?"

"Oh, right," Liz said mockingly. "I see what you are doing. I don't like Dean because I am not-so-secretly in love with Sam. Oooooh. I am so glad you explained that to me. Wow. You are _sooo_ good."

"You know, I am going to end early with you, Liz," Dr. Boyle said calmly. "I know that you are not taking this session very seriously. I'm okay with that, but I prefer not to waste my time with someone who's not putting any effort into her time here. Before you leave, I have one thing to say, and I want you to really listen. If you take one thing away from here, I hope it's this: It doesn't matter where you and Dean started out and why you got married. You can make this marriage the best thing that ever happened to you or the worst. That's up to you."

Liz stared at her, unaffected. "That's fantastic. Can I go now?"

Dr. Boyle sat back in her chair with a disappointed sigh. "Of course. Have a nice day, Liz."

"Oh, you, too."

XXX

Liz walked through the door, sat down her purse, and walked into the living room where Dean was playing video games. "Did you tell Dr. Boyle that we're not having sex?" she asked him bluntly.

"Yes," he said sarcastically without looking up. "You caught me. That's how I start out most conversations with strangers."

"Did you tell her we're not sleeping in the same room?"

"Why exactly would I tell her that?"

"I don't know, Dean. It's just...she said some things that got me thinking." Liz nonchalantly scoped out the edge of the ceiling then moved beside Dean. "You know, if the sex stuff bothered you so much, you should have told me so."

Dean paused the game and turned to Liz. "Have you completely lost your mind, Liz?"

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted me," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

He moved away from her and stood up. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" he asked, backing away from her. "The other day, you were all, 'I want to save myself.'"

"I changed my mind," she said flippantly, advancing on him.

For every step she took towards him, he took one away from her. When his back hit the wall, Liz closed the distance and kissed him hard. He pushed her away. "Liz, stop," he told her.

She kissed him again before he could say anything else and grabbed his shirt, pulling him off of the wall and shoving him towards the hall. He broke away from her again and held a hand between them to keep her an arm's length away. "Liz," he said. A note of desperation had crept into his voice.

She smiled seductively and walked toward him. She shoved his hand out of the way and pulled him into another kiss. This time he did not resist. He flipped their positions and shoved her into the wall, picking her up as he did so. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned down to tug on his ear with her teeth.

"Don't look up," she told him, "but there are cameras watching us."

Dean froze in the middle of his exploration of her neck and pulled away from her. Liz removed her legs from around his waist and slid them back to the floor. She mouthed his name frantically, but he ignored her and started to look up. She grabbed his head and kissed him yet again. He let her but did not respond. She pulled back with a sigh of frustration. She clenched her jaw and looked at him unhappily. He met her gaze and held it before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Where is it at?"

She pulled him into another kiss. She broke away from the kiss and moved along his jaw line until she reached his ear. "Not here," she told him, kissing his neck. "Bathroom."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the hall to the front bathroom. She pushed him into the room and casually checked it out as she followed him in. She smiled slowly at him and took off her shirt. He stepped forward, grabbing her behind the head and pulling her in for a kiss. She stumbled as they moved into the shower, but Dean kept her from falling.

She reached over and turned on the water as Dean shut the shower curtain. She motioned for him to be quiet and then looked around the top of the shower. When she was satisfied that there were no cameras in it, she pulled Dean's soaked shirt off of him and threw it over the top of the shower rod. She rolled her eyes when she realized he was staring at her breasts.

"Hey," she whispered harshly, "Eyes up here, buddy."

Dean clenched his jaw and looked at her face. "This charm makes me want you less; it doesn't make me a monk."

Liz raised one eyebrow. "Take your pants off and throw them over the curtain," she commanded.

"No," Dean objected fiercely. "Why don't you? Or better yet, take off your bra."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Dean smiled rakishly at her. "I sure would," he agreed, looking her up and down. She cleared her throat, and he looked back up at her face. "So," he said, laughing, "Cameras, huh? How many?"

"I don't know. So far, the shower is the only place they haven't been able to see. There's one in the bathroom, but it can't see in here. So, take your pants off so they don't wonder why we've been in here so long with our clothes on."

"It's your turn to take something off."

Liz rolled her eyes and started taking her pants off.

"Slower," Dean told her, tilting his head as he watched her slide the pants down her legs.

Liz froze and stared at him with a horrified look. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. Slower," he said again, then sighed as she finished taking the pants off and threw them out the side of the curtain.

She shifted uncomfortably as he stared at her. "Could you please look at my face?"

He seemed to come out of the daze he had gone into. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Your face." He focused on her face, but his eyes kept drifting downward.

She stepped closer to him, raising one eyebrow. "Is that better?"

He sighed. "Sorry, it's just that it's been awhile for me. I haven't had sex in like two months."

"You see this," Liz said, circling her hand in front of her face. "This is me being completely unsympathetic to your plight." She sighed. "Unfortunately, the only way that I can think of to get out of this is to stage a fight. Or, I guess we could get naked, pretend like we had sex, and start sleeping in the same bed."

"Fight it is," Dean answered without hesitation.

"Agreed," Liz said. She bit her lip and met Dean's gaze. "Just so you know, I apologize in advance for everything I am about to say."

"I'm sure it can't be..."

Dean was cut off as she shoved him angrily and ripped the shower curtain open. She hurried out and was almost to the door when she turned back around. "You know, Dean," she said angrily, "I know that you're not Sam, and I know that you will never be Sam, but could you just once act like a man? Or maybe even half of a man? I mean, come on. I was trying to do something nice for you and get you off, but, no, you have to try to make it about love and our feelings and fixing what's wrong with our relationship." She smiled cruelly. "When you can come screw me like a man, you'll find me in my room."

Dean watched her walk away with a stunned look on his face. He turned the water off then dried himself. He headed upstairs to change then waited a while before he went to look for Liz.

He found her on the back porch staring off into the distance. She had apparently gone upstairs at some point because she was dressed, but her hair was still wet. She noticed him standing in the doorway and nodded toward the empty chair beside her. He sat where she indicated. "So, that stuff you said…" he trailed off.

Liz looked at him contritely. "I'm sorry. That shrink lady thinks I'm in love with Sam."

"So, she was observant is what you're telling me."

Liz jerked her head around. "I'm _not_ in love with Sam!" she protested.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Could have fooled me."

"I am not in love with Sam!"

Dean gave her a disbelieving look. "If you say so."

Liz rolled her eyes impatiently. "I don't love him. I was doing what I was told."

"Oh, come on, Liz. Stop expecting me to believe that you blindly followed orders."

"But I did."

"You are so full of it. I saw you be a badass and piss off your dad, and I saw you with Sam. You liked him."

"'Liked' being the operative word," she said. "I liked him, past tense."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled it. "I'm pissing you off, I can tell. I don't mean to. Let's talk about something else."

"Fine. Talk." She bit out the words.

Dean considered her for a moment. "You're supposed to be the smart one. You talk."

She breathed in deeply and forced herself not to be defensive. "About what?"

"Whatever you want. Tell me something to wow me."

She smiled playfully. "The square root of—"

"Something real. Tell me something I don't know about demons."

Liz wracked her brains for something interesting to say. "Umm, well, a catoblepas has a weak spot under his right arm."

"Is that even a real thing?"

Liz laughed. "They're native to Ethiopia, so I've never actually seen one."

Dean scooted his chair so that he was facing her. "I found out that a swamp monster can regenerate his head."

Liz's face lit up. "That's so cool. How did you kill it?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. Well, how _do_ you kill one?"

Dean shrugged. "Beats me. I've only ever seen the one, and he got away."

"What about fairies?"

"What about 'em?"

"Do they really glow green when they're scared?" she asked curiously.

Dean laughed a big belly laugh. "Where did you come up with that?"

Liz's face flushed with embarrassment. "One of the books I read said that they glow green when they're scared."

"That's hilarious."

Liz smiled and relaxed back in her chair. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Liz took a deep breath and worried her bottom lip. "I've kind of had fun on this hunt."

Dean looked away from her. "I've had worse hunts," he admitted.

XXX

"Liz, Dean, it's so good to see the two of you. Sit down, and we'll get started. I'm in a hurry today because I'm trying to get everything done in time for the party tonight."

Liz and Dean sat across from Dr. Boyle and waited for her to begin. She sat down and rifled through some papers distractedly before focusing on the couple across from her.

"I'm sorry," she told them. "Today has been hectic, and as you can see, I'm a little disorganized. That probably has to do with the fact that I hate when I have to tell a couple that one of them has fallen out of love with the other."

Dean and Liz exchanged a surprised look. "Excuse me. One of us?" Liz asked dubiously.

"Liz, I don't think that you will be shocked that I feel like you are not appreciating all that Dean has to offer you in this relationship. He is clearly much more in love with you than you are with him. I think that if you think about what it was that drew you to…"

Dean cut her off. "I am not more in love with her than she is with me. I am not in love with her at all."

Dr. Boyle settled back in her chair and turned her attention to Dean. "Why is it so important that you not be more in love with her than she is with you? Because it would make you vulnerable?"

"That's not…"

"Maybe being vulnerable to one another is the answer to all your problems. You deny her what she needs, and she denies you what you need. You are such a beautiful couple with such a wonderful future within your grasp. It makes me sad to see you this way."

Both of them stared blankly at her.

"Is there anything that you would like to say in response?"

Liz and Dean looked at one another again. "I've got nothing," Dean said.

"Okay. Bad news out of the way. That being said, I would like to officially welcome the two of you to the family. Despite your problems, I feel that you could have a really brilliant future with us. I offer my congratulations, and I hope I see you tonight at the party. We'll meet again soon to try to get to the bottom of whatever is keeping the two of you from committing fully to one another. I gotta run now, though."

She shooed them out of her office. They walked to their car, both looking stunned.

"How about we never, ever mention what just happened to anybody," Dean suggested when they were safely within the confines of the Mercedes.

"I'm right there with ya," Liz agreed.

"I am not in love with you."

"I never thought you were."

"But I just want to be clear: I'm not in love with you. Not even a little bit."

"I know," Liz assured him.

"Do I have to go to the party tonight?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to wear a suit again?"

"Yes."

"Then I gotta warn you that I'm not gonna have any fun at this party."

"You don't have to have fun," Liz replied. "We just have to be there."

XXX

"Wow."

Liz looked down at herself and self-consciously smoothed her dress. She was wearing a floor-length slinky black dress that plunged in the back and had a deep v-neckline. The inhibitor charm stood out in stark contrast to the classiness of the outfit. "Do you think it's too much?" she asked.

"I don't think there is such a thing in this place," Dean replied, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Well, aren't you the gallant one tonight?" she joked.

Dean shrugged. "Sometimes you've got to become the disguise."

She smiled. "I like this disguise on you," she commented, taking his arm and letting him lead her to the car.

When they arrived at the party, Dean got them a table, and they sat watching the people around them interact.

"These are some boring people," Dean observed.

Liz nodded. "I agree." She looked at Dean shyly. "Would you dance with me?"

Dean froze. "Liz, I can't dance."

Liz smiled encouragingly. "Sure you can. It's easy; I'll help you." She got up and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his feet.

He allowed himself to be pulled on the dance floor. "Don't complain when I step on your foot," he warned. "I told you that I can't do this."

Liz laughed gaily and put an arm's length distance between them. "Here, follow me, Dean," she instructed, shuffling her feet back and forth. "That's all you've got to do."

Dean followed her lead, watching her feet and trying to replicate her movements. When she felt that he had it down, Liz closed the distance between them and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Your turn to lead," she told him, swaying to the music.

They found their rhythm and Dean started to relax and even enjoy himself a little. Liz started humming along with the music.

"You like music a lot, huh?" Dean commented.

Liz pulled back so she could see his face. "Yeah. When I was growing up, my dad sent me to stay with one of his friends in Tulsa every year so that I could practice my instruments with someone who knew what they were doing. Those are his words, not mine. I initially loved going because it was a whole month away from my father's iron fist. When I got older, I loved it for the music, too. Charlie taught me that music could be an expression of who we are. I learned to rebel against my father using an E flat and a violin." She ducked her head self-consciously. "That's sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. I may not get the violin part, but I get using music to rebel."

Liz smiled. "I'm going to spin. Think you're ready for that?"

Dean nodded, so she spun. He pulled her back in close to his body. "Don't tell Sam, but this is actually kind of fun," he admitted.

Liz laughed. "Did you know that the waltz caused a scandal when it was introduced? It's quaint today."

"Are we doing the waltz?"

"No, we are moving our legs back and forth."

"Are they waltzing?" Dean asked, glancing at the other couples on the floor.

Liz looked around and smirked. "I guess you could call it that," she told him.

He laughed and dipped her.

"Oh. You're getting daring on me," she commented, smiling. She glanced down at his lips then met his gaze. The smile slid off her face as the mood grew serious.

"Hey, guys," Nancy greeted, coming up to them.

They both jumped apart. Liz plastered a smile on her face as she turned around. "Nancy, how are you?"

Nancy smiled a too-wide smile. "I am just fantabulous," she replied cheerily. "Do you mind if I take your husband for a spin?"

Liz tightened her grip on Dean. "I do."

"Oh. Well, that's fine. It's not like I don't have one of my own."

"Maybe you should go find him."

"I think I'll do that," Nancy said. She winked at Liz. "Bold choice on the necklace, by the way. What is that? Hobo chic?"

Liz raised an eyebrow then turned to Dean. She locked her hands behind his head and rubbed the hair at the nape of his neck as she gazed deep into his eyes. She slid her hand around and fondled his choker. "Dean and I got married in Bali. It was a native tradition to exchange hand-made necklaces. We promised one another that we would never take them off so that we would always be reminded of the night that we pledged our love to one another."

Nancy looked crestfallen. "Sounds amazing."

Liz continued to stare at Dean. "Oh, it was," she said, leaning forward to kiss him softly. She turned to Nancy again. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I think I have to get my husband home so that I can do some remembering."

Nancy watched as Liz pulled Dean out of the dance hall. "Bitch," she muttered and headed back to her table.

XXX

Dean and Liz were still laughing when they made it home. "The look on her face was priceless," Dean said, collapsing on the couch. He pulled Liz down beside him.

"Tonight was fun," he admitted. "I didn't think it would be."

Liz grinned. "Dancing gets the best of them," she teased.

They froze as they locked gazes. The air between them became charged until Liz broke the eye contact and stood up.

"Well, I guess it's off to bed," she said, attempting to sound casual. She held out her wrist and waited for Dean to snap the bracelet on it.

Dean stared at her wrist then up at her. "Just go to bed, Liz."

Liz's eyes widened in surprise. "You sure?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Don't make me think too much about it. Just go."

She made the motion of zipping her lips. "Goodnight," she told him and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight, Liz." He sank back into the cushions and turned on a videogame before he could put too much thought into what he had just done.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait. At my beta's suggestion, I did some retooling of this chapter, and it took me longer than expected.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Stop!"

Dean jolted awake, unsure of what was going on. He knew that he had heard Liz and that she was pleading with someone. She sounded very close.

"Liz?" he said aloud into the darkness. He sat up. "Liz?" he repeated loud enough to be heard down the hall. When no one responded, he got out of bed and walked downstairs. He felt a deep sense of foreboding as he headed to the kitchen. He walked to the window, but before he got there he got a flash of being outside and afraid. Someone was holding Liz, but he couldn't tell where. He hurried towards the back door.

"Liz?" he called as soon as he was outside. "Liz, are you out here? Liz!" He yelled the last loud enough that he could see lights starting to come on in houses down the street. He ignored them as he continued his search.

Just as he was about to get frantic, he got another flash from Liz of a white picket fence and let out a relieved breath. There was only one place in this god-awful community that she could be.

He rushed to Nancy and Rick's and jumped the fence. "Liz, where are you? I know you're here."

He noticed movement near the shed and hurried in that direction. Liz was pinned between the shed and a man that Dean couldn't identify in the dark. "Hey! Get away from her!" he yelled as he ran toward the man.

The man took off running, and Dean gave chase until he heard Liz whimper. He wasn't sure whether he heard her in his mind or with his ears, but he stopped, regardless, and hurried back to where she now lay on the ground.

She had been drugged, that much was obvious. She was trying to sit up, but couldn't quite make it. Dean managed to get her standing and then picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as tightly as she could, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt hot tears start soaking his shirt.

She pulled back in sudden alarm. "What about your stitches?" she asked tearfully.

"I'll be fine, Liz," he assured her.

People looked curiously out their windows at the pair as Dean carried Liz down the street. He ignored them as he made his way to their house and managed to get her in the door. He started toward the living room to set her down but she stopped him.

"Bathroom," she choked out.

He veered toward the bathroom and let her down at the door. She stumbled to the toilet, barely getting her face over the bowl before emptying the contents of her stomach into it. She moaned pitifully, leaning back against the tub and closing her eyes. After a moment, she looked up at the doorway where Dean was standing.

"I don't think I can get up," she said miserably. She attempted it, though, using the tub for leverage. When she fell back down, Dean moved to help her.

"You are going to fall and break your head open," he scolded. He wrapped one of her arms around his neck and leaned down to flush the toilet. He helped her to the sink so that she could rinse her mouth out. When she finished, he scooped her up again. "You are going to kill my back, I hope you know."

"Are your stitches okay?" she asked.

"Would you quit worrying about my stupid stitches, Liz?"

She silently locked her arms around his neck and tucked her face back into the crook of his neck. Her head was on the opposite side of his body from what it was earlier, so his shirt was not soaked where she put her face. He walked toward her bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Please, don't leave me alone," she pleaded. Dean could see the vulnerability shining out of her face as she looked at him in the moonlight.

He sighed and climbed into the bed. She scooted as close as possible to him without actually touching him. He finally took pity on her and wrapped an arm around her. It was the signal she needed. She turned her body flush against his then grabbed a handful of his shirt and held on for dear life. It took awhile for her to settle down, but eventually the events of the night caught up with Liz, and she nodded off.

She rolled away from Dean in her sleep but kept a hand on his arm to maintain contact. Dean debated going back to his own room but decided against it. He settled down and was soon asleep.

XXX

"Frank Barrister speaking."

"Ah, Frank, so horrible to hear your voice."

Frank scowled. "Virginia," he acknowledged, his dislike evident. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways, Frank," Virginia replied. She thumped a picture of Liz on the monitor of her computer then spun around in her chair. "I bet you'd never guess what I am looking at right now."

Frank blew out an irritated breath. "I don't have time to play games with you, Virginia. Get to the point or I'm hanging up."

Virginia slapped her hand down on the desk in front of her. "I was called in to take care of a problem in one of my communities. It seems that one of the newbies escaped the brainwashing ceremony. Bet you'll never guess who it was."

"I'm hanging up, Virginia."

"You had better not hang up on me, you son of a bitch. Especially not after having sent your daughter here to spy on me. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you messed with the wrong lady if you think I'm just going to sit back and take this. Don't think I won't retaliate against her just because she's supposed to be the chosen one's bitch."

Frank gripped the table in front of him. "Liz is there? Is Dean with her?"

"Like you didn't know."

"I didn't," Frank insisted, "but that doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that we need Dean. You are not to hurt him. Do you understand me?"

"I understand something all right, Frank. I understand that you're not the boss of me and the two of them are on _my_ territory. I'll handle them how I see fit."

"If you do that, then the master will handle you how he sees fit."

"You're not my master."

"Don't I know it," Frank mused. "You'd have been taken care of years ago if I had any say in the matter."

"I thought Sam was the chosen one," Virginia said.

"He is."

"Then why does it matter what I do to Dean?"

"It matters because I say it matters. Dean has become important to our future plans in ways we had not anticipated. That's all you need to know."

"Until I hear this from the master, I'm going to assume that you're lying and act accordingly."

"If you hurt him, you can be assured that I will hurt you."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Virginia replied sarcastically. She swiveled in her chair again with a pleased smile. "I heard about what happened with Rose. I bet it just drives you crazy that she married Liz to Dean. Too bad there's nothing you can do about it."

"It wasn't the way that I would have liked for things to have worked out, but that just means that I have to be a little creative."

Virgina scoffed. "Oh please, Frank. Sell it to someone who's buying."

If Frank could have gotten his hands on Virginia, he would have strangled her. "Liz knows her place in all this. I have no doubt that she will come through."

"In that case, I think there's something that you need to see," Virginia told him smugly. She swiveled to the computer and started composing an email. "I'm sending some files to you now. You should pay particular attention to the one titled 'Shower.'"

XXX

Dean awoke to an empty bed and the smell of sausage. He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, where he found Liz groggily making breakfast. Her grogginess did not impair her skill in the kitchen, though: She had made a tall stack of pancakes and a plate full of sausage and bacon.

"What's this?" he asked.

She started and turned toward the sound of his voice. "You're up," she observed. "Good. I made chocolate chip pancakes and extra-crispy sausage and bacon. How do you like your eggs?" She was talking quickly to cover the embarrassment she was feeling.

Dean plopped in a seat. "Over-easy?"

She started the eggs frying and threw some pancakes, sausage, and bacon on a plate. When the eggs were done, she transferred them to the plate and put it in front of Dean. She watched as he dug in.

"So, are we going to talk about last night?" he asked, his mouth full of chocolate pancakes.

Liz froze. "Right. Thank you."

"I wasn't asking for your gratitude," Dean said. "What the hell was going on?"

"That was the welcoming committee, apparently. I guess that now that we're all official, it's time to bring us into the fold. They'll be back for both of us."

"We'll be ready for them next time," Dean promised. He shoveled another bite into his mouth. "By the way, these pancakes are awesome, Liz. I mean it: you could start a restaurant this stuff is so good."

Liz smiled weakly. "I'm glad you like them," she said, sounding genuinely happy.

"They're great. Chocolate chip is my favorite."

"I know."

"I guess you would," Dean said without malice. He noticed that Liz did not have a plate. "Are you going to eat?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm still a little nauseous from whatever they gave me last night."

"Do you think you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good." He finished his breakfast and stood up. "I think that it's time to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"That sounds great actually," she answered, watching him put his plate in the sink. She walked behind him so that he started slightly when he turned around. "I haven't gotten to give you a proper thank you yet," she told him, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't resist.

She tasted of toothpaste, and he tasted of syrup. He pushed her back onto the kitchen table and took off her shirt before kissing down her neck. She pulled his lips back up to meet hers and laid back on the table. Dean gritted his teeth and took a deep breath then stepped away from her.

"I think this is a bad idea, Liz," he told her.

Liz sat up. "_You_ think this is a bad idea?"

Dean sighed. "I'm just a guy, and a deeply flawed one at that, but the pancakes were enough of a thank you."

"I don't understand."

"Would you put your shirt back on, please?" he asked, holding out the garment for her to take.

She blinked back tears as she took it from him and quickly put it back on. She hopped off the table and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

Dean stepped in front of her as she tried to get around him. "Listen, Liz. All those things that you told me you want? Well, I want them for you, too. I don't want you to be hung over because someone drugged you the night before. Or to feel like you owe me something. Or for your first time to be on the kitchen table."

"Or with you?"

He sighed. "I didn't say that."

The tears were spilling down her face now. "That's what you meant, though," she insisted, choking back a sob. She cleared her throat and fought to stop the tears that were running down her face. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous. I'm just really exhausted and emotional and feeling a little fragile. I think I'll go die of embarrassment then take a shower and go into the city for awhile."

He watched her walk out of the room and then slapped himself on the forehead with a frustrated growl. "Women!" he muttered, pulling out his phone and punching Sam's number.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said when Sam picked up the phone. "I think I need to call in reinforcements."

"It's good to hear from you, Dean. I was starting to think that you and Liz had fallen off the face of the earth."

"It kinda feels like we have," Dean agreed.

Sam yawned loudly. "Did you say you needed reinforcements?" he asked.

"Yeah. As soon as you can."

"Alright," Sam said. "I'll be on my way later tonight. Bobby and I stayed up pretty late taking care of a couple of demons, and we still have a few loose ends. It wasn't a very pleasant hunt. The people didn't make it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. We would have had more help, but Jo left the day after you and Liz did. Said she wanted to find her own adventures. That went over well with Ellen, as I'm sure you would imagine."

"Glad I missed that," Dean observed.

"You should be. So, what's up on your end that you need reinforcements?"

"Everything's fine."

"Everything's fine, but you need reinforcements? How come I don't believe you, Dean?"

"Because you're smart. What time can you get here?"

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. It's just weird here and someone attacked Liz last night. I think it's time for some backup. How soon can you get here?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Dean insisted irritably. "What time will you be here?"

"Sometime around noon tomorrow, probably."

"That's fine. I think I can make it until tomorrow. Call me if you need directions."

XXX

The intercom buttong beeped, signaling Jason's secretary had a message to give him. "Mr. Hunt, there is someone here to see you," she said.

Jason gritted his teeth. "Stacy, I thought I told you that I was not to be disturbed," he replied.

"This lady said to tell you that Liz is here. She insisted that you would see her."

The line went silent for a moment. "I'll be right there." He appeared in the waiting room not long after with an unreadable expression on his face and led Liz back to his office. He waited until he had closed the door to speak. "What's up, Liz? I didn't expect to see you this trip." His tone and expression were still unreadable.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to come," Liz replied, sitting on the edge of his desk. He moved to where he was standing in front of her, and she grabbed the finger with his wedding ring on it. "So how's the missus?"

Jason pulled his hand away from her. "She's fine," he insisted defensively.

Liz proceeded cautiously. "I'm surprised your parents let you marry her."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I had to throw a fit," he explained with a laugh. "Who would have thought that, after everything, I would be begging my parents to let me marry Ginger? But, really, who else was I going to marry? Ashley?"

"You and Ging suit one another," Liz told him.

Jason cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Since when does bitch suit me?"

Liz shot him a sly look. "It always has."

Jason rolled his eyes but was clearly amused by Liz's comment. "So how's your ball and chain?" he asked.

"He's fine," she answered diplomatically, shifting uncomfortably. "Listen to us talking about our spouses. We're so old. We're just a couple of old hags."

"Speak for yourself, Liz. I am young and vibrant and will never in any universe be a hag."

"You keep telling yourself that, J."

Jason watched her for a moment as she squirmed almost imperceptibly. If he did not know her so well, he would have missed it. Something was awry in Liz's world. "What's wrong, Liz? Not that I don't love every millisecond of it, but why are you here? You told me I wouldn't see you. Something must have happened to make you change your mind."

Liz shrugged, suddenly not trusting herself to speak.

Jason's eyebrows drew together in concern. "Liz, what's wrong? I mean it, talk to me."

Liz wrung her hand together. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I..." It was as if the floodgates had been opened. Liz broke into sobs and launched herself at Jason, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

Jason patted her back awkwardly. He had never seen Liz cry like this before. "Liz?" he asked, his alarm palpable.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and forced the sob that was in her throat to stay there. "I'm okay," she insisted, wiping furiously at her eyes.

Jason shook his head. "No, you're not. That little scene that just happened requires some explaining, and it requires it now."

Liz sat back down on Jason's desk. "Some stuff happened last night that really shook me up. Sorry to come here and dump it all on you."

"You haven't dumped anything on me. You haven't told me anything." Frustration echoed in his voice. "What happened to you? You're starting to scare me."

Liz avoided looking at him. "I was attacked last night. It's just…I've never…for all the…" She took a deep breath and tried again. "Even after all the stuff my dad's put me through over the years, I've never been scared like that. I was frantic and out of my mind with the thought that there was nothing I could do to stop those people. My dad did bad stuff to me, but I always knew there was a limit to what he would do. I knew I would be okay if a little worse for the wear, so I pushed him as far as I could. Last night, I realized what it feels like to be a victim. I didn't like it."

"Who attacked you, Liz? Was it Dean?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Was it Dean?" she repeated, shaking her head. "No, it wasn't Dean. The attack was all a part of the initiation into being a full-fledged member of this community that Dean and I have been investigating. They were trying to strip me of my freewill."

Jason patted her on the back comfortingly. "Where was Prince Charming during all of this?" He halfway managed to keep his tone neutral.

Liz knocked Jason's hand away from her. "Dean saved me last night," she informed him with a glare. "I thought I was lost, and he swooped in like some knight in slightly tarnished armor to rescue me. It was almost enough to make a girl have a crush."

"You like him now, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"I didn't say that!" Liz rebutted a little too strongly.

Jason cocked his head at her. "Then what did you say?"

"I…Shut up!"

"Such eloquence," Jason teased.

"Shut up," Liz told him, a little calmer now.

Jason laughed. "I can't believe I got you so flustered. There's something else going on with you, I can tell."

Liz went back to wringing her hands together. "You don't know what you're talking about," she insisted nervously.

Jason smiled in amusement. "Oh, really? So you've started acting like a spaz all the time then?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Something is on my mind. Happy? I can't talk to you about it, though."

"You can talk to me about anything," he insisted.

"Not this."

"Yes! You can! You've always been able to tell me anything, Liz! That hasn't changed!"

"It has to do with Dean. I don't think you'd appreciate it."

Jason turned her face toward his. "I'm a big boy, Liz. I think I can handle anything you could tell me."

"No, Jason!"

"Liz, just tell me what's going on!" he yelled in exasperation.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Liz, tell me!"

Liz clenched her jaw. "Fine! I tried to have sex with Dean, and he told me no! Are you happy now?"

Jason reeled back as if he had been slapped. "Oh."

Liz buried her face in her hands. When she looked up, her face was filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't come here to tell you that."

"Why _did_ you come here?" Jason demanded angrily.

Liz looked haggard. "I needed a friendly face," she explained. "I'm hurt and confused and I don't know what I did wrong or if I even did do anything wrong and I just couldn't be in that house with him for one more second after I made such a complete fool out of myself." She looked at Jason then, eyes pleading with him to understand. "I'm so sorry to tell you all this. It makes me feel so childish and whiny."

"It's above and beyond to ask me about this."

"I know," Liz interrupted. "I didn't mean to burden you with all this. It just kind of slipped out. It happened this morning, and my head is still spinning a bit from it."

Jason looked like he wanted to reach out and touch Liz, but he refrained. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Soooo…are you wanting to rehash every minute detail of your humiliation?"

"I don't want to talk about it at all."

Jason took a deep breath. "Good. I don't want to talk to you about your sex life, Liz."

A smiled tugged at Liz's lips. "Well, that should be easy enough, considering I don't have one."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid sometimes," he teased.

She smiled then sobered. "Jason, if I did want to ask you something, would you get mad?"

Jason stared at her resignedly. "You know I can't say no to you. What do you need to talk about?"

She bit her lip anxiously. "Well, I thought that in your infinite wisdom as a guy, maybe you could tell me what Dean is thinking. I don't know if he was trying to let me down easy because I am the only woman on the planet that he doesn't want to sleep with or if he was just genuinely being nice and considerate."

Jason looked miserable. "I don't know, Liz. There is no guy code that covers this. You were there. What did it seem like he was feeling?"

"Well, he seemed to be telling the truth, but that's not really Dean, you know. I'm just really confused. He's good at confusing me. I learned that men are supposed to act a certain way, but nothing about him follows those rules. He took me with Sam and him instead of leaving me at Shady Acres, and he didn't kill me when he found out the truth about everything. He wasn't even slightly phased when I beat up Bridget. It turned him on instead."

"You beat up Bridget?" Jason asked, pointedly ignoring the last comment she made.

"Oh, yeah, I kicked her butt."

"Have I told you how awesome you are lately?"

"It felt pretty awesome," Liz admitted.

Jason laughed. "That's my girl." He grew serious. "So, he keeps giving you mixed signals, which is bad enough, but you are afraid the signals are only mixed because of the curse. Am I getting to the heart of the matter?"

Liz nodded slowly. "And I am confused about whether what I am feeling is genuine or whether it is a combination of inexperience and the curse making me think that I like him. I know I'm not in love with him, but I don't exactly hate him, either."

Jason shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I don't know what to tell you about Dean. I don't know Dean. You could look on the bright side and see that he's not treating you like just another girl to use and discard."

Liz's chin quivered and she bit her lip against the tears that were once again threatening to spill. "I guess," she replied in a lost voice.

Jason frowned. "Why don't you try talking to him?"

Liz laughed despite herself. "Right. I should be open and honest because I'm so good at that," she said with sarcasm.

"How about this, Liz? I know you, and I can say with some certainty that your heart will not be in any danger until you get to the point that you are glad you didn't end up with Sam."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Jason, I…"

"I'm over it, Liz. I'm not over you, but I know that you are no longer a possibility. You don't have to worry about my feelings anymore."

"But I do worry about them."

Jason nodded noncommittally. "I'm glad you came. I would have preferred a different topic, but it's good to see you, Liz."

"It's good to see you, too, Jason, even if you are the asshole who gave Dean a job with the janitorial staff after I asked him to be nice to you."

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to that."

"So? Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass."

"You should. I was awful to him and to you, but, and it physically pains me to say this, Dean is…not a horrible guy."

"_You_ think Dean is not a horrible guy?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Well, he defended you when I was being an ass. It was a manly display that would have made your heart go pitter-patter."

"Shut up!"

"Or throw yourself at him in a scarring, humiliating attempt to show your gratitude," Jason said, laughing and bumping his shoulder against hers playfully.

"You're hilarious," Liz deadpanned.

"I learned it from you," he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork."

"I can't believe that we're both married to other people," Jason said, the amusement sliding off his face.

"Well, you knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I had hoped to rescue you. Since we were eleven, I have been trying to rescue you."

"Want to rescue me from having to go back home and be alone in that house with Dean?"

Jason smiled wistfully. "I wish I could, Liz," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She shied away from him. "You're right. It's my mess, so I should clean it up. It's just…how am I supposed to endure all that awkward time alone with him?"

"Alcohol, Liz," Jason told her, clapping her on the back. "Lots and lots of alcohol."

"Know a good liquor store?"

He laughed. "I think there's one a couple of blocks away," he said.

Silence descended on the room as each of them became lost in thought.

"I should probably get going," Liz said, standing up.

"You could stay for lunch."

Liz gave him a sympathetic look. "No, I can't," she replied.

"Of course, it might take some time to lug the booze home."

"You got it," Liz said with a weak smile. "Thanks for listening, Jason."

"And thank you for the horribly uncomfortable conversation."

She stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment and then quickly leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself, Jason," she told him then started toward the door.

"Liz, wait."

She stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

Jason got something out of one of the drawers of his desk and took it to Liz. It was gift-wrapped box with a bright red bow. Liz looked at the present but made no move to take it from him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a present, Liz."

"I can see that. What's in it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Open it and find out."

"It's not going to attack me or cause me to require the services of a doctor, is it?"

Jason glared at her. "No."

She took the gift from him. "Don't act so wounded. You know that I have every reason to question your presents. Remember the hair incident?"

Jason laughed. "We were fifteen, Liz. I thought it would be funny."

"Yeah, well, nine years don't seem to have matured you much."

"Just open the damn present, Liz. I want to see if you like it."

Liz tore off the wrapping paper and pulled an mp3 player out of the box. She looked at Jason quizzically. "Not that I don't appreciate it, Jason, but why this?"

"It's my wedding gift. I had something else picked out, but I figured life on the road with the Winchester brothers would be eased if you could listen to your music. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of digitalizing your CD collection and putting it on that."

Liz eyes widened excitedly. "Really?" she asked.

"I hope you will consider it a peace offering and that it'll in some way make up for me being such a jerk."

Liz smiled. "Thank you, Jason. It means a lot to me."

"You'd better get going. Your husband might wonder where you're at."

She looked at the gift in her hand then smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Jason."

XXX

Dean carefully opened the front door and quietly closed it. It was close to midnight, so he tiptoed down the hall toward the stairs and his room.

"Hi, Dean," Liz said drunkenly, causing Dean to jump in surprise. She was sitting on the couch in the dark.

"Liz, I didn't think you'd still be awake."

Liz giggled. "You mean you hoped that I wouldn't."

Dean stared at her. "Well, yeah," he admitted.

She giggled again then stood up, wobbly on her feet. "You are so bright," she told him, squinting at where he stood in the hallway.

"And you are so drunk," Dean said, smiling in begrudged amusement when she nearly fell down.

"I know," she replied, putting her hands out to balance herself.

Dean helped her back to the couch. He sat down a good distance away from her.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks. Everything is woozy."

He picked up a now empty bottle from the coffee table and looked at the label. "Yeah, vodka'll do that."

"Well, the rum ran out, so I had to move on."

"Liz, tell me you didn't finish a bottle of rum _and_ one of vodka."

"Okay, I didn't finish them. The empty bottle in the kitchen might disagree with me, though." She giggled again.

Dean got up and kneeled in front of her. "Okay, Liz, I think that you are going to need to throw up soon. That much alcohol is not good."

"Well, they were small bottles."

"Not small enough. You are completely smashed."

She laughed and leaned over conspiratorially, nearly falling on him. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked.

Dean stiffened. "I thought you told us all of your secrets."

Liz laughed, unconscious of how upset he was becoming. "I lied. I kept this one all to myself. Wanna hear it?"

Dean's jaw twitched but he held his temper. "Yes."

She noticed the severe tone of his voice. "Be nice, or I won't tell you," she told him, wagging a finger in front of his face.

"I'm being nice," he ground out in response.

She squinted at him. "Okay, here it is," she said, leaning to whisper in his ear. She mumbled something he didn't understand.

He glared at her when she pulled back. "I don't know what that means."

She collapsed in laughter. "That's 'cause I'm speaking in French, silly."

"I don't speak French, Liz."

She smiled crookedly. "I know."

"That's not fair."

"Deal with it."

"How 'bout we make a deal? If you tell me your secret—not in French, I'll—"

Liz cut him off. "Kiss me. If I tell you my secret, then you'll kiss me."

Dean cocked his head to the side and considered her for a long moment. "Okay, deal." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back before it could become open-mouthed.

Liz leaned back into the cushions with a happy sigh. "I like kissing you, Dean," she told him with a languid sweep of her arm.

Dean sat down beside her. "I like kissing you, too," he admitted. "I've never felt anything like it. Even with these stupid chokers on."

Liz giggled drunkenly. "Imagine what sex with me will feel like."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm trying real hard not to."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Dean realized that Liz was nodding off.

"Hey," he said, lightly slapping her cheek to wake her.

Her eyes popped open. "What?" she asked drowsily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Liz scrunched up her face in confusion. "What?"

"Your secret?" Dean prompted. "You were gonna tell me what it is."

"Oh, right." Liz leaned over and dug in the end table's drawer. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She then handed the paper to Dean.

"What's this?"

"My secret."

"That's not English."

Liz smiled. "Well, I know how you like a challenge."

Dean was not amused. "That wasn't the deal."

"You never said anything about what language I had to tell you in."

"It was implied!" Dean told her in an exasperated voice.

"I'll give you a hint: that's Cyrillic."

"Liz, tell me what this says right now."

"Make me."

"Liz…"

"It's in Russian. That's all I'm givin' ya."

"This is really annoying, Liz. Tell me what this says."

"I don't feel so good," Liz replied, starting to look a little green.

Dean grimaced and stood up. "Come on," he said with a sigh. He helped Liz stand and walked her to the bathroom. She stumbled to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into it.

Dean watched her for a moment, then sighed in irritation and walked over to her. He wet a washcloth and wiped her face off, flushing the toilet as he pulled her up.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, sighing resignedly and helping her down the hall to her room.

"Bed? No," she protested, pushing him away. "I don't want to go to bed."

"You need sleep, Liz."

"Can I stay in your room then?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please," she pleaded. "I didn't enjoy being kidnapped in the middle of the night."

Dean sighed again and veered toward his room. He helped her into his bed, tucking the covers around her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully as she settled down. She sat up when he headed for the door. "Where are you going?" she asked fearfully.

"I need to make a call. I'll be back in a minute, I promise."

"No. Don't leave me alone."

"I'll be just outside the door."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay," she told him finally. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can your call wait until after I fall asleep?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess," he said and walked back over to the bed. He sat down on the edge. "I'm not reading you a bedtime story, though."

Liz didn't say anything, just settled down where she was facing Dean then closed her eyes. Dean waited until she was asleep before carefully getting up and walking out into the hall. He leaned against the wall and called Bobby.

"Dean?" Bobby answered. "Sam already left. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Do you speak Russian?"

"No. Why would I?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Liz told me a 'secret,' but she was drunk and speaking in French. Then she wrote it down in Russian. It seems like it might be important."

"Liz was drunk?" Bobby repeated.

"Yeah. It was awesome," Dean said sarcastically.

"Okay. Well, get me the message, and I'll see what I can do. I don't speak Russian, but I might know someone who does."

"How am I supposed to get it to you?" Dean asked.

"Can you scan it and email it to me?"

"I'll try. You know how great I am with computers. I can pretty much navigate around the porn sites, then after that, I'm lost."

"You'll figure something out. I'll call you when I find out anything," Bobby promised.

XXX

"Morning, Sunshine," Dean greeted as Liz came into the kitchen. She slumped into one of the chairs and laid her head on the table.

"I feel awful," she said miserably.

"That's because you drank enough to kill a buffalo," Dean said, grabbing several items out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

Liz groaned. "Could you not be so loud?" she asked.

"I'm being as quiet as I can, Liz," Dean assured her.

"Wait," Liz said, lifting her head in sudden horror. "Did I yell at you in French last night?"

Dean laughed. "Well, you didn't yell. It's good that you are remembering some stuff, though."

"Are you sure I'm not going to die?"

"I've been drunker than you were many times. You'll live."

"I'm not sure that's good news with the way I feel right now."

Dean smiled and brought her a cup of water and some aspirin. "Here, take this. It'll help."

"Promise?" Liz asked, downing the pills and laying her head back on the table. Her head flew up, her face lit up with alarm. "Did I write something for you last night?"

Dean turned his back to her. "You might have. Why?"

"What did you do with it?" she asked miserably.

Dean kept his face neutral as he turned to look at her. "I threw it away."

"You did not."

"You can check the dump if you want."

"The dump?" Liz asked in confusion.

"It's trash day. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

Dean busied himself scrambling eggs. "I might have forgotten to mention that I called Sam and asked him to come up."

"Okay. When is he getting here?"

"Noon-ish."

Liz nodded. "We have that benefit dinner tonight at the club, so we'll need to get him a ticket."

"I'll leave that to you." He sat a plate in front of her. "These don't hold a candle to what you can do, but it'll help to get something into your stomach."

She looked at him gratefully. "Thanks."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Hi, Sam," Liz greeted, opening the door to let him in.

"Hey, Liz," Sam replied. He walked into the entranceway and looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"Uh, Dean's not here," she explained, glancing away guiltily. "He said he would be back before noon but, as you can see, that's not exactly true. He wasn't too happy with me when he left, so he might be taking some time."

"Oh? What'd you do?"

"Last night wasn't my finest hour, let's just say."

Sam waved dismissively. "He'll get over it. I once superglued his hand to his face. It took the entire day to get it off. Our dad was so mad at us. If he can forgive that, he can forgive anything."

"That's kind of apples and oranges," Liz said, clearly amused. "But thanks. Let me show you to your room."

Sam whistled as he looked around for the first time. "This house is something else."

"I know, right?" Liz agreed, walking him upstairs. "Dean's got the master bedroom and I'm in the room just down the hall. You can have your pick of whichever of the others you want. I feel pretty awful, so I'm probably going to go lay down before long."

"You seem a little under the weather today."

"I guess drowning myself in rum and vodka will do that," Liz said facetiously.

"Good God, Liz. The two of you must have been a sight to behold. How drunk did Dean get?"

Liz turned away in embarrassment. "He didn't seem drunk at all. He kinda came home at the end of my drinking binge."

The front door opened. "Sam?" Dean called. They heard the door shut, and Dean appeared at the foot of the stairs. He took them two at a time. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I missed the Impala so much."

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I think she missed you, too," he said.

"Of course, she did. Did you bring a penguin suit? There is some benefit supper that we have to go to tonight. Black tie."

"I've already arranged for a tuxedo," Liz interjected.

"You know Sam's size off the top of your head?" Dean asked. He held up a hand. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Liz glared at him. "I called Sam this morning and got his measurements, thank you very much."

"Sure, you did."

"She did," Sam corroborated. Everyone grew quiet. Sam looked between Liz and Dean, but finally got tired of waiting for someone else to talk. "So, where are we at on the case?" he asked.

Liz and Dean finally looked at one another. Something passed between them, and then Liz turned to Sam. "Why don't we go outside?" she asked. "It's such a lovely day that it seems a shame to waste it in here."

"Good point," Dean agreed. "Why don't you throw your bags in a room, Sam, and we can talk on the porch?"

"Okay," he replied, looking between the two of them confusedly. He turned and stashed his stuff in the first room that he came to then they headed together to the back yard.

"We don't talk in the house," Liz explained when they had settled on the porch. "There are cameras watching everything we do and say."

"They're watching you all the time?"

"As far as we know," Liz replied.

"We've been doing a lot of reconnaissance work, but we still don't know who the leader is or how they turn everyone into pod people," Dean chimed in. "My best guess would be the shrink."

"She seems the most likely culprit," Liz agreed. "Of all of the people we've met, she's the one with the most access."

"Will she be at this thing tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Liz answered.

"Then we can try to find something out there."

"That sounds good to me," Liz agreed. "I don't think I'm going to be doing much but sleeping this afternoon. In fact, I think I'm gonna lay down right now." She started toward the door then stopped and looked at Dean with an apprehensive look on her face. "Will you come check on me if I'm not down in about an hour?"

Dean glanced at her. "Yeah."

She looked relieved. "Thanks."

Dean nodded. "Don't mention it." He watched her walk inside then turned back to Sam who was looking at him expectantly. "It's a long, boring story, Sam."

"I've got time."

"It's nothing. Some people kidnapped her a couple of nights ago while she was asleep," Dean explained. "She's been a little nervous about being alone since then."

"That's understandable."

"You're right, it is. Thus me being okay with checking on her." There was a defensive edge to his tone.

Sam noticed the tone and decided to move on. "So what have you two been up to for the last two weeks? The shrink's a suspect. Anyone else?"

"Insane's kind of the norm around here, so I consider everyone a suspect. Richard and Nancy down the street might nose out the competition, though. They made it a point to stop by right after we got here and welcome us to the community."

"Those bastards," Sam teased.

"You had to be there, Sam. These people are whack."

"I have no doubt," Sam said.

Dean laughed. "You would have been so proud of me, Sam. I tried my hand at legitimate labor."

"_You_ got a job?"

"Well, Liz called that asshole Jason to give me a job. He thought it was funny to make me the janitor."

"Jason? That dude who's in love with her? What was she thinking?"

"I have no idea. There are many things that Liz understands, but guys aren't one of them."

"So, why did you need my help?" Sam asked.

"Well…I'm kind of trying to avoid Liz. We had this awkward incident, and things have been a little weird between us."

"So, I'm here to act as a buffer between you two, not to help with the case?"

"Yes," Dean said without an inkling of remorse.

XXX

Bobby looked at the ID on his phone as he answered it. "Alex, you got something for me?"

Alex paused before answering. "Well, I translated what you sent, but I don't see what it has to do with anything. Are you sure this relates to a hunt?"

"The hunter I got it from seemed to think so. Why do you ask?"

"Let me tell you what it says, and you can see for yourself. It says, 'I am sorry about before. I realized today that everything about you makes my life better. Even when I don't like you, I do. Sam was supposed to be my destiny, but I think that you may be my fate.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Bobby threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah," he said. "It means that Dean is an idiot."

XXX

"Crap."

Dean and Sam looked up and followed Liz's line of sight to Jason. He was walking across the dance floor headed toward another table and apparently had not seen them yet.

Dean groaned. "What is he doing here?"

Liz looked just as displeased. "I don't know."

Jason saw Liz before he sat down so he made a beeline for their table. Liz rolled her eyes as he stopped in front of her and held out a hand. "Dance with me, Liz. You're sitting with Neanderthals who don't understand what they're missing."

"No."

"Oh, come on," Jason argued. "It's not like either of them seem to be jumping at the chance."

Dean started standing up just as Sam grabbed Liz's hand. "Actually, we were just about to dance. Ask again; maybe she'll save you a dance later on." Liz looked at Dean with a question in her eyes, but she didn't resist as Sam led her onto the dance floor. Jason watched them for a moment then stomped away in a cloud of anger.

Dean tried not to think about the scene playing out in front of him. In fact, he ignored the urge to look at the dance floor for most of the song. Finally, however, he couldn't take it any longer. His eyes drifted to Sam and Liz swaying in time to the music. Watching his brother dance with his wife, Dean felt something he hadn't felt toward Sam in a long time and never about a girl: jealousy. He looked away from the dancing pair and scanned the room for alcohol. Anything that could get him drunk would do.

He waved to get the attention of a passing waiter, but the waiter didn't see him. Just as he started scanning the room again, Jason stepped in front of him with two flutes of champagne. He offered one to Dean, but Dean stared at it without taking it.

Jason shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said and sat one of the glasses down on the table. He took the seat that Liz had abandoned and started sipping from the glass in his hand.

"I don't remember saying you could sit there," Dean told him with disdain.

Jason smirked. "I don't remember asking."

Dean grimaced but decided it wasn't worth fighting about. His eyes drifted back to Sam and Liz dancing gracefully together a few feet away.

Jason followed Dean's line of sight to Liz and Sam then got a scheming look on his face. "They look like they were made for each other, don't they?" he asked. When Dean only shrugged in response, Jason went for blood. "Maybe you hurt her feelings when you wouldn't sleep with her."

Dean glared daggers at him. "What are you talking about?"

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "Liz paid me a visit yesterday. Seems she was very distraught when you rejected her out of hand. She cried on my shoulder, poor girl. It was embarrassing."

Dean moved to hit him but then realized he was really angry at Liz. He stomped over to Sam and Liz and jerked her arm, spinning her around so that she was facing him.

"You….you…"

Liz looked concerned. "What's wrong, Dean?" she asked.

"You…bitch."

Liz glanced around at the couples that had stopped dancing to stare curiously at the scene Dean and she were making. She stepped close to Dean and pulled him into a loose embrace. "Dance with me," she requested. "People are staring." She started swaying woodenly to the music.

Dean remained rigid in her embrace and moved stiffly in time with her. He met Sam's eyes over her shoulder and mouthed for him to sit back down. Sam lingered for a moment until Dean jerked his head toward the table and again mouthed for him to leave. Most of the other gawking couples started dancing again when Sam left.

Dean put a little more distance between himself and Liz. "Did you go talk to Jason yesterday?" he asked.

Liz stopped moving. A guilty look came onto her face. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I know how much you hate him."

Dean walked away without responding.

She growled in frustration. "Dean," she called after him. "Dean, wait!"

He ignored her and headed for the exit, so Liz quickened her steps to catch him. She did so just before he reached the exit, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Dean, please stop," she pleaded.

He rounded on her. His jaw ticked angrily as he glared at her. She ducked her head, and when she looked back up, she was biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she repeated. When Dean did not respond, she sighed. "Do you want me to explain, or do you want to be mad? I can deal with either one."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think I want to stay mad," he told her.

"That's your choice."

Some of the tension left Dean's shoulders. "Let's say for curiosity's sake that I wanted an explanation. What would you say?"

"I would say that I was confused and needed to talk to someone and Jason is one of my oldest friends."

"What if I pointed out that Jason is a dick?"

Liz sighed and let go of Dean's arm. "I needed to talk to someone who would be on _my_ side, Dean. I didn't have many friends growing up, and now I don't have any. It's lonely and disheartening. I know you hate him. I know he's not the best person in the world. He is my friend, though. Please, try to understand that. I don't want your sympathy; it would be nice to get a little understanding, though. Bobby and Ellen and Sam and Jo are your friends. They aren't on my side. I needed someone on my side."

Dean looked disgusted. "And you chose that ass."

Liz ducked her head then looked at Jason. He tipped his glass of champagne at her, a smug look on his face. "I forgot that he's only out for himself."

Liz knew the moment that Dean caved. "Fine, whatever. I'm not dealing with him at my table, though. Get rid of him, or I'll leave. I mean that."

"Okay," she said and hurried to fulfill his request. She stopped beside Jason's chair. "Leave, Jason."

"I don't take orders from him," he replied. "I'm loyal to you, not to that bastard."

Liz clenched her jaw angrily. "Jason, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that being loyal to me means being loyal to him? Two become one? What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder? Any of this ringing any bells?"

Jason rolled his eyes and motioned toward her wrist. "You haven't become one with him, Liz, and even if you had, your mother joined you, not God."

Liz took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine. How about this, then? What irreversible, unbreakable curses have joined, no man _can_ tear asunder, so they should shut their stupid mouths and move on from women they can't and won't have." She looked at the ceiling, and when she looked back down, there were tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to act like this? You're supposed to be my friend."

"I never wanted to be your _friend_, Liz."

Liz wasn't paying any attention to him anymore, however. She was looking over his shoulder and staring at a woman seated on the stage. Jason turned to see was she was looking at then rolled his eyes.

"Did you know she was here?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"Is that why you're here tonight?"

Jason bowed up. "Yes. I'm here tonight as your father's representative. You know, not everything in my life revolves around you, Liz."

Dean touched Liz's arm, and she turned to him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I know who's behind everything," she informed him.

Sam turned in the direction Liz was looking. "Who?" he asked.

"Her," she said, pointing to the lady on the stage who occupied the space next to Dr. Boyle. She was an attractive, middle-aged lady in a red silk dress that seemed bored with everything happening around her.

"Who is that?"

"Very bad news." The woman looked up and waved at Liz. Liz looked quickly away.

"I thought you knew," Jason said. A trace of alarm had entered his voice.

Liz shook her head. "No."

A worried look came over Jason's face. "Then you need to leave, Liz. She's gonna think this is an act of war."

"I know," Liz said, looking more and more concerned.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you, Liz. Alright I'll try my best to start a distraction. Take care of yourself."

No one moved, though. They watched as Dr. Boyle stood up and announced the lady as Virginia Downing. The lady stood and took the podium.

"Hello, everyone," she said pleasantly. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself at this little party I've organized. Alzheimer's is a dreadful disease, one that I have made it my personal mission to help eradicate. I hope you will be generous in your donations." Her speech continued, and Liz motioned for Dean and Sam to follow her out the door. Jason grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"Be careful, Liz. Virginia is a very dangerous woman, and she knows you're here."

"I will be," she promised and pulled her hand away. Liz, Dean, and Sam headed towards the doors as discreetly as possible. Virginia's speech ended as they were almost to the doors, and they picked up their pace. A group of muscular men in suits blocked their path.

"Ms. Downing wishes to speak to you," one of the guards told Liz.

"I'm a little busy," Liz told him, trying to step around him.

"It wasn't a request," the man informed her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him. The other guards subdued Dean and Sam and followed the first guard. He took them down a hallway to the right of the stage. By the time they got there, Virginia was waiting on them.

"Hello, Liz," she greeted pleasantly.

"Virginia, what do you want?"

"I don't even get a hello? I thought Southern girls learned manners."

"What do you want?" Liz repeated.

"Liz, Liz, Liz," Virginia said. "You know, it took me awhile to realize that it was you. You have gotten so big. I mean, sex in the shower with your big, strong stud? What would dear, old dad think? Don't you know you're supposed to be screwing the other brother?"

"Yeah, I got that memo once or twice in my life. Thanks for the reminder, though."

"And all those hurtful things that you yelled about Dean not being his brother. I was actually kind of proud. It's the most I've ever liked anything that your father was responsible for bringing into this world."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Can we skip the monologue where you explain your evil plan and just get to the killing?"

"Now, Liz, why would there be killing?"

"Because you are a vapid whore who hates my dad and would like nothing more than for him to fail."

"That is true," Virginia agreed. "Unfortunately, I am more loyal to my master than I am to my hatred of your father. I'm not going to hurt you, Liz. I just wanted to say hi."

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"She's a bad person," Liz answered without looking away from Virginia.

"You know," Virginia began, looking between the two of them. "If the two of you are not going to have sex, do you think I could get a turn? You were right about that tush of his being tight."

"Oh, for the love of God," Liz said. "Shut up, Virginia."

"Or you'll what? Give me a stern talking to?" She laughed throatily. "Have a good night, Liz. Oh, and think about what I said. If you're not going to enjoy Dean, at least someone should." She laughed again. "While there's still anything there to be enjoyed, that is."

Liz rolled her eyes as Virginia walked past her. She followed her with her head and watched her walk down the hall.

"There's something I need to do," she told Dean and Sam distractedly, still following Virginia's progression with her eyes. She turned her attention fully to Dean and Sam. "Go back to the house, pack up whatever you need, and meet me outside the gates of the community."

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She held up her wrists, neither one of which had the ruby bracelet on it. "How you gonna stop me?"

"Like I can't immobilize you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you outside the gates. You're wasting time."

"Why? Explain why, and I'll do it."

Liz met his gaze. "I don't have time to explain. Just know that if we don't leave now, we might not be able to."

"She seems to know that lady, so she probably knows what she's talking about," Sam chimed in. "Let's go, Dean."

Liz took a deep, calming breath. "You know, Sam, there's something I need to clear up."

"What's that?"

Liz kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss or a particularly passionate one. She pulled back with an utterly confused look on her face.

Sam looked just as confused. Dean looked murderous. "What the hell, Liz!?" he bellowed.

Liz tore herself away from Sam's gaze to look at Dean. She grabbed him and kissed him before he could react and stop her.

Dean shoved her away, wiping his mouth as a disgusted look overtook his face. "Are you kidding me, Liz? You just kissed Sam with that mouth."

Liz ignored him. "I'm so confused," she said to no one in particular.

"You don't say" was Dean's sarcastic response.

Liz glanced back at Sam, who was staring at her in stunned silence. She looked away. "You should go now," she told Dean.

"Yeah, before you traumatize me more," he said, and headed for the door. Sam shared one more lingering glance with her then followed Dean.

Liz watched them go then headed after Virginia with a deep sense of embarrassment and a deeper sense of confusion. She thought that she would understand which of the Winchester brothers she was meant to end up with if she kissed them both, but it had only served to make her more confused.

She headed down the hall until she found the door with "Virginia Downing" on the nameplate. She opened it without knocking.

Virginia's head was thrown back in the throes of ecstasy. She was behind her desk, but the very masculine feet poking out from under it made it clear what was going on.

"Don't let me interrupt," Liz said.

Virginia rolled her eyes and pulled the man pleasuring her up by his hair. "You can go," she told him dismissively. He scrambled to a standing position and hurried out of the room.

Virginia sighed as she straightened her dress. "I was having such a pleasant night, too," she said. She stood up but remained behind her desk. "Little Lizzy, you and I both know how this ends."

"We do?"

Virginia smiled. "You chose the wrong brother, sweetheart. That is unacceptable. Just so you know, Dean Winchester is not leaving this place alive. Your father has no jurisdiction here, and I am a true believer. Screw his plans. Sam is the only future I accept."

"What plans? I thought my dad was actively trying to kill Dean."

"Dean's still alive, so there's your answer," Virginia said condescendingly.

"He's alive, and he's going to stay that way. Neither my dad nor you is going to change that."

"Why does it matter to you so much? I can't imagine that _you_ found a way to get him out of his deal."

"What deal? What are you talking about?"

The condescending smile came back. "You don't know? He made a deal with a demon and sold his soul to save Sam. You should enjoy him while you can. The demon only gave him a year, and a good part of that's gone. He's got about seven months left and then he'll be in hell."

"You're lying."

"Now why would I lie when the truth is so much more devastating?"

Liz took a moment to process what Virginia had told her. Finally, she rolled her eyes. "Of all the stupid things," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He should have known better."

"You're right, Liz; he should have," Virginia agreed. Liz was obviously thrown for a loop, so Virginia pressed her advantage. "You could save yourself, Liz. He's going to die anyway. There's no need for you to go down with him."

Liz shook her head in denial. "I'll figure something out," she insisted. "Or Bobby or Sam will."

"No, you won't, Liz. None of you will. Dean will die screaming, and he will go to hell and be eternally tortured. There's nothing you can do about that. Or Sam. Or Bobby. Nothing. And you know it, Liz."

"Shut up."

"Why? Is the truth too much for you to take? It doesn't matter that Dean sold his soul. He's going to die here. He won't leave this place as long as I'm alive. You know I'm a woman of my word, Liz, and you know how powerful I am. You might as well give it up."

Liz took a deep breath. "You're right, Virginia, I know that you are capable of killing Dean and more than willing to. I guess there is only one way this can go."

"I'm glad we agree. I—" Virginia trailed off as Liz pulled a gun from a holster on her thigh and pointed it at her.

She laughed. "Put the gun away, Liz. We both know you're not going to do anything with it. Didn't your father teach you that those things are dangerous?"

Liz silenced her by shooting her between the eyes. She swallowed hard as Virginia's lifeless body tumbled to the floor. She took a calming breath and tried to keep her hands from shaking.

It took a minute, but Liz eventually heard sirens wailing in the distance. She knew she should leave but couldn't seem to get her feet to move. She finally managed to turn around and force herself to walk to the door and into the hall. She shut the door quietly behind her then hurried down the hall looking for an exit.

XXX

Dean and Sam drove back to the house and grabbed as much of their stuff as they could. Dean took a moment to mourn having to leave the big screen TV behind. Sam rolled his eyes at him and pushed him out the door. When they were outside, both Sam and Dean both started toward the Impala.

Dean pulled up short. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"I'm about to drive the Impala out of here."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "I think you meant the Mercedes."

Sam grinned. "Sorry, Dean, I'm taking the Impala. That's the beauty of having the keys." He got into the car and locked the door before Dean could get it open.

"Open the door, Sam!" Dean demanded.

Sam mimed being unable to hear him. "Could you speak up, Dean? I can't hear you."

"Get out of my car!"

Sam cupped his ear in a show of trying to hear Dean. "What's that? I'll meet you outside the gates to this fruitcake place." He started the Impala and started backing out of the drive.

Dean mumbled unhappily under his breath as he walked to the Mercedes. He got in and slammed the door behind him. He was still muttering obscenities against Sam as he backed down the drive and started after the Impala. He caught up after about a mile then saw the brake lights come on and Sam slow to a stop.

He pulled up beside him to see what was going on. Liz appeared in front of him and walked to the driver's side door. She tried to open the door, but the automatic locks prevented her. Dean rolled down the window. "Can I help you, Liz?"

"Sam's going ahead. Move over and let me in, Dean."

Dean watched Sam drive off. "No."

She stomped her foot impatiently. "Dean, we don't have time to argue about this. Scoot over and let me drive."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm better at it than you."

"What!?"

"Dean, just scoot over!"

They could hear sirens getting closer. Liz jiggled the door handle frantically. "Dean, hurry!"

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door. He moved over into the passenger seat, taking his time to get situated. Liz piled into the car and snapped her seatbelt on.

Dean watched her unhappily. "Liz, you had—" He was thrown against the seat as Liz slammed on the gas. The tires squealed as the car rocketed forward. A couple of police cars flew past them going the opposite direction. The police screeched to a stop and turned to give chase. Liz flew past the road that led out of the housing complex without slowing down.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

She ignored him and took a hairpin turn at an exceedingly unsafe speed.

Dean nervously put on his seatbelt. "Liz, maybe you should slow down."

A smile slid onto Liz's face. "Why? Am I scaring you?"

Dean grabbed onto the dash as she took another turn going too fast. "You're making me a little nervous," he admitted.

Liz smiled crookedly. "Don't worry. I took a professional driving course last year. It was pretty intensive." She glanced at Dean with a gleeful look. "Watch this," she told Dean. She slammed on the brakes then threw the car into reverse, spun around, shifted into drive and slammed on the gas.

Dean swallowed heavily. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said. He looked a little green as they lurched through the night.

Liz laughed and turned down the road that led out of the complex. She passed a car like it was sitting still then headed for the gates. A roadblock had been set up at the gate, but Liz did not slow down for it. The policemen working the block scrambled to get out of the way, jumping into the ditch to avoid being hit.

Liz whooped as the gates flew by in a blur. She passed Sam on the way out, driving until the gates disappeared from view then slamming on the brakes and jerking the wheel to the right to idle on the side of the road while she pulled the choker from around her neck and the gun holster off her thigh. She stuffed them both into her purse and handed the purse to Dean.

"Get out," she commanded.

"What are you doing, Liz?"

Liz ignored the question. "Sam is back there a little ways. Did you see him?"

"I saw him. What are you doing?"

"I told him to wait for you. Get going."

The police sirens were getting louder. "What are you doing, Liz?"

"Dean," she began impatiently, "you have five seconds to either get out of this car or get arrested for murder. I know what I would choose, but I can't answer that for you." She waited expectantly for him to get out of the car. He did but leaned back into the car. "Liz," he began.

"Shut the door, Dean."

"You killed that lady, didn't you?"

"Yes. Now shut the door."

"Why?"

Liz sighed. "Does it matter?" She looked up at Dean. "There is going to be retribution for what happened tonight, and I want you and Sam to be far away when it happens." She smiled in amusement. "Plus, if I am behind bars, I can't exactly cause an apocalypse by sleeping with Sam, now can I?"

At Dean's serious look, she sobered. "I'll be fine, Dean," she assured him. "Go find Sam and get out of here."

Dean nodded and shut the door. Liz did not wait for him to move more than a step away before she gunned the gas and reentered the highway. Police appeared in the distance growing ever closer to the black Mercedes car.

Liz slowed and let them catch her. Dean did not stay around to see how it turned out. He jogged in the opposite direction until he found Sam.

"Nice purse, Dean," Sam observed with a smirk. "Where's Liz?"

"Let's go, Sam," Dean said. He opened the driver's side door and waited for Sam to get out.

His phone rang while Sam was climbing out. He answered it without looking at the caller-id. "Yeah?"

"Dean?" It was Bobby.

"What's up, Bobby?" he asked tiredly. He got into the car and sank back into the seat.

"I got that stuff you sent me translated. You don't have to worry. It was just gibberish."

"It didn't sound like gibberish," Dean protested. "She said something about Sam, I know she did. What did it say, Bobby? Maybe it was a code or something."

"It wasn't a code, Dean. Let it go."

"What did it say?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Why don't you just ask Liz about it?"

"You're acting really weird, Bobby. What did it say?"

"I really think you should ask Liz about it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's gonna be a little hard considering she's in the process of being arrested."

"Arrested!? What happened?"

"Apparently, this place frowns on murder."

"Dean, what is—"

"I don't know, Bobby. I wish I did. All I know is that Liz killed a lady tonight. We really didn't have time to get into the specifics. Sam and I'll call you if we hear anything new."

"Are you and Sam in trouble?"

"No, Liz made sure that we got out before she gave herself up."

"Alright. Keep me in the loop."

"Will do, Bobby. Oh, and Bobby, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there was nothing in that message?"

"Positive, Dean. Focus on getting Liz back."

Dean hung up the phone and stared in front of himself while he thought.

"What did Bobby have to say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied. "I needed his help on something and he couldn't help me."

"We need to leave, Dean," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said distractedly. He started the car and maneuvered it back onto the highway. He glanced at the swarm of police cars as he went by but did not see Liz anywhere. He supposed that she had already been carted away for questioning.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

When they were several miles down the road, Dean pulled down a side road and slowed to a stop. They climbed out of the car and Sam started pacing. "We need to get her out of there, Dean. We don't know what'll happen if her father finds her."

"What do you propose we do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean, but we can't just let her rot in prison."

"That's where you're wrong, Sammy. She knew what she was doing when she turned herself in. She let herself be caught."

"She's your wife."

"Yes, I know. People love to remind me."

"She's your wife, and you're just going to walk away?" Sam asked with an angry shake of his head. "You don't deserve her."

"You're acting like I _want_ to deserve her, Sam. She's just some chick that I had the bad luck to get hitched to, nothing more. And, sure, it sucks that she's going to jail, but I'm not seeing anything I can do about it. If you can think of some plan that doesn't involve the two of us ending up behind bars, then I'm all ears. Otherwise, well, Liz knew what she was doing, and I'm sorry it had to end this way." Dean was breathing hard by the time he finished speaking.

Sam looked dumbfounded. "I take it you had some frustration you needed to work through."

"You have no idea. Those people made my skin crawl."

Sam smiled a little. "How annoyed have you been with Liz these past couple weeks?"

Dean hesitated. "Uh, well, we were the only semi-sane people in a sea of crackpots, so she was less annoying than she could have been."

"Really?"

"Don't 'really?' me, Sam. She was still annoying, just not as much as the people around her."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever you say. We still haven't figured out what to do about her being arrested."

"I'm open to any suggestions," Dean said.

Sam thought for a moment. "We could send Jo in to talk to her," he proposed. "She doesn't have any obvious connections to us."

"I'm not getting Jo involved in this."

"We have to do something, Dean, and this is what we can do. Call Jo and see if she is willing to do this."

"You call Jo. It's your stupid plan."

"Yeah, but she'll be more likely to do it if you ask."

Dean gawked at Sam. "I'm not going to call Jo. If you want her to do this, you can call herself."

"Fine, I will."

"Good luck with that," he said, walking around to the trunk. He dug in his bag until he found the paper that Liz had written her message on. He slammed the trunk shut then grabbed Liz's purse out of the front. He pulled her phone out of it and scrolled through her contacts until he found an entry titled "Jason – Cell." He pressed the button to dial and listened as the phone rang.

Jason answered on the third ring. "I must say, Liz, I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Do you speak Russian?" Dean asked.

Jason was silent for a moment. "Who is this?"

"Do you speak Russian?" Dean asked, impatience bleeding into his tone.

There was another long pause. "Dean? Why do you have Liz's phone?"

"That's really none of your business. Answer the question."

"No."

Dean scowled. "I really hate you."

Jason laughed. "I meant, no, I don't speak Russian."

Dean didn't allow himself to get discouraged. "Do you know anyone who does?"

"Yeah," Jason said. Dean could hear his smirk through the phone. "Liz."

Dean managed not to snap at him. "Do you know anyone else who speaks Russian?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. It depends on why you want to know."

Dean gritted his teeth to stop the curses that he wanted to hurl at Jason. "Liz is in jail, and I need something translated that may help her."

"Liz is in jail? I just saw her. What did you do?"

"She killed that Virginia chick. I don't know why. So, do you know someone who speaks Russian or not?"

"Liz killed Virginia Downing?" Jason asked in disbelief. "That's what all this mess is about?"

"Yeah. Focus, Jason. Do you know anyone who speaks Russian?"

Jason once again ignored the question. "There is going to be hell to pay tonight," he told Dean. "If you know something that will help her, then do it. Liz is going to need everyone on her side that she can find. To answer your question, Ginger speaks passable Russian. I'll give you her number, but I'm not sure if she'll answer." Jason rattled off the number.

"Thanks," Dean said and hung up without waiting for Jason's response. He dialed the number that Jason had given him and waited for Ginger to pick up.

She did on the sixth ring. "I've gotta admit, I'm curious. Why would you be calling me?" she asked.

"This is Dean, not Liz."

"Dean? Winchester?"

"Yeah, uh, I got your number from Jason. I need a favor."

"A favor? From me? Dean Winchester needs a favor from me?"

"That's what I said," Dean answered irritably. "Jason said you speak Russian. I need you to tell me what something means."

"I'll try. Liz is much better at it than I am, though."

"Liz is a little tied up right now," Dean explained. "Can you help me or not?"

"I said I would, didn't I? You know Russian is in another alphabet, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know how to speak Russian, do you?"

"No."

"Okay, so how am I going to get the message?"

Dean thought about it. "Can your phone receive picture texts?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take a picture of this message and send it to you. I'll call you back in five minutes."

Dean did as he said he would then called Ginger back. She answered and told him to give her a minute. The line was silent long enough that he checked to make sure that the call had not been dropped.

"You still there, Ginger?"

"Yeah. What did you say this was for again?"

"I didn't. What's it say? I know it's gibberish, but I thought I might could get something useful out of it."

"It's not gibberish," Ginger said quietly. "It's quite beautiful, actually. Uh, let's see. It says, 'I'm sorry about earlier. Today I know—no wait, um—today I realized that you make my life better. Or maybe all of you makes me…my life better. I like you even though I don't like you. Sam was my destiny, but you could be my fate.'" There was a momentary pause. "Did Liz tell you that?"

It was Dean's turn to go silent.

"Dean?" Ginger said finally. "Dean, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you sure that's what it says?"

"I'm pretty sure," she said. "What is this ab—"

He hung up before she finished the question. He leaned against the Impala and looked at the phone in his hand. "Huh." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked a few minutes later, walking over to him.

Dean glanced at Sam before answering. "Nothing."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Okay," Dean conceded, "I'm trying to see if Liz is okay. Are you happy?"

"Is she okay?"

"I can't tell."

"Why can't you tell?"

"She's not letting me see what's going on," Dean explained.

"She's not letting you see, or you just aren't able to?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Twenty Questions? I'm not exactly good at this love connection to begin with."

"Maybe you should practice some more," Sam said. He smiled when Dean glared at him. "I got ahold of Jo."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She told me she would head out within the hour. She'll get here as soon as she can. I told her we would meet her near the jail."

"We don't even know where the jail is," Dean pointed out.

"We have some time to find out," Sam replied.

XXX

Jo was surprised by how chilling it was to have the prison bars shut behind her. She would only be in here for a few minutes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to face the prospect of years in this place. She sat down in the visitation room and waited for Liz to be led out. After a few minutes, they brought her in shackles. She watched as Liz sat down across from her

"Do you need anything?" Jo asked, glancing at the guard that was hovering nearby.

Liz considered her for a moment before answering. "No."

"Okay, what do you need us to do?"

Liz smiled at Jo then. It was a sad smile, void of all mirth. "Nothing. I expect that dear old dad will be arriving any time now to clean up this mess. I'm not that worried about it."

"Maybe you should be. You're behind bars, possibly for life."

Liz shrugged. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

Jo rolled her eyes at Liz's flippant behavior. "Dean and Sam…"

Liz cut her off before she could finish. "I don't want to talk about them," she insisted. Her eyes were deadly serious as she looked at Jo. She glanced at the guard then at a point on the ceiling behind them and then back at Jo.

Jo got the hint and changed the subject. "How is your father going to do anything?" Jo asked. "I mean, sure, he's evil, but that doesn't mean he can get you out of jail."

Liz looked piercingly at Jo before looking down at her hands. "You'd be surprised what my father can do. He is a very powerful man who's found that crime pays."

"Wow. That's cynical."

Liz looked back up at Jo. "And true."

"Do you really believe that?" Jo asked her. She didn't blink as she stared at Liz waiting for her answer.

"Don't you?" Liz replied. When Jo didn't break her eye contact, Liz looked away and sighed before continuing. "I didn't say that I think that it's worth it. I just said that it pays. And for my dad it pays particularly well."

"How well?"

"He made Forbes' list of the 500 richest people in the world this year."

Jo angrily got up from the table to walk away but then thought better of it. She sat back down and glared at Liz. "How do you expect us to trust you when you keep information like this to yourself? What could it hurt for us to know this? Newsflash: we care about you. He's worried about you."

Jo didn't seem to notice the switch in pronouns. Liz smiled ironically. "_He's_ worried. Depending on which 'he' you mean, I gotta say that that's a bit rich, Jo."

"Both of them are worried," Jo insisted. "They called me to come check on you. Why would they do that if they weren't concerned?"

Liz didn't respond, just nodded at the guard that she was ready to leave. She turned back to Jo before the guard made it over to her. "Get far away from here, and don't leave the way you came," she commanded before being led away.

Jo watched her go then got up and left herself.

XXX

The brothers holed up in a random bar outside of town to wait for Jo's call to come meet her. That was where they heard the first news about Liz from an unexpected source.

The TV behind the bar was tuned to one of the news stations. Neither of the brothers was paying any attention to it until a picture of Liz flashed onto the screen and caught Sam's attention.

"Hey, bartender, could you turn up the TV some?" he asked.

The man shrugged and did as requested. The screen had changed to a lady standing outside of the penitentiary where Liz was being held. "…I'm standing in front of the prison where Elizabeth Barrister, known to friends and family as Liz, was transferred after a high-speed chase that eventually ended in her surrendering herself to authorities. Liz is being held in connection with the brutal slaying of Virginia Downing, CFO of Electric Industries. Ms. Downing was murdered at a charity event early this morning. As many of you know, Liz is the daughter of Frank Barrister, charitable billionaire and CEO of rival corporation Barrister Enterprises. This news comes just days after Barrister Enterprises posted their strongest quarter to date. Mr. Barrister has flown in from his Tennessee estate and is expected to visit Liz sometime in the next few hours. Authorities are not telling us much at this time except that they are in the process of bringing charges against Liz. They have also confirmed that they believe she was traveling with two wanted men, one of whom is sought for questioning in several states for crimes as serious as kidnapping and murder. They have yet to release the names of these men, but we will let you know as soon as we become aware of any further information."

The screen split and began showing an array of photographs of Liz, her father, and Barrister Enterprises' headquarters.

The screen cut back to the studio and a middle-aged white male. "Thank you, Susan." He shifted to address the cameras. "We go now to the headquarters of Barrister Enterprises where a representative from the company is prepared to make a statement."

The screen cut to an impeccably dressed man in his late twenties. He seemed completely at ease in front of the room of reporters. The scroll across the bottom of the page identified him as Tom Barrister. "Thank you all for coming. My father has prepared a statement that he asked me to read on his behalf." He looked down and began reading from a piece of paper as the cameras flashed around him. "'I have no doubt that this is all just a big mistake. I am flying to Illinois to see my daughter and hopefully get a feel for her mental state. Her mother and I ask that your prayers be with us and our daughter as we go through this difficult time.'" Tom Barrister looked up at the cameras again, tears gathering. "That is all the information that we have at this time. I will update you all as soon as I hear anything further from my father. Thank you again for coming."

Dean and Sam sat in stunned silence for a minute. Dean broke it. "Did they just say billionaire?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Frank entered the interrogation room just as the interrogating officer, whose badge identified him as Officer Stephen Parker, was in the middle of his interrogation. Liz was handcuffed to the table. She had tousled hair and a red mark across her cheek from being slapped. The officer had his hands around her throat and was screaming obscenities at her.

Frank swept into the room with a nonchalance that belied the scene unfolding before him. "I would stop that if I were you," he observed calmly.

The officer had not noticed Frank's presence until he spoke, but he launched into action upon becoming aware of him. "How did you get into this room?" he demanded, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Frank. He got his walkie-talkie and called for backup.

When no one answered the officer's call, Frank laughed. "I think you'll find that everyone is a little tied up right now," he said, smiling condescendingly at the officer. "I thought it would be okay to let myself in. I would have been here sooner but I had some pressing issues to attend to. If you'll excuse me now, I have some things that I need to discuss with my wayward daughter. You can leave now." Frank's eyes drifted to Liz during his speech, and his jaw twitched angrily as he took in the scene before him. When the officer launched into a tirade, Frank cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Silence," he commanded. "I have no time to argue with you, so I'll cut to the chase." As he finished, his eyes turned black.

The change in the officer was immediate. "Of course, sir. I-I had no idea," he said, bowing his head in deference.

"Now you do. Leave," the demon told him dismissively.

The officer nearly fell over himself in his haste to do the demon's bidding. When he was almost out the door, Frank addressed the officer again, "On second thought, there is something I need from you. I have a package waiting in the hallway. Bring it to me."

"Yes, master."

When the officer was gone, Frank turned and addressed Liz. "Liz, Liz, Liz. Why must you break an old man's heart?"

Liz said nothing, just rubbed her neck.

"You know that I can't let behavior like this go unpunished. You've been nothing but a burden to me for these last few months. I had such plans for you, too." The demon paused dramatically. "Your father wants to kill you. It's been somewhat of a chore trying to convince him that it is in our best interests not to hunt you down and torture you slowly. He..."

Liz cut him off. "Are you trying to scare me?" she asked, voice slightly hoarse from the officer's rough treatment. "Unfortunately for you, I have a little insight into the way you work. If you wanted me dead, I would already be dead. The fact that you are trying to scare me is insulting. I'm alive because you need me. You pinned all your plans on me, and they don't work if I'm dead."

The demon smiled at her. "You always were a bright young thing. Observant, too. It was always a bit of a problem. Okay, I won't make idle threats that you won't believe. The world needs less talk and more action." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Come back now," he said, raising his voice so it could be heard in the hallway.

Officer Parker hurried into the room, dragging a bound and gagged Jo behind him. Liz did a good job of not reacting when she saw her.

"Here you are, sir," the officer told him, pushing Jo towards Frank.

"You see that, Liz? Loyalty. It's a wonderful thing." He turned back to the officer. "Why don't you hang around for the festivities? You can hold the girl." He returned his attention to Liz, smirking in satisfaction. "Liz, you have a choice to make here, my dear bleeding heart. Either you help me, or I kill her. Questions, dear? Comments?"

Liz stared at Jo's terrified face before turning back to the demon with a defeated sigh. "What do you want? I'm not going to kill Dean for you, so don't ask."

The demon laughed. "He _is_ a pain in the ass, true, but to borrow your words, dear, if I wanted him dead, he would be dead." The demon paused dramatically before continuing. "All right, full disclosure. I'll tell you what I want. You know, right before I killed your mother, and that was fun, by the way, I took a peek at that oh-so-interesting vision she gave you, and it gave me an idea."

Fear broke on Liz's face. "I am not going to help you."

"But you don't even know what I want."

"I don't need to. I am not going to help you."

The demon laughed. "So, you are willing to sacrifice one of your friends just like that? I guess you really are your father's daughter. Now your mother? I can see why she chose Dean. They have a lot in common: both so willing to martyr themselves for the ones they love."

"You can't goad me into changing my mind," Liz replied.

"Really?" the demon asked with an evil laugh. His eyes mocked her. "Are you sure this isn't about the pretty blonde thing getting the guy?" He looked at Liz thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you suddenly want to be the one Dean ends up with? Are you willing to take out the competition to make that happen?"

Liz did not take the bait, just watched him as he paced the room. Finally, he turned to her. "Well, if you aren't willing to play, I guess I'll just tell you what I want. Mark my words, though, little girl, there will be consequences if you try to defy me."

Liz looked at Jo again. She was holding up well, but the look of terror was still on her face. Liz finally turned back to the demon and asked him calmly, "What do you want?"

He smiled in triumph. "Oh, that's it, Liz. Feel the full weight of that pesky conscience of yours." His laughter rang across the room. "I don't need much, Liz, just give me access to Dean's memories."

"What?" Liz was stunned. It clearly was not what she had been expecting to hear. "I thought the plan was for Sam. Why do you need access to Dean's memories?"

"Plans change. I've found a use for Dean after all."

Liz shook her head at the demon. "So those are my choices. Either I let Jo die, or I give you access to Dean's memories so you can violate his mind. How about I choose neither option?"

"Would it help if I said that I only needed one memory?"

"No. I am not going to help you."

"This is a formality, dear. You were dumb enough to get locked inside a tiny cell, so there is nowhere for you to run. You will either do this for me, or I will make you watch as I take your friend here apart, piece by piece, starting with that blonde mane that so turns on your husband. Then I will hunt down Dean, take the memory myself, and make sure that he dies cursing your name. When I am done with that, I will torture Sam until he goes crazy and then lock you in a room with him and let him rape you to death."

Jo began to struggle desperately against her restraints. The officer held on to her tighter. Liz looked at the demon defiantly. "If you could get the memory from Dean, you wouldn't need me."

"Let's say you're right. I'm not so invested in my plans for him that it would bother me to kill him. Would you rather I do that?"

Liz's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Let Jo go first, and then I will help you."

"Darling, you are in no position to bargain. You'll just have to trust me."

"There is no deal if Jo does not walk out of here, too."

Instead of responding, he walked over to Liz, then leaned in and smelled her hair while she tried not to shudder. "You smell heavenly, Liz," he told her. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Bring the girl over," the demon told the officer without turning around.

Liz looked over at Jo when she was standing beside her. She turned her attention back to the demon when he started to talk.

"Liz, I told you that Jo would go free if you helped me. I am a man of my word. And anyway, I quite like this suit on your father and blood stains are a bitch to get out." He moved over to Jo but kept looking at Liz. "You know, it's a shame that you're Frank's daughter, Liz. You would have made him a more fitting wife." He grabbed Jo's face then and started talking in Latin. Her screams were muffled somewhat by the gag in her mouth. She tried to wrench away from him but the officer holding her had a tight grip. When Frank let her go, Jo was sobbing quietly. He turned to Liz.

"Your turn," he said, advancing on her. There was nothing to dampen the sounds of Liz's screams. When the demon let her go, she crumpled to the ground. She was still handcuffed to the table, so she fell in an awkward position. She leaned back against the table, and the demon squatted in front of her. "You have forty-eight hours to do as I ask or you will both die. That was a little preview of what it will be like. You don't have to do anything that difficult. Touch Dean and the spell should take effect. Jeffery is working on sorting out this mess as we speak. You should be out tomorrow morning. That'll give you plenty of time to do as I ask."

Liz nodded her understanding without looking up to meet his eyes. She closed her eyes against the lingering pain.

"Oh, cheer up, Liz. It would have been a wasted gesture anyway for you to trade yourself for Dean. He'll be dead in a few months."

Liz kept her eyes downcast. "So I hear."

The demon smiled maliciously. "Well, no one ever accused Dean of being the smart brother."

Liz pointedly avoided looking at him. "I want to talk to my father," she told the demon.

"How do you know I'm not your father?"

Liz glared at the demon. "My father is scarier than you."

"You think so?" he asked irritably.

"Yes," Liz said. "Now let me talk to him."

"Always so demanding," the demon said with amusement in his voice. Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Liz knew that she was speaking to her father.

"Dad," she acknowledged, making the word sound like a curse word.

"Liz," he answered in kind. "How's prison working out for you?" He laughed throatily and kneeled down so that he was eye-level with her. He glanced at her wrist. "I guess Bridget wasn't lying about you being a frigid bitch. Honestly, I'm surprised that Dean puts up with it. I mean, you do know the definition of a horn dog, don't you, Liz?"

Liz laughed in response.

"Why are you laughing?" Frank asked impatiently.

It was Liz's turn to smile. "I am wondering how it's possible to be both an adulteress and a frigid bitch."

"It is a conundrum," Frank admitted, smiling despite himself.

Liz looked at her father. "I would have thought you would be happy that I haven't slept with Dean," she said, her confusion showing on her face.

"Oh, I am," Frank insisted. "Abstinence is the only way, dear." He stood up and paced for a minute. "So, Liz, why am I here? Why would you be so stupid as to turn yourself in for murder?"

"I figured that you couldn't end the world if I was behind bars. You and your demon do kind of need me to complete your plans."

"Oh, Liz, you always were naïve. You think I can't just snap my fingers and make this all go away? Did you think that you were fooling me and that I haven't had tabs on you this whole time? You think I didn't know the minute you called Jason? You think he didn't tell me right away? Do you?"

It was obvious that the thought of Jason selling her out had never crossed Liz's mind. She blinked back tears then glared at her father. "It doesn't really matter what I think, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. I guess it shows initiative that you tried to stop me, and I was a little surprised that you killed Virginia. Pleasantly surprised, I assure you." There was admiration in Frank's tone when he said this. Liz looked down in disgust. Frank smiled and looked at Jo. "Is this the blonde?" he asked. "She's pretty. I can see why he likes her."

"Me, too," Liz conceded without looking at Jo.

Frank had her in a corner and knew it. "You know, I spent some time watching footage from your stay in Virginia's little fiefdom. I didn't know Dean had it in him to turn down easy sex."

Liz cringed before looking at Jo. Jo's head whipped over to look at Liz. Liz turned away again to watch her father pace in front of her. "That's because you don't know anything about him," she told him.

"Why don't I know him? Because he gave you some corny speech to let you down easy? Oh, please. If it's any consolation, Liz, I don't understand why he doesn't want to screw you."

"It isn't," she said. "Let Jo go now."

"You know, Liz," Frank said, ignoring her command. "I have a question for you. Would you save him if you could? Would you save your husband who could care less about you if it meant that you had to die? Would you save him if it meant someone else had to die?"

Liz thought about it. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Now, now, Liz," Frank said, wagging a finger at her. "Don't say things you don't mean. You might be held accountable for them later on."

Frank stared at her a moment waiting for her to say something, and when she did not, he turned to the officer. "Go release the girl and come and see me. You are going to pay for hurting my daughter."

The officer's eyes filled with fear, but he dutifully left the room without comment.

"I'll see you bright and early, Elizabeth," Frank said, turning and walking out of the room without unchaining Liz from the table.

He was on his cell phone as soon as the door clicked shut behind him. "I just got out of a meeting with my daughter, and it reminded me that I have some unfinished business with Mr. Hunt. Please see to it that he is escorted to my suite and waiting on me by the time I get there."

XXX

Jason had had better days than today. First, he had managed to thoroughly piss off Liz, and now, he was getting tortured because he tried to protect her from her father. Speaking of the bastard, he had entered the room.

"Hello, Jason. It's so nice to see you."

Jason barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "I wish I could say the same, Frank," he replied as flippantly as he could manage with ropes digging into his wrists and his eye swelling shut from the abuse it had taken.

Frank pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. "You forced my hand, Jason. Don't try to make me the bad guy in this."

"Screw you, Frank."

Frank arched an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll let you explain it away. Give me a reason why you waited two weeks to call and let me know Liz was in the area and a guest in Virginia's sick little community."

Jason glared at Frank. "I didn't know you wanted updates on Liz. I only called you when I did because Liz was in trouble that I figured you could help her get out of. If I had known that you wanted to speak to her, I would have called sooner."

Frank smiled, but there was no warmth to it. "You must think that I am a complete idiot, Jason. I don't know how else to explain it." He removed his suit jacket and carefully folded it and put it away. "I do think I'm going to enjoy this quite a bit," he said and picked up a gleaming scalpel from a tray that had been set up beside Jason. He ran the blunt end of it along Jason's face. "Did Liz ever tell you what an artist I am with a knife? I know exactly what to do so that there is never any evidence left when you heal up. Maximum pain with minimum scarring. It serves me well." He changed sides, and Jason winced as the blade slid into his cheek.

Frank continued to make shallow cuts in Jason's face and hands. "I'm not going to kill you," he informed him, moving on to his chest. "You should thank your lucky stars that my daughter had the bad judgment to befriend you. You may be useful to me in the future, otherwise you'd be dead right now." Frank stopped cutting Jason and made sure he was fully paying attention before he said anything further. "Your wife has no such immunity, and neither does your unborn son."

Jason's mouth fell open. "What are you talking about? Ginger's not pregnant."

Frank was enjoying himself immensely. "I think when you ask her about it, you'll find she is."

Jason's shoulders sagged in defeat. "What do you want, Frank?"

Frank smiled in triumph. "No more incidents like this. From this moment on you are with me completely. Liz is the bitch who never gave you the time of day. Forget about any loyalty you feel toward her."

Jason glared defiantly at him. The fire left his eyes, though. "Alright."

Frank grabbed a handful of Jason's hair and jerked his head forward. "You are being put on 24-hour surveillance. A camera has been installed in your office. Your phone lines have been tapped. You will be nothing but grateful for this and use it as an opportunity to prove yourself, or I will rethink my position on you being alive. Do you understand?"

The look of defeat grew stronger on Jason's face. "Completely," he answered.

Frank put down the scalpel and surveyed his work. Blood dripped onto the floor while he watched. He nodded his approval of the design he had made across Jason's face and chest. "Good," he said.

XXX

It was almost morning before anyone came to check on Liz. The man who did strutted into the room, black skin shining in the pre-dawn light. He turned on the overhead lights and stood over Liz. She was sitting beside the interrogation table, arranged in the best position to keep the handcuffs from digging into her wrists.

"Hello, Liz, I am Special Agent Hendrickson. Sorry it took me so long to get here. There was an unnecessary amount of red tape to get through."

Liz did not say anything.

"Are those hurting you?" the agent asked, motioning toward the handcuffs.

Liz nodded slightly.

"Good."

He got her a chair so that she could sit at the table instead of on the floor then sat across from her.

"So, Liz. Can I call you Liz?"

"Ms. Barrister will be fine."

Hendrickson smiled. "So, Liz, I can help you, but you've got to help me. Tell me where Dean and Sam are, and I can help this all go away."

Liz looked at Agent Hendrickson for the first time since he had entered the room. "If you tell me who they are, I'll come up with some place where they are," she told him.

The agent's ire began to rise. "Don't play coy with me, Liz. I have video of you with both of them. I know that you were traveling together. Do yourself a favor and remember quickly."

Liz pretended to think. "I have no recollection of spending any time with anyone named Dean or Sam. Are you sure that you have the right girl, Agent?"

"Sweetheart, I've not only got the right girl, I've got the evidence to prove it."

Liz smiled sardonically. "You sure about that?"

The agent laughed. "You think you can get into my head? Bring it on, little girl. You want to know something about those men you're protecting? They spent some time with a girl about your age not that long ago. I'd let you speak to her, but her tongue was cut out of her head before she was decapitated."

He spread several crime scene photos of the decapitated girl in front of Liz. She did not flinch as she glanced over them.

"Dean and Sam did that," he told her, waiting for her reaction. When she still had none, he shook his head in disgust. "Man, they found a piece of work when they hooked up with you."

He got up and paced in front of her. "Dean and Sam are bad, evil men. I don't know what they promised you, but they aren't coming to your rescue. They used you, and now they're gone. So if I were you, I'd start talking. That's your only chance to help yourself. If not, I can leave you chained here to think about it."

Liz laughed. "Is that it? That's your big spiel?" She laughed some more. "No wonder you can't find these guys. Are you supposed to be the good cop or the bad one? I thought bad one, but if so, you really need to work on your intimidation tactics."

The agent's face scrunched up in anger. "You little bitch."

"I could give you my father's number. If you met him, you would understand." She shrugged. "Or maybe you wouldn't. Either way, he's more intimidating _and_ more powerful than you, so nothing you say or do is going to scare me."

The agent shot her a condescending look. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you? Why don't you let me make a little prediction?"

Liz cut him off. "Why don't you let me? By the morning, I will have been cleared of all charges, more than likely because someone else has turned themselves in for Virginia's murder. I will walk out of here and never darken the doors again. All the evidence that you and your friends have gathered will have mysteriously disappeared. Probably all the evidence you have on Dean and Sam, too, you know, whoever those guys are." She smiled wryly. "You don't know what's going on, Agent, so you don't understand how to stop it or even what you're up against. And if I could make another observation, you seem to have an unhealthy fixation with capturing these Dean and Sam characters. Maybe you should take a weekend and re-examine your priorities."

"And maybe you should keep your nose out of my business," the agent said.

Liz shrugged. "I don't mean anything by it. Honestly, I think that the world would benefit from a few more men like you."

"That's very flattering coming from a psychotic murderer," he replied dryly.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I may be a murderer, but I'm not psychotic. Just because you kill someone doesn't mean you're insane. Some people deserve to die."

"Is that how you live with yourself, Liz? By telling yourself that your victims deserve what they got? That's pretty sick stuff."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: You're going to leave me handcuffed to this table to give me time to contemplate what I've done."

"Smart girl."

Agent Hendrickson took the chair from her and slammed the door as he left.

XXX

When Hendrickson came to question Liz the next morning, she was no longer in the interrogation room. He finally tracked her down to the processing room where Officer Parker was removing her handcuffs. "Officer, you had better explain yourself. Why are you releasing that woman?"

Officer Parker continued removing Liz's restraints. "Someone else turned themselves in for the murder of Virginia Downing. Elizabeth Barrister is free to go."

"We have video evidence that Liz Barrister killed Virginia Downing, Officer. Is it now policy to blindly accept the confessions of every crazy that comes in and tells us they killed someone they obviously didn't?"

Officer Parker's eyes glittered as hard as diamonds as he glared at Agent Hendrickson. "I don't know what you're talking about on the video. We have a video showing _someone_ killing Ms. Downing, but is by no means clear who that someone is. Liz Barrister matches the description. So does the lady who confessed."

Agent Hendrickson's jaw dropped. "By no means conclusive? We have a clear shot of Elizabeth Barrister's face."

"That's not on the video I saw," Officer Parker insisted.

Agent Hendrickson turned his attention to Liz. "I guess you think you're pretty smooth, huh?"

Liz did not respond because she was watching across the room as a woman about her age and build was being booked for Virginia Downing's murder. She was not paying any attention to the two men's conversation. Agent Hendrickson grabbed her face and turned it towards his.

"How did you manage this, Liz?" he demanded.

Liz gazed at him, her face a mask of sadness. "I don't know what you're talking about," she told him quietly.

His jaw ticked as he looked at her. "Mark my words, I will prove that you did this. I will hound you until I get your sorry ass behind bars."

The idea seemed to comfort Liz. "Could you make it soon?" she requested emotionlessly.

Agent Hendrickson was taken aback by the question. He watched Liz as she was escorted across the room toward freedom. She did not seem particularly excited by the prospect.

Hendrickson motioned to the tech he had brought with him. The man hurried over then waited expectantly for his orders.

"Where's the copy of the security feed from the charity ball?" Agent Hendrickson asked.

"In my bag," the tech replied, patting the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Good. Get it out. I need to watch it again."

The tech fell all over himself to get it done. He had his laptop out and the file pulled up in a matter of moments.

"Huh. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Agent Hendrickson asked, trying to see over the tech's shoulder to his screen.

The tech clicked several buttons and typed in a command. "The file is blank. I swear I copied it. I swear I did." He pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into one of the USB ports. When the computer had recognized the hardware, he opened up his backup copy of the file. It was blank. He slapped the table in frustration. "The file is blank here, too. I KNOW I copied it. I rewatched it before shutting down my computer to make sure it had saved."

Agent Hendrickson looked across the room. The commotion that the other agent had made had drawn the attention of most of the rest of the room. Liz was watching the scene. She gave Hendrickson a commiserating smile before being led from the room by Frank Barrister.

XXX

Frank led Liz to the press room. A roomful of reporters had gathered and was waiting for formal statements from the primary players in the case. Liz walked along in a daze, uncaring of the chatter that her appearance caused. She looked at the podium she would soon be addressing the room from and froze when she realized who was waiting on the stage. "Mom?" she said, sounding like a little girl lost. She rushed the rest of the way to the front of the room and grabbed a hold of Rose to make sure she was real. Happy tears filled Liz's eyes when she confirmed that Rose was not just a figment of her imagination. "Mom, I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead."

When Rose did not respond, Liz shook her slightly. "Mom?"

Suddenly Frank was behind Liz pulling her away. "Liz, your mother is not feeling well this morning. She's not really up to talking right now."

Liz shoved Frank's hands away from her and rounded on him. "What did you do to her? Why did that thing you let control you tell me that you killed her?"

"Because he's evil," Frank explained as if she were a small, stupid child.

"What is wrong with Mom?" Liz demanded.

"Nothing," Frank insisted. "She's just hasn't been feeling like herself recently." He reached over and pulled down Rose's collar to reveal the sparkling necklace that had been intended for Liz.

He savored the look that came onto Liz's face. "You didn't think I would let a necklace like that go to waste, did you? Your mother might have some purpose to serve, who knows?"

"Take it off."

"No," Frank said dismissively. "The authorities have released your Mercedes. Here are the keys. You can leave after you play nice for the cameras."

"That's it?" Liz asked in surprise. Her eyes never left her mother. "That's all I have to do? You're not going to hold me hostage or put some kind of a tracking spell on me?" She looked away from Rose to stare at her father.

"I have a feeling I won't need a spell to track you. When the time comes that I need you, you'll come to me," he told her confidently.

"You think so?"

"I do, Liz. So, go do as you wish and live your life for as long as you can. That's my gift to you." He laughed. "I mean, what's the point in being filthy rich if you can't literally get away with murder?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm not sorry about Virginia."

"Neither am I, Liz. It's caused me some problems, but ultimately, I think it's better the bitch is dead."

"I didn't kill her to help you."

A pleased smile slid onto Frank's face. "I know. That's what makes it so sweet for me."

Liz stared at him unhappily. "What if I don't meet Dean and instead just let me and Jo die?"

Frank grabbed Liz's face and forced her to look at him. "We've been over this. Nothing good comes from you defying me. If you do, I will kill Dean and Sam slowly and painfully. Then I will kill the blonde's mother and the other hunter and any and every person who ever met and was friendly to either of the brothers."

Liz wrenched her face away from her father and stared at him with a disturbed look on her face. "Let's just start the press conference," she told him.

"A fantastic plan, Elizabeth."

XXX

Liz met Dean, Sam, and Jo at a prearranged spot four hours after she had been released. She was still a little shaky from the spell the demon had put on her, but nothing like what Jo was.

Dean was the first to speak when they had all gotten out of their cars. "You didn't tell us you were a billionaire, Liz," he said accusatorily.

"My father is the billionaire, not me," Liz protested.

"Is that how you got out? He pulled some strings?" Dean questioned. He reached to grab Liz's arm, but she jerked back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, stepping back a few steps to widen the distance between her and Dean.

"What's your deal?" Dean asked.

She looked at Jo. "You didn't tell them?"

Jo shook her head. "I didn't know where to begin," she replied. She walked around to the front of the car and leaned on it tiredly.

"What didn't she tell us?" Sam asked.

Liz looked between Dean and Sam. "The demon let Jo live and arranged for me to get out of jail free in exchange for one of Dean's memories."

"What!?" This was Dean.

"He did a spell that takes effect when you touch me," Liz explained.

"What happens if I don't touch you?"

"Jo and I will die after forty-eight hours."

Dean looked between them. "Then I'll touch you," he said, reaching out to grab Liz's arm.

Liz stepped away from him. "Don't you want to think about this? This is what the demon wants. Do you really just want to give it to him?"

"Not really, no, but I'm not going to let you and Jo die just to keep it from him."

Liz considered him for a moment then reached out and grabbed his outstretched hand. The effect was instant. Dean grimaced against the pain while Liz jerked away from him then sat on the ground and put her head between her knees. She turned away from the three of them and put her face in her hands. They could tell by the slight shaking of her shoulders that she was crying. She sat for a minute collecting herself. "You know," she said eventually. "I keep thinking that there is a threshold of pain that I am not going to be able to exceed, but somehow I keep enduring more." She looked at Dean, suddenly back to business. "What did he take from you? What did you think about right after we touched?"

"When I sold my soul for Sam to live."

"That's another thing," Liz said. "You sold your soul? What were you thinking? How do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Sam is alive because of that mess," Dean replied angrily.

"Why would he take that memory?" Jo interrupted in an attempt to keep everyone focused on the issue at hand.

"I have no idea," Liz answered, "but there's not really anything we can do about it now. He has the memory; we need to figure out why he wanted it. I've been trying to think about what our next step could be. I'm sure I can figure something out. Surely someone I know could lead us in the right direction."

"Right," Dean said sarcastically, "Sam's been searching for months now for someone who can help him with this soul trade and has come up with nothing. You are going to know the answer in a minute, though."

"There is no reason to be hateful. I have no idea how to get you out of this," she admitted. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs from it. "Maybe Maggie would. If there is a way out of it, she would know it."

"Who's Maggie?" Dean asked.

"She's a…fortune teller, I guess you'd call her. Psychic. She lives in the Ozark Mountains and never goes out of them."

"A fortune teller?" Dean asked in disbelief. "We could save some time and energy and just go get a Magic 8 Ball."

"We could," Liz said condescendingly. "Maggie is a bit more reliable, though."

Sam interrupted them then. "Dean, she said this lady might know how to get you out of this. We have to go if there is even a chance that she knows what she's talking about."

"Fine," Dean said, "we'll go." He looked at Liz. "If anything happens, I am holding you personally responsible."

"Of course," Liz replied, "I'd expect nothing less."

"There's one other thing," Dean told her.

"There usually is," she replied flippantly.

Dean grabbed her arms and yanked her forward until she was flush against him. She struggled in his hold, but she was wrecked with pain and exhaustion, so her fighting was ineffectual.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked calmly, still trying to pull herself out of Dean's grasp.

"I need to know why you killed that lady, and I realized the other day that I know if you're lying when I touch you. I can sense it somehow."

Liz's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Does that mean that I lied to you the other day, you knew about, and I didn't get yelled at? Wonders never cease."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was when we were both pretending to be a loving couple. Since I knew you were lying, I could tell the difference. I bet I still can."

"You mean like when I say something like: Virginia was a bad, evil woman, and that's why I killed her?"

Dean nodded. "Yes. I can tell that that's a lie. You've known this entire time any time I've lied, haven't you?"

Liz sighed. "I can see you're thoughts. It really shouldn't come as a surprise that I can tell when you're lying. I've never had to touch you to know, either. If you let me work with you, you would get to where you didn't need to touch me to know when I'm telling you the truth and when I'm not."

"I'll take that under advisement," Dean told her. "For right now, though, I need to know why you killed that lady back there."

Liz glanced at Sam and Jo who were both watching the proceedings with interest. Liz turned back to Dean and bit her lip nervously. "There are a lot of reasons that I could give you for why I killed Virginia. The truth of the matter, though, is that…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. She made eye contact with Dean while unconsciously trying to loosen the grip his had on her upper arms. "The truth is…I killed Virginia because she was bound and determined that you weren't leaving that place while she was alive. I wasn't sure that I could stop her from killing you, so I killed her first."

Dean and she stared at one another for a charged moment then Liz looked away. "Would you let me go now?" she requested.

Dean turned her loose and looked at Sam and Jo. "She's not lying," he informed them. "She believes in this Maggie chick, too."

Liz hugged herself protectively. "There's more that you should probably know. Virginia was in charge of summoning demons and played a part in your mom's death and in Jess's and hundreds of other people's. More than that, she relished it. I know that she was human and maybe that's a problem to you, but—"

"It's not," Dean assured her. He gave Sam a warning look when he looked like he was about to say something to the contrary.

"Good," Liz said. "Virginia made her choices, and she reaped the consequences of them. I hope she's rotting in hell right now."

"I hope so, too," Dean said.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_One Week Later, Ozark Mountains_

"We have to climb that?" Dean asked. "That is a mountain. Aren't there some roads we could drive up on?"

"Maggie doesn't want anyone to find her. If you don't want anyone to find you, then you don't build a road to your house," Liz responded patronizingly. "We can bike part of the way, but we'll need to rent some bikes from a local shop."

"I do _not_ bike," Dean said.

"Well, have fun walking, then," Liz responded shortly. "I plan on biking."

Dean glared at her. "Fine. Let's go get the damn bikes."

Liz turned to Sam. "Is he always this cranky when he has to do something he doesn't want to?"

"Always," Sam answered.

"I'm cranky because I have to ride a bike. I haven't been on a bike since I was a kid."

Jo smiled mischievously. "Don't worry, Dean. Once you learn how to, you never forget."

"Thanks, that is very helpful," Dean replied dryly.

The group left, got the bikes and started on the trail. It was a hard ride, and they had to get off the bikes and walk when the path became completely overgrown. They left the bikes propped up on some trees and continued on. After several hours of hiking, the brush broke and they came to a small, circular clearing surrounded by trees.

"We're here," Liz announced.

"Where is here?" Jo asked irritably, taking out a water bottle and gulping some water down. "I don't see a house; does she live in a tree?"

"No," Liz said. "This is where we have to give her our tokens of gratitude for her taking the time to speak with us."

"You didn't mention any token of gratitude before," Sam replied. "What exactly do we have to give her?"

"Does my token involve sacrificing a virgin?" Dean asked snarkily, looking at Liz. "I might know one that I would be willing to offer up."

"I'm hurt, really," Liz said wryly and put a hand to her chest in mock pain. She rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. "I brought something for everyone," she assured him.

"Okay," Sam said.

Liz looked around the clearing. "Maggie? Maggie, where are you?"

"We hiked twenty-five miles and this old hag isn't even home? That's just great, Liz," Dean said angrily when no one answered Liz's call.

"Twenty-five miles? And I thought I was supposed to be the drama queen," Liz rebutted. "Give her a minute. She is always home, and she's known that we were here since we stepped into the woods. She'll talk to us when she's ready."

A voice interrupted before anyone could say anything else. It seemed to come out of nowhere and everywhere all at once. "She's right, Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary; I speak when I wish to. What is it you have come all this way for?"

"We need your help, Maggie," Liz said.

"I was asking Dean, dear," the voice responded.

Liz shrugged at Dean and motioned for him to speak. "You're the psychic," he said provokingly to the disembodied voice. "Shouldn't you already know why I've come?"

Laughter rang through the trees. "I do know why you've come. I just want to hear it from you."

Everyone looked expectantly at Dean. He rolled his eyes. "Uh, we're here because Liz told us that you could help me with a problem I have. Sam thought it would be a good idea to listen to her."

"Aww, yes, Samuel. It is an honor you are here, my child. What about Josephine? How does she figure in?"

"She…" Dean began. "Liz didn't want to leave her behind."

"I see. Liz?"

"Yes."

"You brought these people here, so you will pay the price for them."

"Of course. I brought…"

Maggie cut her off. "Save your trinkets. I want something more this time."

"More? Why?" Liz asked challengingly.

"You question me?"

"Yes. You've never had a problem with my gifts before."

"You have also never brought three strangers to me. If you want my help, you will meet my demands. I want something from your head and your heart, and I want to see your soul laid bare before me: emotions, intentions, dreams, beliefs, everything. You have gotten good at hiding over the years. Your mother taught you well. I'm sorry for you loss, by the way. It is such a pity about her."

"My mother is not dead," Liz ground out.

"She might as well be," the voice replied matter-of-factly.

Tears came to Liz's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Why me and not them?"

"You are the only one I can't see, dear. As for the others, anyone with even a hint of the supernatural about them can feel Sam. All Dean had to do was look at Jo for her to be an open book. And Dean. Well, honestly, Dean's soul is in such disrepair that there is not a lot to see. Really, Dean, deals with demons rarely turn out well." Quiet settled for a moment and then the voice addressed Liz again, "I'm not sure how much help I will be, my dear Liz. I'm not a wizard, you know. I will try my best but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to help you."

"All I ask is that you do what you can."

"As long as you give me what I want," the voice said. "I like you, Liz, but I am not in the business of mollycoddling or charity."

"What do you want?" Liz asked.

"A lock of your hair, an eyelash, and for you to kiss Dean."

"What?" Liz exclaimed. "Why do you want me to kiss Dean?"

Maggie laughed. "Interesting how you choose that one to be worried about. I could do so much more to you with the other ones."

"Why do you want me to kiss Dean? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because it amuses me. I know what you've been through these past few months and how strained things have been between the two of you recently, and I enjoy throwing salt in the wound."

"You're such a wonderful person, Maggie," Liz deadpanned.

Maggie laughed again. It was like bells tinkling in the air. "Kissing Dean will also open you up so that I can see your soul. Well, completely open you up. It is blatantly obvious how you feel about him, so I don't need any help there."

Liz's face reddened. "Are you sure my utter mortification isn't the price I'm paying you?" she muttered. She raised her voice and asked Maggie, "How do you know what I feel about Dean? I thought I was closed off."

"Yes, but you are connected to Dean in a way you're not connected to the others. You need to teach that boy some defenses; he does not know what he is doing."

"I told him what he's doing," Liz replied defensively. "Do you think I enjoy being inundated with his thoughts and memories all the time? I've tried to teach him to shut it down. He wants nothing to do with my 'voodoo.' It was hard enough to convince him to come here and talk to you."

"I am not criticizing you, Liz," the voice said soothingly. "I know he is stubborn, but he does not understand what is happening. He thinks it is similar to what happens to him."

"Well, he's an idiot," Liz said, rolling her eyes.

"_He's_ also standing right here," Dean said angrily. "And _he's_ also getting pretty pissed. Maybe you could talk _to_ me instead of _about_ me." He addressed Maggie. "What happens to me?" he demanded.

"You see flashes of her life when she is angry or upset or particularly emotional."

Dean clenched his jaw. "You're not telling me anything that I don't already know."

"Then how about I do," Maggie's disembodied voice said. Its tone was delighted. "Liz sees you all the time. Your memories, your feelings, your thoughts. Even now as you are talking to me, you are feeding images to her." Dean's eyes widened and he turned to Liz. She looked away guiltily. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Maggie cut him off. "You were fortunate enough to be involved with someone who has tried desperately not to use this against you. In fact, she tries to keep you out of her head as much as possible, but then, she is only so strong. Everyone needs a rest now and then. I hope you won't hold it against her."

"That is a bunch of crap. I would know if that was happening. Prove it." He was looking at Liz again. She looked straight ahead. He stepped closer to her and turned her face toward him. "Tell me about myself," he demanded.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him, meeting his gaze. "I know the name of your first crush, when you lost your virginity, what you thought while it was happening, the last memory you have of your mother, what your father said to you before he died, the color you wore the day that you went for a walk with Samantha, the…"

"Stop," Dean commanded her.

"You two amuse me so," the voice interrupted in an amused tone. "Everything would be so much easier for you if you would just sleep together, you know."

"We are aware," Liz said testily. "That's not especially helpful."

"You're right. I will keep my opinion on the matter to myself."

Liz looked away from Dean's angry glare and stood thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "If that's your price, Maggie, then I will pay it." She pulled out a small knife from her pocket and reached up and cut off a lock of her hair. She plucked an eyelash from her eye and carefully added it to the bit of hair she had cut off of her head.

"What if I don't agree to those terms?" Dean asked still slightly angry.

"You do," Liz said, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Wonderful, my dear," the voice said. "Your price has been paid."

Dean started to walk towards the voice, but Liz stuck her arm out and stopped him. She did not look at him, just stared straight ahead, her breathing erratic.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Dean asked, reaching over to move her hand off of him.

She clenched a handful of his shirt tightly in her fist. "What did you do, Maggie?" she asked accusatorily.

"Don't fight it," the voice told her.

Liz's grip on Dean's shirt loosened and her eyes rolled back as she crumpled to the ground. Dean looked at her lying on the ground and then over at Sam with a shrug.

An old, decrepit lady walked out of the woods in front of them. "Aren't you going to pick her up?" she asked.

"Wasn't planning on it," Dean replied.

"Dean," Sam scolded, walking forward and kneeling beside Liz.

"What? I was kidding," Dean protested, kneeling down, too.

Jo walked up to stand beside Liz's prone form. "Guys, do you trust this lady?" She did not take her eyes off of Maggie as she approached them.

Dean glanced up at her. "Not a bit." He turned to Maggie. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing that will hurt her. She is on a journey that we can't go with her on."

"But she'll be okay?" Sam asked.

"She should be," Maggie assured him. "Why don't we get her to my cabin?"

Sam nodded and picked Liz up. Maggie waved a hand in front of herself and the hair that Liz had removed from her head and eyelid collected itself and flew into a bag that Maggie had pulled out of her robes.

"My cabin is not far," Maggie told them. They followed her about 500 yards to a rather large log cabin. Maggie showed Sam to her bedroom and had him deposit Liz on her bed. She then led the group to the living room and offered them tea. When no one accepted, she made a cup for herself and sat down with the three young people.

No one said anything for several moments until Sam finally broke the silence. "What did you do to Liz?" he asked.

"I opened her mind to the answers she seeks. She thinks she is here about Dean's soul, but it's really much more than that." Maggie smiled at Sam's concern. "She'll be fine, I assure you."

"But what exactly did you do to her?" Sam persisted.

"She's dreaming. More importantly, I got her in touch with beings who can guide her to the answers she seeks." Maggie's smile soured. "I wish there was someone else I could have sent her to for help, but I guess you can't help who you are related to. I really can't tell you more than that. If Liz wants you to know where she's been, she will tell you."

"So you think Liz is in love with Dean? Is that why you had them kiss?" Jo asked.

Maggie smiled shrewdly at Jo. "No. In fact, it was for the exact opposite reason that I wanted her to kiss him. She is not in love with Dean, and she needs to realize that. It will clear her head and help her think. No, Dean will love Liz before she loves him. This is how it is meant to be."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "I am _not_ in love with Liz. Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"I completely agree," Maggie said. "You are not in love with Liz. There will come a time when you will be, though."

"No, there won't," Dean argued angrily. "Just because you say something will happen doesn't mean it will."

"True," Maggie allowed, unruffled by Dean's antagonism. She folded her hands together. "You know, sometimes it takes hours for a person to come to the end of this journey. You might want to take a walk."

"Maybe I will," Dean said crabbily. He got up and headed out the door, shutting it hard on it hinges. The screen door slapped shut after he walked through it.

Jo started after him, but Maggie called her back. "Josephine, you should really just let him go. He doesn't love you. He never will. You will save yourself a lot of heartache and misery if you just go your own way and try not to think about Dean Winchester."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jo said. She headed out the door after Dean.

"Aw, to be young and stupid again," Maggie said wistfully. She turned to Sam. "You can stay with Liz if you want. There is a rocking chair that is quite comfortable. I have a feeling that your errant brother might be awhile, and I'm sure that you have better things to do than listen to an old woman talk."

"I have several things I'm curious about, though."

Maggie smiled wistfully. "There are things you should resign yourself to, Sam. Dean and Liz will be in love in the most tragic of ways. There's nothing you can do to change that. If it doesn't happen one way, it happens another. You are not her future, Samuel. In fact, you are the catalyst that makes then see how deeply and desperately they've come to care for one another."

"Dean's not in love with Liz," Sam insisted.

"He will be."

"Maybe."

Maggie shrugged, obviously tired of arguing the point. "I guess we'll see."

XXX

Liz jarred awake. It was dark, and she was in bed. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, and that's when she realized two things: 1. She was dreaming, and 2. She was naked. She turned to her right and Dean was there. He was lying on his stomach, face turned away from her. The sheet was covering part of him, but he was obviously naked, too. She stared at him until something moved on her left. It was Sam, naked as well. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back and forth between the two. "What the f— "

And then she was in an office building, sitting at a computer desk. She looked up at the calendar, which was turned to July 2015. She got up and walked out of the office, down a hall, and out of the door. Several people called to her as she walked past, but she paid them no mind. She went down the hallway to the front doors. She stepped through them and into an open field. Dean was on the other side, about 500 feet away. He was wearing a tuxedo and staring across the clearing at her. A very pregnant Jo appeared from behind him wearing a wedding dress. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dean and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Liz took a step toward them, but Sam appeared suddenly and shoved her back. "Don't," he said. "You know you are mine."

"Yours? What are you talking ab— " She was cut off by Sam kissing her, hard. When he pulled back, he had changed to Dean.

"Shh," Dean told her. "We are coming."

Liz turned to look where he pointed. An older version of Jo and Dean stood frozen in place, both of their faces angry. There was a flash of light, and then she was alone. The scene before her changed and was no longer paused. An older version of herself sat with an older version of Dean.

"I thought this was an emergency," her older self said to the older Dean.

"It is," older Dean responded.

"What's wrong? Where's Jo?"

He reached over and grabbed the choker that she still wore around her neck. "She left me. She took the kids and went to her mother's." He jerked the choker off.

"Dean, what are you doing?" her older self asked, reaching for the choker. He threw it to the side. She stood up and started to back away. She flinched when her back hit the wall.

"I'm drowning my sorrows, obviously, Liz," he told her. He stood up and walked over to her. She went to push him away but ended up grabbing onto his shirt.

"Dean, I don't want to do this again. I am—"

And then she was back in the bed. This time, Dean was awake and sitting up. She gulped in breaths and stared at him. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"We are giving you the answers that you seek."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Oh, come on. You know who Maggie is, so you know who we are."

"The fates?" Liz asked in disbelief. "I wasn't sure that legend was real."

"It is," Fate-Dean said with a smile. "And we have agreed to help you."

"Help me how?"

"By giving you the information that you need to preserve the future."

"Was what I just saw the future that you are preserving? I think I'll pass if it is."

"No," Fate-Dean replied. "We showed you the future we wish to avoid to give you a little motivation to listen to us. We are trying to preserve the future that we like best. Trust us: it's the one you will like best, too."

"Trust you? You expect me to trust you?" Liz asked dubiously. "You might want to lay off the crazy juice."

Fate-Dean winked at her. "I thought you might be resistant: that's why I appeared to you as Dean."

"Why does everyone think that we're in love?" Liz asked defensively. "I am not in love with Dean, and I never will be."

"Never say never," Fate-Dean warned her with a smile. "And anyway, whether or not you are in love with Dean is irrelevant. What matters is that you trust him."

"You think so?" Liz asked challengingly.

"I know so, Elizabeth," Fate-Dean answered matter-of-factly.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Dean is…"

Fate-Dean grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Don't do that. Don't protect yourself from him. There will come a time when you will be given the opportunity to show Dean your soul. I suggest you fight your fear and take it. I cannot guarantee that everything works out in your favor, but then again, it might be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Liz looked skeptical. "What does me showing Dean my soul have to do with anything?"

"I'm glad you asked," Fate-Dean said. "Your father has seen the future, and he wants Dean. The only thing better than killing your enemy is having them join your side. Your father thinks that he can do that with Dean. You know what he is forgetting?"

"That Dean's the most stubborn person on the planet?"

"You're one to talk," Fate-Dean replied amusedly. "No, he is forgetting you. He has always underestimated you, Elizabeth. Let him. It is his fatal flaw."

"I don't understand how you expect me to keep Dean from going to the dark side."

Fate-Dean smiled. "This is not an instruction manual, darling. I am one of the fates. It's kind of my prerogative to be cryptic. All I am going to tell you is that when the time comes, you should let Dean see anything he wants to. You'll be fine, Scout's honor."

"You were _not_ a Boy Scout," Liz protested.

"You are right, I was not." He was highly amused. "Now, you are starting to wake up, but before you do, I need you to hear one more thing: bad things are going to happen, awful things that will scar you for life. Remember that they are not Dean's fault, and you will be fine."

"You make no sense," Liz stated unhappily.

Fate-Dean's smile widened. "I can assure you that everything starts to make sense once you figure it out."

"Once I figure what out?" Liz asked in exasperation.

He looked at her with a maddening smile. "You have to figure it out."

"Did I mention how unbelievably unhelpful you've been?" Liz asked.

"Don't worry, you will figure it out as long as you remember not to discount Dean."

"What about Sam?"

Fate-Dean pushed the hair back out of Liz's eyes. "Elizabeth, that ship has sailed," he said sympathetically.

Liz shook her head impatiently. "No, I mean why are we naked together? Here? In bed?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

Fate-Dean smiled mischievously. "You'll figure that out, too."

Liz looked in horror between the two brothers. "Are you trying to tell me that I am going to have to have a threesome with Dean and Sam?"

Fate-Dean laughed merrily. "Well, you're not going to die a virgin if that is what you're wondering. Still, what you will have to do is far worse than a threesome. Considerably less enjoyable, too."

"How much worse?"

"You know, Elizabeth," Fate-Dean told her, avoiding her question, "I think some time away would do you good. Maybe clear your head and make you see things a little more clearly." He bent his head and buried his face in her hair.

Liz went ramrod straight, eyes going wide. "What are you doing?"

Fate-Dean laughed again and sat up. "You know, you really do smell like heaven. And I should know: I've been there." He smiled at her confusion. "It's time to wake up, Elizabeth. Or do you prefer Liz?"

She ignored the question. "What about Dean's soul?" she asked frantically.

"No need to worry about that. Everything works out in the end."

"Everything works out in the end? That's all the help you're gonna give me?"

"Don't worry about it," Fate-Dean assured her. "You don't even have to lift a finger. Everything is in place to take care of that."

"Why does that scare me more than anything else you've said?"

"Because you are a smart girl who knows demons and knows that a hefty price is going to be paid in some way to get him out of this. It was lovely talking to you, but now you really must wake up. I am going to kiss you. I do prefer a little tongue if you don't mind."

Liz froze. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, come on, I made myself look like a stud for you. The least you can do is humor me." Liz stayed stock-still, looking at Fate-Dean as if he had lost his mind. He sighed. "Oh, well, such is life," he said and leaned down and gave Liz a closed-mouth kiss.

Liz jolted awake. It took her a moment to orient herself. Sam was sitting beside the bed she was in. He had dozed off, and his head lolled to the side. When she sat up, Sam stirred. "You're awake," he said, yawning and wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Maggie's cabin. Dean and Jo are in the living room with her. We've been taking turns watching you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She stood up and nearly fell as the room spun around her. Sam got up and steadied her. "How long have I been asleep?" Liz asked.

"About seven hours," Sam said.

"No wonder I'm so hungry," Liz quipped.

Sam smiled weakly and led her into the other room. Jo was sitting near Maggie on the opposite side of the room from Dean. Dean's knee was bouncing in boredom.

"Did you find anything out?" Maggie asked when Liz came out of the bedroom. All eyes turned to Liz.

Sam helped Liz to a seat while she answered. "Yeah," Liz replied. "Your sisters are annoying."

"They're meddlesome is what they are," Maggie clarified. "Never could leave things well enough alone. Everything's pointing toward an apocalypse, and they insist on interfering. I say maybe it's time for the world to end. What do I know, though? You came for help, and who am I to deny it to you?"

Liz sighed tiredly. "We'll leave right away."

"You'll leave in the morning," Maggie said as if there was nothing left to talk about.

Liz stared at her for a moment. "Fine. We'll stay as long as it's okay with everyone else."

Everyone agreed to stay. When they had eaten dinner and were settling down for the night, Sam pulled Liz to the side.

"Who is Maggie?" he asked. "Are you sure she's only a psychic?"

Liz smiled half-heartedly. "She's one of the fates."

"_The_ fates?"

"Well," Liz recanted, "She's a half-sister, so she's not one of the three. She is more like the bastard fourth sister. She's not as powerful, but she is a force to be reckoned with. At least according to the story I heard."

"Can we trust her?"

"My mom did, and well, she's never led me wrong before. That doesn't mean that I trust Maggie, per se, but I don't distrust her, either. My dad is not going to run to her for help. I don't even think he knows about her."

"I thought he knew everything," Sam said.

"He thinks he does."

"What did you see when you were dreaming?" he wondered.

Liz got a faraway look on her face. "I'm not sure," she replied.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there's some sappiness in this chapter. Forgive me. This is also kind of an interlude. Bear with me; things pick up in the next chapter and don't stop for quite a few more.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Thanks also for the reviews.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Sam tried to grab Liz's hand to lead her onto the dance floor, but she knocked it away and grabbed Dean's. "Dance with me," she demanded as she pulled him to his feet._

_He came with her willingly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body. Liz pressed her cheek against his and started moving in time with the beat. Their bodies were pasted together, so they were grinding more than dancing._

_Liz kissed Dean's neck. Dean groaned before pushing her away from him. "You're playing with fire, Liz," he warned._

_Liz smiled and stalked toward him. "I know."_

_Dean took a step away from her. "Liz, what are you doing?"_

_"What we both want."_

_Dean gulped, looking Liz up and down. He took in the tiny dress she was wearing that barely covered her butt. "Why'd you have to wear that? Why couldn't you have worn pants?"_

_Liz grabbed his shirt and jerked him toward her. She leaned so she was speaking into his ear. "This has easier access," she told him then tugged his earlobe with her teeth._

_Dean picked her up, sliding his hands under her dress. "Make me stop, Liz," he begged._

_She smiled seductively. "I don't want you to stop."_

_"Liiiiz," he dragged out desperately. "Tell me to stop."_

_Liz laughed then kissed him. She pulled back from him_—then jarred awake. Sweat was pouring off of her, and her foot was throbbing from where she had kicked the wall to wake herself up.

She rubbed her face tiredly as she sat up. She tried to shake the dream but didn't quite manage to. The drive to consummate things with Dean was getting stronger and harder to ignore.

She got out of bed and limped into Maggie's living room.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Maggie greeted.

"Hey," Liz replied. She didn't want to think about what her hair must look like. She smoothed it down as she made a beeline for Dean. Her breathing picked up and her stomach tightened as she looked at him. She shook her head to clear it then grabbed his arm.

Touching him was a mistake. She felt the jolt all the way to her toes. She jerked her hand away, eyes wide with panic. Dean remained as still as possible, trying to calm his hormones, then finally looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Liz took a step away. "I'm not going back to Bobby's with you."

"What do you mean? We need you helping us figure out what your father is up to, and you want to leave?"

"I think it's for the best," Liz explained. "The curse is strengthening. If you really don't want to consummate this thing, I think it would be prudent to put a few states in between us."

Dean smiled smugly. "I know I'm irresistible, but…"

Liz cut him off. "I wouldn't go that far, but it's getting a lot harder, that much is true. I need to get some distance from this so that hopefully I can think a little more clearly and come up with some kind of a solution. Don't worry, though, I will leave you all my contact information, and I'll always be a phone call away if you need me. I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't, though."

"I'm not worried," Dean protested. "I'm pissed. You are abandoning us right as your father is about to make his move."

"Maybe," Liz conceded. "But maybe not. Anything we have on my dad is speculation at best. I need to be away from you right now. I can't think when you're near me anymore. I have some friends in Seattle, and I'm going to call them and see if I can stay with them."

"Seattle, huh?" Sam asked. "When are you heading out?"

A look of relief came over Liz's face when Sam didn't try to stop her. "As soon as I can."

Dean was less than pleased that Sam didn't seem to mind Liz leaving. "You're okay with this?" he asked angrily.

"She's not a prisoner, Dean," Sam answered. "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Forbid her from going," Dean said without missing a beat. "We need her."

"Forbid her?" Sam chimed in, amusement coloring his voice. "I'm sure that that would work, Dean."

"No one is forbidding anyone else from leaving," Jo interrupted.

"I don't remember putting the issue up for a vote," Liz said in annoyance. "I would leave right now except I need to show Dean how to control his side of our connection now that he believes he needs to control it. You know what I know, so I'm not taking some great asset away from the group."

"No, we don't," Sam protested. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that I have a few questions I'd like answered before you go."

"Fine. Ask away."

Maggie laughed. "Children, children. Why don't we sit down to some breakfast before we get into this conversation? Liz, you and Dean will need your strength if you're going to do what I think you are going to do."

Liz rolled her eyes as she followed Maggie into the kitchen. "You make it sound so dirty, Maggie. I'm just going to help him stop hemorrhaging information to me."

Everyone took their seats around the table. Maggie smiled. "Sounds pretty sexy to me."

"You are so disturbed."

Maggie laughed at Liz's assessment.

Liz fought a smile as she glanced around the table. "So, you all had questions? Shoot."

"I don't mind starting the questions," Jo said when it seemed that no one else was going to ask anything. "Why did Maggie want your hair?"

"I don't know. There are any number of things she can do with it, none of them particularly pleasant for me. I assume that she wants it as a kind of insurance policy in case she ever needs something from me, but I don't actually know. It seemed worth the risk at the time." She turned to Maggie. "Why did you want my hair, Maggie?"

Maggie smiled into her drink. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Since we are on the topic of Maggie," Sam said, "what did she do to you? What did you see?"

Liz looked at Sam. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Well, you're going to," Dean insisted.

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's all you really care about, isn't it? What I can do for you?" she observed bitterly. "Fine. If that's how it's got to be, then I'll tell you what I saw: Nothing. Or at least, nothing that makes any sense. The fates told me to leave, so I am going to. They told me to do nothing about Dean, so that's what I am going to do: nothing. They said that everything works out in the end, and unfortunately, I believe them. They also showed me, Sam, that you have a scar on your backside about two inches long. That's a different story altogether, though."

Sam looked uncomfortable. "I do not," he protested.

"Right. And I don't have a mass-murdering father who makes Ted Bundy look like a cuddly teddy bear," Liz responded. "I'm not answering any more questions."

Everyone watched her leave. "That was interesting," Jo said after a minute. She glanced at Sam. "Where'd you get the scar from?"

"I do not have..."

"From a ghost we hunted in Maine a year or so ago," Dean interrupted distractedly. He brought his attention fully back to the group. "And that is a story I plan on never telling another living soul, so don't ask."

"Dean!" Liz yelled from the room she was staying in, "Get in here! I need to work with you on shutting down the images you've been feeding me, and we don't have a lot of time."

Dean frowned. "When I get done with breakfast!"

"Now!" Liz insisted.

Dean gritted his teeth and shoved his chair back then headed after Liz. She had him sit cross-legged on the floor facing her then told him to close his eyes and relax. Dean looked less than motivated and kept rolling his eyes when Liz would give him a command that he felt was particularly stupid.

"Focus on your breathing," she told him with an edge to her tone. "Feel the breath going into your lungs and filling them. Then feel it as it is leaving them."

"This is stupid," Dean said, opening his eyes. "Isn't there some kind of magical phrase or spell to close my mind off without all this other stuff?"

Liz growled in frustration and opened her eyes as well. "No," she said angrily. "There is NO shortcut. I need for you to focus, please. We have been in here for an hour and a half, and you still haven't even sensed the connection. We could be here all afternoon and night at this rate. Please, for the love of God, would you focus? Can you do that for me?"

At Dean's responding shrug, Liz clenched her hands. "Okay," she said after she had taken a calming breath. "You are obviously not taking this very seriously, Dean, so why don't I try to help you? Watch me." She put her arms out in front of her and locked them together with the inside of both arms facing one another and her hands holding onto the crook of her arm. She looked up at Dean. "Do this," she commanded and grabbed his arms, flipping them over and holding him at the same place she had shown him.

He reluctantly latched onto her arms in the way she had demonstrated. "What now?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Now we relax and concentrate."

"You first," he replied with a crooked grin.

Liz clenched her jaw but took a deep breath. She let it out and took another. When she finally spoke, her voice was less harsh than it had been. "This won't work if you don't concentrate," she said, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

"I'm concentrating, I'm concentrating," Dean grumbled petulantly.

"Good," she said. "Close your eyes. I am going to try and help you find the leak in your head."

"Leak in my head?" Dean asked in alarm.

"Don't talk," Liz commanded in a no-nonsense tone. She took another deep breath, and Dean matched it. "It should be easier for me to help since we are touching. Give me a second to find the pathway to your mind." She paused for a long moment. "Got it. Do you feel me in your head?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I don't like it."

"I can tell," she answered, amusement coloring her voice. "Stop fighting me and this will be easier."

"That's easy for you to say," Dean protested. "There's not another person in your head violating your mind."

"Oh, please," Liz rebutted. "You're in my head all the time."

"So, does that mean that I can get into your head like this? I mean, where I am aware of it."

"Not likely," Liz responded. "You have to actually know how to concentrate for more than five seconds to pull something like that off."

"Oh, I can concentrate," Dean objected. "I bet I could get into your head without even trying."

"Oh, please, Dean," Liz refuted. "I doubt you could even make me get out of your head. Good luck trying to get into mine."

"Well, you..."

Liz cut him off. "Stop talking," Liz told him. "Just focus. After you feel yourself becoming relaxed, think about your eyes. Think about their position in your head. Then feel with your mind a little farther back. Keep moving back until you feel a kind of sucking. That should be the information leaving your head. It will more than likely be at the back of your head. That seems to be where most people release the information from."

"Okay," Dean said. He was silent for several minutes. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his breathing became slightly labored. Finally he spoke. "I think I've got it," he told Liz.

She did not respond for a few moments. Dean suddenly could feel her beside him inside his head. It was a particularly disconcerting feeling.

"I think you do," she agreed with a mix of surprise and pride in her voice. "Okay now think about pulling it toward you and shutting off the flow of information. Tug it toward you."

Dean did as she said, and soon the sucking sensation had lessened. He kept pulling with his mind, and eventually, the sucking ceased altogether. When it was gone, Dean took a few breaths then gathered his strength. "Get out of my head, Liz," he said with as much force as he could muster.

Liz was expelled from his head and fell backwards. It took both of them a minute to gather their senses. Liz sat back up and looked at Dean with squinted eyes. "Why did you do that?" she said, rubbing her temples. "You're lucky it didn't hurt one of us."

"I was able to get you out of my head, though, right?" Dean said with a satisfied smile. He groaned as he shifted and his muscles protested. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Tell me about it," Liz said.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked from beside them, causing Liz to jump. He was looking between them with a look of concern.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked him.

"Well, you two had been in here forever, so I thought that I should come check and make sure you were okay. No one answered when I knocked, so I came on in."

"I closed the leak and kicked Liz out of my head," Dean boasted with a smug expression on his face.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, Dean. Those are both things that I had managed by the time I was five." She stood up a little woozily on her feet.

"You look a little pale," Sam told her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Liz waved off his concern. "I'm fine. It's just that you're not supposed to expel someone from your head so roughly unless you are trying to hurt them. I think I need to go lie down for a little bit."

"This is your room," Sam reminded her, his concern growing.

She looked around. "Right," she said shakily. She started toward the bed but collapsed on the floor before she made it there.

Sam hurried over to her, scooped her up, and deposited her on the bed. He turned to Dean. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"Not so hot, either," Dean said. "But if I pass out, do me a favor and just leave me here. I would never live it down if you carried me to the couch."

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked.

"You heard me, I'm sure. All I did was tell her to get out of my head."

"What are you talking about? Neither one of you said anything until after Liz fell away from you."

"What are _you_ talking about? We had an entire conversation before that."

"Not out loud, you didn't," Sam insisted. "I was sitting here for awhile, and neither one of you said anything. That's part of why I stayed: I'm not sure I've ever heard you be that quiet for that long. At least not while you were conscious."

"You're a barrel of laughs," Dean responded sarcastically. His color was starting to come back into his face, and he stood up a little shakily but steady. He wobbled over to Liz's bed and plopped next to her feet. "That is so weird that you couldn't hear me. I wonder if we could manage that when we weren't touching. It might come in handy."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I guess that's just one more thing we need to ask Liz about," he said.

"I guess so," Dean said, nudging her leg with his elbow. "That is assuming she wakes up."

"She said she would be fine," Sam said.

"She says lots of things that aren't necessarily true," Dean pointed out. He cleared his throat and looked sheepish. "Um, Sam? Do you think you could help me into the living room?"

Sam smiled evilly. "What's the magic word, Dean?"

"You're an ass."

"Nope, that's not it."

"Help me up now."

"Still not it."

"Are you really going to taunt a wounded man?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely," Sam replied. "Say please."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Please help me to the living room," he mumbled.

"Once more with feeling, Dean-o."

"Dude, you got your please."

"All right, fine," Sam said and moved to help Dean up.

XXX

"You need to get going if you want to leave today," Maggie told Dean. "The woods are not particularly forgiving at night."

Dean glared at her. "Liz is still not awake."

Maggie shrugged. "Then wake her up."

Dean was hard pressed to deny that Maggie had a point. They did need to get started if they were going to make it down the mountain that day. He went into the room Liz was staying in and shook her awake. She groaned and sat up.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

She scrunched up her face. "Um...like hell, actually."

Dean smiled half-heartedly. "Don't be a whiner, Liz," he told her. "You don't see me complaining."

"That is because you are freakishly okay with pain," Liz rebutted with a weak smile.

"Did you really kick someone out of your head when you were five?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. To be fair, though, I had been in training since I was three by that point. Of course, I also did not almost kill my partner, so there is that."

"I thought you said you're fine."

"I lied," Liz replied. "I was embarrassed that I had left myself so wide open. I've never...My dad drilled it into everyone to trust no one and always expect the unexpected. I underestimated you, and you made me pay for it. Don't worry, though, I'll be okay in a couple days."

"A couple of days? What did I do to you?"

Liz shrugged. "You inadvertently attacked me."

"Well, you are still using words like 'inadvertently,' so I think you'll be fine," Dean commented.

Liz stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked, touching his temple in concern. "An attack like that can take a lot out of a person."

Dean shied away from the contact. "I'm fine. I was a little out of it for a few hours, but I feel okay now."

"Good," Liz said.

"We need you to lead us out of this place, Liz. If we are going to get out tonight, we need to head out. Think you're up to that?"

Liz tried to stand up, but her legs gave out on her and she fell back onto the bed. "I'll be fine," she said. She tried again to stand and this time she managed to remain on her feet despite being a little wobbly.

Dean stood up, too. "Then let's get going."

Liz grabbed onto his shoulder to keep him from walking away. "Dean?"

Dean turned to where he was facing her. "Yeah?"

She hugged him, burying her face into his shirt and taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss you," she told him.

For a moment, he didn't respond. Just as Liz started to pull away from him, though, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I'm gonna miss you, too," he admitted. He dropped his arms and took a step back. "Let's go."

Liz nodded and followed him out of the room. Sam and Jo were on the couch waiting to leave, so Liz said goodbye to Maggie and they headed out. It was dark by the time that they made it to the bottom of the mountain. They hadn't been able to find the bikes that they had rented earlier, so they didn't worry about them.

They drove into the closest little town, and Liz got out.

"So, where are you and Sam headed next?" she wondered.

"I have no idea," Dean told her. "There are still plenty of demons to send back to hell, though. I think Sam wants to head to Nebraska and take care of some of the ones there. I figure we can make a loop and take out as many of these bastards as we can this trip."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Dean answered. "Take care of yourself, Liz."

"Always," Liz replied with a sad smile. She leaned through the window and handed Jo a set of keys. "These are for the Mercedes. I want you to have it."

Jo's eyes widened. "You're giving me a car!?"

Liz nodded. "Sell it or use it. Whatever you want is fine by me."

"You are giving me a car."

Liz smiled. "You're welcome." She handed Dean a thick envelope. "Here's some spending money. I thought that you might need it."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've got plenty of money to take care of myself for awhile."

"You seem to think that all you have to do is throw money at me, and I will fold like a deck of cards."

"Won't you?"

Dean looked offended. "Hey! You wish you were as noble as me."

"Right," she said, straight-faced. She waved at Sam and Jo then stepped back from the Impala and watched as the car disappeared into the night.

XXX

_Five Days Later, Seattle-Tacoma Airport, Seattle, Washington_

Liz walked to the baggage claim area and gathered her luggage before continuing to the arrivals area. She took a seat at one of the benches and waited for her ride.

"Hey," someone said from beside her.

She looked up. "Hey. Linda, right?"

"That's my name."

"Thank you so much for coming. I wasn't sure whether you would."

Linda shrugged. "I can't believe I did. I almost turned around several times on the way over."

Liz smiled tentatively. "I'm glad you didn't."

Linda looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, when the sister you've never met calls you up out of the blue, it intrigues a girl."

"I know it's a lot to ask that I stay with you. You can still change your mind if you want."

Linda considered it. "Nah. You must be pretty desperate if I was the only person you could think of to call. What happened to Daddy's billions?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"What'd you do? Wreck his favorite car?"

"The short answer is that I hooked up with the wrong guy."

Linda laughed. "Awww. Dear old Dad doesn't like the competition for most important guy in your life, huh?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Has Dad contacted you recently?"

A bitter look came onto Linda's face. "What is recent? I'm told he called when I was born and wished my mother well, but other than that, I haven't seen or heard from him. I wrote a letter to him when I was six. It was returned unopened."

Liz was at a loss for what to say. "I'm not Dad," she said finally.

Linda glanced away. "I know that."

"Good. So, have you heard anything recently?"

Linda shrugged, still avoiding looking at Liz. "About you? I heard some rumblings, but not from Frank."

"Rumblings? What did you hear?"

A smile slid back onto Linda's face. "That you got hitched to the wrong Winchester. Must have been faulty information, though."

Liz looked confused. "Why?"

Linda pointed at Liz's unmarked wrist. "That's why."

Liz showed Linda the mark on her shoulder. Linda's eyes widened in surprise. "It's been months, Liz."

"I know that."

"You've been married to Dean Winchester for months, and you haven't had sex yet. I'd keep that on the DL if I were you."

Liz shrugged. "He thinks he's gonna find some way out of this," she explained.

Linda laughed. "Then he's an idiot."

"I like to think of it as him being optimistic in the face of insurmountable odds."

"Yeah, they call those people idiots."

Liz looked severe. "He's not an idiot."

Linda shook her head in amusement. "You're humoring him because you are hoping that he proves you wrong and finds a way out of it, aren't you? Liz, honey, I've read the fine print to that spell. There ain't no way out of it."

"I know that there's not a way out of it," Liz insisted irritably. "Dean wants to try to find a way out, though, and, well, at first I was hoping he would. I didn't think he would, but I sure didn't want to be married to him forever." She looked at Linda. "I told him that there's not a loophole, but if there were, it would help if we hadn't consummated the thing."

Linda sat on the bench beside Liz and patted her shoulder. "What happened to you and Sam? I heard that your mom tricked you. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"So are you still the chosen one?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know."

"But you have to be. They can't transfer the prophecy."

"I guess. Everything to do with the prophecy already seems pretty screwed up anyway."

Linda looked concerned. "I heard you killed Virginia Downing."

Liz stood up abruptly. "Can we go?"

Linda nodded thoughtfully and stood up as well. "So you don't want to talk about it, huh? I can take a hint. My car is right outside the door. You're not supposed to do that, but I didn't care."

Liz followed Linda as she led her to her car. They piled Liz's bags in the backseat of Linda's rundown Corolla and headed for her apartment.

"My mom's watching my brats, so you'll have a little time to get settled in. She doesn't know that you called me or that you're gonna be staying with me, so I'd appreciate you not telling her that. She gets very belligerent about anything having to do with your dad. In her mind, you got the life that I was supposed to have had."

"I'll try to stay out of the way," Liz promised. "Hopefully, I will find a job and be out of your hair within a couple of weeks."

"Would you tell me something?" Linda asked, sneaking a glance at Liz.

"What?"

"What was it like growing up with Frank?" she asked curiously. "Did you have a wonderful childhood?"

Memories of beatings and obsessive training came into Liz's mind. "I think you should be happy for what you've got," she replied.

Tears came to Linda's eyes. "I wish I could just accept that and move on."

Liz patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I wish you could, too. Dad is really not worth wasting another second of your life over."

Linda smiled despite herself. "You'll have to tell me about him sometime."

Liz nodded. "Okay. You might not like what you find out, though."

XXX

**Christmas, 2007**

_A Rundown Hotel, Somewhere on I-25_

Dean hadn't slept in two days. The bags under his eyes were so big that he was afraid someone might start storing change in them. He had tried to sleep, but anytime he settled down, his mind was suddenly whirring a million miles an hour. When he did get to sleep, it was fitful and broken.

Dean realized that Sam was staring at him with the look of concern he always had on his face anymore when he looked at Dean. "You should get some sleep, Dean. You look awful."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Dean." There was a warning tone to Sam's voice.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Dean said and tossed a package in his lap.

Sam picked it up and inspected it. "What's this?"

"It's a present, genius."

Sam rolled his eyes and tore into the wrapping paper. He pulled out a charm bracelet. A very feminine charm bracelet. He looked at Dean in confusion. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, Dean, but what is this?"

Dean ducked his head in embarrassment. "It's one of the only things of Mom's to survive the fire. I found it in Dad's stuff. I'd been waiting for the right time to give it to you. Christmas seemed like it."

Sam cleared his throat, but he was still a little choked up when he spoke. "Thank you, Dean. I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

"You're alive. That's enough of a gift for me."

"Still, I wish I had something this wonderful to give to you."

"It wouldn't matter anyway. I can't take it with me."

"You're not gonna die, Dean. We're gonna find a way out of this."

Dean nodded but clearly didn't believe Sam. "I'm scared, Sam," he admitted.

"I am, too."

Dean swallowed visibly. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to."

"Yes, I am, Sam. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, and I've spent the last few months warring with myself over Liz. It seems so stupid now. What does it matter if I'm married to her for a few months?"

"You're not going to die, Dean. Not if I have any say in the matter."

"That's just it, Sam, you don't have any say in the matter. I'm going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're wrong, Dean. I'm going to save you, and that'll be my Christmas present to you."

Dean looked less than convinced. "I hope you do, Sam," he said.

XXX

_Seattle, Washington_

Linda sat beside Liz at the kitchen bar. "What's up, Lizzy?"

Liz smiled wistfully. "I'm just watching. You have a beautiful family, Linda."

Linda scoffed. "Wait until my mom gets here. You might retract that statement."

"I'm glad I came here," Liz told Linda. "I'm glad I met you. Josh loves you. You should know that. He's a good man, and you'll have many wonderful years together if you let yourself."

Linda wrapped an arm around her. "What about you, little Lizzy? Do you see many wonderful years ahead for you and Dean?"

Tears came to Liz's eyes. "When I try to see my future, I don't see anything. It scares me. I think I'm going to die soon. The fates promised me that everything works out with Dean and he doesn't die. Maybe me dying is how he lives. I guess that would be okay."

A look of sudden awareness came onto Linda's face. "You like him. You like Dean."

"I do not."

"Oh, you so do. You just said you'd be willing to die to save him. There's a stronger word for that that I'm choosing not to use."

Liz put her head on Linda's shoulder. "Have I told you that you're my favorite sibling?"

Linda laughed. "Oh, no, you're not going to get out of this by changing the subject."

"Go spend Christmas with your family, Linda. I'm fine. Pinky swear."

Linda cocked her head at Liz. "You're family, too, Liz. Why don't you come join us?"

Liz was touched. "I think I will." She followed Linda into the living room and sat on the floor beside her nephew.

Mitchell stopped playing with the toy he had unwrapped and smiled at Liz. "Aunt Liz, did you see what I got?" he shouted excitedly. He proudly held up the toy train for Liz to inspect.

"That's a beautiful toy train, Mitch," Liz told him. She got a mischievous look on her face. "You know, I got you a present."

A look of glee came onto Mitchell's face. "You did?"

"I did. I'll let you open it now if you ask your mom if it's okay."

Mitchell ran to Linda and begged to be able to open the present, and Linda acquiesced. Liz handed Mitchell a small package. He ripped into it and looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling out a necklace made of leather.

"It's a very special gift I made for you. It gives you protection against all the bad things out there in the world. All you have to do is put it on and nothing can hurt you. Do you like it?"

Mitchell hesitated. "Yeah," he replied. Despite his words, disappointment tinged his voice.

Liz smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it, but I want you to know that I also got you something else. It's in your mom's bedroom, and I already made sure it was okay for you to open it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, buddy, go get it."

Mitchell barely contained his excitement as he ran to the back. After a few moments, a squeal of delight was heard and Mitchell ran back into the living room. "MOM! Aunt Liz got me a fort for my room! Can I open it? Please? Please, can I open it?"

Linda smiled happily. "Sure. We'll put it together tonight."

"Can I sleep in it?"

Linda laughed. "We'll see." She turned to Josh. "Can you go do manly things with Mitchell while I talk to Liz? I'll be there in a minute to help you put the fort together."

"Of course," Josh said, scooping Mitchell into his arms as he headed for the bedroom.

Linda waited until they were out of earshot. "I wanted to ask you earlier about this, but I was afraid that Josh would overhear us."

Liz turned her full attention to Linda. "What's up?"

Linda pulled a key out of her pocket and held it up to Liz. "I'm giving Josh the key to my apartment," she explained excitedly. "That's my Christmas present to him. I wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea."

Liz's eyes widened then she broke into a grin. "I think it's a wonderful idea," she said honestly. "I think he'll love it."

Linda clapped happily. "Yay! What about you, Liz? What did you get Dean?"

Liz fidgeted uncomfortably. "I didn't get him anything."

"You didn't get him anything! You have to get him something, Liz!"

"Why?"

Linda smiled slyly. "It's your first Christmas as a married couple. Don't you want to remember it forever?"

"He's a thousand miles away right now. We're not gonna have some beautiful memory of our first Christmas of wedded bliss."

"You still need to give him something, Liz."

Liz sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll think of something."

Just then, Linda's baby started crying. She sighed. "I'd better go make Sophia happy, or no one will be happy." She stood up and headed toward the crib. "You've got to give Dean something, though. I'm serious."

XXX

_It was going to be another restless night for Dean, he could already tell. He had barely gotten to sleep, and he was already imagining the things he would do to Liz the next time he saw her._

_Liz appeared in his dream suddenly. Rather, another, fully clothed Liz appeared in his dream. She clapped her hands and everything stopped. She snapped her fingers, and everything disappeared except Dean and the bed he was on. She snapped her fingers again, and she was on the bed with him, sitting cross-legged and staring down at him._

"_Hey," she said._

_Dean tried and failed to hide his confusion. "Hey," he replied._

_Liz looked down at his naked chest then averted her eyes. "Want some clothes?" she asked._

_Dean looked down at himself. "Sure."_

_Liz smiled. "Okay. Watch this." With that, she snapped her fingers again, and Dean was fully clothed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Liz's clothing had also changed to sleepwear._

_She laid down beside him, rolling onto one arm so that she could watch him. "How have you been, Dean?" she asked, studying his face to gauge his mood._

_Dean laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I've been alright," he insisted. He rolled to where he was facing Liz. "What are you doing here, Liz?"_

_Liz grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together. "Just thought I'd drop in for a chat. I'll stay for as long as I can keep a hold of your hand." At Dean's confused look, she extrapolated. "It's anchoring me here in your dream. If you let me go now, I'll go back to my own head."_

"_Okaaaay. What do you want to talk about?"_

_Liz collapsed back against the pillows. "Anything you want."_

"_I don't have anything to say."_

_"Fine, then I'll start. How have you been sleeping, Dean? You seem tired."_

_It was the first of many questions. Liz kept the topics light and never alluded to his trading his soul or other such topics. They talked for what seemed like forever, and when they were done, Dean couldn't remember what they had just said. Finally, Liz grew serious._

"_I have to go," she told him. "I hope this works and you feel rested and refreshed when you wake up."_

"_Is that the point of this?"_

_Liz nodded. "Merry Christmas, Dean," she told him then brushed her lips against his. "Take care of yourself." She released her hold on his hand and disappeared._

Dean took a deep breath and woke up. His body felt heavy he had been asleep for so long. He rolled over and looked at the time then jumped out of bed in alarm.

"It's nearly noon, Sam! We need to be on the road!"

Sam looked unconcerned as he swiveled to look at him. "My bags are packed and in the car. You've been having so much trouble sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Take your time. I'll get us checked out."

Dean sat down on the bed, still groggy from too much sleep. "I've been asleep for almost twelve hours, Sam. You should have woken me."

"You needed the sleep. You've been getting sloppy on hunts."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"It is. Take your shower. We're in no hurry to get to the next town. Whatever changed to make you sleep, I hope it keeps up."

Dean glanced down at his hand. "I think last night was a gift."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Three Months Later, Outside of Seaside, Oregon_

And he had a revelation: This time, it felt like cheating. He could feel the wonderful things that the woman beneath him was doing to him, and suddenly he imagined his mother somewhere embarrassed to have to call him her son and his father lecturing him about how he had been raised better than that.

Dean stumbled away from the girl with a slurred apology. Both of them were sloppy drunk, and he didn't know how he was going to get home. All he knew was he had to get out of that room. He stumbled down the hall and out of the house and pulled his out phone and called Sam to come get him. He knew he was going to have to listen to Sam scold him, but he didn't care: He wanted out of there.

He sat down on the stairs and tried not to think. He wanted to see Liz. He wanted to crawl into bed with her and pull her close and apologize for tonight and all sorts of other things that he couldn't do and wouldn't even if he could.

Sam arrived and, as predicted, launched into a lecture on responsibility. He yapped at him the entire ride back to their crappy motel room. Dean mainly ignored him, only grunting every now and again to make Sam think that he was paying attention.

He opened the door before the car had stopped moving. He had sobered up somewhat on the drive over, and he was tired of listening to Sam. Luckily, he still had his key to the motel, so he didn't have to wait to have the door opened. He collapsed onto his bed and was asleep before Sam made it into the room. Just as had happened much too often recently, he dreamed of Liz.

_She lay beside him with a mysterious smile playing on her lips. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and watched her watching him._

"_I miss you," she told him._

"_No, you don't."_

_She ran her fingers across his face. "Yeah, I do. I didn't think I would, but I do."_

_Dean avoided eye contact. "If you say so."_

_She scooted so that their foreheads were nearly touching. "Do you want to see my dreams? You might believe me if you did."_

_Dean shrugged. "Sure."_

_Liz sat up and snapped her fingers. Two boys about three years old climbed onto the bed. "Daddy!" they squealed and piled on top of Dean. He caught them and hugged them to him awkwardly. They laughed gaily, and he let them go so they could wrestle playfully in the center of the bed._

_Dean watched them for a few moments then turned back to Liz. She was cradling an infant to her. She met Dean's eyes. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_Dean's throat suddenly felt raw. "Yeah, she is," he told her. Liz smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt Liz's tears start soaking through his shirt and pulled her face up where he could see it. "What's wrong?"_

_She leaned back against the headboard and watched the children. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you and that all this will never become a reality," she explained._

_Dean was at a loss. "I would make a terrible father, Liz."_

_She cocked her head at him, considering him carefully. "You'll make a wonderful father, Dean," she insisted._

_Dean was uncomfortable with the subject, so he changed it. "So, do you always dream about our nonexistent children?" he asked._

_Liz grinned playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Dean laughed. "That's why I asked."_

_She laid back down and propped her head on one arm. "Sometimes I dream about making said nonexistent children," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh._

_Dean laughed with her. He realized how much he was enjoying her company, and his face fell. "I slept with another woman tonight," he confessed._

"_I know."_

"_I didn't enjoy it," he explained. "It felt wrong. I'm so—"_

_Liz covered his mouth with her hand to stop his confession. "I know. I know all about it, and it's okay."_

_Dean felt a rush of affection for her. "Am I really talking to you?" he wondered._

"_You're not talking to a manifestation of your subconscious mind if that's what you're asking," she told him._

"_So, if I do this…" He cupped her chin and ran his thumb across her cheek. "…do you feel it wherever you are?"_

_Liz covered Dean's hand with hers and savored the pleasure that the contact gave her. She pulled his hand away from her face after a moment. "I think I need to wake up now," she said. _

_Dean looked confused. "Why?"_

_Liz looked around the room that was an exact replica of the room that Dean was sleeping in, right down to Sam slumbering in the next bed. "I don't trust myself to be here anymore," she explained. She leaned down and kissed Dean softly on the lips. "If I don't leave now, I am gonna show you one of my dreams that involve less clothing."_

"_What's so wrong with that?" Dean asked._

"_It would make it harder to stay away."_

"_I dream about it, too, sometimes," Dean confessed._

"_Dream about what?"_

_Dean cupped her cheek. "Having kids with you."_

XXX

_The Next Morning_

"Am I the only one getting tired of fighting demons?" Dean complained as he steered the Impala onto the exit ramp. "Give me a ghost or a vampire or, hell, even a werewolf. Anything but a damn demon."

Sam raised his eyebrows noncommittally and looked out the window without comment.

Dean noticed. "You got something to say?" he asked challengingly.

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "No."

"If there's something on your mind, just say it," Dean pressed.

Sam sighed in defeat. "It's just that you are so pissy lately, Dean. Everything sets you off."

"Pissy?" Dean repeated irritably.

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied, ire starting to rise. "Pissy."

Dean balked. "When exactly have I been pissy?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said sarcastically. "Let's see. You snapped at that girl behind the counter back there, and she was hot in that trashy, blonde way you seem to like so much."

"She messed up my order," Dean protested weakly. "And, besides, she wasn't _that_ hot."

"Right," Sam dragged out. "Maybe we should call out the cavalry because it has got to be one of the signs of the apocalypse that you were not even remotely interested in that girl. What is your problem lately? Whatever it is, just tell me."

Dean exhaled loudly and rubbed his face. "I honestly don't know. There's this tickling in my head that never goes away. All this energy that I can't get rid of. Well, fighting seems to make it a little better. I'm so jittery that it's like I've been taking double shots of Red Bull all day." He glanced at Sam, growing serious. "And I want to go to Seattle. I'm thinking about it right now. I think about it every time I see an exit sign that heads north. The idea gets in my head and I can't kill it. I'll be driving down the road and think, 'Hey, I could go to Seattle right now. Liz is there. It would be fun.' Fun, Sam. I am thinking of 'fun' and 'Liz' in the same thought now. I am thinking of being with Liz as fun. Something is horribly wrong with me."

As Sam listened to him, his eyebrows furrowed closer and closer together in concern. "How often are you doing this?" he asked in alarm.

"When am I not?" Dean replied with an edge of desperation in his voice. "It's bad, Sam. Very bad. Liz told me that it would get harder to resist her, but this is ridiculous. I have dreams about her, Sam. Sometimes, we just talk. That's it. We have these long, deep conversations about nothing and everything. No sex. It's disturbing. Other times, Liz is saying and doing things so filthy that even _I_ am a little shocked when I wake up. Lately, there have been days when I don't even notice the opposite sex. I've tried hooking up with cheap, easy women, but I can't. I don't…" He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "…enjoy it like I used to. Most nights it's a struggle to even get excited enough to have sex."

"Uhh…" Sam stuttered awkwardly.

Dean barreled forward. "I want my libido back, Sam. Time is running out for me, and Liz has stolen the joy from my life. She has taken sex from me, and I want it back. I want to have sex with someone who knows I'm not gonna call in the morning and not feel bad about it."

Sam looked extremely uncomfortable. "I…don't know what to tell you, Dean."

"Tell me? I don't think that there is anything you could say that would help. I don't know how much longer I can fight the urge to go see her. This is with the talisman on. I shower with it on now. I haven't taken it off in weeks because I'm afraid of what I would do if it wasn't on. She's got hers on, too. I can tell." Dean suddenly looked aghast. "I can tell because I am in her head now. Let me just say, I want out of it."

"Maybe we should go see Liz if this is bothering you so much," Sam suggested cautiously, his distaste for the idea obvious.

"Are you telling me to go screw Liz!?" Dean practically yelled.

"I never said that," Sam protested.

Dean calmed down slightly. "That's what it sounded like," he said suspiciously. "Why else would I be going to see Liz?"

Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I never said you should go sleep with Liz."

"Good," Dean said distractedly. He looked like his mind was a million miles away. He started muttering to himself where Sam could barely hear. "I am not giving in to her. She is not going to win. I am stronger than her. She is not going to win."

"Are you listening to yourself, Dean?" Sam interrupted. "This is not a competition. I don't think she's doing this to you."

Dean focused on Sam again. "Maybe not, but it got worse when she left," Dean argued.

"It probably got worse for her, too," Sam reasoned in response.

"Maybe," Dean conceded. "Maybe not. Either way, I don't want to talk about her anymore. Talking about her makes it worse. Talk to me about something else. Anything else. What are we after? Talk to me about what we are after."

Sam watched in concern as Dean fidgeted and tapped on the steering wheel like a druggie needing a fix, but he decided to let the subject be changed. "I think it's a ghost," he told Dean finally.

"Thank God," Dean said, exhaling in gratitude. "Do we have any leads on who this thing was before it became a ghost?"

"Not really. Whoever it was, they had some kind of a tie to the cliff outside of town."

"Cliff outside of town. Got it. You want to go there first?"

"It seems like as good a place as any to start."

"Okay. Good," Dean said nervously. He drove in silence for a minute then glanced at Sam again. "How far is Seattle from here?" he asked.

"Dean," Sam said worriedly, "maybe we should tell Bobby about this and see if there is something else that could help you control this."

"So, what you're saying is you don't know how far Seattle is from here," Dean replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dean, you don't like Liz," Sam pointed out.

"You're right; I don't. I do want to screw her six ways from Sunday, though."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Nice, Dean," he said sarcastically. "I think you should lead with that the next time you see Liz. I'm sure she'll be charmed."

Dean snorted in derision. "Oh, please. If she is feeling even a fifth of what I am feeling right now, she'll probably lie down and spread her legs in welcome."

Sam made a disgusted face. "That is an image that I could have done without."

Dean started fidgeting again. "Yeah, me, too."

XXX

"So, Frank Debuchi, huh? Do we have any idea why this guy is haunting the cliff?" Dean asked, squirming in his seat.

Sam grabbed Dean's hands to make him stop playing drums on the desk. "Stop that. Now," he commanded tersely, rubbing his temples to alleviate some of the tension that was building behind his eyes.

Dean crossed his arms but started humming within a minute. Sam growled in frustration. "Why don't you go get us something to drink from that place down the street?" he asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Dean asked touchily.

"Yes," Sam barked at him. "You are driving me crazy."

Dean rolled his eyes and started toward the door. "If you aren't back in twenty minutes," Sam called after him, "I'm calling Bobby and telling him everything. You had better not try to ditch me to head to Seattle."

"You just had to bring up Seattle," Dean said angrily, grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Sam sighed as Dean slammed the door. He turned back to his computer to continue researching the ghost on the cliff but couldn't seem to concentrate. He finally gave up on the pretense and pulled up a search engine. He entered the name of the curse that Liz had said that she and Dean were under into the search engine. The term had 601,568 hits. He clicked on the first source that seemed reputable. It was a site called "Discussions of the Unholy," and it contained a posting board that had threads about a variety of supernatural beings, curses, and rites. He scrolled down until he found the one that talked about The Lover's Curse and clicked on the link.

New Topic: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 11:43 p.m. May 25, 2006 by: luvrgrl45

what does everyone think about the lover's curse?

Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 3:26 p.m. May 26, 2006 by: eatme5612

'The Lover's Curse' is just a fancy term that hides from the stupid and uninitiated what exactly the curse does. It subjugates women. End of discussion. There is no defending this curse and it should be stricken from all the texts that contain it. This is the freaking 21st century, not 1500. There is no way that this curse should EVER be used.

I dare some stupid man to try and fight me on this.

Re: Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 4:48 p.m. May 26, 2006 by: monsterman77

wat iz luvr's curse

Re: Re: Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 7:14 p.m. May 26, 2006 by: princessofdarkness

It is a marriage ritual that ties a couple's souls to one another for eternity. There is a curse attached to it wherein the woman is unable to commit adultery or she dies. Many of the groups that still use this particular wedding ritual have arranged marriages, so they prefer it because it has a built-in drive to encourage the couple to sleep together. Meaning that once the ritual is performed, the couple gets very horny, very quickly. If this desire is not acted on, it grows stronger until it literally drives the couple insane with desire. I've never seen it myself, but I hear that it is not a pretty sight to see when someone gets that far gone. I think that the adultery clause is why eatme5612 was so hacked about it. Hope this helps.

Re: Re: Re: Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 1:24 a.m. May 27, 2006 by: monsterman77

thanx for the explanation

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 2:25 a.m. May 27, 2006 by: eatme5612

princessofdarkness, you forgot to mention that the man has no such restriction. And even if the man dies, the woman can still not get remarried or sleep with another man. It is a completely sexist curse and meant to keep women in our place.

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: The Lover's Curse  
Posted 3:16 a.m. May 27, 2006 by: thewicked1

eatme5612, you are forgetting the surrogacy clause. The man can name a surrogate for himself in the event that he dies and his wife is left all alone. I'm not saying the ritual isn't sexist. I just hate someone not laying out all the facts.

Sam glanced at the time and realized that over an hour had passed since Dean had left. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's number. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail.

He redialed. "Come on, Dean. Pick up."

Thirty minutes and 14 calls later, Sam finally heard Dean's key scraping in the lock. He met him at the door.

"I'm calling Bobby," Sam threatened.

"Go ahead," Dean told him uncaringly.

Sam hesitated. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I was starting to get worried that you really had headed to Seattle."

Dean smiled rakishly. "The lovely Carmen from the Gas -N- Sip was introducing me to her señoritas." He moved his hands up and down in front of his chest as he said this.

Sam's face hardened. "You had better be kidding me. You were picking up girls? That's why you didn't answer your phone?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently. "It's what I do. You know that."

"So, what was all that stuff about Liz earlier? Were you just messing with me?"

Dean's teasing manner disappeared, and he sat on the bed tiredly. "We are 180 miles from Liz's apartment. She's wearing a pink shirt tonight. It's cashmere and feels wonderful sliding across her skin. Does that answer your question?"

Sam's face softened. "Maybe we should call it a night," he said. "We can start with the research again in the morning when we're both feeling better."

Dean put his face in his hands and nodded gloomily. "Okay," he replied and plopped back onto the bed without removing his clothes.

Sam got ready for bed, and when he came back out, Dean had not moved. He settled into his bed and was almost asleep when Dean spoke.

"Do you think that I could manage to have sex if I thought about Liz the whole time?" he asked.

Sam's eyes popped open. "That is seriously disturbing, Dean. I thought you had sex tonight."

Dean sighed. "I tried, but it didn't work out."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I liked it better when you weren't sharing. Honestly, I don't know if I can live with you like this much longer."

"I can't live with me like this, either," Dean agreed, desperation tinging his voice. "Liz told me that if we keep resisting the pull to consummate our marriage, we will go crazy. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"I think it's a very real possibility," Sam replied dryly.

"Me, too," Dean said worriedly. "Sometimes I think I see Liz, and I turn around and it is someone who doesn't even resemble her at all."

"Why do you think this suddenly got so much worse?"

"Isn't there some saying about abstinence making the heart grow fonder?"

Sam laughed begrudgingly. "I hate to be the one to state the obvious, but maybe you and Liz should hook up. Wouldn't that make everything easier on both of you?"

"I thought you weren't suggesting that I go sleep with Liz the other day," Dean said mockingly. "The thought had never even crossed your mind."

"I lied," Sam said matter-of-factly. "If it's a choice between going insane or sleeping with Liz, then sleep with Liz. That seems pretty straightforward."

"You don't understand, Sam. I don't want to give into this thing. I hate not being in control of my feelings or thoughts."

"I do understand that, Dean. I know what it's like to not have control over yourself or your actions. It's awful. Sleeping with her would give you control back is all I'm saying. You've never been sentimental about sex, so I don't see what the big problem is."

"It's not about the sex, Sam. If it were that, there wouldn't be a problem. I'd be in Seattle as we speak taking care of this. It's the principle of it, Sam. She's not going to win."

"Dean," Sam said dispassionately, "Stop being such an idiot. We've been over this. I don't think she is somewhere scheming against you. I think she's on our side."

"Do you?" Dean asked with genuine curiosity.

Sam nodded. "I do. I think she's looking out for you…and me."

Dean looked away. "I think so, too, and it scares me."

"Maybe being with Liz wouldn't be such a bad thing," Sam said tentatively.

"That thought scares me even more," Dean said in a voice that was barely audible.

"I know it does, Dean, but it's a reality that you might have to face."

"I don't have to face it tonight, though," Dean said and rolled to where his back was facing Sam. He kicked off his shoes and pretended to be asleep when Sam said his name. Sam rolled his eyes at the behavior and settled in. It did not take him long to nod off.

XXX

"Sam! Behind you!"

Sam turned and fired his shotgun just as the ghost was about on him.

"I don't get it, Sam," Dean yelled, firing his gun as the ghost swooped in for another attack. The ghost dissipated. "We burned this guy's body. He should be gone."

"I know," Sam said, sweeping his gaze around the cliff for any sign of the ghost's next attack.

A gossamer woman appeared before Dean with a sadistic smile on her face. "Can't catch me, Dean Winchester," the ghost said tauntingly and disappeared.

"Apparently there is a new ghost in town," Sam said.

"Way to state the obvious," Dean said impatiently, cocking his gun again and looking for any hint of movement. "It's time for this bitch to come out and play."

"Down, Dean!" Sam commanded. Dean dropped to the ground, and Sam fired his gun. The ghost dissolved and reformed about ten feet from the spot it had been in. It laughed merrily at the boys and swooped in for another attack. This time Dean fired at the thing.

"I think it's trying to make us run out of ammo," Sam said. "How many more rounds do you have?"

Dean checked in his pockets. "Ten," he answered. "You?"

"Eight. What are we going to do when we are down to one?"

"Hope we don't die," Dean answered in all seriousness.

"What is that?" Sam asked, pointing at a place behind Dean on the edge of the cliff. Dean glanced over and saw a small cedar box sitting precariously close to the edge.

Dean shrugged and started scanning for the ghost again. "No idea. It wasn't here before, though. I'll cover you, and you can check it out."

Sam lowered his gun and headed out to the edge of the cliff to grab the box. It had an elaborate logo on the outside with a big 'B' in the center of it. 'Barrister Enterprises' was scrolled across the bottom of the logo.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, eyes jumping around in anticipation of another attack.

"It's a box with the logo of Frank's company."

Dean was momentarily stunned enough to unconsciously lower his gun. "What?" he asked in complete confusion. The ghost used the distraction to attack again, this time catching Dean off guard and knocking him down. The ghost's hands clasped around Dean's throat and started to squeeze before Dean could get his gun up and shoot. He managed to get the barrel between himself and the ghost, though, and it dissolved as he fired. He scrambled up, panting for air.

Sam was entranced by the box and had missed the attack. He pulled out the contents and examined them. There was an article about a young girl who had been murdered, a lock of hair, and a bloody piece of what looked like it had at one time been a piece of clothing.

"I think this box is what is tying this ghost to this place," Sam said.

"Then burn it," Dean answered, firing another round as the ghost dove out of the sky toward Sam.

Sam set the box on the ground and pulled out the lighter he had in his pocket. He tossed in some salt and lit the piece of cloth on fire, quickly tossing it back into the box. He stood up and watched as the contents of the box quickly disintegrated into ash.

The ghost disappeared mid-attack, leaving Dean shooting at nothing but air.

"That was weird," he said.

"It was," Sam agreed, still inspecting the box. "I'm going to take what's left of this box and see if Bobby can make heads or tails out of what it does."

"Let's do it sooner, rather than later. Frank and Company must know we're here."

Sam's reply was lost forever as Frank Barrister stepped out of the shadows, clapping slowly.

"Bravo," he said. "Absolutely delightful. It has been awhile since I have seen such a manly display of youth and vigor. You really are quite the team. One part brains, the other brawn. The perfect match."

Dean leveled his shotgun at Frank, causing Frank to smile in amusement. "Rock salt? How threatening," he mocked. He snapped his fingers, and several men stepped out of the woods carrying semi-automatic weapons. Frank turned a condescending sneer on Dean. "I can assure you that these guns are not loaded with rock salt."

Dean glanced at Sam, making sure he was between Sam and Frank. "You can't have Sam," he said protectively.

Frank's smile widened. "I think that you'll find that I can have pretty much anything I want, son."

"I am not your son," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Frank gave him another feral grin. "In the eyes of the law you are," he taunted. He cut Dean off as he started to speak. "It's nothing to get upset about. I am here for you, not Sam."

"What?" Sam said in shock. He met Dean's equally surprised gaze. "It doesn't matter who you're here for. You can't have either one of us."

Frank rolled his eyes at the boys' bravado. "The two of you just don't seem to comprehend that I am playing with you because it amuses me to do so. Neither one of you is walking away from this cliff of your own free will."

"I guess we'll see about that," Dean said.

Frank looked amused again. "I guess we will," he said. He turned to the man on his left. "Terrence, do whatever you need to, just don't kill them."

"Understood, sir," Terrence said, switching to a handgun. He signaled to his men, and they all started toward Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam started looking for a way out, but they were trapped between the men and the cliff. They could not escape over the cliff because there was nothing but rocks at the bottom. Being caught by the men was only slightly preferable.

Dean feinted toward the man closest to him then headed to the left. The men had closed around Dean and Sam in a wide arc, though, so there was nowhere to go. Dean turned back and faced off with the guy that Frank had given his command to.

"I guess we fight," Dean said, widening his stance.

Terrence cocked his head and shrugged. He shot Dean in the chest and watched impassively as he collapsed to the ground.

Sam gave an agonized yell and came at him. He calmly shot Sam in the chest and moved out of the way as Sam's momentum carried him forward. Terrence made a noise of disgust and lowered his weapon. He walked over to Dean and nudged him with his foot. He reached down and pulled the tranquilizer dart from his chest.

"You should have let me kill this one," he told Frank.

"And you should mind your own business and not tell me what to do," Frank replied with an edge to his tone. "You have your orders, so be a good little soldier and follow them."

Anger flared in Terrence's eyes at Frank's statement. "Yes, sir," he ground out, moving to pull the tranquilizer dart out of Sam's chest. He pulled a zip tie out of his pocket and fastened it around his wrists.

"Do you want their feet tied?" he asked sullenly.

Frank thought about it. "You'd better. I wouldn't want anyone trying to be a hero and ending up hurt."

Terrence nodded and pulled a roll of duct tape from his jacket. He wrapped the tape around Sam's ankles several times and moved to bind Dean in the same manner. When he finished, he signaled for his men to round up.

"We're ready, sir," he told Frank icily.

Frank clapped him on the back. "Cheer up, Terrence. We are in no rush, and I have something that I think is going to play to your sadistic tendencies."

Terrence was not so easily placated. "They will be awake soon. We need to go."

Frank laughed. "It would not be much fun if they were not awake," he said.

That got Terrence's attention. "Sir?"

Frank smiled in triumph at Terrence's reaction. "You might want to gag them before you load them in the vehicles. They will be less tiresome that way."

Terrence got an excited gleam on his face. He hurried over and gagged Dean and Sam then waited in eager anticipation for his next order.

"Okay," Frank called. "Load Dean in the Impala and Sam in the van. Those in the van have their orders. Terrence you can take the truck and follow me in the Impala."

XXX

When Dean awoke, all he knew was that it was dark. He couldn't have said whether minutes, hours, or days had passed. He was in the Impala. He knew that instantly. He could hear waves crashing and could smell saltwater, so he assumed that he was still near the ocean. He turned his head and realized that Frank was driving his car. His skin crawled at the thought.

Frank noticed he was awake. "Welcome back, Dean," he told him. "I thought it would be nice to give you one more ride in your beloved Impala before you had to say goodbye."

Dean tried to wriggle out of his bonds. Terrence knew what he was doing, though, and Dean wasn't able to loosen them.

Frank slowed and pulled onto a lookout of the cliff they were driving along. He got out and greeted the group of men who were waiting for them.

A truck pulled up behind them, and Terrence got out and came to the Impala. He opened the door and pulled Dean from the car. He was barely containing his excitement as he shoved Dean in front of him.

"Can I hold him?" he asked Frank.

Frank shrugged. "What do I care?"

Dean couldn't see Terrence's face, but he knew he was smiling. "Okay, boys," he commanded the men around Frank. "You know what to do."

The men walked over to the Impala, put it into neutral, then started pushing it toward the cliff. Dean realized what was happening and started struggling to get away from Terrence. He was yelling things that were muffled by his gag. He didn't break Terrence grip, and the Impala rolled gracefully off the edge and fell to the rocks below.

Frank watched emotionlessly as Dean increased his efforts to get loose. After a minute, Frank pulled a syringe out of his pocket and emptied its contents into Dean's shoulder.

The struggle went out of Dean. "Load him into my truck," Frank commanded Terrence. "We have things to do."

"That was fun," Terrence admitted. "I still think we should kill him."

Frank smiled tightly. "There, there, Terrence. You'll get to have your fun, don't worry."

The excited gleam came back into Terrence's eyes, and he threw Dean over his shoulder and headed for the truck.

"One more thing, Terrence," Frank called after him.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from his face."

"But, sir," he protested.

"Leave his face intact," Frank commanded in a deadly voice.

"Of course, sir," Terrence said unhappily and continued toward the truck.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** The season premiere was great. I'll try to have more chapters out this weekend.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Seattle, Washington_

Liz's knee bounced as she sat fidgeting nervously. She glanced at the clock, and 4:18 flashed back at her. She put her head in her hands. She needed to be at work in three and a half hours but couldn't get to sleep. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

She had been restless for the last three months, but this felt different. There was still an undercurrent of sexual frustration to this feeling, too, but mainly she just felt dread.

She equivocated a while longer then grabbed her phone and called Dean. His phone immediately went to voicemail. Sam's was the same. Bobby was next on her list.

He answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Where are Dean and Sam?"

"Liz?"

"Yes, Bobby, it's Liz. Do you know where Dean and Sam are?"

There was shuffling on the other end and a muffled 'Go back to bed' before Bobby came back on the line.

"I haven't heard from them in a few days, but I think that they were in Oregon the last time I talked to Sam."

"Where in Oregon?"

"I'm not sure. What's this about?"

"Something's wrong. I've been restless all night. I tried to call them but both of their phones went straight to voicemail."

"They could just have them off because it's the middle of the night," Bobby reasoned.

Liz exhaled impatiently. "There are lots of things that _could_ have happened, but something's wrong, I'm telling you."

Bobby was quiet on the other line. "I'll see what I can find out," he said finally. A note of alarm had crept into his voice.

"Okay. Keep me in the loop if you would." She paused and an awkward silence filled the void. "This is my number now, by the way," she told him.

"Good to finally have a way to get a hold of you," Bobby replied testily. "This keeping one another in the loop works both ways. I don't believe that in the three months since you left you haven't found anything useful."

Liz cleared her throat. "I…I haven't really tried to find anything," she told him.

"You've given up, then?" Bobby asked irritably.

"It's not that. Actually, it's the opposite of that. I've just decided to have a little faith that everything will work out."

"I subscribe to the notion that God helps those who help themselves," Bobby retorted.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't feel like getting into a philosophical debate with you, Bobby. Call me if you hear anything. I'll do the same."

She hung up before Bobby could reply. She fired up her laptop, sent an email to her boss saying that she wouldn't be in that day, and got to work trying to figure out where in Oregon Dean and Sam were. She started by scanning online newspapers for any hint of supernatural occurrences.

"Come on. Where are you guys?" she mumbled to herself as she searched.

Six hours later, she had narrowed her search to fifteen potential places. She called Bobby back and went through the list with him. None of them rang a bell, though, so she went back to researching.

It took another thirty-seven hours before Liz figured out exactly where Dean and Sam had gone. She grabbed some clothes and a gun and was out the door without another thought.

She managed to make it to Seaside in just under four hours. The sun was not yet up when she found the motel that Dean and Sam had stayed at. She changed clothes in her car and went to the front desk.

"Let it be a man working," she muttered under her breath. "Let it be a man working." Her shirt was more low-cut than was typical for a woman in law enforcement, and she hoped that it would come in handy.

A man was working the check-in desk. Liz breathed a sigh of relief as she banged through the doors. The man behind the counter looked bored out of his mind as he flipped through the late-night programming.

"Hello, sir," she said in the most authoritative voice she could manage. "I am Agent Winchester, and I need to ask you a few questions." She flashed a badge and waited for him to respond.

The man sized her up with an appreciative look. "What can I help you with, ma'am?"

"Have you seen any of these men?" she asked in a no-nonsense tone as she showed him pictures of Dean, Sam, and her father.

The man's eyebrows knit in concentration as he looked them over. "That one there," he said, pointing at Sam. "He checked in about a week ago. He's in room fourteen, far as I know. What'd he do?"

Liz could barely contain her excitement. "Someone filed a missing person's report on him and this man," she told him, holding up Dean's picture. "We think the other man might be involved in the kidnapping. If these men are here, then you have just made their families very happy."

The man looked eager. "I could take you to the room right now if you wanted."

"That would be helpful," Liz said, following him as he led her to the room. He knocked on the door a couple of times then opened it when there was no response. He stepped back and let Liz through.

She walked into the room and looked around. All of Sam and Dean's stuff was spread around the room, but there was no sign of them. It didn't look like anyone had occupied the room in several days. Liz sat down on the bed despairingly. "Do you mind if I start logging this as evidence and taking prints?"

"Not at all. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Do you want me to check in with you before I leave?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. I hope that you find those men you're looking for," he said sympathetically.

Liz smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Me, too." She waited until the man had gone before she crawled into the bed that she instinctively knew had been Dean's. She pulled the covers up to her face and breathed deeply as tears started to run down her face.

"Dean, where are you?" she demanded, starting to cry in earnest. Her exhaustion soon caught up with her, and she fell asleep.

XXX

The front desk manager walked back into the office and called someone. "Let me talk to the eagle," he told the man who answered. "It's Joe."

Frank Barrister came on the line a few seconds later. "Yes?"

"Sir, she's here. What are my orders?"

"Stand down. Let her gather their stuff and leave. Call me when she's headed back to Seattle."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

**One Week Later, Seattle, Washington**

_Dean walked into the room as if he owned it. Liz was in her chair preparing the mail to go out._

_Dean laughed as he pulled a chair up beside her. "So this is what the future leader of the world does in her spare time, huh? Stuff envelopes. Pathetic, Liz," he told her with an amused smirk._

"_Why don't you get bent?" Liz replied in annoyance._

_Dean laughed. "Now, Liz, don't be that way. You know I'm only joking."_

"_What do you want, Dean?"_

"_I'm glad you asked," Dean replied. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I want you to wake up. It's time to go to work. There is evil coming, and I won't be safe as long as you are sleeping." He let her chin go and leaned down to speak into her ear. "Go to work, Liz," he said urgently._

_He leaned back far enough to see her face, remaining just inches from her. Liz's gaze drifted from his lips to his eyes and back again. She leaned forward slightly, but just as their lips were about to meet, Dean shifted so that his cheek rested against hers. "It's time to wake up, Liz," he said softly._

She jolted awake. Sweat was pouring off of her, and her breathing was labored. She looked at the clock and saw that is was 4:18. She groaned and flopped back in bed. "I have to go to work?" she asked aloud in the darkness. "Why do I have to go to work?"

She found out as she was walking down the hallway that led to the office where she worked. Sam was sitting beside the door, twitching and mumbling to himself. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

"Sam?" she said. She hurried the rest of the way to him and kneeled in front of him while trying to get and hold his attention. "Sam!" He had a dazed look on his face, and his lips were curled into a creepy smile.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked him. Fear worked its way up her spine as Sam continued to stare into space.

"Sam?" When he didn't respond, she lightly slapped his cheek to try to rouse him. "Where is Dean, Sam?"

He turned his head to look at her, but she could not be sure whether he was actually seeing her. The strange smile never left his lips, and he began to laugh hysterically.

Liz looked to make sure that no one was in the hallway. When she verified that they were alone, she started to tug him to his feet. "Come on, Sam. Help me out here."

She was thankful that she had come in early when not many people were around. Sam allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led down the hall. It was slow going, though, and it took Liz ten minutes to get him to her car. She tried to put him in the passenger seat, but every time she almost had him in the car, he would begin frantically talking and stumble away from her. When she finally did get him settled, the first thing she did was turn on the child-safety locks.

She was a few minutes from her apartment when Sam had his first lucid moment. He bolted upright and fought against the seatbelt Liz had managed to get buckled.

"You have to save Dean," he said, grabbing her wrist and almost making her lose control of the car. "He's in danger."

Liz could feel her frustration growing as she nodded at Sam. "Who took him, Sam?" She purposely said his name, hoping that hearing it would help bring him back to himself.

It didn't help. His face turned white, and he retreated back into the effects of whatever had been done to him.

"Sam? Sam, come back," she said. She debated about whether to pull to the side of the road but decided to go on to her apartment. She thanked God for whoever invented the elevator as it allowed her to avoid four flights of stairs. She managed to make it into her apartment and drag Sam to the couch. He started mumbling to himself again.

She kneeled in front of him. "Sam, where is Dean?" she asked again.

He twitched in response and shoved her out of the way. He headed into the dining room and put his back to one of the walls, sliding down it and starting to mumble again.

Liz followed him and crouched down, forcing him to look at her. She began speaking in Latin and was almost finished with the ritual she was invoking when Sam grabbed her throat. Liz fought for air and started clawing at the arm that closed off her airway. He clamped down harder and stood up, lifting her until her feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"Sam," she choked out desperately, hitting at the arm that held her.

Sam smiled wickedly. "Sam's not here," he said, eyes flashing black. The demon threw Liz across the room. She landed on her glass coffee table which caused it to shatter. Shards of glass embedded themselves along Liz's back and legs from the force of the landing.

She scrambled up as quickly as she was could manage and started hobbling toward the door.

The demon watched her with amusement. "What's the matter, princess? You're not even going to try and fight me?"

Liz ignored him and continued moving toward the door. The demon laughed and walked behind her, slamming the door closed when she tried to open it. He shoved her against the door and pressed his body against hers. She stiffened and fought against him, so he spun her around so she faced him.

She was breathing heavily, hair tousled from her fall. The demon looked her over then wiped away the blood that was running down her forehead from a small cut that she had received from the glass shattering. He brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

She stiffened as a bizarre mix of desire and revulsion overtook her.

The demon smiled maliciously as it pulled away from her. "That's right," he said as he stroked her hair, "Feel that thread of desire that you just can't kill." The demon laughed. "I can smell it on you. No matter how much you try to stop it, there is a part of you that desperately wants me."

Liz bit her lip and looked troubled. He leaned into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. She went ramrod straight and watched him warily when he pulled back and gazed at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell like heaven?" he mocked and moved in to kiss her again.

Liz turned her head away. "You are not Sam," she gritted out.

The demon nuzzled her neck again. "It could be _so_ good, Liz. All you have to do is say 'yes.'" He started grinding against her.

Liz shoved him back as forcefully as she could manage. "You are _not_ Sam," she repeated through clenched teeth.

The demon sneered and shoved her against the wall angrily. "But I sure do _look_ like him," he pointed out before headbutting her.

The blow stunned Liz, and she slid down the wall when the demon turned her loose. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but everything was still a little fuzzy. The demon squatted in front of her with a smug look on his face and grabbed her chin. "When I do get to have my fun with you, Liz, and I want to reiterate the 'when,' you'll wish you had never been born, little girl. No one defies me and gets away with it."

She fought ineffectually against him as he leaned across and kissed her roughly. He pulled back and struck her hard enough across the face to knock her completely unconscious.

She fell on her side. Her legs splayed out making her skirt ride up in a particularly undignified manner. The demon looked at the tantalizing amount of flesh that had been uncovered then followed his eyes with his hand and continued under her skirt. He hooked his fingers around her panties and tugged them off. They were a pair of lacy thongs that he tucked into Sam's back pocket.

"It's a pity that my plans aren't more flexible," the demon told her unconscious form as his eyes roamed up and down her body. He leaned down and ripped her shirt open, cocking his head as he took in her lacy matching bra. He cupped her breast through the fabric then rolled her onto her stomach. He jerked the destroyed shirt down so that he could see Dean's mark. Anger replaced the demon's air of detachment. "You are mine!" he told her through clenched teeth.

When Liz started to come to, he shot her full of tranquilizer and pulled a pocket knife from his jacket pocket. He waited for the cocktail to take effect then dug the knife under Dean's mark, slicing it off.

He pressed the heel of his hand to the wound to staunch the blood then moved to her other shoulder and started carving a design there. When he was finished, he licked across the new wound, sucking on it briefly to pull more blood into his mouth.

"You are mine!" he said again after he had swallowed the blood. He licked the remainder of it from his lips and watched as more blood welled up to replace what he had licked away. He smiled cruelly as he considered the patch of skin that he had cut off of her shoulder. He tossed it beside her then staunched the two wounds enough where she would not bleed to death while she was unconscious. He surveyed his work then stood and left.

XXX

Liz woke with the taste of blood in her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She tried to sit up, but the world spun, so she ended up sliding across the floor to her purse. She pulled her phone out and dialed Linda. It started ringing, but she passed out again before anyone answered.

XXX

Liz was in her bed the next time she awoke. She groaned as she tried to move and every muscle in her body protested.

Linda's face appeared in her line of sight. "What happened, Liz?" she asked, face deeply concerned.

"Dad has Dean," Liz croaked out.

Linda ran a hand lightly over Liz's face. "What about Sam?"

Liz closed her eyes tightly. "He did this," she said, trying to hold back a sob.

"What?" Linda asked in disbelief.

Tears slid out of Liz's eyes. "Dad's already done the ritual, Linda. Sam's gone."

Linda covered her mouth in horror. "There's time to save him, though," she protested.

"Not enough time," Liz said mournfully.

"Is Dean alive?"

"I don't know. I think so." She looked at Linda questioningly. "I would know if he were dead, wouldn't I?"

Tears came to Linda's eyes. "Yes, Liz, you would know. Even without having sealed the deal, you would know."

"Then he's not dead," Liz stated and tried to sit up. Her shoulder protested painfully, though, and Linda gently pushed her back into a lying position.

"What did he do to my back?" Liz wanted to know.

Linda did not sugarcoat her answer. "He cut off Dean's mark and carved his into your other shoulder."

Liz looked disgusted. "That won't work, will it?"

Linda shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't think so. I think it's more of a symbolic gesture on his part, you know, a way of marking his territory. I guess we'll see, though, when your wounds heal."

Liz grimaced. "It hurts like a mother, that's for sure." She sat up carefully and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a few days," Linda suggested.

Liz leaned against the wall for support as she stood up and the room spun. "There's no time to rest if I am going to save Sam," she said, wincing as her ribs protested when she took a step. She stopped suddenly, a look of horror coming over her face. "Why don't I have any underwear on?"

Linda's eyes widened. "I guess Sam took those, too," she said. She paused for a moment. "Did he…?"

"No."

Linda looked relieved. "Good. The last thing that I want to do is nurse the only sibling that I like as she dies horribly from an adultery curse because the demon-possessed future leader of the world raped her."

Despite herself, Liz smiled at Linda's description. "It wouldn't serve his purposes for me to be dead," she explained.

"What are you planning to do now?" Linda asked.

Liz got a glimmer of anger in her eyes. "Piss Dad off," she told Linda. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Of course. Please rest a little bit before you go, though. You look green."

Liz sighed. "I can't, Linda. There's too much to do."

"Then let me drive you wherever it is you are going."

Liz leaned tiredly against her bedroom's doorjamb. She considered Linda's offer then sighed. "I can't let you do that. I can't involve you like that. You have a family. Dad will tolerate you letting me crash with you for a few weeks, but I would never forgive myself if he hurt Mitchell or Sophie or Josh because I let you get involved in this."

"If you fail, they die anyway. We all will."

Liz ignored her argument. "Could you help me to the car?" she asked.

Linda stared unhappily at Liz for a moment then walked over and put an arm around her. "You are so stubborn," Linda complained. "You need help, Liz."

"I know," Liz agreed. "It can't be you, though. I appreciate the offer, but I can't take you up on it. Maybe someday I will. What I need for you to do is to go home and hug Mitch and Josh tightly and give Soph a kiss and be glad that you can for as long as you can. If this all ends, it ends. I want you to be with your family if it happens."

"Liz, you are my family, too."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Linda."

"Liz, I can help you. You know I can. I wasn't trained to run from a fight. Why won't you let me help?"

Liz sighed. "And you call me stubborn," she grumbled. "Josh is gonna ask you to marry him, Linda. You're going to have a beautiful wedding and beautiful children, too. I had a dream about it last week. I wasn't sure if you would want to know from a prophetic dream or not, though, so I kept it to myself."

Linda stopped walking at the announcement. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Liz smiled weakly. "Yes. He's going to ask you tonight. Your first child will be a girl. She'll be healthy and beautiful."

Tears of joy came to Linda's eyes. "I'm going to have another girl. I'm going to name her after you, Liz."

"I think you should ask Josh about the name Jodi before you become too committed to Elizabeth. I have a feeling you might change your mind."

Tears started flowing freely down Linda's face. She hugged Liz tightly to her. "You are the best sister ever."

Liz winced. "Oh, careful, careful," she reminded Linda.

Linda laughed in embarrassment. "Oh, Liz, I'm sorry. It's just…you are going to save the world, Liz. I just know it. I'm not saying that everything will work out perfectly, but I just have a feeling that it'll be more okay than not."

Liz clearly did not share her sister's enthusiastic optimism. "I guess we'll find out," she said.

"Find out," Linda scoffed. "You are going to kick ass." She stopped walking again. "You need clothes, Liz," she realized. She looked at Liz's bloody, disheveled appearance. "And a shower."

"Linda," Liz said impatiently, "what I need is…well, you're right, I need clothes. As for a shower, much as I want one, I don't think I can handle one right now."

"If you're leaving, then you need to take your stuff. What do you want me to pack?"

"I probably need to bring Sam's laptop with me."

"What about your laptop?"

Liz hesitated. "Um…I guess I had better take it, too."

"Anything else? Anything that Dean would need?"

Liz thought about it. "I don't know. His dad's journal, maybe. What do you think?"

"I'll put it in your bag. What clothes do you want me to pack for you?"

"My fighting clothes."

"Okay. I'll get you packed, get you changed, and then you can be on your way."


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** So, obviously I didn't get any new chapters posted this weekend. I should have two up today to make up for it.

**Chapter Thirty**

To say that Jo was surprised when she opened her door and found Liz on the other side would be an understatement. For her part, Liz looked like hell. There was dried blood on her face and neck and a rather spectacular bruise blossoming across her left cheek and eye. She was wearing an oversized button-down shirt and a pair of sweat pants under a fluffy jacket that made her look much smaller than she actually was. Liz looked so tired that Jo was honestly surprised that she was even able to stand.

Liz looked at Jo uncertainly when she continued to gawk at her. "May I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

This jarred Jo out of her stupor. "Of course," she said, moving aside to let Liz pass. "Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink maybe?"

"Water?" Liz croaked out.

"Is tap okay?" Jo asked.

Liz nodded in response and walked gingerly down the hallway with one hand on the wall for support. Jo noticed her limping and moved to help her.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around Liz's shoulders.

Liz winced as Jo inadvertently rubbed against the wounds on her shoulders. Jo noticed and held her looser as she helped her to the couch. Liz sat down as gently as possible after Jo let her go.

Jo hovered above her indecisively. "What happened to you?" she asked again. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Liz said dryly, leaning back into the pillows and sighing in relief. "Hmm. What happened to me? Well, it's a long story, the gist of which is that I ran into Sam."

"_Sam_ did that to your face? Our Sam? Sam Winchester?"

Liz laughed without humor. "My face got off easy."

"_Sam_ hurt you?" Jo asked again.

"No, not Sam. Not exactly. He's possessed."

"Sam's possessed," Jo repeated absently. "What happened?"

Liz closed her eyes and shifted to try and get more comfortable on the couch. "I had a dream that I needed to go to work. So I did. Sam was waiting outside the door to the office where I work, and he was acting all kinds of crazy. I got him into my car then into my apartment and started trying to figure out what had happened to him when he went all black-eyed on me and…well…" Liz swept her hands across her face and down her body then met Jo's eyes. "I've been trying to keep in mind that it only looked like Sam," she explained as her chin quivered slightly.

Jo looked at her sympathetically. "Easier said than done, huh?"

Liz nodded slightly, and silence momentarily settled over the room. Jo broke it. "How did you get away?"

A dark look crossed Liz's face. "I didn't. He knocked me out and left."

Jo eyebrows drew together in confusion. "He left? That doesn't make any sense. Why would he track you down, attack you, and then just leave?"

Liz shrugged as best she could. "I have no idea. You're right; it doesn't make any sense. I wish it did because then I might have some clue about what his next move would be. As it is, I've got nothing."

Jo took a deep breath and shifted nervously. "What about Dean?" she asked with trepidation in her voice.

Liz didn't bother to fight the tears flooding her eyes. "I don't think he's dead. Other than that, I don't know. I think my dad has him, but I don't know for sure."

Jo looked like she was going to cry. "Mom said that Dean was missing. When you showed up here, I thought that maybe he had been found."

"Sorry that I don't have better news," Liz said softly.

Jo cleared her throat. "Why are you here? I can't imagine that you drove all this way just to tell me that Sam is possessed."

"I'm here because I need your help," Liz replied frankly.

Jo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You need _my_ help? What about Bobby?"

Liz smiled grimly. "I'll need his help, too, but not for this."

"What's 'this'?"

"I need you to help me kidnap my brother," Liz told her without preamble.

"What makes you think that I would help you do that?" Jo asked in disbelief.

Liz met Jo's gaze unflinchingly. "You'll help because you're in love with Dean and would do anything within your power to help him."

"That's…I'm…" Jo stuttered then stopped. "Why are you going to kidnap your brother?"

"I need leverage to bargain for Dean," Liz explained. "My brother's the only person I can think of besides Sam that my father gives a damn about. Hopefully, Tom will be enough."

"What about Sam?" Jo asked.

Liz shifted uncomfortably. "Sam will come to us," she said, avoiding meeting Jo's eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Jo asked.

"Because he needs me."

"Needs you how?"

"He needs me to help him bring about an apocalypse and take over the world," Liz replied, exhaling in frustration. "Are you willing to help me or not?"

Jo thought about it. "Can I ask you one more thing before I answer?"

Liz sighed. "Of course. I know you have a lot of questions."

"Fewer than you would expect, I'm sure," Jo said.

"What's your question?" Liz prompted.

Jo looked away and started wringing her hands. "Are you in love with him?"

Liz froze. "Dean or Sam?" she asked cautiously.

Jo glanced over at her. "Either one," she said.

Liz remained frozen as she thought about the question. "No," she answered finally.

"No?" Jo was obviously surprised by the answer.

"No," Liz repeated with finality. "I was never really in love with Sam. And Dean…well, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about Dean. It's kind of hard to tell where the curse ends and I begin. I do know that I'm not in love with him, though. I respect him, but that's different. I don't have to be in love with either one of them, though, to not want anything bad to happen to them."

"You are willing to kidnap your brother for them?" Jo asked doubtfully.

Liz lost her patience. "If you don't want to help," she replied, ire starting to rise, "then just say so. Time is of the essence here."

"You asked for my help, remember," Jo replied challengingly.

"You're right, I did," Liz conceded, and the anger began to melt from her voice. "And actually, I need it pretty desperately, but I'll figure something out if you don't want to help."

"Tell me why you care, and I'll help you," Jo answered. "Why are you willing to sacrifice your family for them?"

"Dean and Sam are my family now," Liz explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I've done nothing to deserve how nice they've been. And as far as my family is concerned, well, if you are going to run with the devil, you should be prepared for the consequences. Does that answer your question, or do I need to spell out for you just how far I am willing to go to save Dean and Sam?"

Jo did not need it spelled out for her. It was obvious that Liz had chosen the Winchester brothers over her own family regardless of what that meant. In that instance, Jo knew that Liz would kill and possibly even die for Sam and Dean. More importantly, she realized that she was willing to do the same. "So, what's the plan? You do have a plan, don't you?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah, I have a plan. It's stupid and dangerous, but I have a plan." She closed her eyes tiredly. "Do you think that I could take a bath before we get into the details, though? I haven't taken a shower since Sam attacked me, and I feel really gross."

Jo looked Liz over trying to see the wounds that her oversized clothing was hiding. "No problem. You wanted some water, too, didn't you?"

"That'd be great," Liz replied.

Jo got the glass of water first. Liz swallowed it in large gulps then stood up.

"Do you think you could handle performing a spell in ancient Sumerian if I helped you through it?" she asked.

Jo's eyebrows rose. "A spell? What for?"

"Nothing big. It's a healing spell for my back and face. I brought the stuff that I need for it with me. It's in one of my bags in the car. The hardest part will be nailing the ancient Sumerian, and I promise that I'll make sure that you get that right." Liz watched the emotions play over Jo's face and assured her, "It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, I'll try. I've never really performed a spell before, though," she explained.

Liz smiled encouragingly. "It's easy; I promise."

Jo helped Liz into the bathroom and left after starting the bath and making sure that she would not need any help getting into the tub. She waited an hour then knocked on the bathroom door. "Liz?" she called. When she got no response, she opened the door. "Liz?"

She still got no response, so she pulled the shower curtain back just enough so that she could see Liz's head.

She was asleep in the tub, head lolled to the side. Jo debated for a moment but then shook Liz awake. "Liz?" she repeated until Liz started to rouse. "Liz, you need to get up," she told her. Liz groaned as she sat up. As she did, Jo saw the full extent of the injuries to Liz's back. "Oh my god, Liz. Is that what he did to your back?"

Liz snapped the curtain closed. "Yes," she said embarrassedly.

"Are you going to be able to get out of the tub?" Jo asked awkwardly.

Liz cleared her throat. "I think so," she said blearily.

Jo handed her a towel and left the room. Liz came out a few minutes later wrapped in the towel, her face a deep shade of red. "Sorry that I fell asleep."

Jo waved off the apology. "You look like you need to sleep for about a month. Why don't you get some rest, and we can figure everything out later?"

Liz considered her offer. "I wasn't lying about time being of the essence. We only have a few more days left to save Sam."

"How many days is a few more?"

"I don't know for sure. It depends on when my dad did the ritual on Sam."

"So you know what happened to Sam, then?"

"Yes, he's been possessed by the demon that my dad worships."

"And that's why he'll come to us?"

"Yes. I am a non-negotiable part of unleashing the demon in his true form into our world."

Jo looked stunned. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"I'm gonna need Dean," Liz hedged.

"Why?"

Liz avoided Jo's gaze again. "I just do." She put her face in her hands. "I think I will get some sleep if you don't mind. Make sure that I'm up in a couple of hours if you would, and we can do the healing spell then."

Jo kept looking thoughtfully at Liz. "Sure," she agreed finally.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jo replied, watching Liz as she walked to the bathroom and retrieved her clothing. "What's a worst-case scenario for Sam?" she asked Liz's retreating figure.

Liz stopped walking. "If the ritual doesn't get performed in time, then the demon will permanently take over Sam's body. At the most, we have a week and a half to keep that from happening. At the least, I'm not sure. A few days, maybe."

"You need sleep, regardless," Jo told Liz. "I'll bring your bags in while you try to rest."

"Thanks."

XXX

The preparation was the easy part. Two days after Liz showed up on her doorstep, Jo was driving to Barrister Enterprises - North with the plan running constantly through her head and a growing sense of dread in her stomach. She had watched enough TV to know that something always went wrong with plans like these, and when it did not, it was usually worse than if something had gone wrong.

She stopped at the security gate, like Liz had instructed her to, and did her best impression of nonchalance. Amazingly, they got through security without a problem and continued to the parking garage.

Liz bailed out as soon as Jo parked. "You remember what to do, right?" she asked, leaning back in the car.

"Of course," Jo said in annoyance.

"Good. Meet me out front in ten minutes."

"I know the plan!" Jo hissed.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. This has to work."

"It will," Jo replied, clearly not convinced herself. "Now go."

Liz nodded and headed toward the main building. She got on the elevator and hit the button for the fifteenth floor. She tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the elevator to ascend.

When she got to the right floor, Liz walked past the receptionist as if she didn't see her and ignored the woman's startled cry of alarm. She continued back to the office where her brother had worked for the last two years and let herself in.

Tom was seated with his feet propped up on his desk talking on the phone. He was dressed immaculately in an expensive suit and tie. The tie was the perfect shade to accentuate his startlingly green eyes.

"Hey, big bro, long time no see," Liz said as she walked close to the desk. Tom rolled his eyes, seemingly unruffled by this turn of events, and watched indifferently as Liz pulled out her gun and pointed it at his forehead.

He held up a finger to tell her it would be just a minute. "Will," he told the voice on the other end of the line, "someone just came in that I need to speak with. I'll have to call you back." He listened for a moment. "Uh-huh. You, too. Bye." He hung up the phone and then stood up. "Liz. It's nice to see you. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"You have no idea," she told him, tossing him a pair of handcuffs with her free hand. "I need you to put those on."

Tom looked down at the handcuffs with distaste. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't," Liz answered.

Tom smiled. "Liz, we both know that you are not going to kill me," he said arrogantly.

"That's what Virginia thought, too. Are you sure you want to try me?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I guess not," Tom replied patronizingly. He put the handcuffs on and looked at her in amusement. "What now, little Lizzy?"

Liz's face hardened. "Walk slowly around the desk and make no sudden movements."

"Or you'll what? Talk sternly to me?" He laughed condescendingly. "Oh, come on, Liz. Like I really believe that you are going to do anything to me. Not in this building, anyway."

Liz forced a smile and walked around the desk. Tom stepped away from her.

"I could scream and this would all be over," he said.

"I've got very little to lose, Tom, so I wouldn't push me."

"Fine. It's not like Dad is really going to bargain with you for me."

"Stop talking and walk in front of me slowly."

Tom rolled his eyes and did as Liz said. He waved at his secretary as he passed her desk, and she stood up in alarm when she noticed the handcuffs that were snapped around his wrists. "Don't worry about it, Sue," he told her. "Call my father and let him know that I've hit an unforeseen speed bump."

The woman nodded, her horrified eyes never leaving her boss. "Are you sure you don't want me to call security?" she asked timidly.

Tom glowered. "I am absolutely certain that I don't want you to do that. Liz will let me go soon enough. She may be crazy, but she's not a killer."

"Tom, get in the elevator," Liz commanded and shoved him forward.

He stumbled slightly but corrected himself before he fell. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator.

They rode down in silence, both looking in opposite directions. When the doors on the elevator slid open, Liz nudged Tom in front of her and pointed him toward the front doors.

"Go," she commanded.

Tom started walking slowly toward the doors. "What do you want, little Lizzy?"

Liz scowled at the nickname. "Don't patronize me, Tom; I want Dean back."

Tom looked confused. "If Dad has Dean, it's news to me."

Liz smirked. "Really? It must sting to realize that you are so far out of the loop."

Tom glared at her and picked up his pace. The front doors slid open for the two of them, and they walked toward where Jo was waiting.

Liz smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Tom: I'll tell Dad you gave it the old sporting try. A+ for effort and all that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tom gritted out.

"Of course you do, Tom," Liz replied cheerily. "And before the day is over, you are going to tell me where Dean is."

"Good luck with that," Tom scoffed.

"I don't need luck," Liz replied haughtily. "Unlike you, I paid attention in class."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You're going to torture me? Did you ever think that maybe you could just call Dad and ask him where he is? He's really pretty reasonable when you get right down to it."

It was Liz's turn to roll her eyes. "I am going to ignore your obvious insanity in thinking Dad is reasonable. I have no doubt that he will give me Dean eventually. I just know that he's going to make me work to get him back."

"Maybe," Tom conceded with a smirk. He stopped at the car and waited for Liz to open the door for him. He climbed into the backseat and turned automatically to Jo. "Ah," he said. "The blonde." He looked away dismissively.

"Ignore him," Liz said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Tom glared at her with a bitter look on his face. "You are really going to do this, aren't you, Liz? You are going to turn on your family and break our father's heart? I don't know how you can stand to look at yourself in the mirror."

Liz was unaffected. "Your concern is duly noted," she told Tom, "But you have to have a heart to have it broken. If Dad ever had one, he cut it out long ago. And anyway, Dad is counting on me to side with Dean and Sam. I dare say that he is basing his whole plan on it."

Genuine hurt shone in Tom's eyes. "And that's okay with you?" he asked. "You don't mind that Dad thinks so little of you?"

Liz turned around. "It doesn't bother me at all. Not one bit, Tom." Her face softened as she looked at him. "I just wish that you would realize what it is you are doing. Money and power are not worth what you are going to pay for them, Tom. Please, listen to me: Dad is evil, and he's going to get you killed."

Tom rolled his eyes and feigned boredom. "Are you done?" he asked with a yawn. "You know, I have never understood why you are Dad's favorite. You give him nothing but grief. I would do anything he asks, and still he loves you the most. It's such a joke."

Liz pretended to be gagging. "When did we decide to make this about how run over we were as children? I think I'm going to win this little competition."

Tom snorted. "Oh, please, name one thing that Dad did to you," he said skeptically.

"Oh, I give up, Tom," Liz said mockingly. "Dad was the perfect father to me. I spoke; he listened, etcetera. You were always _sooooo_ run over."

"Children, children," Jo teased to interrupt the bickering.

Tom turned his attention to her. "Do you have something to say, gutter filth?"

"You are such a class act," Liz said sarcastically to Tom. "I bet all the girls just love you."

Tom scowled. "She doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as we do," he said snidely.

Liz sighed, tired of the same old argument. "I wish things were different, Tom, and that I could show you how wrong you are."

"Well, things aren't different, so I'll believe whatever I want to."

Liz smiled sadly. "I don't have to listen to it anymore, though," she said and emptied a vial of tranquilizer into Tom's arm.

After he collapsed, Liz turned to Jo. "Find a place to pull over. It's time to make arrangements with Daddy Dearest."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Dean awoke to the sound of voices. It took a minute, but the sounds finally arranged themselves into words.

"—in the cave."

"I still don't understand why we just can't kill him, sir," said a voice that Dean recognized but could not quite place.

There was no mistaking the voice that answered: Frank Barrister was outside of the door. "Because he is my son-in-law," Frank replied in an annoyed tone. He and his companion were noticeably getting closer because their voices were getting louder.

"So what? We don't need him," the other voice persisted. Now that Dean had identified one of the voices, he recognized the other. It was Terrence, the man that had been at the cliff with Frank.

"That is what I always thought, too," Frank replied condescendingly. "It was unimaginative thinking."

Terrence exhaled in frustration. "What exactly do we need from _him_?" he questioned.

"I do not in any way answer to you, Terrence," Frank answered. Ice dripped from each word. "You, however, do answer to me. I have had all of your insolence that I am going to on this matter. If Dean did not have anything that I wanted or needed, he would be dead. The fact that he is not dead should be all that you need to know. Question me again on this matter, and I will kill you."

Frank opened the door to the room that Dean was imprisoned in as he finished, causing Dean to blink against the sudden light. He began to struggle against his restraints in earnest when Frank stepped into the room. Terrence followed him in, and Dean's efforts increased even more.

Frank appraised Dean carefully then turned angrily to Terrence. "I thought I told you to leave his face alone."

"I got a little carried away," Terrence explained smugly, self-satisfaction dripping from every word as he stared at the cuts and bruises on Dean's face.

Frank's jaw ticked as he considered Terrence. "How do you expect me to answer that?" he asked with a deadly calm.

Terrence's eyes widened, and for the first time since entering the room, he looked afraid. "I didn't mean anything by it, sir. I…I thought you wouldn't mind."

Frank's expression did not soften. "I specifically gave you an order, but you thought I wouldn't mind if you disobeyed it. Interesting."

The shot was loud in the enclosed space and left Dean's ears ringing. He was momentarily stunned enough that he quit fighting against his bonds and watched as Terrence's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Frank turned to Dean and shrugged. "I guess I got a little carried away, too," he said offhandedly. He looked down at Terrence a little sadly. "I suppose I should have made a public spectacle out of that. I owed him that much. It _is_ so hard to find anyone who can really appreciate my appetite for mayhem." He shrugged again and looked at Dean. "Oh, well, what's done is done," he said lightly and moved to grab Dean's chin.

Dean started to struggle again, but Frank had the advantage and forced Dean to look at him. He inspected his face and asked if he was okay without any real concern. "He did not hurt you too much, I take it," Frank commented and looked expectantly at Dean.

Dean glared back at him. "I'll live," he ground out.

Frank smiled. "Youth has its advantages," he agreed as he turned Dean's face loose.

Frank glanced down and then grabbed Dean's wrist and flipped it over. "Now this I do not understand. My darling Liz, she brings glory to your wretched name, and all you do is scoff at it and all that she has to offer. She is a good-looking girl, is she not?" He waited expectantly for an answer, and when none was forthcoming, he asked again, "Is she not?" There was an edge to Frank's tone that prompted Dean to respond.

"Yeah," Dean croaked out begrudgingly.

Frank snorted in derision. "Of course she is," he said. "So what is it you find so repulsive about her? You should not hold it against her that she is my daughter. She is no happier about that than you. I mean you have had every encouragement that I could think of." He started pacing, mumbling to himself as he did so.

Dean watched Frank's movement with a confused look on his face. "What do want from me?" he finally asked.

Frank stopped and faced Dean, steepling his hands in front of himself as he did so. "Truthfully, I want to talk some sense into you. I must confess that I find that I cannot make myself stop caring about Liz no matter what…" He paused and looked at Dean." …or who, as the case may be, she does. It is awful to find myself in this position. Terrence was right: I should kill you. Still, I feel that I owe Liz at least what little time you have left, so I am not going to kill you. I have even devised a way to justify this uncharacteristic sentimentality to myself: I am going to convince you why it is in your best interests to consummate your marriage to my daughter."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "You kidnapped me to convince me to sleep with Liz? Liz would hate you so much if she knew about this."

Frank smiled tightly. "I suppose you are right," he conceded. "Then again, Liz already hates me. What is one more thing added to the list of things I have done to wrong her? The thing is, Dean, I do not really care what Liz thinks she wants or needs. I am allowing you and her to happen as a gift to her because I think it is a good gift. She will accept her gift and be grateful for it, or she will reap the consequences of her impertinence."

"I hope you won't be expecting a thank-you note," Dean said flippantly.

Frank smiled, obviously amused. "I like you, Dean. This is a gift to you, too."

Dean could not stop his eyes from rolling. "Do you really think that this is going to work? That you are going to let me go, and I'm going to find Liz and have my way with her just because you say so? Newsflash: you can keep your 'gift.'"

Frank laughed condescendingly. "I can be extremely convincing when I want to be."

"And I can be extremely stubborn when _I_ want to be," Dean replied.

The condescending look stayed on Frank's face. "Son, I guarantee you that you will do what I ask. I'm so confident of this fact that I am going to tell you how to annul your marriage."

Frank smiled in triumph at Dean's surprised look. It was obviously not what he had been expecting to hear.

"That's right; there is a way to end your marriage. Only a very few people know about it, and I am one of them. I have written the ritual on this piece of paper," Frank said, holding up a piece of paper and stuffing it into Dean's jacket pocket. "You see, I am not such a bad guy."

Dean looked at him doubtfully. "There is a catch," he said, more to himself than to Frank. "There is always a catch."

Frank laughed. "Perhaps," he agreed cryptically. "I guess you'll just have to try it and see." Frank paused for dramatic effect. "Then she will be free and clear to marry your demon-possessed brother, and everything will work out perfectly for me."

Dean's face went blank. "Demon-possessed? What did you do to Sam?" Dean asked angrily.

"I thought 'demon-possessed' was fairly self-explanatory," Frank answered mockingly. "I suppose I can explain if you really need me to."

"Go to hell," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

"I guess I'll see you there," Frank said with a victorious smile. He laughed as Dean's bravado fell away. "I brought you some water if you would like it."

Dean glared at him. "I'm not thirsty."

"I can arrange for an IV if you would prefer," Frank said icily.

"Then arrange for it."

"As you wish," Frank said, smiling at Dean. He pushed a button on the wall by the door and waited for a response.

The speakers cackled to life not long after. "What may I help you with, sir?"

"I need an IV and a cleanup team in Dean's room. Now."

"Right away, sir."

Frank's smile turned malicious as he looked at Dean again. "I am going to drug you up so much that you will not even remember your own name, much less Sam's," he told him matter-of-factly.

Dean smirked back at Frank. "Promises, promises," he taunted.

"There is nothing in the water if that is what you are worried about. I'll prove it if you want." He turned the wattle bottle on its end and squirted some in his mouth. "See. There is nothing to worry about."

Dean glared at him but said nothing.

"That's a good boy," Frank said mockingly. He moved and grabbed Dean's chin. Dean tried to rip his head out of Frank's grasp, but Frank forced it back around. He tipped up the bottle and forced it into Dean's mouth. Dean resisted at first but then gulped down the water as quickly as he could, suddenly realizing how dehydrated he was.

Frank watched Dean's enthusiasm dispassionately. "Liz has called to trade for you," he informed him. "It seems she has kidnapped her brother and is holding him hostage until I let you go. We are going to make the exchange tomorrow, so you have some time to think about what you plan to do regarding Liz."

The cleanup crew arrived and started cleaning up Terrence's body. Frank informed the group that he no longer needed the IV and turned back to Dean. He smiled and took out a syringe. "You know, I actually don't care what you decide to do. I have arranged it so that I am going to be amused either way." He emptied the syringe's contents into Dean's neck and laughed. "This compound is specifically coded for Liz's DNA where, if you do not sleep with her, you can never sleep with anyone else, ever again." He smiled sadistically at Dean. "Enjoy the rest of your miserable, little life, son." Frank watched as Dean's eyes widened before the compound took effect and he passed out. His smile widened, and he walked into the hallway where another assistant was waiting for him.

"The crew should be finished in a few minutes, sir. We will have Mr. Winchester prepped for transfer within the hour."

"Don't forget the restraints," Frank stressed. "When that hallucinogen wakes Dean up, we are going to have our hands full."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. And, sir?"

"What?" Frank answered in a clipped tone.

"Ms. Barri—uh, Mrs. Winchester called back and changed the location. She said she would have Master Barrister at the Blue Bear in Tulsa at the time you had discussed previously. She also said that if this was a problem, it wasn't hers."

"Thank you, Brett. Have we contacted Charlie yet to let him know what is coming his way?"

"We didn't have to, sir. He called us shortly after…Mrs. Winchester called the second time. He was none too happy about the deal and requested that we keep a low profile during the exchange. Apparently, your daughter told him that his is the only place you would meet her at."

"He will not believe that, so it does not matter. Call our assets in the area and have them ready and waiting for us."

"It's been done, sir."

Panicked shrieking started coming from Dean's room, causing Frank to sigh wearily. "Good. I'm going to get some rest. Call me when everything is ready. I want to leave before morning."

Brett looked at the door as the screaming increased. "Sir, Mr. Winchester seems to have had a rather intense reaction to your concoction. Should I alert the medical staff?"

Frank's returning smile was tired. "It should not be a problem," he answered. "He should calm down in a few minutes. He is reacting so strongly because he has been without the charm that limits his libido for over a week now, and the potion that I gave him acts as an aphrodisiac that amplifies the effect of the marriage spell. He is literally being driven mad with desire right now."

Brett's eyebrows rose. "Wow. That's…Well, I guess there are worse ways to go."

The sadistic smile was back on Frank's face. "I dare say there are quite a few better, though," he quipped lightly. "Page me when everything is ready."

XXX

_Club Blue Bear, Tulsa, Oklahoma_

"Stay close to me," Liz directed Jo. "Once we get into the club, head up to the balcony and get a lay of the land. My father's going to have a whole crew of people with him, but he won't be able to get Tom until we tell him where he is."

"All right, sounds good to me," Jo responded tiredly. She leaned against the building they were walking past and exchanged her tennis shoes for the heels she had borrowed from Liz. She threw the tennis shoes in the large purse she was carrying and followed Liz as she bypassed the line outside of the club and walked straight to the bouncer.

"Hey, Bob," Liz greeted warmly.

"Elizabeth, don't you look all grown up," the bouncer replied, grinning toothily. "Mr. Green is expecting you. He wasn't too happy about it, but he made the arrangements you requested. Unfortunately, you didn't beat your father getting here, but he did bring the boy."

"Thanks," Liz said, stretching up to kiss the oversized man on his cheek. "Get out of here if things go bad, Bob."

"I'm not worried about me," he informed her. "You and your friend are the ones that concern me."

Liz smiled reassuringly. "In case you haven't noticed, Bob, we are big girls capable of handling ourselves. My dad's got someone I care about, and I'm not going to leave until I have him back." She squeezed Bob's arm affectionately to take the sting out of her words. She handed him a hundred dollar bill. "I missed Dawn's birthday. Buy her something for me, would you?"

"Of course, Liz. I'll tell her you asked about her."

"Thanks," Liz said and headed into the club with Jo tripping along beside her.

The bouncer watched them go with concern in his eyes. "Watch your back, Liz," he called after them.

When they got inside, they split up as they had decided beforehand. Jo headed for the balcony, and Liz headed for the dance floor. It was not long before Jason joined Liz. He came up behind her, grinding into her backside and tucking his chin over her shoulder.

Liz pulled away and rounded on him. "Don't touch me," she demanded.

Jason smiled seductively. "You used to love it when I touched you," he said, running his hand down Liz's arm.

Liz watched his hand's progress before grabbing it and twisting his fingers. He ripped his hand away from her, suddenly angry.

"You don't have to be such a bitch," he protested.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Where is Dean, and what have you done to him? The vibes I'm getting from him aren't the most coherent."

Jason laughed humorlessly. "That's because your dad dosed him with one of his special potions, and he's been raving like a crazy person ever since."

"What did he dose him with?" Liz asked, concern evident on her face.

"I have no idea. He—" Jason's eyes rolled back into his head, and he crumpled to the floor. Dean was standing behind him with an enraged look on his face.

Liz looked down at Jason indecisively then back at Dean. She ended up taking a wary step away from Dean.

Dean was not paying attention to Liz, however. He spat out "Mine!" at Jason's unconscious form and kicked him once for good measure. Then he looked up and advanced on Liz.

"Dean," Liz acknowledged, relief and hesitation intermingling in her voice. She continued to edge away from him, and he continued to follow her. When her way got blocked, she tried to get around Dean, but he stopped her.

"Mine," he repeated, grabbing both of Liz's arms hard enough to bruise. He pulled her flush against him and bent his head toward her.

Liz tried to pull away from Dean's too tight grip, but he held on. "You're hurting me," she protested. "What is wrong with you?"

He backed her up instead of answering, stopping when he had her against one of the columns that supported the balcony.

"Mine," he ground out one more time.

Fear had entirely replaced the relief in Liz's voice as she shakily agreed, "Yours."

"Mine."

"Yours," she agreed again. She flinched when he pushed her against the column and started tugging up her shirt. "Dean, we are in public," she objected, trying to stop his hands.

He captured her hands between his and forced them to her side. "Mine," he snarled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her hands buried themselves in Dean's hair of their own volition, and she closed her eyes against the wave of pleasure that hit her, as she realized with a jolt that Dean did not have on his inhibitor charm. She took a deep breath to collect herself and pulled Dean's head up. She kissed him before he could protest and reached for her inhibitor charm. Dean was lost in the kiss and did not pay attention when Liz switched their positions or when she tied something around his neck. That he was touching Liz was enough for his lust-addled brain.

When Liz pulled away, Dean protested loudly and tried to pull her back into another kiss. She fought him until the charm took effect and he recovered himself somewhat. Dean looked around confusedly, his grip on Liz's forearms loosening. "Where am I?" he asked her.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief at his coherency. "In Tulsa," she answered.

"Oklahoma?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Liz nodded, and Dean's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "What day is it?" he asked.

She laughed. "I don't really know, to be honest. It's been about two weeks since my dad took you, though. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Parts of it," Dean replied as he looked around the club distractedly. "Where's Sam?"

Liz stiffened unconsciously. "I don't know. We'll get him back, just not right now. Right now, we have to go. I gave you my inhibitor charm, and I don't know how long it will take before I am out of control, too. I can already feel the spell trying to have its way."

Dean's hand went to his pocket. "Your dad…" He trailed off and watched Liz with a torn look.

Liz had turned to walk away but turned back. "What about him?" she asked.

Dean looked away. "It's nothing. We can talk about it later."

Liz sized him up for a few seconds then shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

Jo was waiting by the stairs. "We have LOTS of company," she informed them. "The only way we are getting out of here is if they let us."

"They'll let us," Liz asserted, heading for the exit.

She was right. They left the club without incident and made it back to Jo's car. Liz's phone rang before they had driven a mile.

"Where is Tom, Liz?" Frank asked impatiently. "I kept up my end of the bargain; now it is your turn. I even left your boy pretty. I gave him something else, too. You should ask him about it."

"Where's Sam?" Liz asked.

"Sam is not a part of this negotiation," Frank replied. "If you want Sam, you will have to find something else to bargain with."

"I already _have_ something you want. You know where Bobby lives. Get him there."

"Perhaps I will," Frank answered. "Are you forgetting something?"

Liz took a deep breath. "He's in the building next door. And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt him, please."

The line went dead, and Liz hung up the phone. She stared moodily out the window for a minute then picked up her phone again and dialed Bobby.

When he answered, she got right to the point, "This is Liz. Sam is on his way to your house. I doubt I need to remind you that he is possessed."

"I'll have everything ready to snare a demon."

"Good. We'll see you in a few hours."

She hung up without saying goodbye.

"What happened to Sam?" Dean asked quietly.

"My dad did the ritual to bring his demon master onto this plane," Liz replied, looking down at her hands as they started to shake.

"Is that something we can stop?" Dean asked.

Jo noticed Liz's shaking hands. "Are you okay, Liz?" she asked.

"I think that I'm gonna have to have one of you knock me out," Liz replied impassively. She glanced at Dean. "We can stop it, but it would kill Sam. I doubt that's gonna be Plan A for anyone."

"What can we do, then?" Dean asked despairingly.

"When you say that one of us is going to have to knock you out, are you being serious?" Jo interrupted.

Liz swallowed hard. "Yes. I had forgotten how bad the curse had gotten."

"Bad," Dean agreed. He leaned forward and started rubbing her shoulders. "What about Sam? Is there anything we can do?"

Liz closed her eyes and unconsciously moaned. "Why would you do that, Dean?" she asked. "Why would you touch me?"

"Is there anyway to help Sam?" he asked again.

"Yes," Liz said. She glanced back at him. Her pupils were dilated with desire.

"Good. You can tell me all about it, later." He slid his hands around her neck and squeezed. She fought against him, but he kept squeezing. He turned her loose when she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Jo was watching him with wide eyes. "Dean…"

"She's fine," he assured her. He checked Liz's pulse to make sure it was steady.

Jo nodded but looked troubled.

"She asked us to knock her out, okay?" Dean explained defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Jo replied.

"You're right, you didn't _say_ anything. The look on your face told me everything I needed to know."

Jo shrugged. "You could have been nicer to her," she observed.

"Well, I wasn't. What has been going on, Jo? Where is Sam? Why are you and Liz working together?"

"We've been trying to rescue you," Jo explained.

"What about Sam?"

"Liz said he would come to us." Jo paused for a moment. "Go easy on her about Sam, okay?"

"Go easy on her? Since when are you two BFFs?"

"Things change," Jo said through clenched teeth.

"Apparently."

"I saw what Sam did to her, okay? It wasn't pretty."

"What did Sam do to her?'"

"About a week after you were taken, Sam showed up in Seattle and did a number on her."

"That wasn't Sam," Dean protested.

"You're right, it wasn't. She knows that, too. It's still hard on her, though, so be nice to her about Sam." Jo looked at Dean in the rearview mirror. "You should get some rest," she said when she saw how haggard he looked.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Dean said sardonically.

"No, you'll rest now," Jo insisted. "We still have a few hours before we get to Bobby's. There's nothing that you can do until then."

Dean brooded for a moment. "I am tired," he admitted.

"Then go to sleep."

"You'll wake me if you need to be relieved?"

Jo smiled. "Of course," she replied even though she had no intention of following through on the promise.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

When Liz awoke, they were approximately fifteen miles from Bobby's house. Dean was in the backseat asleep, while Jo looked dangerously close to nodding off herself.

"Hey," Liz greeted quietly, voice roughened from sleep and Dean's treatment of her earlier.

Jo jumped slightly at the sound. She turned to look at Liz then tiredly rubbed her eyes. "You scared me," she said with a yawn. "How are you feeling? Dean didn't hurt you, did he?"

Liz yawned as well, stretching as she sat up straighter. "I'm fine," she replied. She pulled down the visor and gingerly inspected the finger-shaped bruises on her neck. "I asked him to knock me out, and anyway, he was nicer than Sam."

"We are almost to Bobby's, but you can grab a few more minutes of sleep if you want," Jo offered.

Liz's knee started bouncing. "I'm not going to be able to sleep again," she told Jo. "You've been driving all night. I know we're almost there, but I can drive if you need me to."

"I'm fine," Jo insisted.

"If you say so," Liz replied, clearly unconvinced.

Silence settled between them, the only sound the road noise of the car sliding through the night. They drove wordlessly for several miles. Jo kept glancing at Liz as she sat wringing her hands. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Liz glanced over at her and back at her hands. "I don't know," she admitted.

The lack of certainty rattled Jo. Liz usually had a plan, and Jo didn't like her looking so lost. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," she confided to keep Liz's mind away from what was bothering her.

Liz laughed harshly. "The other shoe?" she repeated more derisively than she intended. She purposely softened her voice before she continued. "I think Sam being possessed by a demon that can't be exorcised counts as the other shoe dropping."

"I guess," Jo hedged. "It just seems like everything with Dean was too easy. I keep waiting to discover that he has a homing device or that he's also possessed or something. It just feels like there has to be a catch."

Liz chewed at her nails while she thought about what Jo said. "I'm sure there is a catch. My dad doesn't give anything for free."

"Except hatred and disdain," Dean chimed in from the back, startling the two girls. "He seems okay with giving those away."

"You're awake," Liz observed. She became visibly agitated when she realized this.

"I have been for a couple of minutes," Dean replied as he sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"About ten miles from Bobby's," Jo informed him with another yawn.

Dean watched Jo's drooping eyelids for a second. "You okay to get us there?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, yawning again almost immediately.

Dean gave her a disbelieving look. "Whatever you say. Do we know if Sam is there yet?"

Jo yawned again and glanced at Liz as she started drumming her fingers on the dashboard. "I called Bobby about thirty minutes ago. They hadn't seen or heard from him. He said he would call if he showed up, though."

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Dean asked worriedly.

Liz was the one who answered. "Maybe he was farther away than we were," she postulated. "Or maybe he is lying in wait to attack us as we come in."

"He'd better get there," Dean said.

"He'll be there," Liz insisted.

"He'd better be."

"He will. He needs us, so he'll be there."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Know-It-All," Dean replied, exasperated. The two of them glared at one another with an angry challenge in their eyes. Dean broke the eye contact and glanced at Jo. "Did Bobby tell you whether or not he had the stuff for an exorcism?"

Liz answered before Jo could. "We aren't doing an exorcism."

"I asked _Jo_," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Well, excuse me. Please enlighten us, Jo." The sarcasm was heavy in Liz's voice.

Jo rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. "I didn't ask, but I'm sure he does," she told Dean.

"We are not going to do an exorcism," Liz insisted. "It won't work, so we're not wasting our time on it."

A mask of anger slid onto Dean's face. "It won't work? Really?" he replied mockingly. "Since when did you become an expert on exorcisms?"

Liz gritted her teeth. "I never claimed to be an expert. I just know that this demon cannot be exorcised."

"Says who?" Dean challenged.

"Says me," she replied irritably.

They were breathing hard as they stared at one another. "That's reassuring," Dean answered ironically.

"Screw you." Liz looked murderous.

"Guys," Jo interrupted. "Can you save the bickering for a time when I've had some sleep?"

Liz was frozen in rage. She took a deep breath, let it out, then faced the front and looked out her window. "Fine," she said.

Dean leaned between the front seats. "No, I'm not going to stop. I want Liz to explain where her authority as dictator of the universe comes from."

Liz was shaking with fury as she turned to Dean. "You son of a bitch," she said indignantly.

"Guys, we're almost to Bobby's," Jo said, trying again to break up the argument. Both of them ignored her.

"Don't stop now, Liz," Dean taunted.

Liz's chest was heaving from the effort of trying to control her emotions. She faced the front of the car again, gulping in deep breaths to keep from saying anything.

"Oh, come on, Liz," Dean goaded. "Is that all you've got? 'Cause I can think of a whole lot more to say to you."

Jo slammed the brakes and jerked the car onto the road's shoulder. "Shut up, Dean. Shut up now. I mean it. We're all tired. We're all emotional. Don't say something you can't take back tomorrow."

"Let him." Liz's voice was eerily calm, only the slightest trace of scorn coloring it. She turned around in her seat again and looked expectantly at Dean. "Let's get this over with. Say what's on your mind because I'm tired of dancing around it."

Dean paused only a moment before unburdening himself. "You act so superior all the time. Newsflash, Liz: You don't know everything, and you're not always right."

Liz could not keep the look of condescension from her face as she responded. "_I_ think I know everything? That's rich coming from you, Dean."

Dean ignored the mockery. "That's right, you think you know everything, and you never miss an opportunity to tell everyone about it. I'm not going to follow you blindly just because you tell me to."

"Follow me blindly?" Liz laughed derisively. "You should start a comedy act."

Dean's jaw ticked at Liz's laughter. "You expect us all to just trust you and take you at your word. Look at where that has gotten us."

Liz froze, laughter dying in her throat. "You think _I'm_ responsible for this?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"That's out of line, Dean," Jo interrupted.

"You're taking _her_ side?" Dean asked Jo, disbelief coloring his voice.

"I not taking anyone's side," Jo protested. "But Liz has worked her ass off to save you. She kidnapped her own brother for you, so I think a little gratitude wouldn't be too much to ask."

"We wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for her," Dean argued.

"No, you'd be dead," Liz said matter-of-factly.

Dean ignored her. "She's a liar, too. She said there wasn't a way out of the marriage ritual, and I found out that there is."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of all the stupid things," she muttered. "So, we're back to this? Who told you that there's a way out of this?"

"Your dad," Dean replied. "He said there was a ritual that would make it like it never happened."

Liz rolled her eyes again. "Did he also tell you about unicorns and the Easter bunny?" she asked scornfully. "In case you haven't noticed, my dad is a freaking liar. I don't suppose he gave you this super-secret ritual, did he?"

"Actually, he did," Dean said, pulling the paper that Frank had given him from his pocket and holding it out to Liz with a smug look.

A plethora of emotion replaced the condescension on Liz's face, and she looked distrustfully from the paper to Dean and back again. She snatched it away, hands shaking as she quickly unfolded it.

She looked it over and laughed bitterly. "Of course," she said and handed the paper back to Dean.

He grabbed it and greedily took it in what it said. "What? What's wrong?"

Liz looked dazed. "It takes thirty days to complete the ritual."

"So."

"You'll be dead before then and so will Sam."

"I thought you said that I'm supposed to magically get out of going to hell. And what does Sam have to do with anything?"

Liz looked down at her hands. "Just ignore me. I think I'm just in shock."

Dean could sense that there was more to the story. "Something's wrong. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Liz insisted.

"This is good news, Liz," Dean reminded her. It sounded like a question, though.

Liz looked pained. "I hate my dad," she said matter-of-factly.

Jo looked back and forth between Dean and Liz, sizing up their emotional states. Dean was irritable but otherwise seemed to be fine. Liz had stopped wringing her hands together, but her knee was still bouncing. Jo could tell it was a struggle for her to stay in control. "I'll get us to Bobby's as quick as I can," she told them. She maneuvered the car back onto the road and slammed on the gas.

No one said anything the rest of the trip. Liz spent the time looking moodily out the window, while Dean brooded in the back. There was no longer any danger of Jo falling asleep.

XXX

When they finally got to Bobby's, the shadows and sleep deprivation made Bobby's darkened house seem sinister. Jo drove slowly down the drive, and they all glanced furtively from side to side searching for any sign that they were driving into an trap.

Jo let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when she reached the house and put the car in park. She piled out of the car with Dean following right behind her. The two of them went to the trunk to unload the luggage. Liz remained seated, however, still looking around cautiously. When she was satisfied that nothing was lurking in the shadows, she climbed out of the car and walked around to Jo and Dean. She continued to nervously survey the perimeter, unconvinced that nothing was waiting for them.

"If standing around is a ploy to get me to carry your crap, it's not going to work," Dean told her when he noticed her standing there. "You're a big girl. You can carry your own stuff."

Liz broke off her perimeter search and looked at Dean. "I didn't ask you to do anything for me," she said.

Sensing that the armistice between Dean and Liz was fragile, Jo tried to lighten the mood. "I tried to rope him into carrying all of my stuff, too," she explained with a forced laugh. "Apparently, my feminine charms don't work like they used to."

Liz smiled politely and started to respond when Sam stepped out of the shadows behind Jo. Liz's eyes widened as she took in Sam. She quickly leaned over Dean and grabbed a gun out of one of her bags then aimed it at Sam, lining it up with his heart. Realizing what she was about to do, Dean bumped her hand, causing the shot to miss Sam completely.

"You will _not_ hurt Sam, do you understand?" he yelled at her. "That is not negotiable."

Sam was less than fifteen feet away as Liz shoved around Dean and shot two more times. One of the bullets caught Sam in the chest, the other in his right shoulder. He stumbled forward a few more steps then collapsed.

Liz shot him once more in the back and a tranquilizer dart stuck out where she shot. She turned to meet Dean's angry gaze with a deadly look of her own then shoved him when he stepped near her. "_That_ is not Sam, do _you_ understand?" she yelled furiously. "_That_ is the thing wearing Sam's face. Before long, it will never be Sam again. You could have gotten us killed with that stunt. So help me, if you ever do anything like that again, I'll tranq you, too. Or worse."

"I'll let the world go to hell before I let you kill Sam, demon or no. Are we clear?"

Liz shook her head. "If I wanted Sam dead, he would be, and there would be nothing you could do to stop it. You're good, but you ain't that good, Dean."

Liz walked over to Sam and pulled the tranquilizer dart out of his back while Dean seethed. She rolled him onto his back so she could retrieve the two darts out of his chest. "Jo," she called, "I'm gonna need those handcuffs."

Jo lurched into action at the sound of her name, grabbing the handcuffs out of the trunk and tossing them to Liz. She helped Liz bind Sam then went back to get her bags. Liz followed, leaving Sam for Dean and Bobby, who had recently come out onto the porch, to carry inside. Ellen was standing with him. Liz didn't acknowledge either one of them as she headed into the house.

Bobby stepped off the porch and helped Dean pick up Sam. "There's a devil's snare set up in the basement. Let's get him down there."

XXX

"How's he doing?" Liz asked Bobby. She was the last person to enter the basement. Sam was in the middle of the room tied to a battered metal chair with a devil's snare around it.

"Like you care," Dean snapped.

Liz gritted her teeth but ignored the hostility, instead looking expectantly to Bobby for his answer.

"He's fine," Bobby replied, glancing curiously between Dean and Liz, surprised by their anger. "We got him restrained with the magically reinforced cuffs and put two devil's snare curses on this room. He's bound with everything that I could think of."

"That won't hold him for long," she commented. "A couple of days, at the most."

Bobby nodded his agreement. "I know. We'd better get started on figuring some way to get that demon out of him."

"Explain to me again why we can't exorcise it," Dean requested, less confrontational now that he was addressing Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "It won't work."

"Did Liz tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Liz is the enemy, Bobby," Dean said. "You shouldn't trust anything she says."

Bobby's impatience was starting to show as he snapped back at Dean, "What is wrong with you? I thought we had moved past this 'Liz is the enemy' crap. I checked out everything she said, and it's all legitimate. The ritual that they used to put this demon in Sam makes it where we can't exorcise him. If you want to be helpful, you can apologize to Liz then go help research something that might actually work."

"Well, if it's all the same to you," Dean said, "I think I'll give exorcism a try."

"It's not all the same to me. It's a waste of time that we don't have."

"Let him waste his time, Bobby," Liz interrupted. She turned to Dean. "Just don't hurt Sam. I would prefer that he survive this ordeal intact, body and mind."

Fury flashed in Dean's eyes, and he took a step toward Liz. "How dare you suggest that I would put Sam in danger," he gritted out. "Get out."

Liz smirked challengingly and stepped within a foot of Dean. "Or you'll what?"

"Stop," Jo commanded, wearily pushing herself between the two of them and shoving them apart. "Either get a room or shut up. I'm tired of the two of you wasting our time with this crap. We need to figure out how to help Sam, okay?"

Liz broke away first, glancing down contritely. "She's right," she acknowledged. "I'll go to my room and get cracking." She head for the stairs. When she was halfway up them, she turned to Dean. She gave him a slow smile. "When you're done being an idiot, you can come upstairs and do something useful." She glanced at Bobby. His disapproving look wiped the smile from her face. "Bobby, I need to see you for a minute when you get done here."

"Okay. I'll be right up."

XXX

Liz could tell that Bobby was disappointed with her when he entered her room. "You just can't help yourself, can you? You have to escalate everything."

"_Me_?" she exclaimed defensively. "What about him?"

"He's had a tough couple of weeks."

"Well, I've had a tough _life_. Does that mean I get to be a total ass who ignores what's right in front of my freaking face and everyone has to be okay with it?"

Bobby rubbed his face tiredly and sat on the end of her bed. "The two of you are acting like children, Liz. Very small, very annoying children. I get that Dean's a little hard to take right know, and I know he gets under your skin but just try, for me, to ignore him. It would make everything so much easier."

"I make no guarantees," Liz answered. "The charm on our chokers is starting to wane as the marriage spell gets stronger, and as it does, the two of us are getting more irritable."

"You don't say? There's nothing I can do about that, though."

"I know."

Bobby watched Liz become lost in thought. "You needed to see me?" he prompted.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's up?"

She stood up and got a small book from her dresser. "I need your help with something. In this book, I have marked an amplification potion that you, Ellen, and Jo can get started on. It will take about a day to complete, so it should give me plenty of time to do what I need to do."

Bobby's confusion shone on his face. "What you need to do? What are you talking about?"

"I know how to get the demon out of Sam," she told him calmly.

"What? How?"

"I'd rather not say."

"That's not gonna cut it, Liz. I need answers."

Liz fidgeted uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and began her story. "I spent every second that I could while I was in Seattle trying to figure out a way to save Sam. I looked in the books that contain the laws of my tribe and talked to every elder who would speak to me. I researched in lore books and occult books. I joined chatrooms and spent hours on them talking to anyone who seemed to know what they were talking about. Basically, I spent every waking hour that I was able devoted to figuring this out. And I did. It took a long time, and I'm not even sure that it will work, but I've gotta try."

"I need to know what you're going to do, Liz."

Liz wrung her hands together. "What my dad had always planned for me to do. I tried to find another way and got nowhere, so the last few months have been about finding a way to survive the ritual. I hope that's not too selfish."

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you had to have sex with Sam to complete that ritual."

Liz looked away, face flaming in embarrassment. "I do."

Bobby stared at Liz for several moments. "You are a good person, Liz. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks," she said, tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them back. "Anyway, the amplification potion will actually serve some use if and when we have to fight my dad."

"How exactly are you planning on bypassing the curse that's supposed to kill you?" Bobby wanted to know.

Liz swallowed hard. "I'd prefer not to get into the details. Suffice to say, they involve Dean."

Bobby let it lie at that. "Have you gotten Dean up to speed on this little plan of yours?" he wondered.

Liz rubbed her temples. "I was kinda hoping that I would have some flash of brilliance and come up with a new, foolproof plan and he would never have to know about any of this."

"We'll get started on the spell," Bobby told her, tapping the book she had given him. "Go talk to Dean."

"I will." She remained frozen with a faraway look in her eyes.

Bobby stopped on his way to the door and watched her with concern. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Liz said in a too-high voice.

"Are you sure?" He retraced his steps and stopped beside her.

Liz looked upset and embarrassed. "I'm…scared. And I'm afraid that Dean will be mean to me," she confided. She wiped fiercely at the tears that started to fall.

"I'll hurt him if he is," Bobby assured her.

Liz laughed then hugged Bobby tightly around his midsection. He patted her shoulder awkwardly until she turned him loose.

XXX

"Sam, we are going to get you out of this," Dean promised Sam's unconscious form. The exorcism had been as ineffectual as Liz had said it would be, and now Dean was watching his brother's drug-induced sleep.

"Don't look so glum; he'll be awake before you know it, and you'll be wishing he were back asleep," Liz said quietly from behind him.

Dean turned around to snap at her. His angry retort died on his lips when he saw her hands raised in surrender.

"I come in peace," she said with a small smile.

Dean glanced at her neck at the choker that now resided there. "You come a little less frisky, too," he observed.

"Thankfully. Can I talk to you?"

Dean looked at her again. "About what exactly?"

Liz glanced at Sam uncomfortably. "About saving Sam."

"Talk."

She looked at Sam again. "Not here."

Dean laughed derisively. "Sam can't hear us," he explained slowly to Liz as if she were a small child. "He's unconscious. You made sure of that, remember?"

"Of course, he can hear us," Liz replied wearily. "And if you want to know how to save him, you'll come upstairs." She trudged up the stairs knowing that Dean would follow her.

Dean glanced sharply at Sam, who had not moved. He rolled his eyes and started after Liz.

"So, tell me how to save Sam," he demanded mockingly when he had climbed the stairs and shut the door to the basement.

When Liz turned to him, there were tears in her eyes. "Could you ease up on the anger and sarcasm?" she requested.

"Why should I?"

The tears began to fall down her face. "Because I asked you to," she replied. Her face scrunched up as she fought her tears. "I need to talk to you about this annulment thing. Would it be such an awful thing to stay married to me?"

Dean did a double take. "I thought we were talking about Sam."

"We are."

"What do _we_ have to do with Sam?"

"I can get the demon out of Sam if I sleep with him. So, I need you to forget the annulment ceremony and consummate our marriage and stay my husband for the rest of your life." Her voice cracked. "Please."

Dean stood staring at her as he processed what she said. "Why?" he asked.

Liz cleared her throat. "To save my life."

"I thought you died if you slept with anyone else. Wouldn't ending this thing between us be the best thing that could happen?"

Liz sat down at the table. "Like I said, the annulment ritual takes thirty days to complete. Nothing will be left of Sam by then, only a demon-filled shell. I may have found a way to get around dying, though. I spent all my time away trying to find a way to prevent or reverse the adultery clause. What I've got is by no means a guarantee, but I'm optimistic that it could work. At the very least, it should give me a chance to survive."

Dean sat down across from her. "How does us having sex save you?"

"It's not a one-to-one relationship," Liz explained. "There's more to it than that."

Dean sighed. "Explain the plan in detail, Liz."

"Okay. We consummate our marriage. You name Sam as your surrogate, which you can't do if you aren't fully my husband. Because surrogacy is essentially you naming your heir, it sets up the possibility of my one day sleeping with whomever you choose. It's not carte blanc to have sex with that person, though, so we'll then need to strengthen the bond between us so that you can order me to sleep with Sam. You see, after we have sex, you'll have a stronger influence over me, but with the strengthening ritual, I will basically be giving my free will to you. You'll use that newly acquired power to command me to have sex with Sam or you will kill me. My understanding is that I'll die if I disobey you. Then I will have sex with Sam, and he will birth the demon onto this plane."

Dean held up a hand to stop her. "What does that even mean, Liz?"

Liz shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I wasn't let in on the details of how the prophecy works. I know that it's a very bad thing for the demon to be brought into our world. You've made it abundantly clear that you would let the world go to hell before you would let Sam die. I decided that I'm with you and I'm willing to potentially die to save him. I'm just asking you to give me a fighting chance. Will you stay married to me, Dean?"

Dean stood up and started pacing. "So this is really about saving you and not Sam?" he commented wearily. "You've meant to save Sam all along. I can do this if I want to save _you_."

Liz's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Yes. I didn't think it was too much to ask after everything I've done and everything I'm about to do."

Liz watched as Dean became lost in thought. "Oh my god, you're having to think about this!" she said desperately. "I never even considered that you might not help me."

"Give me a second," Dean requested. He sat back down. "You just described the plot of a bad porn movie, Liz, and it's taking me a minute to process it."

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy at the thought of what the next couple days hold for me, but you don't see me complaining," she rebutted.

Dean looked at her. "I'll do it," he said. "Do you want to meet in my room in ten minutes?"

Liz drew into herself. "We have plenty of time," she insisted. "How about we meet tonight?"

"Every minute that we wait is another minute that that _thing_ is inside of Sam."

"Dean," she said. Her eyes begged him not to press the matter.

He glared at her. "Fine. Tonight. Eight o'clock."

"Okay," Liz agreed. "We'll have sex tonight at eight." She laughed bitterly. "I am scheduling my deflowering like it's a board meeting." She laughed again. There was no humor in it. "I'll see you tonight, Dean."

She got up, but Dean grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her onto his lap. "How do you do it, Liz? How do you stay so in control? Isn't the curse screaming in your head to do something about it?"

Liz looked at Dean, and her pupils were dilated so much that there was almost no color left. She locked her hands behind his head and pressed their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not as in control as you think, Dean. It's taking every ounce of energy I have to not kiss you right now."

"So give in. It'll stop the screaming in our heads, won't it? We'll be able to feel normal again."

Liz really considered his argument. She looked from his lips to his eyes then she dropped her arms to her side and stood up. Dean grabbed her before she could walk away.

"Liz, can I ask you something?"

Liz looked at Dean's hand on her arm then swallowed heavily. "Sure."

"Your dad shot me full of some stuff. He said it made it where I couldn't sleep with anyone but you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He's lying."

"He wasn't lying about the annulment ritual," Dean pointed out.

"He can't do that, Dean. No one can. It's ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous? Your mom did it to you."

Liz pulled her arm away from Dean. "He's full of crap on this one, Dean. He was messing with you."

"How can you know for sure?"

Liz blew out an irritated breath. "I guess I can't," she told him. "Why don't you go pick up some cheap whore and see if you can do her?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I won't be able to," he insisted.

Liz arched an eyebrow at him. "And you know this, why?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you know that I haven't been able to sleep with anyone in a while."

"Oh, right," Liz replied with a shrug. Inside she was shocked because she had not known. She looked at Dean quizzically. "But there was that girl at the gas station in Oregon."

"No, there wasn't."

"So you're saying you're…impotent?"

"Hey! I never said that! I never used that word!"

Liz tried not to smile. "Okay. How would you explain it?"

"I…" he trailed off then pulled Liz flush against his body. She gripped his biceps, taking shallow breaths as she fought to keep her hormones in check.

He seemed to be having the same trouble resisting her. "It's almost like we don't even have the charms anymore, huh?"

Liz nodded in agreement. She looked at his lips and then met his eyes. "I'm gonna go to my room now, Dean."

Dean held her still for a moment then released her and took a step back. "Tonight, then."

Liz nodded. "Tonight."

She left the kitchen and locked herself in her room. When she was behind closed doors, she breathed a sigh of relief then got out her cell phone and called her dad.

"I've been expecting your call, sweetheart," he told her in greeting.

"I don't understand, Dad. If you had the ritual to annul my and Dean's marriage, why did you wait until we couldn't use it to give it to me?"

Frank laughed. "I had planned to hunt you down and kill the bastard. My plans changed after I saw one of the visions that your mother had. Dean is more remarkable than I gave him credit for. Well, at least he's responsible for things that are more remarkable than I would have thought. I could have kept the annulment ritual to myself, but I enjoy being cruel, so I decided to rub salt into your wounds. Does this mean that you've decided to consummate the marriage instead of end it?"

Liz ignored his question. "I'm probably going to die tomorrow, Dad, so I need to know what the point of all this is. More than likely, you've killed me."

"You're not going to die, Liz," Frank insisted. "I made it where either everyone lives or no one does. I think you're making the right decision."

"I don't have to listen to your cryptic crap anymore, Dad."

"You called me," Frank pointed out. "And by the way, you still haven't thanked me for healing Dean's face. I could have left it where it would have been a bundle of scars."

Liz swallowed heavily. "Thank you, Dad," she whispered. "I still don't understand why you did it."

Frank laughed. "I did it for you, stupid girl. I can tell that you like him. Sam is a great man, and a part of me will always wish that it had worked out where the two of you were together. I've seen the future, though, Liz. You and Dean are capable of great things together."

Liz fought back tears. She wasn't sure whether they were angry ones or sad ones. "Were you lying to Dean about him only being able to sleep with me?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end. Finally, Frank spoke. "Please tell me you're not trying to help Dean screw around on you. That would be truly pathetic, Elizabeth."

"I told him that you were messing with his head. Was I lying?"

Frank scoffed. "The boy never listens, Liz. I said that, until he slept with you, he wouldn't be able to sleep with anyone else. That I was telling the truth on. If he consummates things with you, then he's free to do who and what he chooses. It's his choice."

"That's some serious magic, Dad. Stuff you're not capable of."

Frank laughed. "Good thing I know people, huh, Elizabeth?"

Liz blinked back tears. "Why do you hate me so much?" she wondered.

"Hate you? Don't be ridiculous. I love you, Liz. Of all my offspring, you are my favorite. I honestly believe that once Dean gets a taste of you, everything else will seem bland in comparison."

"I don't think you know what love is, Dad," she told him. "And as far as Dean is concerned, I don't need you trying to force me on him. If he doesn't want to be with me, he shouldn't have to be. I have to go now. Rot in hell."

"I love you, too, Liz. You should know that I am so proud of you," Frank told her then hung up.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** This is probably not what you were expecting from this chapter. I hope you like it nonetheless.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was almost four in the afternoon when Liz walked out of the bathroom after having taken a shower and was surprised by Dean shoving her against the wall. Dean thought it was a more than fair compromise as far as time was concerned. Liz squeaked as he pinned her wrists to the wall behind her but did not fight against him. Her robe fell partially open, but Dean ignored the newly revealed skin to focus on her face. There was a hint of anger there, but other than that, she seemed to be waiting expectantly for him to make the next move. When he stayed frozen, she started to speak. "Wh—" she began.

The sound of her voice seemed to wake Dean out of his daze. "For the record," he ground out, cutting off what she was about to say, "I hate everything about this. I hate your dad. I hate that demon. I hate your stupid cult. I hate this marriage. I hate this stupid spell that won't let me stop thinking about you. I hate the way you sing all the freaking time. I hate the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or worried. I hate that you smell so good all the time—what the hell is that smell?" he interjected, breathing deeply. He picked up seamlessly where he had left off. "I hate that you know more about what's going on than me. I hate that Sam likes you. I hate that I am forced to put up with you. And I hate that you—"

"I get it," Liz interrupted irritably. "You hate me and everything about me. Can we get on with this?"

Dean growled in frustration. "That's just it, I don't hate you. I really, really wish I did." He looked at her lips, then back at her eyes. "When you told me that you were going to have to have sex with Sam, I felt…" His lip curled in distaste as he searched for the right word. "…sick."

Liz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't hate you. That's all."

"Yeah, but—"

Dean was tired of talking, so he kissed Liz to shut her up. She put up a token fight and then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck when he turned them loose. His hands went to her butt and squeezed while hers tangled in his hair. They continued making out until breathing became an issue. They were both gasping for breath when Dean finally pulled back.

"Dean," Liz began. She barely got the word out before he was kissing her again. "Dean," she tried again when he moved from her lips to her jaw. He silenced her with another kiss and reached for the sash on her robe.

She shoved him away as hard as she could. "Dean, stop!" she demanded and hurriedly retied her robe.

Dean stepped away from her with another frustrated growl. "You're gonna have to work with me on this, Liz. If we're gonna have sex, you're gonna have to let me touch you."

"You done?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"We are in the middle of the hall," she reminded him.

Dean glanced around him, a look of sheepishness dawning on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she said.

Dean looked up and down the hall then dragged Liz toward his room. She did not resist as he pulled her into his room and locked the door behind them. He walked across the room and plopped down on the bed. "What's wrong now?" he asked impatiently when he noticed that Liz had not followed him.

Liz hesitated for moment, then walked to the bed and sat down rigidly beside Dean. When she glanced over at him, her eyes were wide with nervousness and a little bit of fear. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted unconvincingly. "I'm just trying to get my head around the idea that this is really happening."

Dean's impatience melted away. "I forget that this is your first time."

Liz ducked her head in embarrassment. "There is that."

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I swear it'll be great. I'm just sorry that this isn't on your terms. I know you didn't want your first time to be about your dad."

Liz jerked her head around so that she was looking at Dean. "It isn't," she insisted.

"Isn't it?" Dean replied. "We wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for him."

"This isn't about my dad. It's about Sam." She held up a hand. "Wait. That came out wrong. This is about Sam and you and what we all sacrifice to keep evil at bay. I'm okay with this, Dean. Really. I'm actually pretty honored to have you as my first."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he cupped Liz's face in his hands and kissed her. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion and sensation that his touch caused and kept them closed as she told him, "I'm afraid you won't like what you see."

Dean waited until she opened her eyes. "Liz," he said as he appraised her with a slow smile, "I can assure you I like what I see."

Liz rolled her eyes good-naturedly, smiling for the first time since he surprised her outside of the bathroom. "Not that. This," she said, tapping her temple with her fingers. "I'm afraid you won't like what you see in my head."

"There are things I'm not too proud of, too," Dean assured her.

She smirked at him. "Do you really still think you have secrets from me?" she teased.

He shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

"I might be," she mused, leaning slightly towards Dean as she did so.

"What's going to happen after this?" he asked. He moved forward ever-so-slightly as well.

She barked out a laugh and moved away again. "I thought you were supposed to be a big stud. Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" she teased.

Dean smiled despite himself. "Don't be difficult. What happens with Sam after…?" He trailed off and waited for Liz to answer.

"If I researched right, then he should be Sam again. No strings, no residual demon." She smiled at the thought before leaning forward and kissing him. It was a light kiss, and she pulled back almost immediately. "I need to be straight with you about something."

Dean groaned. "No more confessions," he requested. "I'm tired of them."

She turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. "I need for you to understand this, okay?" She waited until he nodded before she continued. "If you do this…no, if we do this, everything changes. I am in your head now, but this will be different. No one has ever known you this well. No one will ever know you this well. All those hazy memories and thoughts of mine that you just almost see will become crystal clear. It'll be the same for me. I'll know you almost better than you know yourself. In some ways, I _will_ know you better than you know yourself. Think about if that's what you want before you do this. We won't be able to make it go away."

Dean snorted. "Is that supposed to scare me? I was willing to sell my soul to save Sam. What makes you think I wouldn't be willing to do this?"

Liz looked relieved. "Nothing. I just wanted you to know beforehand what was going to happen so that you would be going into this with your eyes open. I am tired of keeping you in the dark."

"That's sweet. Really," Dean said dryly. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. "Let's just do this and get it over with."

"Wow. You are _such_ a romantic."

"You know what I mean."

"I do," she agreed. They met in a kiss, and Liz let him lean her back onto the bed. They broke apart to scoot farther up onto the pillows. Liz considered him gravely. "In case I don't make it, I just want you to know—"

"Let's wait to do the deathbed confession portion of our night," Dean cut her off tiredly and tugged at the sash on her robe.

The color drained from Liz's face. "If that's what you want," she said, watching as he pulled her robe open.

"It is," he replied. He slid the robe from her shoulders and waited for her to sit off so he could remove it completely from her. She shimmied out of the robe and tossed it to the side of the room, forcing herself not to cover herself with her hands.

Liz averted her eyes while Dean kicked out of his jeans then stopped him when he leaned in to kiss her again. "Could you do something for me?" she asked, vulnerability shining out of her eyes.

"Maybe. Depends on what you want."

Color flooded back into her face as pink stained her cheeks. "Could you just once kiss me where it doesn't feel like you're trying to devour me?"

A slow smirk spread across Dean's face. "Most women like being devoured by me," he told her.

Dean knew that he had said the wrong thing when Liz's face became bright red. "Right. Well, why don't we just—"

Dean leaned down and gave her a soft kiss to make up for it. The kiss quickly became more heated. When they broke apart, he leaned down near her ear and told her apologetically, "This might hurt."

"No, it won't," she disagreed.

He kissed her again to distract her as he entered her. He stilled his movements to let her adjust to him and noticed that his vision was becoming hazy. He pulled back abruptly, struggling to clear his vision. When he had managed to almost clear the mist in his head, he became aware of Liz's fingernails digging into his shoulder and her ragged breathing. She had locked her legs around him to keep him from moving. They were fighting against one another, Dean trying to jerk away from Liz while she kept him in place.

When Liz realized that Dean was aware of what was going on, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're hurting me," she told him. "Stop fighting it. It's okay. It's not going to hurt you. Just give in to the vision, Dean. This is supposed to happen."

Dean ignored her and kept struggling to stay lucid, so Liz reached behind him and fumbled with his choker. She slung it aside when it came unclasped then grabbed his face and kissed him hard. With the choker gone, he had no hope of keeping what little self-control he had regained. The fog enveloped his mind as he kissed Liz with abandon, but by then, he was too far gone to care. Everything started to slip. He felt that if he thought about it, he could remember who he was. If he thought about it, he could remember where he was. The problem was that he could not think. He was with someone else. He was…

He was five years old. He did not know how he knew that, but he did. And he was also a girl. Liz. It all came back to him. All his memories suddenly were accessible again. Liz turned as her mother came to talk to her, and Dean turned with her. He had no choice. He watched as Rose knelt until she was eye-level with Liz.

"Liz, it's time to come in from playing. Mommy has some things she needs to teach you."

"Can't I play just a little bit longer?" Dean was speaking, but the voice was not his own. "Ginger is starting a game of red rover."

"No, dear, you must come inside now. Please, do not argue with me."

Despite the unhappiness welling inside of her tiny body, Liz followed her mother inside. Her unhappiness only increased when she walked into the living room to find her father waiting on them. He had that look in his eyes that made her tummy feel unsettled. It was a look Dean recognized as fanaticism.

"Liz," Frank began, eyes filled with pride, "Today is a very special day. Today is the last day that you will have to pretend to share anything in common with the other children your age. Today you learn that you are going to be the savior of our community. Today your training begins. Today is the day you begin to realize your destiny. I don't expect you to understand what that means right now, but let me just say that you are important."

Her mother took over for him. "What your father means, dear, is that you are going to have a specialized training program that was designed specifically for you. You will work with me everyday to learn various skills. When you are old enough, you will join the boys' program for training with weapons and fighting. Do you understand what we are telling you, Liz?"

She nodded unhappily. "I'm not going to be playing red rover anytime soon."

Rose laughed before she could stop herself. "Oh, Liz, of course you will be allowed to play red rover with your friends. You just will not be going to the same classes that they have. You will be learning how to be a good wife to your future husband."

"Wife?" Liz asked in bewilderment.

Her father had that look in his eyes again. "Yes. You are to marry one of the greatest men that the world has ever seen. He will lead us into a golden age. Your marriage will set into motion events that have been foretold for centuries. Until the end of time, your name will be on the lips of every person who enters this world. You will yield untold power and riches, and you will want for nothing. You must be prepared, though. Go with your mother now. She will begin your education today."

Liz's misery was acute. "Why can't I just play with my friends?"

"Because your friends are less than you." There was an edge to Frank's voice that told Liz not to push him.

She could feel the tears welling and knew that the worst thing she could possibly do would be to let those tears fall. She took a deep breath to stall them, and when she finally felt in control of herself again, she looked at her mother. "What do you want me to learn first?"

Dean watched with interest as Liz's mother smiled brightly and pulled something off of one of the high shelves. It was a photograph, he realized. Rose handed it to Liz. "This is Sam. He is your destiny."

A five-year-old Sam smiled up at Dean from the photo. Dean had no idea who could have taken the picture, but he knew exactly where it had been taken. They had been holed up in Wyoming in one of the numerous sleazy motels that their dad kept them at when a rare day of good weather in February hit. Dean had taken Sam to the park to play. That had to have been when the picture was taken. Dean wanted to look at it longer and memorize every detail because it had been so long since he had seen Sam look that happy. But Liz was handing the picture back to Rose, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Rose smiled proudly at Liz and reached out to cup her face. Her hand turned into a smaller fist in the process of reaching Liz's face, and the fist punched Liz instead of embracing her. She tumbled to the ground, resting only a second before struggling back onto her feet.

She glared at a younger but still recognizable Jason and ran at him. He was bigger than her, though, and easily knocked her back down. This time she stayed down. It took her a few minutes to orient herself again, and when she did, Dean realized they were in the training facility in Oklahoma. Liz was quite a bit older. Fourteen, to be exact. There were about ten other boys in the training room, and Frank was at the side of the mat looking like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to claim you as my child when you do things like that?" he yelled at her.

Liz had heard it all before, though, so Frank's anger caused no reaction in her. She endured the insults and thought about how annoyed she was that the boys around her would have something else to tease her about. Once again she wondered what life was like for Sam. He had a brother who loved him and a dad who did everything he could to protect him. She selfishly wished that she could trade places with Sam, even if only for a day.

Her thoughts surprised Dean, though he was not sure why. It was obvious that Liz's childhood had not been easy.

"Are you even listening to me?" her father raved.

She had not been, but she replied automatically, "Yes, sir."

Frank stepped closer to her, clearly unconvinced that he had her full attention. "You will fight each and every one of these boys until you beat one of them. We will start with Jeremy."

He had her attention now. Liz's blasé attitude disappeared as she looked at Jeremy and felt fear work its way into her chest. She had never had to fight Jeremy before. He was three years older and six inches taller than she. But she knew her dad wanted her to argue, so she stepped to the mat instead. Jeremy followed with trepidation. He looked at Frank to gauge how serious he was and soon received his answer.

"Jeremy, if you lose, you will be required to do kitchen duty for the next two months and give me twenty laps around the commune daily," her father told him. He faced the rest of the boys. "That goes for all of you, too."

Frank moved onto the mat and grabbed Liz by the chin. "If you do not win, I will double that punishment for each boy you lose to."

Liz nodded and felt the cold weight of defeat settle in. She bowed to Jeremy and they began. She avoided his first few attacks and even got in a few punches of her own. Unfortunately, his skill and power far outweighed her own, and when he punched her in the face, she went down like a sack of potatoes. He had not quite hit her hard enough to knock her out, but she could feel her face swelling around the nose he had clearly broken. Her father jerked it back into place and stood her up.

"You are not even trying!" he yelled angrily.

Liz fought down the nausea and pain, stumbling up to face her next opponent. She lost eight more times in quick succession. Thankfully, they all avoided her face. Jason was next to last, and when he stepped onto the mat, she was running only on adrenaline. He knocked her down and pinned her to the ground. The boys around them cheered him on loudly, and he used the distraction to lean down to her ear.

"Kick me between the legs," he told her quietly. "But be gentle if you would."

She continued to fight against him and then did as he directed. He rolled off of her, howling in pain. She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to him. She kicked him in the gut for good measure and turned to her father. He was livid.

"That is completely unacceptable. You are not allowed to hit below the belt. Jason, you will join Liz for all of her punishment for allowing yourself to become that vulnerable. Liz, you still have another person to try to defeat. Get to it."

Liz stared at her father, and in that instance, she hated him. Dean sympathized: he hated Frank, too.

Instead of arguing, though, Liz turned to face the next fighter. As she turned, she realized that there was someone coming down the hall. She ducked into the first room she could find and squeezed against the wall. Dean searched Liz's head and realized that it was about a week after the previous scene. Every muscle in her body hurt and her face was still swollen.

Voices echoed down the hall, growing louder by the second. Dean knew instinctively that the voices coming toward Liz were Ginger and a group of girls her age. Ginger was clearly the leader of the group as she commanded most of the conversation.

"I guess that Liz the Mighty is too good to have dinner with us now," she said snottily.

"I heard that she is deathly ill and might die," one girl weighed in.

"Well, I heard that she got into a fight and was almost killed by one of the boys. Her father was so angry that he actually did kill Jason. That's why he hasn't been at dinner," another girl offered snidely.

"Maybe they ran away together," the first girl postulated with a laugh.

"Oh, please, like Liz would run away. She adores her father and every word he says. She is just counting the days until she can marry Sam and be ruler of us all," Ginger informed them. "Personally, I don't see what is so special about Ms. Snobby Pants. I guess that's just me, though."

The voices got louder as the group passed.

"I know," the second girl agreed. "She walks around like she is queen of the universe."

"Exactly," Ginger replied. "Well, I hate to tell her, but she isn't queen bee yet."

The conversation faded as the girls went into one of the rooms. Liz remained leaning against the wall, leaking tears out of the corner of her eyes as she squeezed them shut.

When she opened them, she was in a car with Jason. She threw her head back and laughed at something he had said.

"Slow down," she said lightly, laughing gaily.

Jason humored her, slowing to a few miles under the speed limit. He turned abruptly onto one of the roads that led to the lake, continuing on to one of the swim areas. He parked and got out of the car, heading to the trunk and pulling out an ice chest.

Liz headed to one of the picnic tables, sitting back and looking at the stars when she got there. Jason wandered over with the ice chest and a couple of glasses and sat down beside Liz.

He pulled a bottle of champagne out of the chest and filled the glasses. "Happy eighteenth, Liz," he said, clanging his glass against hers.

She smiled but did not respond. She sipped at her drink and continued to contemplate the stars.

Jason watched her for a few minutes, shifting impatiently. "Sorry about your dress," he said finally, hoping to draw her attention away from the night sky.

It worked. Liz's stomach clenched as she sat up and looked at him. She shrugged it off, though. "Well, you know, that's just Ginger. What can you do?"

"Ginger's never had to work a day in her life. She doesn't understand what that dress meant to you."

Liz shrugged noncommittally, not trusting herself to respond. Jason drove a brand-new Mustang convertible that his parents had bought for him because he "got tired" of his previous car.

Jason sensed that he was not going to win her support. "Your dad was in rare form tonight," he tried.

"Yeah," she agreed unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, Jason became excited. "Why don't we just leave, Liz? We could do it. I could sell my car and make enough money for us to get started somewhere else. Then you would be free to live your life on your terms."

Liz was horrified. "That's crazy!"

"It's no crazier than you tricking some guy you've never met into marrying you," Jason argued.

She felt like hitting him for even suggesting it. "I'm not going to run away with you, Jason." There was an edge to her voice that she had learned from her father.

"I don't get you, Liz," Jason replied angrily. "You hate your dad. Why are you listening to him? We could leave. Run away. You would never have to deal with him yelling at you and telling you how stupid you've been. Why wouldn't you want to do that?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Liz asked miserably.

"No. Explain to me exactly why you won't run away with me."

Liz sighed. She decided to spare his feelings. "Because my dad would kill you when he found us. And he _would_ find us."

Jason sighed unhappily but rallied himself. "How about we talk less?" he said suggestively. He closed the distance between them and pulled Liz to him. He brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. "You are so beautiful, Liz." He kissed her while she remained frozen.

Everything in Dean revolted when Jason kissed Liz. He did not know which was worse: being beaten to a bloody pulp or this. Liz seemed to feel the same way.

"I don't think my dad would approve of this," she said, pushing him back gently.

Jason clenched his jaw angrily. "Why don't you stand up to him? You _hate_ your father. You hate him. But, no, you learn about Sam as if he really was the second coming."

"I think it is time for us to leave," she said severely.

"I don't want to leave," he replied just as fiercely.

"Fine, but I don't want to talk about Sam anymore."

"Fine," Jason answered sullenly. "What are you going to do when your punishment is over?"

"That is assuming that it actually ever ends," Liz said cynically.

"Your dad will let you quit when it's over. He's a bastard and I hate him for what he does to you, but he sticks to his word."

Liz shrugged. "If the punishment ends, then I'll be glad. If it doesn't, then it won't kill me to keep peeling potatoes and running laps. It could be worse."

"It could be worse? How very Zen of you, Liz. Most parents ground their children for a month at most. Your dad gave you a four-year sentence for not being able to beat up boys bigger than you."

"He could have made me fight all of you boys for four years. That would have been worse."

"True."

They were both tired of the topic. Jason looked Liz up and down and changed it. "So, I am not allowed to kiss you or talk about Sam or how much I love you. What am I allowed to talk about?"

Liz sighed unhappily. "What an ass you are."

"Anything else?"

"Jason," Liz said in exasperation, "I just don't know what there is to talk about. I am promised to Sam. You are promised to Ginger. Running away is not going to solve anything. You know what happened to Sam's mother. They would find us and at the very least kill you. After our punishment is over, I don't think we should see each other for a while. Maybe you should try to see Ginger some."

"Is that really what you want, Liz? To live your life exactly as your father wants? To never question anything he says?"

"That's really what I want."

Jason clenched his jaw at her response. "I guess I'll stop at Ginger's house before I head home, then," he told her.

"That's probably a good idea," she responded emotionlessly.

Jason growled in frustration and tossed Liz a small package that he had hidden behind the ice chest. "It's a CD of 'Yesterday,'" he informed her. "I know how much you like that song, so I made a CD of all of the covers that I could find. I made it thinking that every time I heard that song, I would think about this night and how wonderful it was. Now when I hear it, I will think of how you chose to live in fear. How you chose Sam and your perfectly prepackaged life. I hope it's everything you wished for." He headed to the car without looking back.

"I'll let you know, drama queen," Liz muttered under her breath. She got up and trudged after him.

And then she was in a classroom. There was no seamless segue this time, just the sudden transportation into a classroom. It was extremely disorienting for Dean; therefore, it took him a minute to realize that less than a day had passed on the timeline of Liz's life. She was surrounded by people her own age. Ginger was staring daggers at her from a seat at the right side of the classroom, and Jason was sitting beside Ginger with an arm draped casually around her shoulders. He was pointedly ignoring Liz. Rose was at the front of the classroom trying to get the class to settle down.

"Class, please. It is Liz's big test today, so if I could get you all to be quiet, we can get started." She looked up and caught Liz's attention. "Liz, if you will come sit in front of the class, we will begin," she informed her. She smiled encouragingly as Liz made her way to the front of the room. Liz sat looking out at her peers in the chair that had been provided for her.

"Okay, Liz," her mother explained, "Everyone in this classroom has been given a list of questions that they are allowed to ask you. Each person can ask up to five questions. If you miss one, you fail. You may object if you think that the question is unfair, and I will consider your argument. Any questions?"

"No," Liz said in a bored voice.

"Good," Rose said, turning to the class. "You may ask your questions now. Ashley begin."

"What are Sam's parents' names?"

"John and Mary."

"What school will he be attending in the fall?"

"Stanford."

"Does he have any siblings?"

"One. A brother."

"What's his name?"

"Dean."

The questions continued in this manner for some time, becoming increasingly more difficult as they went along. Liz answered them all correctly and without hesitation. Dean listened to the breadth of her knowledge about Sam and their family with a mixture of awe and disturbance.

When it came time for Ginger to ask the questions, the entire room took a collective breath and held it. Liz had spent most of the time absentmindedly completing a crossword puzzle, so she was unaware of whose turn had come up.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Sam?" Ginger asked. That definitely got Liz's attention. She stopped in the middle of writing the answer to 15 across and gawked at Ginger. Ginger smiled malevolently back at Liz and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Some of the class snickered, but Rose was not amused. "That question in inappropriate, Ginger. Ask from the list of sanctioned questions, or let the next person go."

Liz answered before Ginger could move on. "Not that I'm aware of."

Rose turned to Liz in surprise. Ginger smiled in triumph. "Have you had one about Dean?"

"Don't answer that, Liz," Rose commanded. "Ginger, leave this classroom. Now." Rose was straining to control her anger.

"I didn't object, Mom, so I don't think that you can make her leave."

"I am administering this test, so I can make her leave if I wish. Ginger, leave now."

"No, I have not," Liz answered over her mother. "Have you?"

"I'll be asking the questions here," Ginger replied snottily. She stared challengingly at Liz. "Have you ever thought about what it will be like to screw Sam?"

"Not really. I might now that you bring it up."

"Do you think that Dean is better looking than Sam?"

"I never really thought about it. I mean they are good looking for different reasons."

"That is such a lame answer, Liz. Grow a pair and answer the question."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, sometimes, I think that Dean is the better looking of the two. At other times, I think Sam is."

"Oh, come on, Liz," Ginger said in exasperation. "Sometimes you think Dean is hotter? Try all the time."

"I guess. That doesn't mean I prefer him to Sam. Sam is kind and decent and any other number of good things. I am grateful that I was chosen for such a good man. There are so many people who are not as lucky."

Ginger's smile fell during Liz's answer. She stared unhappily at her, temporarily at a loss for words.

Liz's answer delighted Rose, however, and her anger melted. She turned to Ginger. "You may ask one more question, Ginger."

"Would you choose Jason if you could?"

The room grew uncomfortably quiet. Liz stared at Ginger for several moments before glancing at Jason. She looked away almost immediately and turned to her mother. "I object to the question," she said quietly.

Her mother looked at her dispassionately. "Objection overruled. Answer the question, Liz."

Liz looked around the room at the people shifting in discomfort. "No," she said. She purposely avoided looking at Jason and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "Next question, please."

Jason spoke before anyone else could. "Why not?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You want to be everything that your dad tells you that you are. You want to be the wife of the famous and beloved Sam Winchester."

"So what if I do, Jason? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it makes you ordinary. I thought you were better than that."

Deep inside, Liz felt something she had not felt in a long time: the desire to cry. She suppressed the urge. "Maybe I don't want to be better than that."

"Of course you do," he answered savagely.

Liz shrugged. "Whatever you say, Jason." She could not quite keep the mocking tone from her voice.

"I want to hear you say that you wouldn't choose me because I am not Sam."

Liz fixed a deadly glare on him. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, Jason, but I wouldn't choose you because I don't love you. I'm sorry. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it _is_ the truth. I don't know what else to say." She held it together, but she felt like she was dying inside. Her heart ached.

"You don't love me?"

"I'm not in love with you."

"Do you think that saying that will make me fall desperately in love with Ginger?"

Liz shook her head sadly. "I'm not sure anything could make you fall desperately in love with Ginger."

Her mother cleared her throat. "That is enough," she interrupted firmly. "Jason, ask the questions on the sheet or don't ask anything."

Liz could feel Jason's eyes on her as he stomped out of the room. She flinched as the door slammed, hazarding a glance at Ginger. Ginger was staring at Liz with murder in her eyes.

The scene gradually faded then jarringly jolted into another one. Liz was frantically pounding on a door in the middle of the night. Years had passed since the last scene, and they were no longer in Oklahoma. They were in…Arizona, Dean realized.

"Jason, let me in," Liz pleaded as continued pounding on the door. "Please, Jason. Please, let me in."

Jason opened the door, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Liz?" he asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" He looked behind her to make sure that no one was with her. "I thought you were off somewhere getting ed-u-ma-cated." He said the last in an exaggeratedly hick-sounding voice.

Liz ignored the comment. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her snidely. "You are the one who didn't want anything to do with me, remember?"

Liz rolled her eyes impatiently. "Can we fight later?" she asked as she pushed past him into the room. She collapsed on the sofa. That's when Dean realized that she had blood on her hands.

Jason was a few moments behind. "What's wrong, Liz? Are you hurt? Whose blood is on your hands?" There was nothing but concern in his voice now.

Liz buried her face in her hands, inadvertently smearing blood wherever she touched. "They killed her," she told him. "They killed her and there was nothing I could do about it."

"They killed who, Liz?" Alarm began to creep into his voice. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. She had tear tracks running down her face from where she had cried sometime in the recent past. "What's going on?"

"They killed Jess."

Confusion crept into the corners of Jason's eyes. "Who is Jess?" he asked. Dean was not sure how his stomach tightened when he did not even have a body, but it did. He did not want to hear about Jess's death, and he wanted to be out of a body that was covered in her blood.

"She's Sam's girlfriend," Liz explained. "I overheard my dad say that they were afraid that Sam might propose to her. They decided to let that stupid yellow-eyed demon take care of her. I tried to save her, but I couldn't."

"Liz," he said, trying to get her to focus. "Liz, whose blood is on your hands?"

The tears started again. "Hers. Symbolic, don't you think?"

"Liz, this is not your fault. You are not responsible for what your dad does."

"He was so distraught. He blamed himself. I could tell."

"He?" Jason's face became a stoic mask. "You saw Sam." There was so much emotion contained within the statement. He untangled himself from her completely then and went to the other side of the room. "Was he everything you imagined?"

The first stirrings of anger worked themselves into Liz's gut. "His girlfriend was just murdered; I didn't stop to chat. Especially considering I was covered in her blood." Her tone was biting.

"How exactly did you get covered in her blood?"

"I tried to help her. It didn't work."

"So you came to me because you thought that I was still smitten enough with you to help without question?"

"I came to you because you are my friend. You _are_ still my friend, aren't you?"

He considered her for a moment. "I guess so," he replied. It sounded like a prison sentence when he said it.

Liz stared at Jason, warring with herself over whether to leave. The scene dissolved, and she was in a field. It was the moment that Liz first saw Sam and Dean. It was surreal to be watching himself from a distance.

Liz was more focused on Sam, though. Her heart started pounding and her breathing became labored. She was extremely sad. It felt like every last ounce of freedom had finally been taken from her.

She went from sadness to pain, anger, and fear as the scene changed. She was in a barn. Her arm was on fire. It had a throbbing pain that had only just begun to become bearable. She looked down and tenderly tested the flesh around the branded part of her forearm. The last thing she wanted to do was make it hurt worse, though, so she quit messing with it and cradled it to her body.

Ginger was beside her, sobbing in fear. Ashley was on the other side of Ginger and holding up even worse. Frank paced in front of them, yelling his head off.

He calmed down for one of his speeches. "You know that God was flawed: he made women," he began. Liz stared dispassionately at him as he got in her face and continued the tirade. He kept yelling as he stood and retrieved a whip. Liz couldn't see Ashley, but Ginger's eyes became as big as saucers.

Frank stalked toward them. "Who is responsible for this fiasco?" he asked.

Liz stared at him with an expression of forced boredom. She knew without looking that the other two girls were more intimidated than she. She took that as a sign she needed to be the leader. "I would say you are," she replied flippantly. She was amazed she sounded so normal when inside she was in turmoil. "You blew everything out of proportion."

"I don't think you want to mess with me right at this moment, Elizabeth," her father warned her.

Liz shrugged in response. Frank clenched his jaw and turned to the other girls. "One of you had better tell me whose bright idea this was," he said. "Otherwise, there is a whip with both of your names on it."

Liz snorted. "You should really work on some new material, Dad. I think that line worked on me when I was like twelve."

Frank cracked the whip, causing Ginger to jump. "You just don't know when to stop today, do you, Liz?"

There was a knot of dread in Liz's stomach as she goaded Frank. "I guess not."

Frank turned away from her in disgust. "Try again, girls," he told Ginger and Ashley. "What happened on the boat that ended with you in a room with Dean Winchester?" Frank slapped the whip across Ginger's legs. She cried out and pulled her legs in.

"It was Liz," she sobbed. "Liz thought it would be a funny joke."

Liz whipped her head around to stare at Ginger at the same time that Frank turned to Liz. Ginger stared at the ground with a guilty look on her face.

"Well, Liz?" Frank prompted her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Liz suddenly felt much older than she was. "I thought it would be a funny joke," she responded emotionlessly. "I convinced Ginger and Ashley to go along with me."

Frank became enraged. "Is that what happened?" he asked Ashley.

Ashley's eyes darted between Ginger and Liz. Liz refused to look at her, and Ginger was vigorously nodding her head up and down. Ashley looked at Frank and nodded reluctantly.

"I can't hear you," he told her.

"Yes, that's what happened," she told him.

Frank rolled his eyes. "You girls are pathetic," he observed. He pulled Liz to her feet and forced her to look at him. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry," she said as sincerely as she could manage. "I didn't know that it would be such a big deal. I'm sure that you are disappointed in me."

"I'm disgusted with you," Frank told her. "You know what this means, right?"

Liz took a deep breath. Dread filled her chest. "Yes."

"You know what to do."

Liz nodded and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She walked over to a set of chains that was slung over one of the beams in the barn. She grabbed a worn piece of wood and bit down on it then shackled herself into the shackles.

Liz knew what was coming next and knew it wouldn't be pleasant. She was turned away from Frank, though, so she had no warning against the first crack of the whip. Her back exploded in pain where the leather made contact with her skin. Frank continued beating her until her back was cut into bloody ribbons. She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, Frank was telling someone to clean her up.

Ginger appeared in her line of sight. She reached for the shackles with shaking hands and had to try several times to get them undone because they were slick with blood from the cuts that Liz had gotten when she pulled against her restraints.

Ginger was sobbing in earnest as she wrapped Liz's back with the shirt Liz had removed. She helped Liz to her feet and led her out of the building. There was a bench near the front entrance, and Ginger headed straight for it. When she had gotten Liz situated, she sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Liz," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I had no idea that he would do that to you. I thought he would let you off because you're his daughter."

Liz was fighting back nausea and unconsciousness, so she said nothing in response. She did not want to comfort Ginger. All things considered, she figured that Ginger needed to grovel some.

Several minutes passed while Liz gathered her strength. Finally, she glanced around. "We need to go," she said. "Sam or Dean might happen by here. That would be bad."

Ginger nodded, eager to please. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them in a diner. It was daylight now, and she was with Sam and Dean. Dean found it strange to be watching himself from across the booth. Liz was so terrified of him. He could feel how unsettled and uncertain he made her. He had not realized that at the time.

Liz stared back and forth between him and Sam and tried to remain calm.

"Would you excuse me?" she asked and headed for the bathroom, trying to keep her cool. Dean remembered the scene from another point of view. He had been glad to get away from Liz at the time. He was too practical to feel bad about that now.

Liz headed for the bathroom, barely getting the door shut before the sobs overtook her. She cried silently, holding her hand over her mouth the whole time. The only noise was the sound of her sucking in wet breaths when her lungs demanded more air.

This continued for a minute or so before Liz took a deep breath and got control of herself. She walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face before studying her face in the mirror.

As bizarre as it had been for Dean to watch himself in Liz's memory, it was even more disconcerting to look in the mirror and have the face looking back not be his. Liz stared at herself for a moment then commanded her mirror image, "Deal with it!"

And that is when Dean realized that something was amiss. Liz stopped moving, but the image in the mirror did not. He thought he had made his peace with dying, but at that moment, Dean realized that he still could be mortally afraid. The image of Liz came out of the mirror, stretching languidly when it was fully in the bathroom.

Everything in Dean was screaming with the effort of trying to make Liz move, but she was frozen in place. Even her eyes would not close. The Liz that had crawled out of the mirror turned its attention to the other Liz, reaching into her chest and grabbing Dean. He had no idea how she did so, but she did. Mirror Liz yanked on him until he was fully removed from Liz's body.

Dean was not sure what he expected but a curious once-over from whatever had pulled him out of Liz's mind was not it.

"You know, there's more to the story than that. Liz had good moments, too," the thing wearing Liz's face told him.

When it became apparent that Dean was not about to be attacked, he got angry. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Mirror Liz smiled infuriatingly. "That is not important. If you need to know, though, I'll tell you. I am best known as one of the fates. I had the pleasure of meeting your lovely wife some time ago. I must say, I think congratulations are in order."

"She's not my wife," Dean protested automatically.

Mirror Liz smiled that smile again. "She is now."

Dean had no response, so he waited for the Fate to continue. She did not disappoint. "There is a reason that I have come. My sisters think that I am being meddlesome, but I like you and Liz and your brother too much not to try to help you out. So, I've come to tell you seven things. These seven things will aid you at crucial times in the future. Here they are: 1. Liz is always looking out for you. Trust that. 2. Death is not always what it seems. 3. 15246 Pennington Lane, Ballentine, South Carolina. 4.6564112 5. Cut the orange wire. 6. You always liked the name Christopher. 7. Sometimes fratricide _is_ the answer."

"You don't really expect me to remember that, do you?" Dean asked.

"But of course. You know where it is. You are in Liz's head, and I am storing it here in this memory. What else do you need to know? When you need it, you can come and find it. Liz will never know it's here."

"And that's all the help you're giving me?"

Mirror Liz smiled. "If I made if easy on you, then you wouldn't have nearly as much fun."

"You think I've been having fun recently?" Disbelief and outrage colored Dean's voice.

The Fate shrugged. "Good point. I don't envy you the coming years, either. There'll be better ones, though."

"Years?" Dean snorted. "I'll be dead in a few days."

"O, ye of little faith," the Fate scolded. "I told Liz that everything would work out, and it already has."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of this cryptic BS. If you want to help, give me information that I can use."

Mirror Liz smirked. "I've given you all the information you need. Now do me a favor and give me a kiss. It's time for you to wake up, big boy."

"A kiss? Screw you."

The Fate's eyes lit up. "That would be even better," she said, laughing throatily. She stopped and smiled calmly at Dean. "Kiss me or don't. It's your choice. I think you should know, though, that you are stuck in Liz's head until I get some sugar."

Dean glared at the look-alike Liz then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips against his. The world went black.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

When Dean came awake, night had fallen. Liz was asleep beside him, her deep, even breathing the only sound in the room. He had no sense of how much time had passed or how he had gotten under the covers. Everything still seemed as surreal as the dream he had just come out of. He sat up, causing Liz to stir.

It took her a minute to gather her senses. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and blinked blearily. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Hey," he replied just as quietly.

She stretched her arms above her head, taking care to make sure that the comforter continued to cover her. "Are you okay?" she asked and sat up.

A smile ghosted on Dean's lips. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"I'm fine," Liz reassured him.

"Good."

Liz waited for moment. "What about you? You okay?"

Dean scoffed. "I've done this before, Liz."

Liz shook her head. "Not like this, you haven't," she said.

"I'm great," Dean insisted.

Liz shrugged. "It's just that I've been in your deranged head before. There might be things in mine that are...I don't know...bad."

Dean cupped her face with his hands. "Liz, I'm fine."

Liz leaned into Dean's touch and watched him until she noticed the scratches on his shoulders. Her eyes widened, and she leaned forward and lightly touched the bloody crescent shapes. "Did I do that? I'm sorry."

Dean glanced at the nail marks then shrugged. He turned her arms where she could see the finger-shaped bruises that he had made. "Ditto."

They froze, realizing that they were each holding a part of the other, and the awkwardness returned in full force.

"This is weird," Liz said.

Dean smiled crookedly. "Yeah, it is." He grabbed behind her head and pulled her closer to him. "I need to see something," he explained and kissed her.

It still felt just as good to kiss her. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to stand at attention when their lips touched. Liz made a sound at the back of her throat and opened her mouth to him. They continued kissing languidly until Dean felt boneless.

When he broke off the kiss, his body was practically humming with desire. Liz immediately pulled him into another kiss, wet and sloppy, and he pulled her onto his lap. She leaned back and heaved a big breath before leaning back forward. She moved like she was going to kiss him again but ended up resting her forehead against his.

"The surrogacy spell," she reminded herself. "We need to do the surrogacy spell."

She pulled back again and looked Dean in the eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after eight," a female voice chimed in. Liz and Dean whipped their heads toward the voice. A pretty brunette in her late-twenties was sitting in Dean's computer chair, swiveling back and forth in a bored manner. She smiled at Liz and Dean's surprise then vaulted to her feet.

Liz scurried off of Dean's lap, and he grabbed the gun that he always kept beside his bed and pointed it at the newcomer.

The woman was unconcerned by this. She smiled cruelly at the pair, eyes glittering with sadistic joy. "Aren't the two of you just precious?" she asked rhetorically.

"Who are you?" Liz asked, clutching the comforter to her.

The woman ignored the question and focused on Dean. "Dean, Dean, _Dean_," she taunted, "I never thought it would take you so long to get into her panties. We were starting to take bets over whether it would happen at all. What's the matter? Are you losing your touch?"

The woman looked away dismissively, turning her attention to Liz. "Ah, yes, the great and powerful Liz. Here she is still playing the blushing virgin even though Dean has done a thorough job of sullying her." She laughed as Liz pulled the comforter a little tighter against herself. "Tell me, Liz, doesn't it get old always pretending to be more innocent than you really are?" She winked conspiratorially. "Some friendly advice, sweetheart: that won't hold Dean's attention for long."

Liz shifted the comforter again and glanced at Dean, with an insecure on her face. The woman watched in amusement. Liz looked back at the woman. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Dean touched her shoulder. "Liz, let me by you so I can get dressed."

Liz nodded and took the gun from Dean, aiming it at the girl. She leaned forward as Dean crawled out of bed naked and searched for his boxers.

The woman cocked her head appreciatively at Dean then waggled her eyebrows at Liz. "I guess congratulations are in order, Liz. Way to go. If you don't mind, I think I'll track your husband down and have a go the next time I change my appearance." The woman laughed merrily. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Liz ignored the question. "Who are you?" she repeated through clenched teeth. She stood up and managed to keep the gun pointed at the woman while she made a makeshift dress out of the comforter.

The woman pouted, eyes turning black. "Is she always this demanding?" she asked Dean. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know." She turned back to Liz. "I'm Dean's soul collector," she told her, holding up a hand to silence any words about to tumble out of Dean or Liz's mouth. "I know, I know: I'm a bitch. I should have given you a little more time to bask in the afterglow."

Dean was thunderstruck. "You can't be here," he objected. "I have a month left."

The demon smiled viciously. "No, Dean, you _had_ 28 days, 19 hours, 18 minutes, and 33-32-31-30 seconds left. Not anymore."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You can't just change our deal," he protested. "I have things I need to do. You can't have me yet."

The cruel smile widened. "That's where you're wrong, Dean. The deal has changed."

"That's unfair!" Dean exclaimed. He motioned for Liz to hand him the gun. She hesitated for a moment then handed it over.

The demon watched the exchange in amusement. "I am a demon, Dean. It's kind of my prerogative to be unfair and underhanded. As I said, the deal has changed. Deal with it."

Dean's face hardened. "Then un-change it."

"I can't. If it's any consolation, I wish our arrangement had remained the same."

"Why can't you change it?" Dean asked.

The demon rolled its eyes. "It's too late for that, Dean Winchester. Your debt has already been paid in full."

"Paid?" Dean repeated confusedly.

"Yes, in full," the demon said, picking up a sack from the floor. She reached in and pulled out a severed head.

Liz gasped when she realized that the head belonged to her mother. "Mom?" she said, sounding like a lost little girl. Rose's eyes stared lifelessly out at the world. Liz collapsed onto the bed, eyes fixed on her mother's head.

The demon threw back its head and laughed. "Mr. Barrister sends his regards, Dean, and asked that I let you know that he welcomes you to the family." The demon pitched Rose's head on the bed. It landed beside Liz who flinched away.

"You know, Dean," the demon explained. "If you hadn't screwed her, then our deal would have stayed the same, and you would be dead in a few days. I say enjoy your wedding gift."

Dean glanced at Liz. "Don't do anything stupid, Liz," he told her.

Tears came to Liz's eyes, and she shook her head. "I'm not going to do anything stupid," she insisted.

"Oh, that is so cute," the demon said. "You are comforting your wife, Dean. It's amazing how quickly you've accustomed yourself to that role."

"Leave," Dean commanded the demon harshly, eyes never leaving Liz. "You've had your fun, now leave."

The demon laughed. "Congratulations and best wishes to the happy couple," it said and disappeared.

Dean kneeled in front of Liz and forced her to look at him. "You need to get dressed, Liz," he told her.

Liz looked shell-shocked. "Bobby'll know what to do," she said without moving.

Dean watched her for a moment then pulled her into an awkward hug. "Hey, come on. Don't fall apart on me now, Liz. That's what your father wants."

Tears ran silently down Liz's face as she held onto Dean. "Give me a second," she requested. She took a deep breath and wiped furiously at her eyes. She broke the embrace and walked to Dean's dresser, pulling out one of his many black shirts. "Do you mind if I wear this?" she asked.

Dean shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Liz looked grateful as she set the shirt on the dresser. She looked at Dean, who was watching her, then shifted awkwardly. "Um, could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "We just had sex, Liz."

"I'm aware. Could you please turn around?"

Dean laughed and turned away to placate her. "You know, Liz, not that I don't think it's hot, but if you wear my clothes, Bobby is going to know what happened tonight."

"He already does."

Dean spun around, causing Liz to squeal and jerk the shirt over her head. "You told Bobby that you were going to sleep with me?" he asked in disbelief. "I mean, not that I really care, but…"

"I didn't exactly tell him, but I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out," Liz explained. "I kept the details as vague as possible." She leaned against the dresser tiredly. "We have to have sex again," she said to herself. "I have to have sex with Sam. I don't feel very sexy right now."

"It'll be fine," Dean assured her. "You can do this."

Liz nodded. "I suppose you're right. Ten minutes of vigorous rubbing and anyone will get aroused."

Dean barked out laughter. "And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the unromantic one in this equation."

Liz half smiled. "I guess we're more like birds of a feather," she said, glancing down at herself. She stopped herself from looking at the bed. "There's still the matter of my mother." She choked up. "I don't have time to give my mother a funeral," she realized mournfully.

Dean squeezed her shoulders. "We'll make time after this is all over. I promise."

Liz nodded gratefully. "I stole a pair of your boxer shorts, too," she confessed to change the subject.

Dean smiled halfheartedly. "I noticed. They look better on you anyway."

Liz smiled affectionately at Dean, ducking her head when he looked up at her.

He smiled back at her. "I'm gonna go get Bobby. You gonna be okay in here?" he said.

She nodded and watched him leave.

When Dean came back with Bobby trailing behind him, Liz had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was sitting in the computer chair that the demon had recently occupied. She was pointedly ignoring her mother's head sitting on the bed less than three feet from her.

Ellen barged into the room before Bobby and Dean could shut the door. "What's going on? What's with the cloak and dagger?" she wanted to know. She looked around the room, eyes widening as she took in the decapitated head on the bed.

Liz was staring into space with a dazed look on her face. "My dad arranged it so that my mom died in Dean's place. It was his wedding present to Dean," she answered emotionlessly.

Ellen was speechless. She took in Liz and what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Liz turned to Dean. "Why don't I go get the stuff for the ritual while you and Bobby take care of..." she trailed off and motioned toward Dean's bed.

Dean nodded, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"What ritual?" Ellen interrupted.

"I'll let you explain," Liz told Dean then left the room.

Dean waited until she had disappeared down the hall before wrapping Rose's head in his sheets. "I know you have questions, Ellen, but I'm hoping they can wait. I don't know what to do right now. My mother-in-law's head was just delivered to me via demon mail, and I'm not sure what the standard procedure is. Do we have a funeral? Do we look for the rest of the body?" He gathered the sheets up and handed them, head and all, to Bobby.

Bobby took the bundle reluctantly. "What does Liz want to do?" Bobby asked. He unwrapped the head and inspected it. "She died recently," he observed.

"She died tonight," Dean agreed, sighing and sitting tiredly on the bed.

"What makes tonight so special?" Ellen asked.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Ellen, why don't we save the questions for another time? I think the kids have had enough drama."

Ellen looked at Liz's robe lying on the floor and at Dean shifting uncomfortably and a light went off. "Oh. Right. I didn't think..."

"It's not really any of your business, Ellen," Dean cut her off, his voice sharp. "Be nice to Liz. She's been through some stuff tonight."

"I'm always nice to Liz," Ellen rebutted.

Dean's anger deflated. "I hope that Liz can forgive herself. It's not her fault, but we all know that she's going to blame herself."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. If she's as stubborn as I think she is, we won't be able to convince her otherwise, either."

"What time is it?" Liz interrupted from the doorway. All conversation ceased.

Dean looked at his cell phone. "8:21."

Liz thought for a moment. "Okay. Bobby, do whatever you think is best with my mom. I...Dean and I don't have time to worry about it."

"That's another thing," Ellen said. "What ritual are you preparing for? What is going on here?"

Liz stared at her unflinchingly. "We're trying to save Sam."

Ellen looked dubious. "By sleeping with Dean?"

Liz's eyes widened and a look of betrayal crossed her face. "You told her?" she hissed at Dean.

"Actually, I figured it out," Ellen said softly. "You just confirmed what I suspected."

Liz glared at Ellen. "Fine. Yes, I am trying to save Sam by sleeping with Dean." She looked at Dean. "When you're ready, I'll be downstairs." She walked out of the room without waiting for him to follow.

"I guess that's my cue," he said, staring unhappily at Ellen. He followed Liz out of the room.

Ellen gave Bobby a hard look. "What is going on?" she demanded. "She's sleeping with Dean to save Sam? That's a crock."

Bobby looked down at the package he was carrying. "Liz is trying to save Sam. I don't think she bargained on this."

"How is screwing Dean helping to save Sam?"

Bobby shrugged. "Liz was a little fuzzy on the details. She seemed embarrassed about the whole thing, so I didn't pry. She did say that she had spent all her time in Seattle researching this possibility and that it was all she had come up with."

Ellen remained silent for a moment, thinking about what Bobby had said. "What are we going to do with the head?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Bobby admitted.

"Do you think Liz needs someone to talk to?"

"I think she'd scoff at the idea."

Ellen nodded thoughtfully. "You're probably right."

"Dean'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Ellen raised an eyebrow to show her disbelief. "You think Dean will take care of her and be a shoulder to cry on?"

"Don't count him out," Bobby said. "It may not be his forte, but he cares about her, so he'll do what he can."

"You think he cares about her?"

Bobby shrugged. "Don't you?"

XXX

"So, what's the knife for?" Dean asked when he caught up with Liz.

She glanced down at the small hunting knife she had brought with her then at Dean. "It's to cut you with," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like fun," Dean replied sardonically.

He started to walk around Liz, but she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Let me explain the ritual before we go in there," she said. Her hand shook slightly as she stared at the door that led to the basement. "You are going to have to do most of the talking." She opened the book she was carrying to a pre-marked paged and pointed out a passage to him. "You'll begin reading here. When you get to the end of the first passage, cut your palm and then mine. Then we'll clasp hands to mix our blood and say the next line. Then you'll read the next passage and cut Sam's palm without wiping our blood from the blade. Then comes the tricky part: Sam has to read the next passage as acknowledgment that he accepts your proposition of surrogacy. I'm not sure yet how we're going to manage that, but we'll figure something out. When he finishes, you will clasp your hands together, swapping blood. Then I'll read a passage and exchange blood with Sam while we repeat the line that you and I said together, and that's that."

"Right. There's nothing at all complicated about that," Dean teased.

Liz was too shaken up to laugh. "You do know how to read Latin, right?" she asked.

"I don't know what it says, but I know how to read it."

Liz nodded. "Good. Let's do this." She waited for Dean to lead the way.

Sam was awake when they entered the basement. He seemed completely at ease and was not trying to break out of his restraints. Even without saying a thing, it was obvious that Sam was no longer Sam. The smirk on his face widened when he saw Liz. Still he did not say anything.

Dean paused for only a moment before taking the book from Liz and reading the passage she had marked. Liz winced when Dean sliced her hand open, but it was the only sound she made. She threaded her fingers through Dean's and said the required line from memory.

Dean read the next part and cut Sam's palm. Liz took the gag off the demon and waited until she had its attention. "I need you to cooperate with me," she told it.

The demon smiled maliciously. "What will you give me if I do?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll have sex with you," she answered calmly. "That is what you want, right?"

The demon laughed. "You were already planning on giving it up to me, Elizabeth. Try again."

"Yeah, but if you don't do this, you won't get to have sex with me."

"True," the demon conceded. "Sam will still be dead, though. If you want my help, I'm going to need more motivation."

Liz frowned. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the demon repeated slowly. It smiled viciously. "I want you untie me before we do the deed."

Liz's eyes widened. "No way," she said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Those are my terms," the demon said.

"No."

"Liz," Dean interrupted. "What are you doing? Agree to what he wants."

Liz turned to Dean. "You can't ask me to do that, Dean."

Dean got a glimpse of what Liz was thinking. It was all bondage and domination scenarios. "I am asking you," he said, looking away guiltily.

Liz stared at Dean for a long moment. "Fine," she spat out, turning back to the demon. Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "But you have to say and do everything I tell you to without question until then. And you have to do it exactly like I tell you to. There's no deal if you don't agree."

The demon smiled. "You're on. What do you need me to say, Elizabeth?"

Liz bit her lip nervously. "Nothing. I need to talk to Sam, so let me."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Yes, it was. I need Sam to agree to be Dean's surrogate, not you. Now, let me speak to Sam," she commanded.

The demon sat blinking at Liz for a moment, then closed its eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Suddenly, Sam was looking at them.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked around quizzically, focusing on Dean. "Why am I tied up?"

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Liz looked over her shoulder at Dean. "Don't get used to it, Dean. The demon is allowing us to speak to Sam. He still has control. We need to do the ritual."

Dean shook his head, eyes never leaving Sam. "Sam, is that you?"

A look of dread passed over Sam's face. "There's something else in here, too," he said.

"Fight it."

Liz forced Sam to look at her. "Sam, I need you to do something for me."

Sam's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Okay," he answered.

Liz glanced back at Dean, turning away at his hard look. "I need you to read something for me." She held the book in front of his face and pointed out the passage for him to read.

Sam looked at the place she had indicated and then at Dean. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're trying to help you," Liz answered.

Dean stared back at Sam with a torn expression on his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

Dean glanced at Liz and back at Sam. "She's right. We're trying to help you. We need you to read this so that we can get the demon out of you."

Sam stared at Dean until he was convinced that he was not lying. Then he read the passage.

Dean kneeled and pressed his palm against Sam's. Sam watched this with a lost look on his face. He switched to staring at Liz when she began to speak. When she was finished and had threaded her fingers through his, he looked at again at Dean.

Liz got his attention again. "I need you to say this line with me," she told him, holding the book back in front of him for him to read.

They said the line together and then both grimaced in pain when a line of dark red started creeping up their arms, starting from where their hands were clasped together.

Liz clutched Sam's hand tightly, as the red line continued up her arm and under the shirt she was wearing.

"What happened?" Dean asked when Liz wrenched her hand away from Sam. Instead of answering, she grabbed her shoulder where Dean's mark was still healing and bit her lip against the pain. After a minute, Liz relaxed slightly then turned to Dean with a frantic look in her eyes. "Say goodbye, Dean. Say goodbye right now."

Dean looked at her confusedly for a moment, then looked at Sam as awareness dawned on him. "Sam, we are going to..." he trailed off as Sam's eyes turned black.

The demon smirked at Dean. "Sorry, Sam's not home right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

Liz looked sadly at Dean. "I am so sorry," she said. "We'll get him back, though. I promise."

"You can't promise that," he said, voice rough with emotion.

The demon laughed. "I believe we had a deal, Elizabeth," he said. "Send the boy to bed."

"I'll be back to hold up my end of the bargain," Liz told him. "There's something I have to do first."

The smile fell off the demon's face. "I don't recall saying that I would wait patiently down here while you went off lolly-gagging. You made a deal, Liz."

Liz gritted her teeth. "It's a deal I have every intention of upholding," she ground out. "There's something I need to do first, though." She stepped behind the Devil's Snare. "I don't see that there is really anything you can do about it."

"I'll make you pay for that insolence."

"I'll bet you will," Liz mocked fearlessly and headed toward the stairs.

"While you're up there," the demon called after her, "Take a shower. You smell like sex...and Dean."

Liz ignored the taunt and continued up the stairs. Dean followed her unceremoniously. When he shut the door on the basement, he leaned against it and fought the tears that were coming to his eyes.

"That may be the last time that I get to talk to Sam," he said in a tortured voice.

Answering tears came to Liz's eyes, and she grabbed Dean's arm. "That is not going to be the last time you get to talk to Sam," she told him. "I promise."

"Don't," Dean commanded harshly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Sam's going to be okay. I have to believe that because if he isn't and I die for no reason, then...then..." She tried to blink away her tears. "He just has to be okay, okay?"

"What do you mean, if you die for no reason? You're not going to die."

"I might," she said resignedly. She handed him a small vial. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's the potion for the strengthening bond. We each drink one, and that's that."

"There's no mumbo jumbo?"

Liz smiled. "No mumbo jumbo."

"I thought you said we had to have sex with this ritual."

Liz floundered. "'Have to' might be a bit misleading. Maybe 'will be almost impossible to fight the urge to' would have been more accurate."

Dean shrugged and emptied his bottle. "How long does it take to take effect?"

Liz gasped and covered her mouth. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"It's really fast acting, and Bobby and Ellen are probably still in your room. I'm not going back in there even if they're not."

"Then we'll use yours."

"I'm sharing a room with Jo."

"So? As long as she's not currently occupying it, I don't see the problem."

Liz shook her head disapprovingly. "You have to see why that's bad, Dean. You just have to. It's so wrong."

"Then we'll use Sam's," Dean said and pulled Liz flush against his body. "He's not using it." He kissed her. "Have I mentioned how hot it is that you're wearing my clothes?"

Liz did her best to keep Dean from groping her. She jumped when he grabbed her butt and it felt like an electric shock went through her. He nuzzled her neck. "Where else are we gonna go, Liz?" he pointed out. "Bobby's room?"

"I guess Sam's room is really our only option, huh?" she replied.

"It is," Dean agreed. His hands started shaking as the potion took effect. "You're killing me, Liz. If you want to get a motel room, I'm game at this point. We might not make it there, but..."

"Sam's room is fine," Liz said. She tipped the contents of the other vial into her mouth. "Lead the way."

XXX

Dean woke up alone. He used the quiet time to inspect the mark that had appeared on his wrist. It was the same as the mark on his shoulder on a smaller scale. The complicated design intrigued him.

He dropped his arm to his side when Liz came into the room a few minutes later, hair wet from her shower. She came up short when she realized he was awake.

"Hey," she said.

He patted the space beside him. "Come here."

Liz paused for only a second then sat where he had indicated.

Dean rubbed her shoulders then flipped her arm so he could see her wrist. He started tracing the mark there. "This is definitely different. I can touch you without every molecule in my body screaming at me to take you regardless of where we are. That's a plus."

Liz laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…tired," she answered, turning to face him. "Maybe a little sore. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm always fine," he replied. A shadow passed over his face. "I'm still processing the fact that I am about to tell you to go screw my demon-possessed brother, but other than that, I'm just peachy."

She shifted awkwardly. "This is still weird."

"It is," he agreed with a smile.

"I guess I better get ready to go," Liz said.

"Are you gonna wear that?" Dean asked, jerking his chin toward her outfit. She had put the shirt and boxer shorts she had taken from Dean back on.

Liz glanced down at herself. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

She smiled mischievously. "Good. It's a small way of reminding the demon that I'm yours, not Sam's. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Dean sighed. "So, how does this work? Do I just tell you to leave? Do I command you to leave? Do I have to say something specific?"

Liz stretched her exhausted muscles. "The more demanding that you are, the harder it is for me to resist. If you tell me to do something, and I don't, that's one thing. If you command me to do something, then it would probably physically hurt for me to disobey. If you told me you would kill me, and I refused you, then my understanding is that it would kill me not to obey."

"Your cult has such fun spells," Dean said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it," she replied just as sarcastically.

Dean looked at her sadly. "Liz, I command you to find my brother, Sam, and have sex with him. I will kill you if you disobey this order. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied, barely above a whisper. She turned to go.

"Stop," Dean commanded.

She stopped but did not turn around. "Yes?"

Dean got up and hugged her from behind, tucking his chin over her shoulder. "You had better not die, Liz. I'm just starting to like you."

"I'll try my best," she promised, turning to give him a shaky smile.

He could feel the fear and dread she felt despite her brave face. "Good luck," he told her.

"Thanks."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Everything is going to be okay, Liz."

She smiled a watery smile. "I think you may be right," she replied. She untangled their hands and walked to the door.

"One more thing, Liz," he said.

"What's that?"

"What did you see earlier when we slept together?" he wondered.

Liz paused in the doorway. "The future," she said and walked out, shutting the door softly.

Dean watched her go, feeling helpless. He walked to the bed and sunk onto it. He flopped onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillows. They smelled like Liz. He turned over and realized the room smelled like sex, so he got up and opened a window, hoping that the scent wouldn't linger.

He got back in bed and rolled onto his side, trying to force himself to relax. Eventually, it worked, and he fell into a fitful sleep.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Dean awoke to knocking at the door. It was Jo.

"Dean? Dean, wake up." She waited a minute before pounding on the door again.

Dean burrowed deeper into the covers, covering his head completely to help block out the noise.

"Dean!" Jo yelled, becoming impatient.

"What?" he yelled back, huffing as he threw the covers off of himself. He pulled on his boxer shorts and a pair of Sam's pajama bottoms and walked to the door.

"What?" he repeated grouchily when he opened the door. "You do realize that it's…" He glanced at the clock on Sam's wall. "…6:00 in the morning, don't you?"

"Um…" Jo was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from Dean's naked chest.

What little patience Dean had waned. "What do you want, Jo?"

Jo forced herself to look Dean in the face. "Um, have you seen Liz? Bobby said you might know where she is." She glanced behind Dean at the bed then quickly refocused on his face when she realized that it was empty.

"Good one, Bobby," Dean muttered. Audibly, he asked, "Did you try the basement?" He tried and failed to stop a yawn.

"She's not in the basement."

"Okay," Dean said in a placating voice. "Did you look?"

Jo's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Sam's gone and so, apparently, is Liz. We need—"

"Sam's gone!? You could've led with that, Jo," Dean said, jolting into action. He left the door open while he pulled on a shirt. All trace of tiredness was gone from his face when he looked at Jo again. "This is _not_ good, Jo."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jo answered sarcastically. "Bobby was more concerned about Liz being gone than Sam, though. What's going on, Dean? I feel very out of the loop."

Dean was barely listening, though. "This is all my fault," he said to himself. "I was going to check on her, and I fell asleep instead. Why did I fall asleep?"

"Stop being a freak, Dean, and tell me what you're talking about. I can't really do anything to help until I'm up to speed."

Dean forced himself to stop and address Jo. "Liz went down to Sam last night and I told her that I would check on her. I didn't, and now they're gone. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Jo put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Dean," Jo reassured him. "Save the guilt and brooding for after they are found."

"I do not brood," Dean objected.

"You kind of brood," Jo insisted.

"I do not!"

XXX

_24 Hours Missing_

"There's no trace of them, Bobby," Dean informed the other man. "I tried every way I know to track them, supernatural and not, and I can't find the faintest trace of which way they went. Not even a hint of a suggestion."

"I'm having the same kind of luck. They had to have left some trace, though," Bobby insisted.

"If they did, I can't find it."

XXX

_48 Hours Missing_

"You said that you flashed on a map that had Decatur, Illinois, circled?"

"That's right," Dean replied.

"You're breaking up, Dean," Bobby told him through the static-filled line. He sounded very far away. "Ellen and I will head your way. We're about 10 hours behind you. Let us know if you find anyth—" The line went dead. Dean closed his phone and turned to Jo.

"Let's head to Decatur."

XXX

_4 Days Missing  
Decatur, Illinois_

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even in the abandoned warehouse on 5th?"

"It was empty."

"Did you try the clubs?"

"Yeah. No one had seen them."

Dean was getting Jo up to speed on the areas he had searched throughout the night. They had taken to searching in shifts. Dean always took the night shift. He knew that Jo could handle herself, but at the same time, he did not want to have to search for another person. He watched as Jo gathered her supplies and prepared to head out for the day.

She heaved a sigh. "I guess I'll check out the residential areas, go door-to-door maybe."

"Be careful," he told her. It was the last thing that he said to her every morning before she left. At first it had been a point of contention between them, but she soon accepted it without comment. It still annoyed her; she just was not vocal about it anymore.

"I'll see you at eight," she said and headed out the door.

Dean watched her go then plopped down on the bed and tried to shut his mind off. He had barely gotten any sleep since Liz and Sam had come up missing. He was worried because when he reached out into the ether, he could not connect with Liz. The only thing that kept him from losing hope was that it still felt like she was somewhere out in the ether, just not where he could get to her.

He tried to sleep, but every time his eyes started to feel heavy, energy seemed to radiate from inside of his chest, and he would start fidgeting restlessly. This went on for the better part of an hour before he finally nodded off.

He fell into a dreamless sleep that ended abruptly when he flashed on Liz.

_She was in a room. It was dark and dank and smelled horrible. She had gone beyond tears and pleas long before, but she was still fighting futilely to keep her feet away from the rats and vermin that nipped at them. She could not move. She could not think for fear that the rats were going to get a grip on her foot and climb higher. Dry sobs began again. She thought she was over the crying. Apparently, she would never get over the crying. One of the rats got its teeth into her toe. She wiggled her foot ineffectually, tears slicing down the side of her face as the panic set in._

_The rat was suddenly kicked away from her. Oh god. He was here. Oh god, oh god, oh god. The panic became worse instead of better. Oh god. She flinched as he sliced another wound into her arm. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. The cut was shallow enough that it would clot on its own, but not before the blood had run down her arm and dripped on the floor, further exciting the rodents that crowded together there._

_When the first drop of blood hit the floor, there was a frenzy. He laughed. It laughed. Oh god. Then it grabbed around her throat and squeezed and squeezed. Her arms and legs were tied, so there was no way to fight against the demon. Still she struggled as best she could. It was winning; she was dying. She was…_

Dean woke in a state of panic, gasping for breath and frantically trying to throw imagined rats away from him. It took him a minute, but when he awoke fully, he realized that what he had thought were rats attacking him was actually Jo trying to wake him up. She looked up at him from the place on the floor where she had landed, her mouth rounded in an 'O' of surprise.

They stared at one another, the moment stretching between them uncomfortably. Finally, Dean rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jo answered, pulling herself up off the floor but maintaining a good six feet between them. "What happened?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He reopened them almost immediately when he remembered the darkness he had just been in. "I finally flashed on Liz," he informed Jo. "She's in a room. It's dark, and she's scared. It was a very helpful flash." The last was said with heavy sarcasm and more than a little frustration.

"At least you were able to see her," Jo pointed out. "Maybe whatever is blocking you is starting to weaken."

"Maybe," Dean mused, trying not to think about rats and being strangled. "Here's hoping it's not too late when I finally am let in."

XXX

_9 Days Missing_

Dean was in the middle of a conversation with a man about a girl he had seen who matched Liz's description when he was suddenly in Liz's mind again. Not much had changed. The rats were still there. The darkness was still there. Liz was obviously drugged, though: everything was fuzzy, and the fear that had been so palpable the last time he was in her head was now deadened.

"Dean," a voice called. Dean didn't recognize the voice, but Liz did. It was the voice of the demon, and she was still lucid enough to flinch at the sound. Apparently, the demon was still with Liz, but it was no longer in Sam. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about this turn of events. He didn't have long to ponder Sam's fate, though, because the demon addressed him again.

"Dean, if you want Sam, come and get him. I'll even leave you Liz to show how merciful I can be. Ah, but you are probably wondering where exactly Sam is. Did you get my little message about Decatur? I bet you did. Sorry about that. I had to keep you from ruining the fun; surely you understand. You'll find them in Dallas. I would tell you in which state, but I wouldn't want to take any of the fun of finding them from you. Happy hunting, Dean. Not to hurry you or anything, but you have about three days, tops, before Liz dies from malnutrition and dehydration. Like I said, no pressure, though."

That was all the information that Dean got before he was catapulted out of Liz's consciousness. Only a few seconds had passed, so the man he was talking to had not even noticed that he had been gone. Jo turned questioningly when Dean abruptly stopped talking.

"What's up?" she asked, glancing around the area. She assumed that he had seen something that alarmed him and was looking for any sign of danger.

"Change of plans," he answered, pulling out his phone and calling Bobby.

XXX

_2 Days Later, 11 Days Missing  
__Dallas, Maine_

Bobby had headed to Texas to look for Liz, and Ellen had taken Oregon. Jo had planned to go to Georgia to look, but Dean had insisted on Maine so strongly and with such conviction that she changed her plans and decided to accompany him. Hunters who owed Bobby were covering the rest of the cities: Bobby had spent half of a morning calling in the favors. Dean was absolutely certain that he had chosen the right place, but nevertheless, he was glad that Bobby had covered the rest just in case.

The desperateness of the situation had gotten Dean onto a plane, and he had tried his hardest to keep Jo from realizing how terrified he had been throughout the flight. Dallas, Maine, was a small town, and he and Jo had already covered most of it. It was harder on foot, but he despised the rental that they had picked up and only drove it when necessary. He still felt naked and exposed without the Impala.

Dean knew instantly when he was at the right house. It was a decrepit, rundown one-story building. The shrubs were overgrown, and there was a large 'No Trespassing' sign hung on the gate. He tried to reach out with his mind and find where Liz was in the house but did not have much success. Liz was not dead, but she was not far from it, either.

He moved on autopilot, walking to the door and barely registering the effort that it took to break it down. When no one was on the first floor, he reluctantly prepared to head into the basement. He made sure that the safety was off of his gun and that Jo had followed him into the house before he opened the door that led downstairs.

He was unprepared for the stench. It was the stench of death and decay, and for a moment, despair overtook Dean as he thought they were too late. Then he was reeling away from the door, Jo moving away with him, both trying to keep from retching. They covered their mouths with their sleeves in an attempt to keep some of the smell out and continued down the stairs.

Jo stifled a scream as a rat brushed against her leg, gripping Dean's arm painfully as she did so. Dean tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but there was not enough light for him to see anything. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and shined it around the room.

There were several bodies cluttering the room. Rats were crawling all over them, and a couple of the bodies had appendages missing. It was a horrifying sight, but one that Dean did not look too closely at—Sam was not among them and he could feel that Liz was alive, so the dead would have to be dealt with later.

He turned his flashlight in a wide arc and stopped in his tracks when the light hit the back wall. Jo turned to see what the commotion was, freezing as she caught sight of what Dean's flashlight had revealed.

There, now bathed in light, was Liz. The sight of her was ghastly and worse than anything Dean had expected to find. She had been strung up on the wall in a position of crucifixion. The demon had used leather straps to secure her arms, neck, waist, and feet in place. That explained why she had been unable to fight the bastard in Dean's previous flash. There were cuts all over her body that had clotted, and dirt and muck were streaked across her body. A group of rats strained to reach her, and they could see bloody places on the soles of her feet where they had occasionally gotten lucky. She had been gagged and blindfolded and, as if to add insult to injury, she was naked. Angry red welts and bruises lined her skin, and Dean knew that if he looked closely, he would find finger-shaped ones on her neck. He did not want to think about the injuries he could not see. The ones that were hidden from view were usually the worst.

Dean shoved his way through the rats over to her with Jo following a step behind. Working together, they made short work of the restraints and lowered her down. Dean arranged Liz's boneless body over his shoulder and started back toward the stairs.

"Sam's not here," he said over his shoulder. His voice seemed too loud in the room.

Jo nodded in agreement even though Dean could not see her. "Where could he be?" she asked.

They heard sirens before Dean could answer. Jo's eyes widened and she hurried past Dean to the stairs. "I'll make sure that they are distracted so that you can get out," she said and ran upstairs.

"Jo, get back here!" Dean yelled, rushing after her as quickly as he could. "They might not even be coming here!" He glanced at Liz when he jostled her as he went up the stairs and came to a stop. He remembered that she was still naked. That was something that needed to be rectified soon. No matter how unobservant most people were, someone was bound to notice him carrying a naked, beaten woman down the street.

Dean made it to the ground floor in time to see Jo run out the front door. "Jo, get your ass back in this house! We'll go out the back way."

Jo ignored him, so he followed his own advice and headed for the back. He found a group of bushes and laid Liz behind them. He tried not to think about how horrible she looked as he raced to the front to collect Jo.

"Jo, get back here now!" He was livid as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. He ignored her protests, not letting her go until he was back where he had left Liz. He took off his jacket and covered Liz it.

In the light from the streetlamp, Liz looked infinitely worse. It would have been easy to assume she was dead because she looked dead. Dean arranged her so that he could carry her cradled in his arms and have her almost completely covered then stood and started toward the hotel.

"We need to call Bobby and then get on the road to meet him, asap," Dean told Jo.

"What do you mean, 'we need to get on the road?'" she asked in disbelief. "Liz needs a hospital. Look at her, Dean!"

"I _am_ looking at her," Dean replied irritably. "We can't take her to a hospital, though. End of story."

"Oh, no, it's not," Jo argued. "Liz needs medical attention now, and we are going to get her some."

Dean ignored her and rearranged Liz so that he was holding her with one arm and had the other free so he could get out his phone and call Bobby.

Bobby answered on the third ring, skipping the greeting. "I haven't found anything, Dean."

"I have. We got Liz. There's no sign of Sam, though." It had been a long time since his voice had sounded that shaky. He realized that his hands were shaking, too. He thought back to the scene he had just rescued Liz from and realized that she could have easily died like that, and probably would have if the demon had not had some other purpose for her.

"Dean?"

Dean started as he realized Bobby had been talking to him the entire time he had been lost in his thoughts. "Sorry, Bobby. I'm just…it's bad. Real bad. Liz needs a doctor, and she needs one now. Do you know anyone close?"

Bobby was silent for a moment. "Let me make some calls. I'll get back to you, Dean."

XXX

They made it back to the hotel and were packed and ready to go before Jo raised any more objections. "We have to get her to a hospital, Dean," she reasoned. "She is seriously hurt. There is no telling what the demon did to her. She needs medical attention."

Dean blew out a frustrated breath. "I told you, Bobby's making some calls. He's going to call us back and let us know where to go."

Jo was equally as frustrated. "You're avoiding the reality of the situation, Dean. She might not survive until we can get her to whoever Bobby scrounges up to help us."

"We got her to drink some Gatorade; she'll make it until we get her some help."

"You're being an idiot. I'm not going along with this. Liz deserves more."

"Then you can stay here. We can't take her to the hospital because hospitals leave records. Someone might recognize her. Not to mention the fact that her father is probably watching every hospital within a two-hundred-mile radius of this place," Dean said angrily. He loaded Liz into the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "Last chance," he told Jo as he started the engine.

Jo sighed unhappily but climbed into the passenger seat nonetheless. "For the record, I don't like this," she said and looked out the window.

"Duly noted," Dean replied. He stepped on the gas and once again regretted letting Jo talk him into renting the more economical and practical Corolla. A Mustang would have come in handy right about now.

XXX

Dean's skin crawled as he tried to focus on what the doctor was telling him. He hated hospitals, and the doctor made him nervous. Dean was already nervous, so it made a bad situation worse.

"She's lost a lot of blood. You really should let me admit her," the doctor was saying.

"No hospitals," Dean insisted. "Just you." They were in the doctor's private practice within the hospital complex, and the man kept trying to talk them into admitting Liz to the hospital so he could perform more tests.

"Dean, if she needs to be admitted maybe we should—"

"No hospitals," Dean repeated adamantly.

The doctor sighed. "All right, if you are going to be stubborn about this, I will tell you what I can and get you on your way. The last two weeks were not particularly pleasant for your friend, as I am sure you are aware. She was raped, repeatedly, beaten, and malnourished. The good news is that most of the physical damage was superficial and should heal without incident. Mentally, it might take her much longer to recover, however. You will need to be patient with her on that front, as the smallest things might set her off. I am neither a psychologist nor a psychiatrist, but I think you might want to look into some counseling sessions when she is feeling up to it. She should also follow up with a doctor in a few weeks. Bobby should know someone who would be discrete. In the meantime, if you need anything, I have given you my number. I have also sedated her for the time being and arranged for transportation to your meeting place with Bobby. I am giving her a prescription for some sleeping pills. She will probably make use of those." The doctor handed Dean the prescription then fidgeted, absentmindedly searching his pockets. "Ah, yes, one more thing. I found this during my examination." He held up a diamond ring for Dean to take, casting his eyes downward. He finally met Dean's eyes with ones that spoke of the horrors he had found etched into Liz's body. "I hope you kill whoever or whatever did that to her."

"I intend to," Dean assured the doctor as he pocketed the ring.

The doctor nodded. "You will want to keep her sedated for a couple days. There is a small bag with the medicine and dosage you will need for that in the ambulance with Liz. I think that that is it. Tell Bobby that I said hello."

"Will do," Dean promised. "Can Jo ride with Liz?"

The doctor nodded. "Absolutely. Let me show you to the ambulance that will take you."

They walked with the doctor to the ambulance, and Dean helped Jo into the vehicle.

"Dean, you are coming with me now," Jo said. It was not a suggestion.

"No, I'm not, Jo. I have to find Sam. I have my cell. Call me the second anything changes, and I'll come."

Jo shook her head disappointedly. "Liz needs us, Dean. Sam can take care of himself."

"Liz needs _someone_. You'll be fine. I'll follow in a few days. Liz will understand."

Jo still looked torn. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said, shutting the ambulance doors in his face.

Dean watched the ambulance pull out of the parking lot and speed off. When it was out of sight, he slammed the doctor against the wall, holding onto him by his throat, and pulled out the ring that the man had given him earlier.

"Liz was not wearing a ring when I found her. What is this, and where did you get it from?"

The doctor looked sadly at Dean. "I never said I found the ring on Liz's finger," he said softly. He watched sympathetically as Dean processed what he had said.

Dean dropped the doctor and moved away from him. "What do you mean?" he asked, but his mind had already supplied several possibilities. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

The sympathetic look stayed on the doctor's face. "You really do not," he agreed.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Liz awoke in a bright, white room. After days and days of sensory deprivation, it was almost too much to take. She blinked against the light until her eyes adjusted to where she could look around the room. She was at Bobby's, of course. She looked down at herself and realized that she had been bathed and dressed. This unnerved her a bit, both because it had happened at all and because she did not remember it. Mainly, though, she was just grateful.

She stared at the ceiling and tried not to move because she knew that the pain would come when she did. She focused on Dean's concern burning in her gut to distract herself. It felt good. She knew she should work with Dean to help him control the connection more. Not today, though. Today, she needed to feel that concern burning hot inside her belly. Today, she needed to know someone cared.

She had no idea how many days had passed since she had last been in this room. She knew that she could search Dean's thoughts and find the answer fairly easily, but then he would know that she was awake and she needed a minute to gather herself before that happened. She wanted to lie still for a moment knowing that someone in the world cared enough about her to feel as concerned as Dean did. It was different from his concern for Sam, which she could also feel. What he felt for her was laced with guilt, gratitude, and a touch of desire that he could not quite bury. It made her smile, and she wondered for a moment how her feelings felt to him and how they made him, well, feel. Not very good right now, she imagined.

She moved and groaned. Some kind of pain medication would be in order and soon. She was surprised to find that no one part of herself felt more violated than the rest. After her time with the demon, that was saying something. Before it, she never would have considered that hands could feel violated. Or feet. Or hair. Or any other of the parts of herself that brought back memories that she would have to overcome. The actual rape had been almost an afterthought to the demon, coming only after he had broken her down into a sobbing, begging mess. Nonetheless, he still made it as painful and debasing as possible.

"_I can imagine that this is not the same as it was for Dean, but I thank you, nonetheless, for performing the surrogacy spell. I can feel an echo of your fear and pain, and it makes this so much better for me. So much sweeter."_

Liz forced herself not to scream as the memory assaulted her. Her hands were shaking and tears had come to her eyes. Damn it. Where was Dean? She had opened up the connection when she started panicking. He should be here now. Someone should be here now.

She pushed herself into a seated position, ignoring the pain as she did so. She wanted Dean…she wanted _someone_. And she wanted them now. She was slipping into panic and did not want to give the demon the satisfaction of it, even if it would never know about it.

Her hysteria grew as she stumbled to a standing position. She wobbled out into the hall, opening every door she came to. No one was in any of them. No one was in the living room. No one was in the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the basement door, willing the fear to go away. It did not. Fear became terror until she was sitting there silently crying her eyes out. She wanted to move, but her feet were not listening to her. Someone would come any minute. She prayed that someone would come any minute.

XXX

Dean was yelling when Jo answered her phone. "Where the hell are you, Jo!?"

_This is not good_, Jo thought to herself. He must have called Bobby's house and not gotten an answer. Of course, he would call the one time that she had left the house since they had found Liz.

"Calm down. I'm getting groceries," Jo explained.

"You couldn't wait to do that until your mom got home from work!?" He was still yelling.

"I'm checking out right now. I haven't been gone that long. Liz will be—"

"Liz is awake, and she's freaking out. I can barely breathe she's so scared. Get home now," he commanded and hung up without waiting for her response.

Jo bristled at the order. She flipped her phone closed, mumbling under her breath about how she did not take orders from Dean Winchester. Liz was a big girl. She would be fine for the five extra minutes it took the cashier to ring her up.

XXX

Liz had waited patiently for someone to find her. Each second was an eternity stretching out before her, but still she thought that the next one would bring relief from the nightmare she seemed to have stepped into. It did not, and as the seconds became minutes and the minutes started collecting themselves into an hour, she knew she would have to move herself. She distantly heard the phone ring. It stopped and started again. Stopped and started again.

On the sixth time it started, she made herself move. She found her legs and shuffled into the living room, picking up the phone during the seventh time it started ringing.

It was Dean. "Liz?" He paused but knew who had answered, so he did not wait long enough for her to respond. "Thank God," he said, relief evident in his voice. Liz felt the huge knot of worry he had in his chest loosen.

"Are you all right?" he asked, no longer frantic.

Liz still did not say anything.

"Liz?" There was a note of uncertainty in his voice now.

"Where are you?" she asked, unable to keep the accusation out of her tone. She was fighting hard not to show how upset she was.

"Jo's on her way," Dean explained. "She went to get groceries thinking that you wouldn't wake up. Are you going to be okay until she gets there?"

"I asked where you are, not Jo."

Dean sighed. "I'm in Maine. I stayed behind to look for Sam. He wasn't there with you. Bobby is out here with me."

Silence overtook the line again.

"Liz?" Dean finally prompted.

"Of course," Liz said, clearly upset. "Of course, you are in Maine looking for Sam." Her tone was scathing.

"Why you are so upset?"

"You obviously wouldn't understand," she replied, sniffling as the tears she had been fighting started falling. "It's fine. Stay in Maine tilting at windmills for all I care."

"Windmills? What the hell are you talking about, Liz?"

"Goodbye, Dean. I hope you find Sam." She hung up without waiting for his response and ignored the phone when it started ringing again.

XXX

The house was quiet as Jo walked in, so she thought that Dean must have been wrong. There was no sign of Liz anywhere in the kitchen, freaking out or otherwise. When she made her way into the living room, she found Liz lying on the couch staring into space emotionlessly. Her gaze shifted to Jo as Jo came into the room then went back to staring in front of her.

Jo instantly regretted not rushing home. She had always felt that Liz could handle anything. It was part of what kept her from truly liking her. Now she saw that Liz had needed a friend badly, and she had not been there for her.

She knelt in front of Liz. "I was getting groceries. I'm sorry it took me so long. My mom should be home in a few hours. She'll make us soup if you want."

Liz's chin quivered, and she nodded as tears sliced their way down her face. She rolled to where she was facing the back of the couch.

Jo swallowed hard and fought her own tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please, go away," Liz replied tearfully without turning around.

Jo debated for a moment but ultimately stood. "If that's what you want…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Liz did not turn around. "It is. Please go."

Jo nodded and left the room. She headed through the kitchen and back outside. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. He answered on the second ring.

"What the hell took you so long, Jo?" He was yelling again.

She did not want to fight with Dean, so she did not respond to his question. "Dean, I think you need to come back to Bobby's."

"You can handle it, Jo."

Jo growled in frustration. "Come home, Dean. Liz is really messed up right now, and she wants _you_. Even I can see that."

"Don't be melodramatic, Jo. This is Liz we're talking about. You can take care of it until I find Sam."

"Fine, be a jerk," she replied and hung up on him.

XXX

"I…this is so humiliating…degrading, even…but…I want…you here. Would you please come back, Dean?…I can't believe I just left a message on your phone asking you that…Please?...You're not going to find Sam because he doesn't want to be found…I can tell you that much." There was a long pause. "Don't be mad a Jo…Actually, do be mad at her. I'm pissed at her. I waited forever before she got here…Don't make me wait forever." Dean could hear a harshly exhaled breath. "God, I hate needing things, and I hate needing them from you. I'm going to hang up now before I do something I will never live down like start begging you to come back or crying."

Dean hit the number to delete the message and rubbed his face tiredly. Liz did not sound desperate, but he could feel that she was. Her desperation and helplessness was gnawing at his insides, and he hated it. He hated Liz being weak and broken and wanted to kill the thing that had made her that way. He had not realized that he counted on her to be strong and deny everything she needed until he heard that message.

Dean could no longer avoid that it was time to leave Maine. Bobby and he were no closer to locating Sam than they had been the first day they arrived. Liz appeared to be right on that front. It seemed they would find Sam when he wanted them to find him. That was unacceptable to Dean, but there also was nothing he could do about it.

"Damn it, Liz," he cursed, slapping his hand on the desk in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked from across the room. He put down the map he had been studying and walked over to Dean.

Dean glanced over at him. "Nothing's wrong. I just think it's time to go back to your house. Liz is pretty rattled, and we aren't getting anywhere. We might as well take a break for a few days so we can get some rest and clear our heads."

"We never should have left," Bobby told him quietly. "This was a fool's errand from the beginning."

Dean cut Bobby to shreds with his glare. "I will be back out here after I make sure Liz is okay," he promised.

"Then why go back at all?" Bobby asked curiously.

Dean was at a loss. "Because…because…" He glared at Bobby again. "I don't have to explain myself to you," he said petulantly.

Bobby smiled amusedly. "You're right, you don't." His smile turned sly. "So, we're going home just to check on Liz then?"

Dean spluttered. "It's not like that. I can't concentrate. All I can think or feel is how completely scared she is. I need to take care of Liz so that I can focus on Sam."

Bobby clapped Dean on the back. "Boy, if you're worried about her, then we'll go check on her. You don't have to make excuses."

"I'm not making excuses," Dean protested.

"Whatever you say, Dean."

Dean shot Bobby an annoyed look. "I am _not_ making excuses."

"Okay," Bobby conceded, hands raised in surrender. "Let's get on the road, then."

XXX

Liz woke up the next day to the same too white walls and too bright light. There was no lull in the panic this morning, however. Not even Dean's concern could stop the choking fear.

She scrambled to her feet and went down the hall, checking the bedrooms as she went. They were empty. She headed to the living room. It was empty. Everything was starting to feel like a horrible nightmare on repeat. Despair rose in her chest as she steeled herself to face the kitchen. She wondered how they could leave her alone twice. She fought the rising tide of panic, but she—Someone grabbed her from behind, causing her to jump. She frantically fought against them, realizing belatedly that it was Dean holding her.

"Liz, stop. Liz, I got you," Dean was saying. "Liz, you're not alone. I'm here. Bobby's outside. Jo is helping him. You're not alone; we're all here."

The fight went out of Liz, and she leaned against Dean. She brought a shaky hand up and put it over his and held it to her body. She tried to get her breathing under control as the panic lessened somewhat.

"I got you, Liz," he repeated.

When she had calmed a little more, Liz leaned her head back onto Dean's shoulder. "I hate this," she told him through clenched teeth. "I hate that I can't control or compartmentalize it. I want it to be over because I say it is, so I can be myself again."

"I know you do, Liz," Dean replied sympathetically. "That's gonna take some time, though."

Liz nodded and closed her eyes, trying to fully relax. When she was for the most part, she looked up at Dean. "You came," she said in a surprised voice.

Dean shrugged. "I had to get some supplies."

Liz squinted suspiciously, her lips sliding into a smirk as she did so. "Your deep, aching guilt and concern says otherwise."

Dean plastered a cocky smile on his face. "Well, you know, I—"

Liz cut him off. "Don't cheapen it," she commanded harshly. She broke their embrace and moved to sit on the couch. "It feels good to know that someone cares that much for me."

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, it's kind of hard not to be concerned when I get front row seats to what you're feeling."

Liz smiled knowingly at him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Dean asked her irritably.

Her smiled widened. "I'm trying to decide whether I should call you out for that BS," she said. She became serious. "You can be concerned for me without being in love with me, you know."

Dean snorted. "Oh yeah? Tell that to Bobby."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "I guess it's hard for other people to understand this," she replied. "When you're hurting, I'm hurting. And when I'm hurting, you're hurting. You need to make me better the way you would need to make yourself better." She glanced up at him cautiously. "We've become one."

Dean shook his head. "No, we haven't!" he protested.

Liz shrugged. "Then how would you describe it?" she wondered.

Dean floundered. "Uh…um…well, not like that!"

"It doesn't have to be so intense," she confessed. "I'll work with you later about controlling our connection, just give me a few…weeks to get better."

Dean seemed to suddenly remember Liz's injuries. "How are you healing?" he asked.

"Not like I should be," Liz said and scrunched up the arm of her shirt so he could see. The redness of the cuts stood in contrast to the whiteness of her skin. They were not healing quickly at all and some looked infected.

"They look awful," Dean commented. "Have they been changing the bandages?"

Liz shrugged. "Yes. I think it has something to do with the adultery curse."

Dean looked up at her sharply. "I thought we got around that," he said.

Liz shrugged again. "Well, I'm not dead, so I think we must have," she answered.

"Then why do you think the adultery curse is keeping your cuts from healing?" Dean asked, confused.

Liz swallowed hard. "I'll show you," she said and pulled the neck of her shirt over so that he could see her shoulder.

The mark on her shoulder had changed drastically since the last time Dean had seen it. The skin had mostly healed from when the demon had cut off the mark, but the design had changed. Bright red lines now intertwined with the blue from the original mark leaving purple where they touched. Red lines had started branching out from the mark with blue lines trailing them. Whenever the colors met, the lines ended in a burst of purple. It was as if the red was trying to escape and the blue was hunting it down and neutralizing it.

"What is this?" he asked as he traced one of the red lines.

"I don't know," Liz admitted.

"But you think that they are keeping your cuts from healing."

"Yes," Liz said. "They've healed some but nothing like what they should have."

Dean cocked his head. "What about everything else? How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Liz thought about it. "I will be."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a moment until Dean finally broke it. "You know I have to ask about Sam. What happened to him?"

Liz's breathing picked up as she fought against the memories that were just behind the surface. "Are you ordering me to tell you?" she asked.

"Would that work?"

Liz glared at him. "Yes," she admitted. She stared at him unblinkingly until he looked away from her.

Dean sighed. "No, I'm not ordering you to tell me. It's your story to tell. I just thought it might help us figure out where Sam is." He could feel her fighting against something in her memory but could not quite see what it was. He chased after the memory, but Liz managed to evade his probing.

"Get out of my head," she demanded. She looked deadly as she glared at him.

"Fine," Dean said unhappily, sitting back on the couch with an annoyed sigh.

Liz watched him then rolled her eyes and told him, "Sam's fine. He left right after the demon did. I imagine that he'll come back whenever he's dealt with whatever it is he needs to deal with."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Sam left you there?" he asked in a shocked voice.

Liz's face went blank. The memory was tugging at her again. "In his defense, he thought I was dead," she replied after she had managed to tuck the memory away again.

An awkward silence settled between them. "I'm…sorry," Dean said after a few minutes.

"It's not your fault," Liz said then changed the subject. "So, how long are you staying?"

Dean avoided looking at her. "I thought I would head out again tomorrow."

"Then I guess you need some rest."

"I'm fine. I'll hold up until I've found Sam. I need to get with Bobby and decide where we're gonna look next."

Liz made a face but said nothing.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"Nothing."

"Say whatever it is."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was thinking about whether I could talk you out of leaving. I can't, can I?" It was more statement than question.

"No," Dean confirmed.

Liz nodded slowly. "I figured as much," she said. "Seeing as how you're not going anywhere right now, though, you might as well get some rest while you can."

Dean shook his head. "I need to go over some maps and try to figure out my next move."

"You're exhausted, Dean," she pointed out. "Why don't you let me do that? I've been sleeping for days and, anyway, looking at maps is not exactly taxing. That way, you can get some rest, and I have something to keep me occupied. It's a win-win situation."

Dean was clearly tempted by her offer. "You sure you'd be all right by yourself?"

Liz smiled brightly. "Bobby and Jo are just outside, remember? And, besides, I know where you are if I need you."

"If you really don't mind…"

"I don't."

"I think I'll take you up on the offer, then."

"Good. Give me the maps and go to sleep."

Dean stood to get them, and Liz latched onto him, hugging him tightly. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and squeezed. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for coming back."

Even though his rational mind was screaming at him to remember that he didn't get entangled in emotional relationships with women, Dean clutched Liz just as desperately as she was clutching him. "I was so worried about you," he admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Liz felt like crying but had no tears. "I'm so glad you came for me." She turned him loose reluctantly and slid her hand down his arm to maintain contact for as long as possible. "You need sleep, Dean," she told him.

XXX

When Dean awoke, it was dark outside. He crawled out of bed, grabbing his boots, gun, and wallet as he headed for the door. He headed down the hall, knocking on Bobby's door as he passed to let him know that he was getting ready to head out. He then went to gather his supplies.

Liz was sleeping fitfully on the couch. He watched her toss and turn for a moment then started gathering his stuff. He planned to be on the road before Liz woke up again and refused to feel guilty for it.

His maps were arranged in a neatly folded pile on top of his bag. There was an envelope paper-clipped to the maps. He quickly opened it up. Inside was a letter, a stack of hundred dollar bills, and a credit card and fake-ID under the name Ash Williams. He pocketed the money and cards then read the letter:

_Dean,_

_Something tells me that I won't see you before you leave. (Did I mention that you suck?) I thought I would be remiss if I let you leave without pointing out the obvious question that you have been ignoring. Where is Sam __going__? My bet is on Kansas, though California is a possibility. If you find where he is going, then you will find him. Maine is a dead end. Don't go back there._

_If you would, try to get more than two hours a night of sleep. It's not good for anyone if you are sleep deprived. Oh, yeah, and good luck. I hope you find Sam safe and sound. _

_Liz_

_P.S. I left you some money. Go rent a decent car._

Dean turned to Liz's sleeping form with an affectionate smile on his face. He ran a hand lightly down her face while she slept. Bobby appeared, sleepily rubbing his head, and Dean backed away from Liz.

"Change of plans," Dean told him. "We're heading to Kansas." He stuffed the maps into his bag and shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Okay," Bobby agreed.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure," Bobby replied, yawning.

"Let's hit the road, then. I have an annoying little brother to find."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

After another week of searching for Sam and not finding a trace of him, Bobby made Dean return to his house. Liz was much better when they got back, and for that, Dean was grateful. The cuts on her body had finally started to heal, and he did not have to ask to know that the panic attacks had stopped. Dean was acutely aware of when Liz had one. He knew that she was not sleeping, and that was an issue that would need to be addressed. For now, though, Dean had some questions that he needed answered. He figured that now that Liz was not so fragile, she would be up to some answers. He wanted to know what had happened during the time she had been gone and what the demon had done to Sam that would make him disappear for this long. He wanted answers, and he intended to get them.

When they got to Bobby's, everyone was asleep except Liz, which suited Dean just fine. Bobby headed to his room so that Dean could have some time alone with Liz. Liz was watching TV and did not seem the least bit surprised to see Dean.

"Hey," she greeted, scooting to make a place for him. He sat on the couch but kept the middle cushion between them. They sat staring silently at the TV for a few awkward moments.

"Did you find anything?" Liz asked politely.

"No," Dean answered.

It was not an answer that invited conversation, so both of them went back to staring at the television set, neither the slightest bit aware of what was happening on the screen. After several more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Liz slid across the couch to the cushion beside Dean's and laid her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you didn't find Sam," she told him, leaning over and squeezing his hand with her free one.

Dean did not acknowledge the comfort Liz was offering, instead remaining ramrod straight and staring blindly at the space in front of him. Liz rolled her eyes and started sliding back to the other end of the couch when Dean intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. He swallowed hard then turned her hand loose and stood up. She moved aside and let him put some distance between them.

"So," Dean began, stopping to clear his throat. "So, there was something I've been meaning to ask you about."

Liz waited expectantly for him to continue, eyes big and vulnerable as they watched him. "Okay," she told him, implicitly permitting him to ask whatever he wanted.

Dean pulled the ring that the doctor had given him out of his pocket and held it so she could see it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

The memory assaulted her before she could censor it from him, so Dean got an unadulterated glimpse into what had happened:

_There was pain and there was fear. There was not much else. _

"_Are you thinking of all the children you'll never have with me?" the demon-possessed Sam said into her ear as he thrust into her. "Are you thinking of how you wanted this?"_

_Liz tried to swallow back her tears, but they fell anyway. She tugged against the bindings on her wrists, trying unsuccessfully to get out of them._

_The demon laughed cruelly. "Oh, Lizzy, you know you want this," he taunted, nuzzling into her neck._

It was all Dean saw before Liz shut him out. Her hands were shaking as she looked up at him. "Where did you get that?" she asked, staring at the ring as if it would jump out and bite her if she got too close.

Dean was torn about whether to ask her about the memory. He chose not to. "The doctor we took you to found it. Do you know what it is? Does it do something?"

Liz looked away from the ring. "It was your grandmother's wedding ring. My father intended for Sam and me to wear the set. The demon had the rings and used them to taunt me."

Dean thought about what he had seen. "Taunt you how?"

Liz swallowed heavily. Her eyes were tormented when she looked back up at Dean. "He…it mocked me with them. Put them on me and Sam like it was our wedding day. Then he…" She trailed off and looked at her lap. "Well, I guess you got a small glimpse of what he did," she said.

Dean was at a loss as to what to say. "What do you want me to do with the ring?" he asked softly.

When Liz looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes. "Why don't you keep it? I never cared for your grandmother anyway." She tried to sound flippant but failed.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "You knew my grandmother?" he asked.

Liz smiled bitterly. "Yes. She's a cold bitch who makes everyone around her miserable." She seemed to realize that Dean was related to the woman a second after she finished. "Sorry."

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I never met her."

Liz looked relieved. "If it's any consolation, I like your grandfather. I get the feeling that he wasn't always a very good man, but I think your mother's death changed him."

"You keep talking about them like they're alive."

"That's because they are."

"That's impossible. My dad told Sam and me that all of my mom's family was dead."

"He lied. Your uncle and two aunts are still alive, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you remember that girl sitting next to you at that bonfire we had in Shady Acres?"

Dean thought about it. "Vaguely," he replied.

"She's one of your cousins."

"I can't believe my dad lied about that," Dean said.

Liz shrugged. "They sat back and allowed your mother to be murdered. They probably were dead as far as he was concerned."

"Even so, it's weird. I have this whole family that I knew nothing about."

"I can imagine that would be strange," Liz replied. "Actually, I know it is. I have thirty-six siblings that I've never met. Most of them wouldn't know me from Adam."

"I thought you only had the one sibling," Dean said.

"Tom's my only full-blood sibling. I have lots of half-siblings. My dad thinks it's his duty to procreate as much as possible."

"Wow. That's a lot of kids."

"It is."

"So you know all my mom's family, then?"

Liz shook her head. "No. Most of them live in the Tennessee compound. A few are in Seattle. Your grandparents come to Oklahoma a couple of times a year to visit your aunt, so that's how I know them."

"What's my cousin's name?"

"Brandy."

"How many cousins do I have?"

"Twelve on your mother's side."

Dean let out a disbelieving laugh. "You know so much about me, and I barely know anything about you."

"You know what's important," Liz assured him.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"I chose you."

XXX

Another week passed in the blink of an eye, and the routine of the mornings and evenings started to feel familiar and comfortable again. Dean left again to search for Sam. Jo went back to Duluth with the promise that she was only a call away. Bobby went hunting a particularly nasty demon in Nevada, and Ellen spent her days working at the bar. All of which meant that Liz was alone at Bobby's when Sam walked up the driveway looking more than a little worse for the wear. He had lost weight to the point where he looked sickly and was well on his way to having a full beard. His clothes were torn, and he looked like he had not showered in days.

He stopped short when he saw Liz, and she dropped the book she had been reading.

It was hard to tell which of them was more surprised to see the other. Liz swallowed down her panic, and Sam grew pale and looked like he had seen a ghost. "You were…You are…"

"Dead?" she finished for him. Both of their eyes were haunted as they took in one another. "Not quite. I wasn't far from it, though." Liz purposefully kept several paces between them.

"How long?" Sam asked in a tortured voice. "How long did it take them to find you after I…" Tears filled his eyes as he trailed off.

The horror Sam felt was reflected on Liz's face. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "Time had stopped meaning anything well before that."

Tears fell and began their descent down Sam's face. "I am so sorry, Liz. I…" He took a step toward her, and she quickly feinted away from him, struggling to push down the panic that was rising.

"I'm sorry," Liz said, her eyes wide with fear. "I know you aren't the thing that did all those things to me, but it looked like you while it did most of them."

Sam looked tormented. "I get it. It's going to take some time."

"Lots," she agreed. "In the meantime, we should call Dean and get him back here. He's been looking for you."

"He has?"

Liz rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Of course he has," she said. "He's about to go crazy with worry."

The look of guilt on Sam's face increased. "I didn't know how to tell him that you were dead. I've spent all this time trying to figure out what to say."

"Well, I'm not dead, so maybe you should spend the time it takes Dean to get back here forming an apology for having taken off on him."

"I'm not worried about Dean right now. I left you all alone in that horrible place, Liz."

Liz got a stoic look on her face. "You thought I was dead," she said as if she were reading from a script.

"You keep saying that. It doesn't matter, Liz. That's no excuse."

Liz took a deep breath. "I'm gonna call Dean now," she told him.

"I'll do it," Sam offered.

Liz considered him tensely before taking a hesitant step toward him and offering him her phone. She flinched when his hand accidentally brushed hers as he took it from her. Sam noticed the reaction, and his expression darkened. He dialed Dean instead of addressing Liz's fear.

It took Dean until the fifth ring to pick up. "I'm a little bit busy right now, Liz," he said distractedly. There was a grunt in the background followed by a loud crash. "Can I call you back?"

"It's Sam."

The line went silent. There was a thud as the phone hit the floor. Dean cursed in the background, and Sam could hear more scuffling.

"Dean?" he said into the mouthpiece. "Dean?"

The background noise went silent. A few more seconds passed, and then Dean was back on the line. "Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you? I'll be right there."

"You sound busy."

"Hold on just a sec," he said dismissively. The line filled with several unidentifiable sounds. Dean came back on the line. "Sorry. I was right in the middle of dealing with a demon. He sucker punched me when I answered the phone. Where are you?"

"At Bobby's."

"With Liz? By herself? I'll be there as soon as I can."

XXX

"Sam, you scared me to death," Dean said and grabbed Sam into a fierce hug. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again. Do you hear me?"

Sam stepped away from Dean and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. I just needed some time to deal with everything. I…I don't know what to say."

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked behind Dean at Liz. "I'm as okay as can be expected, I guess. I'm not the one who was conscious through the whole thing."

Dean turned around to see what Sam was looking at and found Liz watching the scene between the brothers while she hugged herself protectively. "You okay?" he asked her.

She glanced at Sam then met Dean's eyes again and nodded tersely.

"Good."

Dean turned back around to Sam and hugged him tightly again. "I mean it, don't you ever do that again," he told him, voice thick with emotion.

Sam nodded his agreement, eyes never leaving Liz.

XXX

Bobby cornered Dean one night, a week after Sam had shown up. "Liz is not doing well," he observed.

He wasn't the only one worried about her. Everyone had noticed that Liz had not slept much since Sam had returned, but no one knew what to do about it. During the day, she walked around like a zombie. During the night, she watched TV or cooked.

"I know, Bobby," Dean replied defensively.

"I need you to do something about it."

"Me?"

"She trusts you."

"She trusts you, too."

"That's different, Dean. She lets you touch her. The slightest bit of contact with anyone else sends her skittering away like a newborn fawn."

Dean looked confused. "Really?" He hadn't noticed. He thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "Okay, so she lets me touch her. What's your point?"

Bobby pinned him with his gaze. "She needs someone to talk to. Why don't you be that someone?"

"You want me to get her to talk?" Dean asked dubiously. "How exactly do you propose I do that?"

"You understand what she's going through more than anyone else here. You'll figure something out, Dean."

"I'm sure I could, Bobby. That doesn't mean that I want to."

"You're going to whether you want to or not. She usually gets up at around 2:30 in the morning. Why don't you just happen to be awake at that time tonight?"

Dean protested, but he set his alarm for 2:25 and headed for the living room when it went off. Liz was already fumbling around in the kitchen, a halfway completed chocolate meringue pie on the counter.

"You make pies, too?" Dean asked, impressed.

Liz glanced over at him. "Since I was seven."

"That's awesome. Is there anything you don't do?"

Liz thought about it. "Um, have uncomplicated relationships with men?" she joked.

Dean smiled crookedly at her humor. "You know, a lesser man might find you intimidating."

She looked unconvinced. "In what way am _I_ intimidating?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, I don't know. Let's see. Is there anything you can't do?"

Liz stood blinking at him for a moment then turned her attention back to the pie she was making. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, busying herself with stirring the filling.

"Yes, I really want to know."

She ducked her head. "It's so embarrassing," she said shyly.

"I'm listening," Dean said. He was suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"I can't skate."

"What?" Laughter bubbled out of him. "You mean like roller skate? That's impossible. How is that possible?"

Liz laughed as well, still slightly embarrassed. "I don't know. I just never learned. When all the other kids were going to the skating rink, I had to study French or piano or the most effective way to render a man unconscious in less than five seconds. By the time I was old enough to go on my own, skating was lame."

The smile had not left Dean's face. "I cannot believe that you've never been skating," he said. "Even I have been skating."

Liz shrugged. "It's sad, I know."

"Very," Dean agreed, grinning stupidly at her.

Liz laughed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you said that I was intimidating, what about you? I mean, you have saved the world. You've killed more things that go bump in the night in the past year than most hunters will ever see. So, tell me something that will make you less intimidating."

Dean smiled slowly. "The only problem with that is that I _am_ intimidating. Everything I do is intimidating. It's not just you. Most women find that they are a little nervous around me."

Liz laughed until tears came to her eyes. "Oh, no, you don't," she told him when she had recovered. "You are telling me something embarrassing, or I am going to hurt you."

"You and what army?" Dean asked teasingly.

Liz shrugged. "That's easy," she said and carried the pie filling to the sink. "Tell me something embarrassing, or I am going to destroy this pie."

Dean gasped exaggeratedly and covered his heart with his hand. "You wouldn't hurt a poor, defenseless little pie, would you?"

"Start talking, buster, or you'll find out." She tipped the bowl to where the filling was right at the edge, causing Dean to raise his hands in surrender.

"You got me. Put the pie down, and I'll talk."

Liz smiled triumphantly and took the pie back to the counter to continue making it. After a minute of silence, she stopped and looked at Dean. "Well?" she prompted.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, okay. I…sometimes watch Lifetime. There I said it. Now you know my deep, dark secret."

Liz tried unsuccessfully to keep the smile off her face. Soon it turned to laughter. "You deserve a pie for that," she said, wiping happy tears from her eyes. She quickly finished the meringue topping and popped it in the oven.

"It's not _that_ funny," Dean grumbled defensively. "Lifetime happens to have some quality programming."

Liz dissolved into laughter again. When she had recovered, she looked at Dean. "I would ask if you want to watch your favorite channel ever, but I know that they only have infomercials on this late at night. Any other ideas for what we can do to pass the time?"

Dean smiled rakishly. "I've got a few."

"Do any of them involve our clothes remaining on?"

Dean laughed and thought about it. "At least one."

"Good, then I choose that one."

"Alright, follow me to the bedroom."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the beginning of a scenario where our clothes remain on," she pointed out.

Dean grinned. "Just trust me, Liz."

XXX

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type that likes to play Go Fish," Liz said conversationally as she sorted through her hand.

Dean shrugged. "What's not to like? Sevens?"

"Go fish," she replied. "It's not that I don't like the game, it's just, well, aren't you losing cool points as we speak?"

Dean laughed. "Coolness is as coolness does," he told her.

Liz drew her eyebrows together. "What?"

Dean laughed. "I don't know. It sounded good in my head."

They settled in and played the rest of the game. When the first hand was being dealt for the next game, Dean got to the point. "You know, when your dad kidnapped me, I thought I would never see Sam again. I just kept thinking about how there was all of this stuff that I would never get to do again and I wanted more time to get to do it. I realized that I wanted a family and to go to Disney World and all that other stuff. It was one of the worst experiences of my life."

Liz stopped sorting through her cards and narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "So, we've bonded and now it's time to get me to talk. Is that what this is?" She motioned back and forth between the two of them.

Dean sighed and put aside his cards. "I don't know what this is, Liz. I just…I want to know if you're okay. If you're _really_ okay, not that brave face you put on."

Liz's breathing picked up perceptively. "You want to know, or Bobby does?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Liz. Bobby asked me to talk to you. That doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about you. You need to talk to someone about what happened to you. It doesn't have to be me, but please, talk to someone."

Liz visibly paled. "What do you want to know?" she asked stoically.

"Anything you want to tell me."

The minutes ticked by while Liz thought about it. Her chest was heaving with the effort of trying to control her emotions. Finally, she nodded. "Okay," she agreed in a voice barely above a whisper. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before scooting on her knees across the bed. She stopped in front of Dean and took another deep breath.

"Just remember," she told him, staring into his eyes. "It's not Sam. It's not Sam. It's not Sam."

He nodded slightly, and she reached up and placed her hands on his temples. He was thrown into the memory.

_She felt dirty. Hands, feet, face, everything. Dirty. She held back a whimper as the demon forced her head back, exposing her neck._

"_Are you wondering how I can still be inside of Sam?" it asked as it ran Sam's fingers along her neck._

_She stared at the demon with hatred and said nothing._

_It slapped her across the face, busting her lip. "I asked you a question, Elizabeth. I expect an answer."_

_Liz licked the blood from her lip. "Yes. Yes, I'm wondering why you're still in Sam," she replied emotionlessly, voice hoarse from disuse and dehydration._

"_I thought so," the demon said haughtily. It let go of her hair and took a step away from her. "And because you asked, I will tell you. It's not enough that Sam got his pleasure. You have to get yours, too."_

_Horror flooded Liz's system, and she whipped her head up to look at the demon. "What?"_

_The demon smiled in pleasure at her response. "That's right, Liz. You have to get off for the ritual to be complete. I delayed it because I was having fun with you, but honestly, I'm over it." Her grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You were fun for a while, Liz, but I've had better."_

When Liz pulled away, both Dean and she were gasping for breath. They stared at one another uncertainly, Liz waiting for Dean to say something and Dean trying to figure out something to say.

"I don't know what to say, Liz," he told her honestly.

Liz shrugged. "What's there to say?"

"I'm so sorry, Liz," he said.

She nodded at him, eyes haunted. "That's not all, you know. He raped me," she said, choking up. She hugged herself protectively before continuing. "I know I went to the demon knowing that we were going to have sex, but still, there is no other word for what he did to me. I wish I could say that I lost count, but I didn't. Sixteen times. That's how many times he violated me. And when he was still in Sam after all of that…I wanted to die. It seemed better than being alive. And when he told me what had to happen to get him out of Sam, I didn't…I didn't think I was strong enough to do that, too. And then his fingers were inside of me…and then…before the end…I was striving towards it, too. I just wanted it all to be over. And then when that thing emerged from Sam, I didn't know how there could be that much blood. I thought Sam was dead, and I thought I was going to die tied to that wall. And I didn't care." The last was said in a whisper.

The tears that had gathered while Liz was talking spilled and rolled down her face. Dean wiped them off then pulled her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away from him with a self-deprecating laugh.

"I've cried more in front of you than I have anyone else in my entire life," Liz confided with a look of embarrassment.

Dean watched her uncertainly. "I want to ask you if you're all right, but I'm not even sure I am," he admitted.

"I am so tired of people asking me if I'm okay."

"Sorry."

Liz rubbed her temples. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't slept in three days, and it's starting to show." She glanced at the time. "Is it okay if I hang out in here for a while longer?"

Dean nodded. "You need some sleep, Liz. I'll stay awake until you fall asleep," he promised.

"I was just asking if it would be okay to play cards a little longer."

"I know what you were asking. I'll be here to protect you, Liz. Get some sleep."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The first time that Sam saw the haunted look in Liz's eyes, it made his heart jump into his throat. He knew exactly why she looked that way because it was the way he looked when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Over the next week, Sam got used to that look on Liz. In fact, he realized that he could get used to almost anything: he got used to the awkwardness that existed now between him and Dean and Liz; he got used to the ever-closer bond that Dean and Liz were forging, seemingly without realizing it; he even got used to the way that time seemed to move just a little too slowly now that he was back.

Not everything was difficult to adjust to. Sam enjoyed that Dean was alive and would be for an indeterminate amount of time. It was horrible that someone else had to die to make it happen, but Sam couldn't say with any honesty that he would change it if he could. Liz's family had caused his a lot of heartache, and it seemed fitting that one of them would exchange themselves for Dean. It was just too bad that Frank wasn't the one to die.

It had taken Sam several days after he had gotten back before he could look Liz in the face. She had done her fair share of avoidance, as well. He had accidentally touched her the day after he had come home, and she jerked away from him, wide-eyed. A couple days after that, Liz stepped away from the refrigerator as Sam was walking past and collided with him. They stared at one another for a moment, both waiting for Liz to panic. The panic never came, and Sam was eternally grateful for that. It gave him hope that maybe they could find a way to exist without destroying one another. Dean deserved for them to be able to stay in the same room together for more than five minutes without one of them freaking out. He determined that he would make things better between Liz and himself. Dean had done so much for him; it was time to return the favor.

So when Sam awoke a week to the day after he had returned, it was with a mission. He went to find Liz, determined to come to some sort of truce with her. The door to her bedroom was open, and the bed had not been slept in. She was not on the couch, either. He was starting to get worried, and the only thing he could think was that he should wake up everyone up and let them know that Liz was not where she was supposed to be.

He decided to start with Dean.

XXX

Liz and Dean awoke to pounding on the door. Liz nudged Dean with her knee. "It's for you," she said sleepily.

Dean groaned and buried his head under the covers. "Go away!" he called out grouchily to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Dean," Sam replied, trying the doorknob. It was locked. "Dean, get up!" Sam sounded frantic, so that gave Dean the motivation he needed to crawl out from under the covers and over Liz to the door.

Dean unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, groggily.

"Liz is missing."

Dean froze, heart rate accelerating. "What do you mean, she's missing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even as he struggled to think of some way for Sam to not find Liz in his bed. Things were weird enough between them as it was.

"I mean she's not in her bed or on the couch. It's seven in the morning; where else would she be? We have to look for her."

Dean stared at Sam for a moment before answering. "Give me a second," he said, shutting the door in Sam's face and turning to Liz.

Liz had sat upright and was shaking her head vehemently at Dean. "I can hear what you're thinking, and the answer is no." She spoke low enough that Sam would not hear. "I am not crawling out the window. You cannot be seriously considering that. I mean, we didn't even have sex. I just fell asleep in here."

When Dean did not respond immediately, Liz's jaw dropped. "What am I supposed to say when I come in? That I decided to go running in my pajamas? I won't even be sweaty. Or do you expect me to actually go running to sell this little story?"

An amused smile slid onto Dean's face, making Liz angry. "You had better answer me," she demanded.

The smile widened, and he walked back to the door without answering her, opening it all the way. "I found her," he told Sam. "I turned around, and there she was. Who would have thought?"

Liz got an irritated look on her face. She shoved the covers off of herself and got out of the bed, shoving Dean as she moved past him. "You are such an ass sometimes," she told him angrily. She glanced at Sam. "Hi, Sam."

Sam stuttered out a hello as she moved past him then turned surprised eyes on Dean.

"At least I can skate," Dean called after her tauntingly.

Liz stopped in her tracks and took a calming breath. She continued on without turning around or responding.

Dean winced and turned to Sam. "I think I just royally screwed that up."

Sam just stared at him. "When did that happen?" he asked, motioning after Liz.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It didn't. It's not. Bobby and I are taking shifts watching her because she hasn't been sleeping well, and I took the night shift. All that happened was that she fell asleep in my room last night and I let her stay. End of story."

Sam watched him skeptically. "So you have been voluntarily hanging out with her every night until she falls asleep, and you expect me to believe that there is nothing going on between the two of you."

"Believe what you want to, Sam," Dean told him irritably.

Sam didn't feel like arguing. "So, when do you want to head out today? We could probably make it to Virginia by nightfall if we leave soon."

"This is a stupid hunt," Dean complained. "I don't want to go to Virginia."

"We can tell Bobby that we have something else to do if you want to," Sam suggested. "I'm sure he would understand."

Dean sighed. "Nah, that's okay. I can be ready in a few minutes."

Sam nodded but still remained in front of Dean's door.

"Is there something else, Sam?"

Sam avoided looking at Dean. "It's okay that you're sleeping together," he told him quietly. "You don't have to worry about me. I can handle it."

Dean looked annoyed. "On that note, I'm closing the door," he said and started shutting the door.

Sam kept him from closing it all the way. "Dean, you can talk to me about this," he insisted.

"No, I can't, Sam, and besides, there's nothing to talk about anyway," Dean told him gruffly and forced the door closed.

XXX

"So, are we going to talk about you and Liz?" Sam asked. He and Dean were in the middle of fighting the demon that they had tracked from Virginia to a small town in West Virginia.

Dean ducked to avoid the chair that the demon threw at him then shot a glare at Sam. "Can we get into this later?" he asked.

The demon cackled. "Don't stop at my expense," it said, obviously amused.

Sam scowled, swinging his knife in a large arc and catching the demon in the back of the head with the dull side. The blow knocked it unconscious, and it collapsed as it fell. Sam and Dean quickly pulled it into the devil's snare they had set up.

"So?" Sam prompted as they tied up the demon.

"You cannot be serious, Sam!" Dean protested. "You really want to talk about Liz right now?"

Sam shrugged and made sure that the ropes around the demon-possessed girl's wrists were tight enough. "I don't know when else we're supposed to talk about it."

"How about some time when we're not in the middle of exorcising a demon?"

"I want to talk about it while you have no escape route."

Dean angrily grabbed the book with the exorcism ritual. "Sam, we have work to do."

Sam persisted. "Do you think that this thing with Liz is such a good idea? We are in the middle of some major stuff, Dean, and we need everyone at the top of their game."

Dean ground his teeth together and turned to Sam. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Fine, then let's get this over with. Me and Liz, well, it is what it is. No feelings. No one to get hurt. It works just fine."

Sam watched Dean trying to gauge what he was really feeling. "Does Liz know that this is a no-strings-attached deal?"

Dean scoffed. "She's the one who wants it that way. She just wants a fluffy, teddy bear of a man who will do as she says and not be at all threatening to her," he told Sam bitterly.

Sam's eyebrows knit in confusion at the emotion in Dean's voice. His eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You like her. You like Liz."

Dean leered. "You found her in my bed this morning, so I don't know why that's a surprise."

"Yeah, but you _like_ like her."

"I 'like' like her? What are we in the fifth grade now? And anyway, I do not 'like' like her."

"You do, too."

"I do not," Dean protested a little too strongly.

"Do, too."

"Are we going to exorcise this demon, or what?" Dean asked to change the subject.

"All right, you win," Sam said. "I'm not done with this, though."

"Can we just get rid of this freaking demon already?"

Sam nodded. "Here, I'll do it," he said and took the book from Dean.

Dean watched as Sam performed the ritual then helped him untie the girl. She was weak but still alive. That was more than they could say for most of the people they had exorcised demons from recently. Either the demons were getting stronger, or he and Sam were getting rusty.

"She'll be fine," Sam said, checking the girl's pulse.

"We'll see. That demon was in her for a while. I think we should get her to a hospital as soon as we can."

"There's one on the way out of town."

"Good. Let's get her there."

Sam loaded the girl into their rented Colorado pickup and climbed in behind her. Dean got in the driver's seat, punching the gas as soon as Sam was situated. They rode in unhappy silence to the hospital where they dropped the girl off.

It was more complicated than they anticipated, so the better part of three hours was spent sorting out the mess of getting the girl admitted. Dean and Sam ducked out as soon as they got an opportunity. The drive back to Bobby's was made in silence for the first 100 miles. It was more than Dean could take.

He sighed heavily to signal that he was about to speak. "I get that you don't like me and Liz. I'm not going to end it because of that, though."

"I don't care about you and Liz," Sam insisted. "I'm worried about you is all. Where does your heart fit into this little arrangement you have with Liz?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Where does my heart fit in? I swear you are part girl, Sam. I like Liz is all. It's not like I want to bind myself to her forever."

Sam smiled half-heartedly. "No, you already did that," he pointed out.

The mood lightened considerably. "I only did it to save your freakish ass."

Sam cleared his throat. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement of Sam's gratitude, uncomfortable with the emotional nature of the discussion.

They rode in silence for another few miles until Dean spoke. "I'm not sleeping with Liz," he explained quietly. "I thought I should clear that up."

Sam looked surprised. "You're doing all that stuff, and you aren't even getting laid? You've got it bad, Dean."

"Tell me something I don't know."

XXX

The brothers made good time getting back to Bobby's house. They were preparing to crash for a few days when Bobby informed them that he had another job for them, and they would need to leave the following morning. They decided to make the most of the time they had and get some sleep.

Liz caught Dean before he made it to his room. "Will I see you before you leave?" she asked hopefully.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah. Later."

Liz gave him a small smile. "Good."

Dean returned the smile and headed into his room. Liz turned around and nearly ran into Sam.

"You know, I was all prepared to give Dean the speech about how he had better be nice to you or I would hurt him," Sam told her conversationally.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were the heartbreaker."

"Sam, wh—"

"Don't talk. Just listen. Dean cares about you, and you are not going to take that lightly."

"Did he say that?" Liz asked curiously. Her eyes were hopeful even though she kept her voice even.

"He didn't have to," Sam said.

"So, I guess I get the talk about how I had better be nice or you are going to hurt me."

Sam looked stricken. "That's not what I was going to say," he protested hurriedly. "I'm not going to hurt you, Liz. Not anymore."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Liz insisted. "I know you're not going to hurt me."

"You could have fooled me," Sam answered bitterly. "You freeze every time I get within ten feet of you."

Liz looked at the floor. "I know. I can't help it. I've tried not to, but my body and my mind aren't cooperating with one another right now."

Sam nodded curtly then heaved a frustrated sigh. "Just be nice to Dean," he said and headed for his room.

XXX

Later was a relative thing, Liz realized as she sat in the living room waiting on Dean. She glanced at her watch and 1:23 a.m. flashed back at her. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her knee from bouncing nervously.

At 2:17, she started pacing and wringing her hands. She had almost convinced herself to wake up Dean when Bobby came into the room.

"Hey, Sunshine, what are you doing up so late?"

Liz sighed in relief. "Hey, Bobby. So you are my babysitter for tonight, huh?"

Bobby smiled sheepishly. "Something like that. Dean was—"

"—mad at me," Liz finished for him. There was a question in her voice.

"I don't think that was it, actually."

"It doesn't matter," Liz covered quickly. "So, you up for the usual?"

"Sure. I'll get the dominoes. Is Mexican train fine?"

"Sounds like just what the doctor ordered," Liz told him.

They were in the middle of setting up when Dean came into the room. It was obvious that he had been awake for a while. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, avoiding looking at Liz.

"Not at all," Liz said in an overly chipper voice. "Do you know how to play? 'Cause Bobby and me? We're hardcore. No mercy. Live by the train; die by the train."

Dean turned his chair around backwards and straddled it. "I think I can handle it," he commented dryly.

"That's what they all say. Next thing you know, they're rocking in the corner crying to their mommas."

"Bring it on, Liz."

"Oh, I will, Dean."

Bobby smiled at Dean and Liz's playful banter.

"What's going on?" Sam asked sleepily from behind them.

Everyone turned to look at him then one another. Bobby answered. "We didn't mean to wake you, Sam. We couldn't sleep, so we're playing dominoes.

Sam stretched and scratched his stomach. "Do you have room for one more?"

Bobby and Dean waited for Liz's reaction. She floundered for a second. "There's a seat beside me," she told him finally.

"You sure?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Yes." She sounded uncertain, though. She realized this and smiled apologetically. "The more, the merrier," she tried again, this time managing to sound halfway convincing.

Dean watched her fidgeting nervously while Sam joined them at the table then grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. She looked at him gratefully then started arranging her dominoes.

"I called some friends while you were gone," she informed Dean and Sam after the game had gotten going. "They should be here next week. I am trying to convince them to be on our side when the big battle comes."

Everyone looked skeptical. "So these are some of your dad's flunkies?" Dean asked. "Color me cynical, but I don't think these guys are going to be won over regardless of how convincing you can be."

Liz looked put out. "Well, at least I'm doing something. This thing with my dad is going to come to a head sooner rather than later, and we need to start getting prepared for when it does."

"She's right," Bobby agreed solemnly. "We need to pool resources and start calling in everyone we know. This has the potential to be bigger than anything we've ever seen before. We need all the help we can get."

Dean looked unconvinced. "The last time there was a gathering of hunters," he said, "they all got slaughtered."

"That's because they were an easy target," Liz rebutted. "They won't be this time."

Dean smirked. "Oh, yeah? Please enlighten us with your brilliant plan, Liz," he said sarcastically.

Liz glared at Dean and his smugness. "Well, Dean, it's like this: we use misdirection to throw them off. I'm going to try, but I agree with you that the guys that are coming here probably aren't going to switch sides. That can work with the plan. We let them see us weak and vulnerable, and they go tell my dad that we are weak and vulnerable. The reality is that we will already have our force ready to go at a moment's notice. After we lure my dad into a false sense of security, we will attack him. Hopefully the element of surprise will give us a much needed advantage."

Dean nodded slowly as he considered her plan. "Works for me," he said with a shrug. "What about you, Sam? You in?"

Sam had been watching Liz very seriously. "I think it's a good plan," he admitted. "We could get out Dad's journal and look for any contacts he had that we don't know."

The game of dominoes was forgotten in the rush of excitement that the new plan caused. "I have some contacts overseas that would be awake now. I could call them and see whether they would help," Liz offered.

Bobby smiled a genuine smile. "Hunters don't keep regular sleeping hours, so we can get to work on calling people, too."

"It looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, either," Liz said with a yawn and headed to get her address book. She came back after a few moments and plopped into the recliner to start making calls. She started speaking in Russian after someone answered her first call.

Sam looked back and forth between Liz and Dean a few times, then nudged Dean. "Do you understand what she's saying?" he asked curiously.

Dean glanced at Liz. "I never really thought about it," he answered. He listened to her speak for a minute. "She just asked some guy named Boris why he won't help her."

Sam was not amused. "She said that in English, Dean."

Dean grinned. "You asked if I understood what she was saying, and I did. The answer is no, by the way. I don't know what she's say—" Liz started speaking rapidly in Russian again and Dean grew quiet to listen, eyebrows knitting closer and closer together as he did so.

"Dean?" Sam prompted after a minute.

"Huh," Dean said in bewilderment. He turned back to Sam, dumbstruck. "That's weird. I don't understand what she's saying, but I know what she said."

"That is weird," Sam agreed.

They watched Liz for few more minutes, enthralled by Dean's new ability. Soon, however, Sam was yawning, and he decided to go to bed. He gathered up his papers and headed towards his bedroom.

Liz noticed and called after him. She hurried down the hall to catch him before he went into his room. "Sam, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Sam waited for her to catch up to him with a wary look on his face. "What's that, Liz?" he asked.

Liz pulled him into a fierce hug. "I am so glad that you're okay," she told him, holding him tightly.

Sam fumbled with his arms for a moment before wrapping them loosely around Liz. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, and he was glad that he was taller than she so that she would not feel his.

"Look at the big, happy family," Dean said sarcastically from behind them.

Liz broke away from Sam and laughed to cover her embarrassment. "Hey, Dean. This—"

"—isn't what it looks like," Dean finished for her. "I get it." He walked past them and towards his room.

"Dean," Liz called after him with a sigh. He walked into his room without acknowledging her, causing Liz to growl in frustration.

Sam started toward his room, and Liz stomped her foot. "Stop!" she commanded. "I'm not finished."

Sam stopped and turned back around with a guarded look on his face. "Okay."

A look of distaste came over Liz's face. "Do remember that ring that the demon put on you to taunt me?"

Sam looked like someone suddenly punched him in the gut. "How could I forget?" he asked moodily.

"I need it if you still have it."

There was a pregnant pause while Sam considered her. "Why?" he asked finally.

"I just do," she bit out. She took a calming breath. "Do you still have it?" she asked in a nicer tone.

"Yes," Sam said quietly, a tortured expression replacing the guarded one. He reached into his pocket and pulled the gold band out. His hand was shaking as he offered her the ring.

"You carry it on you?" she asked, her sense of horror at the thought showing on her face.

"I've been meaning to give it back," Sam explained. "It just never seemed like the right time to."

Liz's face softened, and she nodded. "Thank you," she said, taking the ring from him.

She turned around, thought better of it, and turned back around to Sam, wringing her hands uncertainly. She finally made her decision, though, and spoke. "I'm giving this ring to Dean," she told him. "I thought you should know."

"I see," he replied in a neutral tone. His eyes betrayed his discomfort all the same. "What about the other ring?"

Liz swallowed hard. "I gave it to Dean. I'm going to take it back and wear it. I need to test the people that I am inviting here, and this is one way that I know to do it."

"So you're not really giving it to Dean, then," Sam pointed out.

Liz smiled humorlessly. "I don't think we're quite to the exchanging rings stage of our relationship yet. I thought you should know that we're going to be wearing the rings, though, after everything that happened. I thought you might need some time to prepare yourself."

"I appreciate that."

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I think I'll manage."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

They stared at one another a moment more then headed in opposite directions.

XXX

Dean and Sam decided to postpone their trip a day so that they could spend some more time tracking down hunters to help them. They decided to blow off a little steam that night by heading to C-Bar to hang out. Liz, Bobby, and Ellen opted not to accompany them.

Liz was sitting on Dean's bed waiting for him when he stumbled in from the bar that night. He had his arm wrapped around a girl Liz recognized as one of C-Bar's regulars, and both of them were giggling.

"There was a pretty good movie on Lifetime tonight," she said into the darkness as the pair came into the room.

The laughter died in Dean's throat as he realized that Liz was on his bed watching the two of them. He flipped on the light, causing her to shield her eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a mixture of drunkenness, confusion, and anger.

Liz ignored the question and calmly stood and eyed the girl with Dean. "Are you sober enough to drive?" she asked her.

The girl nodded, her tipsy euphoria disappearing.

Liz smiled coldly. "Then leave," she told her in a hard voice.

Dean grabbed the girl's arm as she started to leave. "You can't tell her what to do," he protested. "She is _my_ guest."

Liz ignored his protests and continued staring coldly at the girl. The girl looked uncertainly between Dean and Liz then tugged her arm out of Dean's grasp. "Um, it's okay, Dean. We can hang out another night," she said and started moving toward the door.

Dean stopped her again. "No, it's not okay," he replied angrily. "Stay."

"I think I'd better go," the girl said, watching Liz warily.

"Let her leave," Liz told Dean, eyes never leaving the girl.

Dean exhaled irritably. "You know the way out," he told the girl dismissively. She hurried out of the room, shutting the door hard behind her.

When she had gone, Dean got in Liz's face, arms crossed angrily. "You had no right to do that," he said, jaw ticking.

Liz smiled humorlessly. "You're right, I didn't. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted him.

Instead of increasing, as Liz expected, Dean's anger collapsed. "I _needed_ to get laid tonight, Liz," he explained, desperation tinging his voice. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face tiredly.

Liz remained standing, disbelief overtaking her face. "You are kidding, right?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she barked out a laugh. "Oh, please, Dean. You were trying to make me jealous with that whore. You were relieved when I sent her home because you wouldn't have to."

"That's not true," Dean insisted. "I was planning on having sex with her. You just got in the way."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm in your head, Dean. It's kind of pointless to lie."

Dean stood up suddenly, pulling Liz flush against him. She squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away, but Dean held her in place. "I was going to screw that girl six ways from Sunday, and I was going to enjoy it. How are you planning on making that up to me?" he asked with a leer.

Liz shoved away from him. "I wasn't."

"Stay out of my business, then. The next time I come home with someone—"

"The next time!?" Liz interrupted. She shook her head disgustedly. "Dean, you are gorgeous and smart and funny. I don't understand why you don't get that. You're better than these random sluts you pick up."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I happen to know that I'm awesome, Liz, and who I choose to sleep with is none of your business."

"You don't act like you think you're particularly awesome," Liz countered.

"Why don't you leave the analyzing to the professionals, Liz? Or are you a trained psychiatrist now, too?"

Anger flared in Liz's eyes. "You know what, Dean? You can just go to hell!"

Dean smiled cruelly. "If that's what you wanted, then you shouldn't have screwed me, Liz."

Liz's anger melted into a wounded look. "Why are you being so mean to me, Dean?" she asked confusedly.

The cruel smile widened. "Because I can, Liz."

Liz watched Dean pacing angrily in front of her for a moment and got some of her anger back. "Well then, Dean, why stop there? That can't possibly be the best you can do. What else you got?"

Dean stopped pacing and stepped into her personal space. "I could replace you in a second, Liz. I could go out right now and find any number of girls that would jump at the chance to be with me. I wouldn't even have to try. I could get them prettier than you, with a better rack and a nicer ass. I could have my pick."

"You done?"

"Not even close. You want to know something else? I wouldn't have to handle these women with kid's gloves. The things they would know to do—they would be good."

Instead of rage, Liz smiled. She leaned to where they were almost touching. "And not one of these hypothetical women could make you feel half as good as I can," she promised smugly. She stepped back with a triumphant smile on her face. "Face it, Dean, you're—"

Dean silenced her with a hungry kiss. The kiss momentarily stunned Liz, but soon she was kissing Dean back with equal fervor. She tangled her hands in Dean's hair as he picked her up by her butt and slammed her back against the wall. She tugged his shirt until it came off, smiling at the newly exposed skin. Then she was kissing him again, mouth opening to let their tongues tangle. She ran her nails down his back, and Dean broke the kiss to concentrate on unbuttoning Liz's shirt. Liz rained kisses on his jaw and cheek while he worked on her shirt.

Dean was halfway finished unbuttoning the top when he abruptly stopped, dropped Liz, and backed away from her as if she were on fire. Liz managed to catch herself before she hit the floor and stared at Dean dazedly. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"What was that?" she asked confusedly.

Dean had moved to the other side of the room to put some space between them and was trying to get his raging hormones under control.

"Not like this," he told her breathlessly. "I don't want it to be like this. You need to leave before we do something that we'll both regret in the morning."

"Who says we'll regret it?" Liz protested. She stood in front of Dean, shifting awkwardly as she tried to decide the best way of leaving with what remained of her dignity intact.

Dean walked back over to her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Liz, if this was just about the sex, then I'd do it in a heartbeat. I want to have sex with you. I can't imagine not wanting to have sex with you. I mean, look at you. You're hot, Liz. But can you honestly tell me that you want to have sex tonight?"

Liz was hurt and confused, so she reacted with anger to protect herself. "If you want to get lucky tonight, Dean, then take off your pants. Otherwise, have fun with your hand."

Dean kept her from walking away from him when she tried to, gently pulling her face to where it was facing his. Her bravado made his heart ache. "Liz, I'm still a little drunk, but you don't fool me." He slid his hand down from her cheek to her hair and started curling a strand of her hair around his finger. "I think you forget that I'm in your head, too, Liz. Once you get past that hard exterior of yours, there's a gooey cream filling," he said, voice low and seductive. He nuzzled her neck and talked into her ear. "You're a marshmallow, babe."

Liz stayed stock-still. "I could say the same thing about you," she retorted.

Dean pulled back but continued to twist the lock of Liz's hair around his finger. He leaned forward while Liz watched him. Her eyes slid shut when she realized that he was about to kiss her. He stopped right before their lips met and warred with himself.

Liz reopened her eyes when she realized that it was taking too long for Dean to reach her lips. Her eyebrows drew together when she took in the strained look on his face. She stepped away from him, untangling his hand from her hair, and turned her back on him. "You were trying to make me jealous with that girl, weren't you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe a little," Dean admitted. "I didn't quite bargain on all of this."

Liz swallowed heavily and tried to keep the emotion out of her voice when she answered. "I think I should go."

"That's probably a good idea," Dean agreed. "I'm not sure I can be held responsible for my actions if you stay."

Liz kept her back to Dean as she dug in her pocket and pulled out the ring she had gotten from Sam the previous day. "I came in here tonight to give you this," she explained and put the ring on the dresser. "I'll need that ring back that I gave you, but we can talk about that later." When she looked back at Dean, there were tears in her eyes. "Goodnight, Dean," she said quietly and left the room.

Dean watched her go then went and picked up the golden band from his dresser. He slid the ring on his ring finger and stared at it. There was a knock at the door, and he fumbled to get it off, shoving it in his pocket after he had done so.

"Yeah?" he asked, voice a little too high.

"Did you know that that girl you came home with just left in our car?" Sam asked.

XXX

Liz jolted awake the next morning when she registered that she was not alone in her bed. She put her hand over her heart to calm it when she realized that it was only Dean.

Liz's movement roused Dean. "Hello," he greeted with a sleepy smile.

"You're in my bed," Liz pointed out.

"Yeah."

"You're in my bed," she repeated.

Dean sat up and groaned when his head started pounding. "Yeah, I am."

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

Dean sighed. "I wanted to apologize and when I came here to do that, you were asleep. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," he explained. He smiled tentatively. "I'm sorry about last night. The details are a little fuzzy, but I distinctly remember being an ass to you."

Liz blinked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, too. It wasn't either of our finest moment."

Dean yawned sleepily and reached over Liz to grab something off the nightstand. He grasped Liz's hand and slid the diamond ring that she had told him to keep onto her ring finger. "What's with the rings?" he asked curiously, holding up his hand so she could see the ring that was on his finger.

Liz stared at the ring on her finger. "I'm trying to piss off the guys I invited here," she explained. "I figure that if they are still on my dad's side, then seeing you wearing the ring that was intended for Sam will really get under their skin." She pulled her eyes away from the ring to meet Dean's gaze. "Are you okay with that?"

Dean shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Liz watched him until she was satisfied that he was telling the truth. "How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"We should be back in a couple of days," he told her as he played with the hem of her shirt.

"You'd better be," she told him, voice strained with emotion.

A knock on the door saved him from having to respond. Liz rolled her eyes. "I guess that's your cue," she said unhappily and rolled out of the bed. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Dean."

Dean followed her out of bed and caught her up in a chaste kiss. It was starting to get heavier when another knock at the door interrupted them.

Dean clenched his jaw. "I'm coming, Sam!" he yelled in annoyance. He turned back to Liz and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean that crappy stuff I said."

Liz nodded but clearly did not believe him. "Be safe," she said.

"I always am," Dean responded cockily.


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** We're getting close to the end. Less than ten chapters to go now. Thanks to everyone for reading.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It took Sam and Dean longer than they thought it would to find and dispatch the demon that Bobby had sent them after. They finally managed to send the thing back to hell five days after they got to North Dakota.

In the time that Dean and Sam had been gone, Liz's friends showed up. The first indication they had of this was the black Navigator sitting in Bobby's driveway.

"Looks like evil's come a-knocking," Dean quipped as he and Sam piled out of the rental car.

"Do you know who she invited?" Sam asked curiously as they walked to the trunk to get their bags.

"No," Dean replied. He unlocked the trunk and started pulling out bags.

"This should be interesting."

Dean slammed the trunk shut with a grin. "Wanna make a bet on whether everyone survives the weekend?"

Sam shook his head as he tossed Dean's bags to him. "I think I'll pass," he answered dryly.

Liz rushed out to meet them. She awkwardly gave Dean a peck on the lips in greeting, which caused him to look quizzically at her. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Sam, who shrugged stiffly in return.

"That's new," Dean observed.

Liz silenced him with a look then casually checked to make sure he was wearing the wedding ring she had given him. "I'm so glad you're home," she told him quietly. She grabbed one of the bags and started toward the house. "They are driving me crazy."

Dean picked up his bags and followed behind her. "I thought I drove you crazy," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Liz gave him a severe look. "This is not in the good way," she answered.

Sam groaned. "Can we establish that the two of you are not allowed to say things like that while I'm around? I am more than fine with you doing whatever you want as long as I don't have to hear about it."

Liz shrugged noncommittally and dropped the bag she was carrying in the living room. She watched Dean for a second then opened the bag and started putting up the weapons that were in it.

Dean turned to Sam. "We're pretending, Sam. It would be great if you could, too."

Sam glanced at Liz then back at Dean and snorted. "Pretending. _Riiiiiight_."

Dean rolled his eyes and started digging through his bag. He found what he was looking for and hid it behind his back. He walked over to Liz and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I brought you a present," he told her when she acknowledged him.

"Oh? Is it a puppy?" she asked wryly.

Dean laughed despite himself. "No, it's not a puppy," he replied amusedly. "It's this." He pulled a long knife from behind his back and handed it to her.

The playfulness fell away, and Liz took the knife from Dean gingerly. "Is this really for me?" she asked. She was clearly touched by the gesture.

Dean nodded. "We took it off the demon we killed last night. I thought of you." He avoided her eyes as he spoke.

Liz inspected the knife. "It's gorgeous," she told him sincerely. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean was pleased. He ducked his head bashfully and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Liz kissed him on the cheek. "I love it."

Their eyes met and held until Sam cleared his throat. "As touching as this is, I really don't want to watch the two of you make out," he commented sardonically.

Liz looked away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Thanks for the knife, Dean," she muttered and laid it next to the weapons she was cleaning and putting away.

Dean waited until her back was turned then glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam challenged.

Dean opened his mouth to respond when Jason walked in from the kitchen. Dean's response died on his lips as he gaped at the newcomer. He threw an accusing look at Liz, but she had her head turned away and was unaware of his glare.

Jason still had not looked up, so he was unaware of the living room's occupants. "Liz, where are the forks?" he asked. He started when he noticed the brothers. "Sam. Dean." He acknowledged them both with a nod. "You're back." It was evident that he was not pleased with this turn of events.

Dean glared at him. "We're back," he confirmed, putting his hand on the small of Liz's back possessively.

Liz glanced back at Dean with a confused look, but Dean never took his eyes off of Jason.

Jason silently noted the position of Dean's hand. "Did you have a good hunt?" he wondered.

"See what Dean brought me?" Liz interrupted, holding out the knife for Jason's perusal.

Jason looked it over with a bored expression. "Hm. A second-century knife used for beheading insurgents," he observed haughtily. "I guess your boy has a smidgen more taste than I gave him credit for."

Liz smirked at Jason's assessment. "If you weren't so busy being an ass to Dean, Jason, you would have realized that this is _clearly_ a fourth-century knife used by vampire hunters," she rebutted.

Jason clenched his jaw angrily at being shown up. "Where are the forks?" he asked again in a snappish voice.

"Second drawer on the right of the sink," Liz informed him. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Jason recovered his composure and glanced at Dean with an infuriating smile. "Let me know if the Neanderthal gets too rough," he said, looking pointedly at Dean. He left the room with a swagger to his step.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that," she told Dean when Jason had gone.

"What is he doing here?" Dean demanded.

Liz looked contrite. "I told you I was inviting some friends to court them to come to our side. Jason's one of the friends I invited."

"You had better not expect me to be nice to him."

Liz snorted. "If I could just get the two of you to be civil, I would consider it a victory."

"Good luck with that," Dean replied brusquely and left the room.

Liz tiredly rubbed her face and looked at Sam. "Would you talk to your brother?"

Sam shook his head, glaring at Liz without an ounce of sympathy. "You knew what was going to happen when you invited Jason, especially without giving Dean any warning." He left the room after giving her a disappointed shake of his head.

Liz sighed exaggeratedly after he left. "Like it would have been any better if I had given him warning," she muttered to herself.

XXX

"I can't believe you let that man into your house, Bobby," Dean said. He was still so wound up from his encounter with Jason that his body was practically humming with tension.

Bobby looked up from the table where a disassembled gun sat. He had cleaned it and was putting it back together. "Which one of them?" he asked. "They all seem pretty suspect to me."

"There's more of them?" Dean asked. He looked around comically as if men were going to come out of the walls to torment him.

"Three in all."

"Doesn't Liz have any female friends?" Dean mused aloud.

Bobby shrugged. "You'd have to ask her about that, Dean."

"I can't believe she invited Jason here. Why would she do that to you, Bobby? You've been nothing but nice to her."

"Jason? George is the one that worries me."

Dean started pacing. "Trust me, Jason is an ass."

"I've no doubt. I still think George is the greater threat."

Dean snorted. "You're probably right. I doubt that pansy Jason is much of a threat to anyone."

Bobby shrugged. "Jason's just kind of stayed in the background," he explained. "I haven't really paid much attention to him. Now that you boys are back, you can do that."

"Surely you have some other job that Sam and I can go do," Dean pleaded. "I hear that Timbuktu is nice this time of year."

Bobby was not amused. "I do have a job for you," he answered. "This is it. If we get one of these guys on our side, it would be a major break for us. I need you here helping Liz."

"But…"

"No buts. Whatever your problem is with this guy, deal with it."

Dean's face hardened. "He wants to screw Liz."

Bobby stopped assembling the gun and looked up at Dean. "How does Liz feel about him?"

"He's a friend and nothing else," Dean replied confidently. "Still, he's one of her oldest friends, and he uses that every chance he can get."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like dealing with your problem may require a punch in the face," he observed. "I'm okay with that."

Dean grinned. "Sounds to me like we're on the same page."

"Liz was planning on taking them all to C-Bar tonight. Why don't you and Sam go with them?"

"She's taking them to C-Bar!? That's _my_ bar," he replied angrily. He plopped into the seat beside Bobby. "I don't think this day could get much worse."

Bobby smiled sympathetically. "Jo's here."

Dean groaned. "Do you ever feel that you must have done something really major to piss off someone up there, but you aren't quite sure what it was? That's me right now."

Bobby clapped him on the back. "You're a big boy, Dean. You'll live."

XXX

"So," Dean said in a tone that made it clear how unhappy he was to be talking to Jason and his companions, "what are you guys up to?"

They ignored Dean and continued raking the backyard. "Which one is he?" asked the taller of Jason's companions. Dean vaguely recognized him from his time at Shady Acres but couldn't remember his name.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, George. It's annoying."

"So you're George," Dean said. "Who's the other one?"

George finally looked up from where he was raking. He got the other guy in a headlock and turned toward Dean. "This is Fred. He's a sissy. We keep him around because we feel sorry for him."

Fred shoved George off of him. "Oh, please, I could kick your ass," he responded testily.

"I'd like to see you try," George rebutted.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked Dean over the commotion the other two men were causing.

Dean's lips curled in distaste. "Liz said there was something I might could help you with," he answered.

"Did you piss her off?" Fred chimed in. "We sure must have. She's been having us do manual labor all day. I feel like I'm fifteen and in her dad's class again."

George frowned at Fred. "Don't bring up her dad, okay?" He turned to Dean. "Yeah, you can help us, Dean. Grab a rake and get to cracking."

Fred noticed the ring on Dean's finger as he reached for one of the rakes that had been propped against the house. He nudged George to point it out.

Dean noticed and froze. "What?" he asked.

Jason glared at George and Fred. "They are looking at your ring," he explained. He shot another dirty look at the men for being so obvious.

Dean glanced down at the ring on his finger. "Oh. Liz gave it to me. She said that it was my grandfather's. She's wearing the matching ring."

Fred sucked in a breath and whipped around to Jason.

Jason shook his head in warning. "She's obviously trying to gage our reaction," he reasoned. "You noticed Liz's ring. I don't know why you're surprised that Dean is wearing the matching one."

"It's not right," Fred insisted. He was visibly upset. "He's a piece of trash who doesn't deser—"

"Enough, Fred," Jason interrupted, voice razor-sharp in warning. "Shut up and start raking."

Fred threw down the rake. "No, Jason. It's unforgivable what she's doing. She can do her own damn raking." With that, he slammed his way into the house.

George rolled his eyes. "I better go keep him from doing something stupid," he said and headed after Fred. A few seconds later, the front door slammed, and a car started and spun its tires as it backed up.

Dean and Jason listened to all this then considered one another warily.

"They are coming back for you, aren't they?" Dean asked, obviously disliking the alternative.

"Hopefully," Jason said, unconcerned that George and Fred would do anything else. He kicked at the dirt with his toe. "Do you know why I'm here?" he asked curiously.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Liz told me that she's trying to woo you to our side."

"Not exactly," Jason clarified. "She wants me to be a spy. I'm a little surprised she didn't tell you."

"I've been on the road a lot with Sam," Dean explained defensively.

Jason raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "It's none of my business."

"You're right. It's not."

Silence descended between them. "So what did you decide?" Dean asked finally.

Jason smiled tauntingly. "She knows I'll do anything she asks," he said. "That's why she brought me here and risked pissing you off. I was worth it."

Dean snorted. "I have serious doubts that you are worth the effort it took her to dial the phone. You're gonna have to work real hard to change my mind about that."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fortunately, I could care less what you think about me, _Dean_. Liz is the only person in this shoddy operation that I give a damn about. I came for her and her only."

"Her dad wasn't suspicious of you meeting with Liz? That doesn't seem like him at all."

"It's not like him. That's why Fred and George were sent with me. They think I'm soft where Liz is concerned. It's a problem mainly because they're right. So, at some point in the not too distant future, the two of you are going to have to do something bad enough that Fred and George accept it as a reason that I decide to work against Liz."

"What am I supposed to do to piss you off that much?" Dean asked dubiously.

"Besides exist?" Jason muttered. He shrugged unrepentantly at Dean's annoyed look. "I don't know. Liz has never been particularly vindictive, so I don't know what it would take for me to get really upset with her. I suppose something of the hot and heavy variety that gets thrown in my face would do."

Dean shook his head vehemently. "No. Liz is…No."

"It's not exactly my idea of a fun Thursday night either, but it will be effective," Jason assured him dryly. He did a double take: "Wait, why are _you_ objecting to this? I thought you would revel in the chance to rub my face in what I can't have."

Dean sighed. "It's complicated. I don't think Liz is in a state of mind to be okay with making out in front of other people right now, much less anything more than that."

Jason got a decidedly superior look on his face. "Liz is a champ. She does what needs to be done no matter the cost to herself."

"You don't know her as well as you think you do."

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me then as to just what Liz has done to make you think differently. Judging from your very much alive, very much not possessed brother, I would say she took one for the team there. I would love to know how she managed that, by the way." He smirked at Dean. "It's got to be awkward knowing that your brother has boned your wife."

Dean reacted and punched Jason in the face. He went down like a sack of potatoes but quickly recovered and stood back up, licking the blood from his lips as he did so. He glared at Dean as he gingerly inspected the damage to his face.

"Did I touch a nerve, Dean?" Jason taunted. "Don't worry. I am sure you are completely adequate and her mind only occasionally wanders to what might have been."

Dean punched him again. Even though he had been expecting it, Jason was still caught squarely in the chin. His head whipped around, but the force did not send him tottering to the ground this time.

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked?" Dean asked disbelievingly. He was itching to punch Jason again.

Jason smiled tauntingly, letting the blood stain his teeth as his lips stretched across them. "I'm trying to see how far I can push you before you snap," he explained. "It's useful information to know about a man."

The effect of Jason's words was like ice on Dean's anger. "You really don't want to try me," he promised and headed back into the house before he lost control.

He looked for Liz and pulled her aside when he found her. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she agreed and stepped to the side with him.

"Not here," he told her.

"Okay," she replied and led him outside and into the woods surrounding Bobby's house. They stopped far enough into the woods that the house was no longer visible. Liz obviously spent a lot of time out here when Dean was gone because she headed straight for a fallen tree and sat on it.

She crossed her legs and balanced on the log. "What's up, Dean?" she asked. There was a playfulness to her tone that had been rare of late. Dean hated to take it away, but he was on a mission.

"Keep Jason away from me," he told her.

She dropped her legs to the ground. "What did he do now?" she asked with a sigh.

Dean shook his head then straddled the log where he was facing Liz. "It doesn't matter. Just keep him away from me."

"I'll do my best," Liz told him. She grabbed his hand and tugged him closer. "I missed you," she said and pulled him into a kiss.

He pushed her away. "Don't tease me, Liz," he said.

Liz cocked her head at him. "Who says I'm teasing?"

His chest heaved as he weighed how serious she was. His muscles quivered with the effort it took to stop himself from jerking her to him and having his way with her. She made up his mind for him however when she closed the distance between them and kissed him again. He didn't resist her this time.

She wasn't in a hurry, so neither was he. They kissed languidly until they heard a branch snap behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jason asked.

Liz rolled her eyes and pulled away from Dean. "Yes, Jason, you are," she told him. She stood up, keeping her hand clasped in Dean's.

Dean tugged her back onto the log and pulled her against his chest. "Ignore him," he said and kissed her again.

Liz pulled away, eyes wide. "Dean…" she began. She squirmed and glanced back at Jason.

Jason made a face. "Liz, you have guests. This is not being very hospitable."

Dean clenched his jaw. "You should leave right now, Jason," he told the other man.

Liz was rigid in Dean's embrace. "Dean…"

Dean cupped her face in his hands. "What?" he asked.

Liz's eyes were worried as she gazed back at him. "I'm not taking his side, Dean, but I think I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go?"

Liz glanced down guiltily. "He's not going away, and I feel weird making out in front of him," she mumbled.

Dean glared at Jason. "I could make him go away," he offered. He could feel how tense Liz was and knew it had nothing to do with Jason. He was getting better at their connection. He concentrated on what Liz was feeling. She'd had time to think about what she was doing, and she was running scared. It struck Dean for the first time that he knew why she was scared, and it wasn't why he expected. She was scared because she didn't know what this meant to him. She was exactly where she wanted to be but was trying to not get too invested in it in case Dean wasn't. Realizing this, Dean suddenly felt much better. He kissed her chastely on the lips and turned her loose.

"We can talk later," he told her.

Liz looked confused and relieved at the same time. "Later," she agreed, cocking her head to try to gauge what Dean was feeling.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great. Now that it's cleared up that you're going to—" He mimed quotation marks with his fingers. "—'talk' later, can I discuss something with you?"

Dean met Liz's eyes. "I really hate him," he told her. He looked over her shoulder at Jason. "I really hate you."

Jason smirked. "I can assure you the feeling's mutual."

It was Liz's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, Jason. Let's go talk."

Jason shook his head. "I followed you out here for a reason. I want both of you here."

Liz crossed her arms in front of her angrily. "Why?"

"So that Dean can keep you from killing me," Jason replied with a small smile.

Liz looked at Jason as though he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about?"

Jason sighed. "This is the first time I've been without my escorts since we got here, so I thought it would be a good time to tell you this. I've had some time to think about things, and I can't do what you want me to do."

Liz glanced at Dean. "What do you mean you can't? All I need is for you to tell me what my father is up to."

Jason gulped. "I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Liz asked. "I called you here for that very purpose."

Dean was forgotten in the arguing. "I know you did," Jason replied bitterly. "I'm not your performing monkey, though. There are things that are happening that you don't know about. Everything doesn't revolve around you, Liz."

Liz mock-gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked sarcastically.

Jason rubbed his temples. "Frank threatened to kill my son if I disobey him."

"Your son?" Liz repeated in confusion. Understanding lit her face. "You knocked up Ginger."

Jason gave her a severe look. "You're right. I did."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "When's she due?"

Jason shrugged. "Any day now. Apparently, I'm very virile, and she's very fertile."

Liz made a disgusted face. "Eww. That is way more information than I needed."

"Yeah, well, I can't help you, or Frank kills my kid. I got in enough trouble for covering up the fact that you were in Chicago. I don't want to test him unnecessarily."

Liz's head jerked up. "My dad said you told him I was there."

Jason looked hurt. "He lied."

Dean cleared his throat. "Liz, you know I'm not taking his side, but it's a lot to ask him to risk his kid's life."

Liz rounded on Dean. "I know, but that's exactly what I'm asking him to do," she told him. She turned back to Jason. "That's exactly what I'm asking you to do."

Jason looked heavenward and heaved a sigh. "I'll help you when I can, Liz, but I won't risk my family's safety to do it. And anyway, I can't tell you Frank's master plan because I don't know it. I can't tell you what he's up to because I'm not privy to that information. Right now, my job is to work against you. I was allowed to come here with the understanding that I would report back to Frank with any relevant information. I haven't found anything except that you two enjoy sickening displays of affection." He ducked his head. "I can't be a spy for you, Liz. I wish I could, but I'm not a strong enough person to risk everything."

Liz was disappointed. "If my dad wins, it'll be bad. Do you really want your son growing up in a world that my father controls?"

"At least he'll grow up that way."

Liz blinked back tears. "We need you, Jason. I need your help."

Jason refused to meet Liz's gaze. "That's not gonna work this time, Liz. I love you, but I can't let you control me anymore. I have too much to lose."

Liz nodded and leaned against Dean for support. "I understand. Sorry it couldn't work out."

Jason's voice was barely above a whisper as he responded. "Me, too, Liz. Me, too."

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what had been said. Liz looked at Dean and then back at Jason. "So that's that," she said.

Jason shrugged. "I guess so."

Liz squeezed Dean's hand to make sure he was still there. "Congratulations on your son," she told Jason.

Jason was fighting tears as he looked up at Liz. "Don't do that. Don't be nice to me. I've let your bastard of a father get something on me, and now he's using it against you. Don't be nice to me."

Liz smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you, though. A baby's big news."

Jason closed the distance between himself and Liz and pulled her into a hug. Liz let go of Dean's hand and allowed Jason to hug her but didn't return the embrace.

Jason squeezed her to him. "I'm so scared, Liz. I don't know how to be a father. I thought you would hate me."

Liz tucked her chin over Jason's shoulder and loosely closed her arms around him. "I don't hate you, J."

Jason met Dean's eyes over Liz's shoulder and turned Liz loose. He kicked at the ground with his toe. "Sorry, man. I…didn't…"

"It's fine," Dean said. He was itching to touch Liz and renew his claim on her, but he forced himself not to.

Liz glanced back at him. "So much for my brilliant plan, huh?"

Dean shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

Liz turned back to Jason. "It's getting late. I guess we'd better get back. I promised Fred and George that we could party tonight."

"Whoo-hoo," Jason replied unenthusiastically. "Party time. Can't wait." He started to walk away and then stopped. "George and Fred are still going to think I'm on your side. I know I don't deserve it, but it would really help me out if you would do something to plausibly make them think that I've turned on you."

Liz sized him up. "I'll think about it," she said. "You'd better go ahead in case George and Fred are back."

Jason shook his head. "It would be better if you two did. I'll walk around and come out in a different place."

"Fine. Be ready by seven. We're gonna grab something to eat before we head to the local bar."

Jason grabbed Liz as she walked by him. "I really am sorry, Liz."

She removed his hand and walked away.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"Keys," Liz demanded, holding out her hand to Jason.

Jason stared at her unhappily for a moment then handed her the keys to the Navigator.

"Load up, everyone!" she called.

Jason headed for the front seat at the same time Dean did. Liz noticed and motioned for Jason to sit in the back. He glared at Dean but crawled in the back without making a scene.

When everyone was settled, Jason leaned forward. "It's cued up for you, Liz," he told her.

"What's cued up?" Dean wanted to know.

Liz was distracted and didn't answer. "Hey! Fred, George, backseat! Jo and Sam get to sit in the middle."

A smile slid onto George's face. "I used to dream about you telling me to get in the backseat," he told Liz. "In my dreams, though, you were crawling back here with me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, George, I doubt even in _your_ dreams I was desperate enough to want to hook up with you."

"Liz, not only would we hook up, but you would be desperate for me. You would demand that I take you."

Liz turned around and pinned him with a disapproving glare. "How's Ashley, George? Do you miss her when you're sent on these long assignments far from home?"

George smirked. "About as much as Jason misses Ginger. That is, I wouldn't kick you out of bed if you crawled into it with me."

Liz laid a hand on Dean's arm to calm him down. She could feel that he was about to snap. "I got it," she told him and turned back to George. "I'm stopping Dean from killing you now, but in the very near future, I won't."

"Ooh, I'm scared," George mocked. "You're protecting me from the guy who's too pussy-whipped to stand up to his wife. Thank God."

Liz smiled a saccharine-sweet smile. "I'm going to enjoy watching him beat the hell out of you."

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned over Jo into Liz's line of sight. "You hate George. He pretends to hate you because he secretly wants you. We get it. Can we just listen to some ocean breathing salty and get on with it?" he asked in exasperation.

Dean looked at Jason as if he had lost his mind. "What is he talking about?" he asked Liz.

Liz ducked her head. "It's a song. 'Ocean Breathes Salty.' Jason and I had this tradition where we drove around listening to songs to make crappy days better. When I called him to come up here, he wanted to know what I wanted to hear."

"So you told him."

Liz's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"It's not," Dean insisted.

"Oh, for the love of God," Jo chimed in from the back, "please spare us the two of you dancing around one another. Can we just go?"

Liz glanced back at her, face reddening in embarrassment. "Sure," she replied and started the car.

XXX

"I think my ear's are bleeding," Dean told Liz as they piled out of the vehicle and walked toward C-Bar.

Liz cocked an eyebrow. "Like you have any room to be talking about musical tastes," she said. "Whitesnake? Really?"

"You take that back."

Liz shrugged. "I would if they didn't blow so much."

Jason bumped his shoulder against Liz's before Dean could respond. "It's time to sing. It's time to sing," he sing-songed happily. He started doing the Running Man, which caused Liz to laugh begrudgingly.

Dean rolled his eyes at Jason. "This is the wrong night for karaoke," he informed him with a pleased smile.

Liz looked repentant as she met Dean's eyes. "Actually, I talked Tony into letting us do karaoke tonight," she explained.

"Who is Tony?"

"The owner."

"You know the owner!? Just how often have you been coming here lately?"

"I'm surprised you don't know Tony," Liz rebutted with an arched eyebrow. "He knows you. And I've been coming for the karaoke."

Jo rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Sam and I are going to go get a table," she told them. "Have fun with…this."

"Okay," Dean replied distractedly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"So, are we going to be wowed by the musical stylings of Dean?" Jason interrupted. His voice dripped with condescension.

"There is not enough alcohol in this place to get me on that stage," Dean replied vehemently.

"That's okay," Jason answered. He wrapped an arm around Liz and pulled her to him. "I'll get your wench to sing something real special for you."

Liz smiled tightly and shoved Jason's arm off of her. "How about you worry about your own business, Jason?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

George laughed and replaced Jason's arm with his. "I like it when you're sassy, Liz," he told her. He winked at Dean. "I bet you do, too."

"Can I kill him now?" Dean wondered.

Liz pretended to think about it. "I guess we'd better wait. It is a public place and all. Don't worry, though, when we get him alone, I will thoroughly enjoy letting you destroy him." She moved out from under George's arm and fell into step with Dean. "I'm so glad that you're home and can defend my honor."

"Oh, come on, Liz. I can't have you in my bed, so you can at least let me get you on that stage." This time Fred was talking. He smiled knowingly at Dean. "Be honest, Dean. She's a firecracker, isn't she?"

Dean clenched and unclenched his hands. He looked at Liz. "Tell me again why I can't kill them," he requested.

Liz's face was red from anger. "I'm having a hard time remembering," she replied. She turned to the other boys. "I hate all of you. I hope you know that."

George laughed, unaffected by Liz's scorn. "That's fine. Jo is pretty smokin,' and I'm not particularly picky."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Jo could kill you."

George laughed. "She could try," he rebutted and headed toward the stage. Jason and Fred followed behind him. Liz started after them, but Dean pulled her to a stop.

"I really dislike that guy," he told her. "I didn't think I could dislike one of your friends more than I dislike Jason. I was wrong. I can't stand Jason, but those other two…well, they make me want to do not very nice things to them."

Liz smiled tightly. "George and Fred are _not_ my friends," she insisted. She glanced behind her at the boys taking over the stage then looked back at Dean. "I really have to go make sure they don't cause a scene."

Dean nodded. "Alright. Then go."

Dean watched her leave then headed to the bar, got a round of drinks, and maneuvered his way over to the table that Jo and Sam had procured. He plopped into one of the available chairs and turned toward the stage. Liz, Fred, George, and Jason were already gathered there, and Jason and George had launched into "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones. Liz threw her head back and laughed at George's off-key singing.

By the fourth song, no one at the table was paying much attention to the group on the stage. Their attention was drawn again when Jason took the mic from Liz and addressed the crowd. He had obviously been imbibing because his words were slurred.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to thank you for indulging us tonight. My friend has had a rough time lately, and we're trying to cheer her up." He motioned toward Liz. "Everyone say hello to Liz. Liz say hello to everyone." Liz forced a smile and waved stiffly to the crowd.

Jason smiled winningly. "If that seemed awkward, it's because it was. My name is Jason, and I am in love with this gorgeous woman." He sighed dramatically. "Sadly, Liz does not feel the same way about me."

A couple of drunken girls at the table nearest the stage cooed sympathetically.

Jason shrugged. "I know, right? I am awesome. But alas, it is true; she does not love me. Instead she's sleeping with some guy who doesn't appreciate all that she has to offer."

Liz squeezed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Does this have a point, Jason?" she asked loud enough for the majority of the bar to hear.

"It does indeed," Jason replied with feigned nonchalance.

Liz gave him a no-nonsense look. "Get to it."

Jason smiled maddeningly. "You're not your father, Liz, so stop trying to be."

Liz took a threatening step toward Jason but caught herself and glared at him instead. Jason turned back to the crowd, ignoring Liz's threatening look.

"So, naturally, this guy and I got off to a rocky start. He doesn't seem to be going anywhere, though, so I've decided to try and bury the hatchet with him. To that end, I am going to sing a song with him in mind."

"No. No, you're not," Liz objected fervently. "You are _not_ going to serenade my husband."

"He needs to know how you can be."

Liz looked deadly. "Then he can find out for himself."

Jason smirked. "Are you afraid of what I might tell him?" he asked.

"That is it exactly," Liz answered sarcastically.

Jason stared at her longingly. "You can't ignore what we have forever, Liz."

Liz angrily grabbed the microphone from Jason. "That is such crap, Jason. The only place we were ever together was in your fevered imagination. We never will be together. You've been peddling this same tired sob story since we were fifteen. Don't you ever get tired of needing it to get you laid? Better yet, what does your wife think about you declaring your love for another woman?" Liz turned to the crowd. "That's right, his wife. His very pregnant wife. Also, I slept with my husband. _My husband_. I hardly think that makes me a slut."

Fred snickered from the side of the stage. "No, sleeping with your husband's brother did that," he called loudly.

Liz froze. Jason's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Liz held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't speak," she said through clenched teeth and turned to Fred.

At the table, Dean gulped down a tequila shot. He looked at Sam to gauge his reaction. He could see the tension in Sam's shoulders, but other than that, he did not react.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

Sam nodded tersely.

Jo was miserably nursing her drink and watching Liz confront Fred. "What an ass," she commented to no one in particular.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sam asked.

Dean tossed back another shot of tequila. "She's getting there," he replied. He was not yet slurring his words, but he was not far from it.

"I thought those guys were supposed to be her friends," Jo interrupted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Liz thinks she can make them join the side of light," he replied, laughing bitterly and downing another tequila shot.

A voice from behind them interrupted the conversation at the table: "Dean Winchester as I live and breathe. I thought I had seen the last of you when I kicked your ass in Denver."

Dean groaned as he turned to the newcomer. "Sheila," he acknowledged and turned back around dismissively.

"Dean," the woman replied in kind, mocking his serious tone. She sat beside him and followed his line of sight to the stage and Liz.

She watched Liz for a few moments as she fought with Fred. "Oh, I like her," she commented when Liz open-hand slapped Fred across the face. "It's too bad she's evil, huh, Dean?"

Dean snorted. "Says the spawn of Satan herself."

Sheila smiled. "Don't be bitter because I got the best of you, Dean. It could happen to anyone."

Dean snorted drunkenly. "You've never seen the best of me, Sheila," he rebutted. He was slurring his words now.

Sheila smirked. "Pray, do tell where you're hiding the best of you, then. It must be up your ass 'cause I've seen every other part of you."

Dean reddened with anger while Jo and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is this?" Jo asked Dean.

Sheila's gaze slid over Jo. "This must be your latest conquest, Dean. Blonde and stupid. Just your type."

"Hey!" Jo protested.

"Leave her alone, Sheila," Dean demanded. "I'm losing my patience with you."

Sheila's eyes lit up. "Oh, I remember the last time you lost your patience with me. I wouldn't mind a repeat."

Something about the set of Dean's jaw stopped Sheila from goading him further. "I didn't know that Bobby's little town had moved so far up in the bad guy factor," she commented, looking at the stage. "Those are some seriously badass people gathered up there."

"Really?" Dean scoffed, focusing on Jason. "Those guys?"

Sheila scanned the lineup again. "Well, the guy on the far left is more of an office type," she said, pointing at Jason. "Don't get me wrong, though, he can get his hands dirty when the situation calls for it. No one on that stage is innocent if you know what I mean."

"What'd the chick do?" Dean asked, purposely keeping his voice casual.

Sheila laughed derisively. "You mean Malibu Barbie's evil sister? She's the heir-apparent to her father's evil empire. She has a whiny brother that pretends he's in charge, but trust me, she's the one to keep an eye on."

Dean leered at Liz. "I can think of worse jobs."

Sheila considered Liz again. She turned back to Dean with a sadistic smile. "Dark and devious is a new venture for you, Dean. I would have thought she was more Sam's type."

Dean stiffened, causing Sheila to smile malevolently. "Sorry to burst your bubble if you were planning on giving her a night to remember, Dean, but her father has big plans for her and they don't include you. On the bright side, Frank Barrister happens to be her father, and you don't want any part of anything he has to do with. Have you heard of him?"

Dean shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. "I might have. Why?"

"He's into some serious stuff, and like I said, his daughter up there is set to inherit the throne."

"So you're here for that girl?" Dean asked, once again keeping his voice as neutral as possible. "She doesn't look like much."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Please. If I was hunting Liz Barrister, she'd be dead, little princess that she is. I didn't even know they let out her of her glass castle. Nope, I'm after the tall one to her right," she explained, pointing at George.

"What's he done?" Dean asked, suddenly interested.

"What hasn't he done?" Sheila replied. "I started tracking him when I realized that he is one of Frank Barrister's enforcers. That is a horrible, evil man up there."

Dean turned back to the stage just as Liz laughed at something George had said. "Evil, huh?"

"One of scummiest excuses for a human being I've ever run across."

Dean sighed. "Of course he is," he said unhappily, exchanging a look with Sam.

Sam shrugged noncommittally and took a drink of his beer. He looked back at the stage, drunkenly watching Liz.

When Dean looked back at the stage, Liz had exited it and was walking angrily over to their table.

Dean panicked. "Uh, listen, Sheila. There's something that I need to—" The words died in his throat as Liz reached the table, followed closely by Jason, Fred, and George.

"You're in my seat," Liz told Sheila irritably. She tapped her on the shoulder and waited to be acknowledged.

Sheila took her time turning around and swiveled back to Dean after she had done so without saying so much as a word to Liz. She watched curiously as Jason, George, and Fred pulled up chairs and joined the group.

"Well, isn't this just delicious," she said with another sadistic smile. "The great and powerful Dean Winchester got duped by a girl." She turned back to Liz. "I am _so_ going to enjoy watching you get your ass kicked."

Liz looked over Sheila's head at Dean with a question in her eyes. "My ass kicked?"

Dean looked pained. "This is Sheila. She's a little overzealous when it comes to fighting. She's a hunter, and she was just telling us about your exploits."

Liz's eyebrows drew together. "_My_ exploits?"

"Dean, what in the hell is going on?" Sheila interrupted, looking between Liz and Dean.

"Well, Sheila, it's like this. I'd like you to meet Liz…my wife."

To Dean's surprise, Sheila started laughing.

"Let me guess," she said, "she tricked you into it. Or some member of her immediate family did. Either way, you had no idea what was happening and now you can't get out of it."

"Uh…pretty much, yeah."

"I swear, Dean. You need to stop letting little Dean do so much of the thinking for you."

Dean smirked. "A couple of your nights would have been a whole lot lonelier if I did that."

Sheila became sullen. "You aren't God's gift to women, Dean. You just think you are."

"Says the woman who just asked for an encore."

Sheila scowled and glanced at Liz. "So, why's she still here?"

"I'm like a foot from you," Liz interjected irritably. "Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Sheila swiveled around again. "Okay then, princess, why are you still here?"

Liz struggled to keep her anger in check. "Stop acting like you're better than me. You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Sheila shrugged. "I know that you are wonderful at manipulating people, and if Dean's kept you around, it's because you're doing it to him."

"And you're an idiot."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Everyone who knows you talks about your biting wit. I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed, princess."

"Stop calling me princess," Liz said through clenched teeth. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped and looked at Dean. She met his eyes then rolled hers angrily. "Fine, but you owe me."

Sheila looked at Liz as if she had lost her mind. "What exactly makes you think that I owe you?"

"I obviously wasn't talking to you," Liz informed her in a clipped tone.

"Riiiiight," Sheila replied, drawing out the word. "You were talking to the voices in your head."

"If you want to get technical about it," Liz replied distractedly. She frowned and glared at Dean.

Sheila followed her line of sight and saw Dean give Liz a returning no-nonsense look. Sheila turned back just in time to see Liz bristle under the look.

"I'm still here because I make myself useful," Liz explained to Sheila. She never looked away from Dean as she spoke.

It took a second for what Liz had said to make sense to Sheila because she was still pondering the bizarre scene she had witnessed between Dean and Liz. She covered her momentary confusion well, however.

"Useful how?" she asked maliciously. "Dean needs variety in his sex life. I know how your father likes to keep his girls sheltered. Let me assure you, Dean'll get tired of you once that new car smell wears off."

"That's enough, Sheila," Dean interrupted. His anger had sobered him somewhat.

Liz smirked at Sheila. "Well then," she said provokingly, "I guess it's a good thing that I have more to offer him than sex."

Sheila returned the smirk. "He _always_ gets tired and sends 'em packing, princess."

Liz's anger broke. "If you call me princess one more time, I'll break your fingers," she threatened, taking a step towards Sheila.

"Would you prefer bitch?" Sheila asked with a sly smile.

Dean stepped between them before Liz could hit Sheila. Liz flinched away from Dean when he tried to grab her.

Dean put up his hands in surrender. "It's not worth it, Liz. Sheila's just a stupid bitch who's trying to goad you."

Liz kept a step between herself and Dean, hugging herself protectively as she watched Sheila. "It's working."

Sheila watched the display with an amused smile. "Oh, yeah, that's the picture of a couple in love," she said sarcastically. "Sexual satisfaction at its finest."

"Shut up," Dean told her in a deadly serious tone.

Liz gave Sheila a cutting look. Dean turned Liz's head toward him. She jerked her head out of his hand but met his eyes. She got a defeated look on her face and sighed.

"I came here to sing, so I'm gonna go do that again. Ya'll have fun here."

Jason stood up. "I'll go with you."

"How about you don't?" Liz replied, the anger she had buried returning to the surface.

"I'll come with you," Dean offered.

Liz spun around, face frozen in a shocked expression. She meekly stuttered out, "Okay." She cleared her throat and tried again in a stronger voice. "I'll pick a song out for us."

"It had better be badass," Dean told her. His tone was teasing, but he watched her with concern.

Liz jumped on the chance to lighten the mood: "Oh please, Dean, you've got no one fooled. There is a Pat Benatar song with your name on it," she joked nervously.

"I think you meant Led Zeppelin," he rebutted.

Liz pretended to think about it. "I'm pretty sure I meant what I said," she replied with a small smile.

Dean looked horrified. "Maybe I should choose the song," he said.

Liz grinned. "Trust me, Dean. It'll be great. Just meet me on the stage."

He gave her a dubious look but headed for the stage. She picked out a song and joined him there. He grabbed her hand when she offered it to him and helped her onto the stage. Their eyes caught and held until the opening strands of Styx's "The Best of Times" started. Dean scowled and glared at Liz.

She gave him an innocent look and dissolved in laughter. The corners of his mouth fought a smile as he started singing.

She joined him after a few bars, and they sang the rest of the song together. When it ended, they sang another song. When that one ended, Dean pulled Liz against him and spoke into her ear so that she could hear him over the noise in the bar. She stiffened but didn't move away.

"I think I'm gonna take Sam, Jo, and Sheila and go home. Will you be okay with Jason and them?"

Liz nodded against him. She was close enough that his stubble scratched her skin. "Why is Sheila going with you?" she asked with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Dean smiled at Liz's obvious jealousness. "She's an old friend of Bobby's. I figured he'd want to see her," he explained. "Don't worry, I won't sleep with her without at least one more drink in me."

It was the wrong thing to say. Liz broke the contact between their bodies as if Dean had suddenly turned to fire. "Have a good night," she said in an overly polite tone.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Liz, I was only joking."

Liz plastered a fake smile on her face. "It's fine. I'll see you later," she said and walked off.

Dean rubbed his face. "I just can't keep my mouth shut," he grumbled.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Liz stumbled back to Bobby's house several hours later with Jason, George, and Fred in tow. She had obviously gotten over her anger at Dean as she broke off from the group and went straight to his bedroom and knocked.

She gave him a slow, seductive smile when he opened the door. "Hello, handsome," she greeted and giggled.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. "Are you drunk?" he asked her.

Liz's smile widened. "Nope," she replied, leaning forward and kissing him.

Dean tasted alcohol and pulled away. "You sure?" he asked.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "I'm not drunk," she insisted. "I'm just tipsy enough." She emphasized each word with a poke to his chest.

Dean looked confused. "Tipsy enough for what?"

She was smiling again. "Enough where I am okay with this happening…" She motioned between the two of them. "…but not enough that it would be taking advantage of me when it does."

Dean was amused as he looked her up and down. "_When_ it does?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Liz smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing him sloppily. "Don't tell me no, Dean. I'm not sure my fragile ego could take it."

Dean gave in to her kisses for a minute then pushed Liz back to where he could see her face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Liz groaned and banged her head against Dean's shoulder in frustration. "You're not this sensitive, Dean. Stop trying to be."

Dean gulped. "Fair enough. You can stop me if you change your mind," he told her and pulled her into the room. He shut the door behind him and made sure it was locked.

Liz pounced on him the second that he turned around. Dean kissed her back, pushing her against the wall. He pulled back from her and held her in place.

"There's no need to be jealous of Sheila," he said. "She was a long time ago, and it was just sex."

"You don't have to explain."

"I know. It's just I could tell that you were jealous earlier, and I wanted to assure—"

"I am _not_ jealous of that whore!" Liz protested a little too strongly.

Dean smiled. "I'll let you go when you admit that you're jealous," he told her playfully.

"I'll admit I'm jealous of Sheila when you admit you're jealous of Jason," she rebutted. There was nothing playful about her tone.

Dean let go of her wrists and took a step back from her. "I am not jealous of Jason," he insisted, the lightheartedness gone from his voice as well. "Did I touch on a nerve, Liz?"

Liz looked indignant. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"You certainly sound like you're not jealous." The sarcasm was heavy in Dean's voice.

They stood staring at one another unhappily until Liz got a determined look on her face and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. "Are you jealous now?" she asked with a smirk.

Dean swallowed hard but held his ground. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a forced shrug.

"That's too bad," Liz told him. "I was hoping we could have some fun tonight." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the floor and looked at Dean as seductively as she could manage. "Are you sure that I've got nothing that interests you? Not even a little bit?"

Dean's breathing picked up perceptively. "You're not playing fair," he whined. He pouted then moved in for a kiss.

Liz smiled triumphantly against his mouth as their lips met then gently pushed him back. Her face softened as she looked into his eyes. "I was jealous of Sheila tonight," she admitted. "I wanted to scratch her eyes out for her having the audacity to think she could look at you with those bedroom eyes of hers."

Dean considered her with a serious look on his face. "You have nothing to worry about," he told her. "I'm not interested in Sheila. I'm interested in you. Don't get your head messed up thinking any different."

Liz ran her fingers across Dean's jaw. "Beautiful Dean, always reassuring me," she said with a fond smile. She tugged at his shirt. "Off, now," she commanded.

Dean complied with the request then kissed her urgently. "You don't have to do this to prove anything to me," he assured her.

Liz snorted. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and take your pants off."

Dean grinned rakishly and saluted her. "Aye, aye, Captain."

XXX

"This is never going to work," Dean said into the darkness. "I hope you know that."

Liz had almost nodded off when he spoke, so she had to push the sleep away for a moment before she could respond. "Of course it will," she answered finally.

"No, it won't," Dean disagreed. "Sam and you might have had a shot, but you and I have nothing in common. We're _never_ going to work. You have all these issues that I have no idea how to deal with, and Sheila's right, I get bored extremely easy."

Liz rubbed her face tiredly and sat up with a yawn. "It'll work because it has to, Dean. We don't have the luxury of getting divorced and moving on with our lives, so we'll come up with something that works for us. It may not be pretty, but it'll be okay." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just so you know, this works for me," she said after she pulled back.

Dean put their foreheads together. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"I work well under pressure," Liz replied with a playful smile.

Dean pulled back. "This isn't a joke. I can't believe _I'm_ the one being serious right now."

Liz laughed humorlessly. "Of course this is a joke," she replied bitterly. "This is one big cosmic joke, and we are the punch line."

Dean pushed the hair out of Liz's eyes. "The universe isn't very funny then."

Liz smiled acidly. "The universe is hilarious."

Dean did not reply. They sat together in the darkness for long enough that Dean thought that Liz had nodded off, so he was surprised when she spoke.

"Would you tell me something?" she asked suddenly.

"What's that?"

"What happened between you and Sheila?"

Dean stiffened. "I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"I just want to know why she bothers you so much," Liz explained.

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm only telling you this story once. Agreed?"

At Liz's nod, he continued. "I was on a hunt in Denver, when Sheila showed up. I was drunk and bored, so I took her back to my hotel, and we spent the next couple of days together. I woke up the third day, and she was nowhere to be found. My notes were missing and so was my car. She beat me to the bad guy and killed it before I caught up to her. I got the Impala back, though."

A memory was trying to force its way to the surface of Dean's mind, but he fiercely pushed it back.

Liz noticed but didn't chase after the memory. "There's more to the story," she pointed out.

"Sometimes a man needs his secrets, Liz." Dean's voice was harsh, but his eyes were pleading with her not to push.

Liz honored his unspoken request. "Fair enough," she replied, laying her head on Dean's chest.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned down and kissed the top of Liz's head. "Thanks," he told her, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. "I know you could make me tell you if you wanted to. Thanks for not doing that."

"Does that mean you owe me?" Liz asked, walking her fingers down his stomach.

Dean grinned. "I thought I was supposed to be the insatiable one."

"You learn something new every day," Liz replied. She leaned up and kissed him but stopped her fingers just under his bellybutton and laid her head back on his chest.

Dean groaned in agony. "You're stopping?" he asked in a strained voice.

"No," she replied. "Just give me a sec." She moved to kiss him but yawned as their lips met.

Dean caught her arm before she could slide it any lower. "Why don't we get some sleep?" he suggested.

Liz shrugged as best as she could while lying on her side with her free arm trapped in Dean's. "We can sleep when we're dead," she replied flippantly.

She tried to pull her hand out of Dean's grasp, but he held on. "I'm exhausted, Liz, and I know that you need sleep."

Liz caught his gaze and held it. When she was satisfied that he was not making fun of her, she rolled away from him, tugging her wrist out of his grasp. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning," she told him. There was a hint of relief in her voice.

XXX

Dean woke up before Liz and watched as she came awake. She cracked an eye open and groaned miserably before burying her head in the pillow.

"Hangover?" Dean asked.

Liz groaned again. "No, I'm just exhausted."

Dean smiled. "You know what'll take care of that?"

Liz laughed. "Is it sex?"

Dean mock-gasped. "Do you ever think about anything else?" he asked teasingly.

Liz laughed then groaned again. "Moving bad," she whined. "Sleep good."

Dean laughed happily and rolled onto his side. The smile slid off his face. "So you're still not sleeping?" he asked, growing serious.

Liz rolled to where she was facing him. "It's getting better," she assured him. "I've just had a busy couple of days entertaining my guests."

Dean took a breath and exhaled it. "About that, I talked to Jason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I talked to him about what we need to do to piss him off. He had some ideas."

Liz laid back and closed her eyes. "Like what?" she asked with a yawn.

Dean stalled. "Well," he said, "he wants us to throw this in his face."

"Really?" Liz asked interestedly. "How exactly?"

Dean arched an eyebrow at Liz and waited for her to catch his meaning.

Her eyes popped open as she caught on. "Oh. You mean sex."

"Or something very near it. He thought that walking in on that would convince Fred and George that he had finally washed his hands of you."

"I see."

"I told him you weren't ready."

"What did he say?"

"That you would suck it up and do it anyway."

Liz sat up and rubbed her face tiredly. "He's probably right," she said unhappily. "Then again, I'm not feeling particularly generous toward him." She laid back down with a sigh. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to have a normal life?" she asked rhetorically.

"Normal's overrated," Dean answered with conviction.

"You think?"

"I do."

Dean crawled over Liz and stood up. The movement caused the covers to slide away from her. She squealed and pulled the covers until she was under them again. She looked up then shielded her eyes when she realized that Dean was walking around the room naked.

Dean laughed. "That's cute, Liz." He walked back over to the bed and pulled her hand away from her eyes. "I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but I've seen everything you got and vice versa."

Liz smiled embarrassedly and forced herself to look Dean in the eyes. "I know. It was dark then, though."

Dean was increasingly amused. "Liz, the prude. Who would have thought?"

Liz looked offended. She sat up in the bed. "I am not a prude," she insisted.

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, it's cute." He kissed her forehead and pushed her back onto the pillows. "Get some sleep, my little prude. You need it."

Liz shook her head and sat back up. She grabbed Dean's arm and kept him from walking away. "Sleep's overrated," she stated. She let the covers fall carelessly and pulled him into a kiss as she tugged him back toward the bed.

He locked his knees to keep himself from being pulled all the way onto the bed.

"Liz," he said, "you're exhausted. You look like you might collapse at any time. Get some sleep. We have plenty of time…" He motioned between them. "…to do this."

Liz looked troubled. "I know I'm inexperienced, but you can teach me if I suck."

Dean froze in shock. "You think…" he trailed off into laughter.

Liz went rigid, bottom lip quivering slightly. "Oh, God," she said, fighting back tears. She hurriedly pulled the comforter around her and tried to move around Dean.

He caught her around the waist and kept her from escaping. "Liz, stop. Liz, I'm not laughing at you," he promised. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"You are so ridiculous," he said. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

Liz regarded him warily. "What am I ridiculous about?" she asked in a choked up voice.

"You think that I don't _want_ to have sex with you, don't you?"

She was still wary. "Maybe," she answered finally.

Dean laughed again. He grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch. "I can't fake this, Liz," he told her.

Liz jerked her hand away, blushing furiously. "Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. I am willing to leave in my, uh, heightened state even after you've offered me a much better alternative to my hand or a cold shower because I can tell you need some sleep."

Liz stared at him unblinkingly as she weighed whether or not he was being truthful. "Okay." The corners of her mouth tugged upward slightly.

Dean sighed exaggeratedly. "I can see that I am going to have to show you just how much I enjoy your company," he told her teasingly.

Liz shrugged. "My ego _is_ extremely fragile," she agreed lightly.

Dean pressed their foreheads together. "We'll just chalk it up to you being tired."

Liz closed her eyes as their lips met. They kissed unhurriedly, both of their insides turning to liquid.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Liz smiled. "Sleep is _so_ overrated," she said, causing Dean to laugh.

XXX

_The stage in front of Liz was dark with silhouetted shapes lined up on it. The lights came on suddenly, revealing Sam, Bobby, Dean, Ellen, Jo, Jason, several other people she did not recognize, and herself standing in a chorus line together. Music started as abruptly as the lights had flooded the stage, and everyone started singing and dancing to the music._

"_Together, together, together everyone!  
__Together, together, come on, let's have some fun  
__Together, we're here for each other every time  
__Together, together, come on, let's do this right!"_

_The Liz on the stage broke from the group and walked over to Liz. "Bet you never thought you would see Dean dancing like that," she commented with an amused smile._

_Liz ignored her double to watch the stage. The mirror image of herself was obviously one of the Fates._

"_Can we address why they are dancing to High School Musical?" Liz asked in horror._

_The other Liz snorted. "It's your head. I just use it to my purposes."_

_Liz turned away from the singing to her doppelganger. "Why am I here?" she demanded._

_Fate Liz smiled, white teeth flashing winningly. "Have you noticed that sex brings you clarity, Elizabeth? You should try it more often. I mean, you see the future. You help Dean see the future. Just think of what you might see if you tried this every night for a month. You might discover the cure for cancer."  
_

_Liz turned back to the stage just as Dean executed a complicated dance move that ended in jazz hands. "__This__ is clarity?" she asked dubiously._

_Her doppelganger stomped her foot impatiently. "How much more idiot-proof do I have to make these little visions?" she asked in annoyance. "If I have to explain it to you, I lose a bet with my sister. I __hate__ losing bets to her."_

_Liz looked closer at the stage. "I still don't get it."_

_The other Liz was extremely put out. "That's because you are ignoring the obvious. The song matters, Liz. Duh."_

_Liz failed to contain her amusement. "Fates say 'duh'?" she asked wryly._

"_You would be surprised what fates do," the mirror-image of her rebutted. "Now could you hurry up and figure this out? I have things to do. A fate's work is never done, you know."_

_Liz scanned the group again, this time listening to the song as she did so._

"_We're all in this together  
__Once we know  
__That we are  
__We're all stars  
__And we see that  
__We're all in this together  
__And it shows  
__When we stand  
__Hand in hand  
__Make our dreams come true"_

_It hit Liz like a lightning bolt that Sheila was on the stage with everyone else and she was definitely not joining in with the merrymaking. She stood off to the side, staring mournfully out at the nonexistent audience. _

_Liz turned to the Fate version of herself. "I'm ready to wake up now."_

"_That's special. We're on my agenda, though, and since I have your undivided attention, we need to talk."_

"_About what exactly?"_

_The fate's eyes flashed angrily. "Dean," she replied. "He deserves to know what you saw."_

_Liz shook her head in denial. "It's not going to happen, so there is no point in telling him," she insisted. "I would just be upsetting him for nothing."_

_The other Liz's jaw ticked angrily. "The point in showing you was so that you could keep it from happening, Liz," she told her condescendingly. "That does not change the fact that you were supposed to tell him."_

_Liz crossed her arms stubbornly. "If you wanted him to know so badly, then you should have told him yourself."_

_The fate's eyes narrowed. "I am not letting you leave this dream until I have your word that you will tell him."_

_Liz met the Fate's eyes unflinchingly. "I think you forget that this isn't my first pony ride," Liz answered._

_The Fate looked momentarily confused as Liz grabbed her. She was caught off guard and did not react in time to stop Liz from planting her lips on hers. _

_Liz pulled away with a satisfied smile. She smugly met the Fate's surprised gaze just as darkness enveloped her._

"_We've arrived because we stuck together  
__Champions one and all"_

_The words floated after Liz as she rushed through the darkness._

She jolted awake. Sunshine was leaking into the room through the space between the slots in the blinds. She could hear laughter and voices coming from the living room.

Liz looked beside her in the bed. It was empty. She did not linger on that, though, instead shoving off the covers, unconcerned with her nudity. She hurriedly redressed in the clothes she had worn the night before, grimacing as she pulled up the too-tight jeans sans underwear. Her stomach almost revolted at the set-in smell of smoke and alcohol. She managed to contain her nausea, though, and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail. She considered grabbing one of Dean's shirts when she realized how flimsy the top she had worn was but decided to suck it up and take whatever catcalls Jason and the boys would hurl at her.

She rushed out the door and headed for the living room. She followed the voices, realizing belatedly that the sound was coming from the kitchen. Everyone fell silent when she burst through the door. She self-consciously straightened her clothes as Fred whistled at her.

George smirked. "I think that's what's called a walk of shame."

"Shut up, George," Liz said. She ignored Fred and George as they launched into increasingly raunchy statements.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Dean.

Dean glanced guiltily down at the bowl of cereal he was eating. "Sure," he said, ignoring the snickers from Fred and George.

Sam glanced quizzically at Dean and mouthed, "What's going on?"

Dean shrugged and followed Liz out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the hall at the back of the house.

He stopped her before she got to the bedroom. "I'm sorry you woke up alone. I thought you needed your sleep."

She waved away his apology. "That's not why I need to talk to you," she answered.

"It's okay if you're mad."

"I'm not mad," Liz insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You say that now, but just wait until—"

"Would you please shut up? I need to talk to you."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, so Liz grasped either side of his face and held on. The connection between their minds was almost instantaneous.

"Get out of my head," Dean growled. He knew that the sound was only in his head and that disconcerted him.

"Listen to me," Liz demanded. "I think Sheila is a spy."

"Why would you think that?"

"Our friendly, neighborhood Fate paid me a visit."

Liz could feel Dean start to break the connection between them and fought as hard as she could against him. A migraine blossomed behind her eyes from the strain of keeping him from pulling away.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dean," she told him. She was practically panting from exertion even though all the work was in their heads. "George and Fred and Jason cannot find out that we suspect Sheila or it could ruin any chance we have of using her to send false information to my dad."

"You think Sheila is working with your dad!" His angry yell reverberated inside Liz's head.

"I don't know," Liz admitted. "I don't know who else she would be helping, though."

"What's going on?" Sam asked from beside them. They were staring glassy-eyed at one another.

Liz dropped her hands from Dean, breaking the connection between them. She threw a warning glance at Dean before turning to Sam. "Nothing, Sam."

"We're telling Sam," Dean insisted.

Liz spun to face him. "No, we're not," she replied just as fiercely.

"Yes, we are. Tell him. Now."

"Me?"

"The walls have ears," Dean explained. "Do your mojo and tell Sam in his head."

Liz's eyes widened. "You want me to connect with Sam!?" she yelled, looking at Dean as if he had lost his mind.

"Yes," was Dean's only response.

Liz glared at Dean but spun and grabbed Sam's temples roughly. A glowing light appeared where their skin made contact. Liz stumbled away from Sam a moment later, legs and arms shaking so much she almost lost her balance.

Dean was beside her in a flash. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Liz insisted weakly, grabbing onto the wall for support. Her face had turned a light shade of green. "Sam's up to speed, so we can—"

Dean caught her as she collapsed and rushed her into the living room. He called out to Bobby as he did so, which drew everyone to the room.

Dean gently laid Liz on the couch and brushed her hair away from her eyes. He moved aside and let Bobby get in closer to her, and Jason hauled him to his feet.

"What did you do to her?" Jason yelled angrily.

Dean welcomed the flash of anger that pushed back his fear. He shoved Jason off and got into a fighting stance. "Take your best shot," he told him tauntingly.

Jason hesitated.

"Quit fighting," Liz interrupted in a raspy voice. She sat up with difficulty, her breathing labored.

Dean was at her side in a flash, pushing Bobby aside to get to her. His posturing with Jason was forgotten. "Liz, are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

Liz nodded tiredly. She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it to her face. "I feel better when you're touching me," she explained.

He laid his head on her stomach and intertwined their fingers. "You scared me," he admitted, relief evident in his voice.

Liz laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Everyone is staring at us," she told Dean.

"I don't care." He let go of her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you to your room so that you can get some more rest."

Liz leaned against him as he led her down the hall and did not protest when he turned into his room. She laid down with a relieved sigh.

"Don't do anything about Sheila yet," she requested before he was out of the room. "Promise me."

Dean looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. "Alright, we'll talk about it later."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

When Liz awoke, it was late afternoon. She followed the sound of voices to the back of the house and watched from inside the kitchen while everyone sat around exchanging stories.

Sheila was the first to notice her. "Can the princess come out and play?" she asked mockingly.

Everyone glanced at the kitchen. Dean glared at Sheila. "Leave her alone," he said.

Liz stepped out the back door and grasped his hand to calm him. "It's okay, Dean. Thank you, though." She turned to Sheila. "Sure, I can come play," she replied. She looked exhausted but was smiling. "What are we doing?"

Sheila smirked. "Your boys told me that you are something else when it comes to knife throwing. I thought you might could share with the rest of the class."

Liz's gaze slid to Jason. "I take it you're responsible for this."

Jason looked bored. "Actually, you have Fred and George to blame. I've never been particularly impressed with your abilities with a knife."

Liz's smile widened. She felt Dean tense beside her and squeezed his hand. "He's joking," she assured him.

She turned Dean's hand loose and walked closer to the weapons range. "What exactly am I so smashing at?" she asked Jason.

"You know," he replied and tossed a knife at her.

She caught it without flinching. "What the hell, Jason!?" she yelled at him. "What if I hadn't been ready for that?"

Jason smirked. "I would have been eternally disappointed."

"I should stick this through your throat," Liz rebutted. She handed the knife back to Jason instead. "If we're gonna do this, let's do it right," she told him.

Jason got an excited look on his face. "The target's that tree over there."

"What are you doing?" Sheila interjected curiously.

"You'll see," Jason answered dismissively. All of his attention was focused on Liz.

Liz looked cautiously at Jason. "I haven't done this in a while, so don't get carried away."

"Just get ready, Barrister."

Liz backed up about twenty feet then ran at Jason. When she was about ten feet from him, he threw the knife at her.

Alarmed cries echoed from the bystanders. Liz silenced them when she caught the knife by the blade and fell into a tumble. She released the knife as she came up, and it flew through the air and stuck into the tree.

Sheila's mouth fell open, but she snapped it shut. "Not bad, princess. Got anything else?"

The exertion of the exercise had tired Liz. "Not today," she said, gulping in breaths.

"That was pretty awesome," Dean said. He walked over to Liz and rubbed her shoulders. "Think you could show me how you do that?"

Liz pretended to think about it. "I could show you, but then I would have to kill you."

"Let me guess, an ancient, Chinese secret entrusted to you and only you."

"Exactly."

Dean's laughter was a welcome sound to Liz.

"I'm gonna go…" Liz motioned with her head toward Jason, who had moved away from the group and sat on the ground. "…deal with that."

Dean nodded his acknowledgement and let her go.

Liz walked over to Jason and sat beside him on the grass. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

Jason kept watching the group. "Knitting a sweater," he replied sarcastically.

Liz was undeterred. "Dean told me about your conversation about how I can save your cover."

"Did he?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm not arranging for you to walk in on me having sex with Dean. It's just not going to happen."

"That's too bad. I was so looking forward to it," Jason deadpanned.

"What is your problem?" Liz asked exasperatedly. "Are you really that masochistic?"

Jason pinned her with his gaze. "What is _my_ problem? What is _MY_ problem?" His voice got higher and louder as he repeated the question. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to within a few inches of his body. "I'll tell you what my problem is, Liz." He was suddenly deadly calm. "The way he looks at you. That's my problem. And the way you look at him. The way you are together. You're in love. I realized that earlier, and it's been eating at me."

Liz opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. "I don't know about love," she said, "but it's definitely something."

"Yeah, it's called love," Jason insisted. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. He's just as bad if not worse. It disgusts me."

Liz looked at him wide-eyed. "I don't understand how that's your problem," she said.

Jason pushed her away from him and stood up. "It's not," he said. He paced back and forth in front of her. "I'm leaving today. I think I wore out my welcome before I even stepped foot in the place."

"That's probably a good idea," Liz agreed.

Jason looked at her as if she had just ripped out his heart and walked back over to the group as quickly as he could. Liz watched him go then stood up and dusted herself off. She jumped when Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He hooked his chin over her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "What was that about?" he asked quietly.

Liz sighed and leaned against him. "Nothing," she said. "Jason's leaving."

"When? I need to know when to cue the marching band."

Liz spun in his embrace to face him. "I need you to do something for me," she said in a grave tone.

"What's that?"

Liz could see a hint of worry in his eyes, and she smiled to reassure him. "Kiss me," she requested. "Kiss me and make it hot."

Dean glanced over at the group and back at her. "Is this because of Jason or because you just can't go another second without kissing me?" he asked.

Liz laughed happily. "A bit of both, actually."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "But the main objective is to piss Jason off, right?"

"Oh, Jason's pissed enough as it is but he still needs that element of public humiliation to seal the deal with George and Fred. If you're not comfortable doing this, we don't have to," Liz told him. She waited for Dean to decide what he wanted to do.

He sighed in displeasure at the thought of having to make out in front of Sam and Bobby but pulled Liz flush against him anyway and leaned down to kiss her.

Liz opened her mouth as their lips met and tilted her head back to give Dean better access. His hands slid down to cup her butt as hers tangled in his hair. Liz moaned deep in her throat when Dean slid his hands from her butt to tangle in her hair.

They broke apart abruptly, sucking in deep breaths. Liz immediately moved to kiss Dean again, but he held her back and motioned with his head to the side. She looked to the side and saw everyone staring at them.

Jason was livid. His face had gone purple, he was so mad. "Get your stuff," he told George and Fred through clenched teeth. "We're leaving. NOW!"

He stomped into the house with George and Fred hot on his heels.

Jo looked crushed and stared at Dean accusatorily for a moment before rushing into the house to get away from him.

Sam was unreadable as he stared at Dean and Liz.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "I hope that little show accomplished whatever you meant it to," he said.

Sheila laughed. "I guess I have to take back what I said about your lack of sexual dynamics," she said. "That actually managed to get me a little hot and bothered."

Liz blushed while Dean rolled his eyes. "What doesn't get you hot and bothered, Sheila?" he asked derisively.

Sheila laughed throatily. "True," she replied good-naturedly.

Sam still had not said anything, and it was making Dean uncomfortable, which was in turn making Liz uncomfortable.

"You got something to say?" Dean finally asked Sam.

Sam shook his head disappointedly. "Not right now, Dean," he said and walked away.

Liz rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Dean, who was watching Sam with a torn expression on his face. Dean started after Sam, but Liz stopped him.

"Let him go, Dean. He'll come to you. You know he will."

Liz was right. It took Sam less than an hour to track Dean down.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," Sam said as he came into Dean's room and shut the door.

"Sounds serious," Dean replied flippantly and sat up.

"It is. I need to talk to you about Liz."

Dean sat up straighter and glared at Sam. "That's none of your business."

"You may not want to talk about this, Dean, but we're going to. This thing with you and Liz could get really messy, really quickly. I told you that before, but you obviously weren't listening. I know you've been having your fun, but do you really want to put this all on the line for sex?"

Dean laughed but was clearly not amused. "I hate that this is an issue between us, Sam," he told him. "I hate what happened between you and Liz, but I've managed to push it into a deep, dark corner of my mind with other not real things like our parents having sex and Mom growing up in a cult. As far as I'm concerned, your evil twin raped my wife. That's how I make this okay. As for me and Liz, I told you: it's none of your business."

Sam's jaw ticked. "It's my business because it has the potential to affect us all," he replied angrily.

Dean clenched his jaw and counted to five in his head. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Fine. You want to talk about this, then let's talk about it. Me and Liz are not just sex. I've had just sex, Sam. In fact, it's pretty much all I've had. I've had really great sex. I've had amazing sex. I've even had a little bit of mind-blowing sex. Sex with Liz is in a league all its own, Sam. When I'm with her, it's like I see who I want to be and it seems possible. It's like—"

"I didn't know," Sam interrupted in a surprised voice.

Dean looked confused. "You didn't know what?"

"How you felt about her. I mean, I knew you liked her, but I didn't realize you were in love."

Dean tried to act indifferent. "I'm not in love, Sam. You know I don't get serious about girls."

Sam smirked. "Obviously, you do, Dean."

Dean started pacing, frustration bunching his shoulders. "Okay, I'm not going to lie. I feel something for Liz. I just don't know if what I am feeling is because I'm feeling it or because whatever mojo her mom did to us is causing it."

Sam shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Of course, it matters!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't like the idea of some spell telling me what to feel."

Sam opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times while he debated about what to say. "Dean, I don't think the marriage spell can make you fall in love."

Dean held up a hand in protest. "I'm not in love," he insisted desperately.

A knock on the door interrupted them before Sam could answer. Dean sighed in relief and bellowed, "Come in!" to whoever was behind the door.

It was Liz, which caused Dean to tense again.

"Hey guys," she greeted shyly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Dean agreed quickly. "We weren't talking about anything that can't wait."

Sam rolled his eyes but waited for Liz to start talking.

Liz looked between the two of them to gauge the mood in the room. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't angry, either, so she plunged ahead.

"I was hoping we could head out this afternoon or early tomorrow morning. The boys have left, and I think we should follow them to keep the element of surprise in our attack on my father, especially since Jason decided not to help us. We could alert all the hunters we've contacted and have them meet us in Oklahoma."

"There's still the problem of Sheila," Dean pointed out.

"True," Liz admitted. "I think we can use that to our advantage, though."

"How so?" asked Sam.

Liz looked uncomfortable. "We could break her and see why she's here."

The suggestion fell into the room like lead.

"What do you mean, 'break her?'" Sam asked.

"You know what I mean."

"What do you need to do?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to him in shock. "You aren't seriously suggesting that we torture the woman you invited home with us, are you?"

Dean shrugged. "If that's what it takes," he said unrepentantly.

"I won't be any part of this," Sam insisted as though that would be the end of the discussion.

"That's fine, Sam," Liz replied. "I'm quite capable of doing this all on my lonesome."

Sam turned to Dean. "Are you really going to let her do this? And to a girl that you've slept with?"

"I wouldn't read too much into that, Sam," Dean replied. "It's not like we were dating or anything. We hooked up once years ago."

Dean met Liz's eyes. "Do what you need to," he told her.

Sam looked horrified. "I'm going to Bobby; he'll stop this."

Liz shook her head. "No, he won't. He's already agreed to it."

"We'll see," he rebutted.

"I guess we will," she replied smugly. She flinched when Sam slammed the door as he left the room.

"Are you really going to torture her?" Dean asked curiously.

"Do you want me to?"

Dean thought about it. "I'm over it, Liz. She did some horrible things to me, but I did some to her, too."

Liz smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes. "That's good because I don't think it'll have to come to torture. I don't know if you noticed, but I am very convincing when I want to be." She started to the door but stopped and spun back around uncertainly. She squirmed for a minute, finally saying, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

She retraced her steps and sat down beside him on the bed. She took a deep breath and let it out, face full of dread. "Okay. Um…remember the first time we slept together?"

He jerked his head around to see if she was serious. "Vividly," he replied bemusedly.

She avoided looking at him. "You asked me what I saw, and I told you the future."

"Yeah, I remember."

She looked at him with troubled eyes. "What I didn't tell you was that I saw you die."

Dean froze. "Oh."

Tears gathered in Liz's eyes. She rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly. "It's not going to happen, though. They showed me so it wouldn't happen."

Dean nodded stiffly, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

Liz turned his face toward hers and watched him worriedly. "Say something, Dean," she requested.

He looked at her dazedly. "How does it happen?"

"My father slit your throat when we were fighting them." She swallowed hard. "Dean, it's not going to happen."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, his mind clearly a million miles away. He roughly pulled Liz to him and kissed her desperately. She returned the kiss with an equal amount of urgency.

"It's not going to happen," she repeated between kisses. "It's not going to happen."

XXX

They lay beside one another after their lovemaking with their legs intertwined. Liz folded her fingers between Dean's then brought their hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Dean's hand. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

He skimmed her collarbone with his free hand then slid it down to cup her breast. "A little," he replied with a small smile.

They cuddled silently for a few moments. "Why do you think it won't happen?" Dean asked.

Liz turned his hand loose and rolled to where she was facing him. She propped her head up on one arm so she could see his face. "Because I'll be there to stop it," she said confidently.

Dean brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Well, okay then, it's not going to happen."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

Dean smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it," he teased.

Liz laughed giddily as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back, smiling affectionately, and traced down his nose. "This is so _wrong_, Dean," she said. "I am about to go into battle against my father in a few days to lead an unknown amount of people to their deaths, but all I can think about is how happy you make me. I am so happy right now I can barely stand it." She stopped in sudden horror. "Oh god. People are going to die. I've never led anyone to their death before. What am I going to do? That's asking too much of these people."

Dean rubbed the back of her neck. "You've done everything you can, Liz," Dean assured her. "We're not talking about children. These hunters know the risks and are coming of their own free will."

"I know. It's still hard, though."

"Of course, it is," Dean agreed. "No normal person wants to feel responsible for a good man's death."

He squeezed her arm and smiled. She returned the smile. Then he got a faraway look on his face.

"You're a million miles away," Liz commented, bringing him back to himself. "What are you thinking about?"

He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger thoughtfully. "That word that we've purposely avoided," he admitted. He looked up to gauge her reaction to the revelation.

Liz's eyes widened. "Dean…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't worry, Liz; I'm not gonna say it."

"You brought it up," she pointed out defensively.

"I did," he acknowledged. "I'm not ready to say it, though."

"But you're thinking it?" she asked uncertainly.

He didn't reply.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I don't care whether or not you say it."

"That's good because I'm not going to."

"Why did you even bring this up in the first place?" she asked in exasperation. She laughed. "You're making me want to say it."

Dean rolled them until she was on her back and he was partially on top her. "How about this: I love your eyes and your hair and your fingertips and your teeth…" Liz blushed which caused Dean to laugh. "…and how easily you get embarrassed and your—"

"Dean," she interjected to get his attention.

"What, Liz? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Liz smiled. "I know. I'm enjoying it immensely."

"Then why are you stopping me?"

The blush crept onto her face again. "Can we make love again?"

Dean laughed. "You're asking my permission?"

Liz's face got redder as she squirmed. "No, I…well, you are half the equation, Dean. It's kind of important that you be on board."

Dean laughed, kissing her as he did so. "So you're a polite prude?" he asked with another laugh. "Liz: the polite prude. I like it."

Liz laughed in embarrassment. "You are so mean," she said between laughs.

Dean mock-gasped. "Mean? Me? Never. I guess I had better make it up to you by giving you what you want. Any other requests?"

Liz's blush spread down her neck. "I wanna be on top," she told him.

Dean's eyes lit up. "One of my favorite positions," he informed her with a leer. "And since this is your first time in this particular position, I'd like to remind you what they say: practice makes perfect. I know how you tend to be a perfectionist, so I want you to know that I am more than willing to be your guinea pig and make myself available anytime you want to practice."

Liz laughed embarrassedly and covered her face.

Dean removed her hand. "Don't be embarrassed," he told her. "I like a woman that knows what she wants."

Liz slapped him playfully. "Stop making fun of me," she said.

She gave him a severe look. He tried to maintain a serious look himself. Their gazes met, though, and they both dissolved into laughter.

Dean rolled over onto his back and sighed happily. "I forgot how much fun it can be to be close like this with another person," he said. "It's euphoric." He turned his head to look at her. "Speaking of euphoria, I seem to remember someone telling me that it was their turn to be on top. Is my memory failing, or is that right?"

Liz rolled her eyes playfully then straddled him. "The things I do to make you be quiet," she huffed teasingly.

She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, her dilated pupils betraying her insecurity.

Dean noticed and sat up on his elbows. "It might help if you kissed me," he suggested.

Liz nodded but did not move to follow the hint.

"Liz?" Dean prompted.

She still did not move, so Dean started to sit up. Liz pushed him back down with a small smile.

"Don't move," she told him in a tone that brooked no argument.

Dean groaned. "That's evil, Liz. I can see now what you meant when you said you were a master of torture."

"Pillow talk will get you nowhere, buster," she teased.

After several more moments, Dean tried again to sit up. Liz stopped him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean groaned again. "Oh, come on, Liz. You're killing me here."

Liz waited another long moment then leaned down. Dean met her before she was even halfway to him and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

He pulled back with a smile. "Did I mention that I love that you're a quick learner?"


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Hey," Liz greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Sheila was eating a sandwich and ignored her completely. Liz started a can of soup heating and sat down beside Sheila.

"You know," Liz began conversationally, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Sheila rolled her eyes in annoyance at being interrupted. "What's that, princess? Where the nearest Fred Segel's is?"

Liz snorted. "Like I would ask your advice on where to shop," she rebutted. "No, what I'm wondering is what my dad has on you."

Sheila's head jerked up in surprise as her mouth fell open. She quickly regained control of herself and snapped her mouth shut. She tried to remain nonchalant as she answered, but her hands were shaking. "I don't know what you mean," she replied.

"Well," Liz said, "I know that you are working with him, and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming that you aren't doing so by choice. That means he's got something on you, and that it's good enough to keep you in line."

Sheila deflated in on herself. "Does Dean know?"

"Yes, I told him as soon as I figured it out. Sam and Bobby know, too."

Sheila whistled. "And I'm still here? In one piece?"

Liz shrugged. "I thought it might come in handy having you around." She stood up and checked on the soup, stirring it slowly. "What does my dad have on you? Whatever it is, we'll help you. It can't be worth betraying everything you believe in."

"Says the girl who's never had to give up anything."

"Screw you. You don't know anything about me."

"Touch a nerve, did I?"

"My father is a son of a bitch who cares about nothing and no one beyond what they can do to help him and his cause. He'll keep you around until you are no longer useful, and then he will dispose of you. Whatever he's promised you, it's not worth it."

Sheila ducked her head and started fidgeting with her napkin. "He's got my son," she said quietly.

Liz looked as if the air had been knocked out of her. She sat back down. "You mean Dean's son."

Sheila jerked her head up. "Did you tell him that?" she asked angrily.

"No."

"Good, don't. He's not his son."

Relief flooded Liz's system, which made her feel guilty. "Who's Jeremy's father then?"

"You know my son's name!?"

Liz shrugged. "It was my job to know everything I possibly could about the Winchester brothers. Jeremy was a probable child of one of them."

"It was your job?" Sheila asked with a horrified expression. She shook her head in disgust. "So is screwing Dean part of the job, too?"

Liz didn't even blink. "Screwing Sam was supposed to be. Dean? Not so much."

Sheila smirked. "I knew you were more Sam's type."

"How's it going in here?" Dean asked from the doorway before Liz could respond.

"It's great," Sheila replied with an overly bright smile. "We were just talking about your offspring and how my son's not one of them."

"I don't have any offspring," Dean told her. He sat down beside Liz. "What is she talking about?"

Sheila smiled cruelly. "Oh, I'm sorry, princess. Had the two of you not talked about that yet?"

Dean scoffed. "I don't have any children. Tell her Liz." When Liz did not reply, Dean looked at her questioningly. "Liz?"

Liz banged her head against the table and left it there. "What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"What do you mean what do I want you to say?" he asked, voice rising.

Liz raised her head and looked at him. "I mean, do you want me to lie to you?"

"I don't have any children, Liz. I'm very careful."

Liz gave him a doubting look. "You mean like we're careful?"

Sheila's laugh cut into the seriousness of the situation. "That is just too much information, princess. I can see that the two of you need some privacy, so I'm just gonna—"

"Sit down," Liz commanded her without breaking eye contact with Dean.

Sheila bowed up but ultimately sat back down without arguing.

Dean had grown very pale. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

Liz slapped her forehead in exasperation. "No."

"But you could be."

Liz growled in frustration. "I'm just saying, don't you think that it's possible that on occasion you may have forgotten to wear a condom when you were in the midst of your drunken revelry?"

"He was always very careful with me," Sheila chimed in. "Drunk or not."

Liz glared at her. "Thank you for your input, Sheila," she deadpanned sarcastically. "That's extremely helpful."

Sheila mock-gasped. "Is that what I'm supposed to be doing? Being helpful?"

"So you're saying I knocked up one of the girls that I slept with?" Dean asked.

Liz grimaced. "No, I'm saying that six of the girls you slept with became pregnant within a time frame where you could be the father."

"SIX!?"

"Well, five, I guess, if Sheila's son is really not yours."

"He's not," Sheila reiterated.

Liz looked put out. "Forgive me if I don't just trust you at your word, spy."

"Spy, huh? That's still better than princess."

Liz rolled her eyes at Sheila causing Sheila to smirk.

"So, you thought I had six kids and you never thought to bring it up?" Dean asked edgily.

"Right," Liz dragged out sarcastically. "Because you've been so understanding in the past when I've known secrets about you and your family."

"Ah, poor babies, is the honeymoon over already?" Sheila taunted.

Dean glared at Sheila. "Can we deal with her being a spy now?" he asked.

"Gladly," Liz replied with relief.

Sheila put up her hands. "Don't let me interfere with the fun."

Liz barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes again. "I'm sure I will have plenty more fun after we're done with you."

She looked at Dean, who was purposefully avoiding looking at her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I thought we were dealing with Sheila," he replied gruffly.

"We are."

"So what about her?"

"My dad has her son."

"I'm sorry," Dean told Sheila.

Sheila shrugged. "Don't mention it, stud. I'm not risking his life for you, so you can keep the wounded look to yourself. There's nothing the two of you can say to convince me otherwise, so you might as well save your breath."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I don't owe you anything, Dean, and I for damn sure don't owe Ms. Priss over there anything."

Liz sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," she said. She grabbed either side of Sheila's head and held on as she thrashed and screamed. She started chanting in Latin, and her hands began to glow where they touched Sheila's temples.

She stopped chanting, sat back in her chair, and slurped down more of her soup as if nothing had ever happened. After a few moments, she smiled at Sheila. "Are you done with your sandwich?" she asked politely.

Sheila looked momentarily confused but covered it well. "You waiting on me now, princess? I might have to start calling you Cinderella."

Liz resisted the urge to look at Dean, smiling at Sheila instead. "One should never let their personal feelings stop them from being a good host," she told her in a chipper voice. She collected Sheila's plate and went to the sink to wash the few dishes that were dirty.

She nonchalantly addressed Dean as she ran the water for the dishes: "You know, Dean, now that the guys left, we should really start working on a plan to deal with my father."

"You're right; we should," Dean agreed. He glanced at Sheila, who was listening intently. "You up for a fight, or are you too busy going after George?"

Sheila perked up. "What kind of a fight?"

"Oh, just the big, apocalyptic kind."

Sheila was visibly excited by the idea. "You certainly know how to sweet talk a girl, Dean. When is this battle going down? I may need to reschedule my weekly manicure."

Liz snorted. "We haven't decided yet, but we'll be sure to send you a save the date."

"What's the hold up?"

"We haven't gotten enough hunters to agree to help us yet. If you decide to, it would sure help us out," Liz answered sweetly.

Dean tried a slightly different tactic. "You're hell on wheels, Sheila, and you'd certainly help us give those bastards a run for their money."

Sheila mulled over the offer. "Hm. Help the princess take down the king, huh? Sounds like fun. Count me in. I'll give you my number, and you can let me know when we go to war. I can't hang around here as much as I'm sure you want me to. There are so many demons and so little time to kill them all."

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean replied with a grin.

Sheila turned around to see if Liz was paying attention to them. She had her back to them washing dishes and was humming softly. Sheila smiled wickedly and spun back around to where she was facing Dean. "You know, Dean, the offer still stands if you want to have a quick session of the ole rough and tumble."

Liz dropped the plate she was washing but didn't turn around. Sheila barely kept herself from laughing.

Dean glanced at Liz's back then gave Sheila a scolding look. "I think I'll pass."

"Your loss, Dean. I was trying to give you a break from white bread back there."

This time, Liz did turn around. "Dean," she said with an edge to her tone.

"Let it go, Liz."

Liz took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, since you asked so nicely, _Dean_," she said through clenched teeth, "I guess I will."

"That's good, _Liz_, because we have bigger things to worry about."

Sheila stretched and stood up. "You must be one hell of a lay," she told Liz.

Liz shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage. "You'd have to ask Dean about that."

Sheila collapsed in laughter. "You know, I actually kind of like you, princess. I can tell you have spunk underneath that icy exterior."

Liz smiled tightly. "Why don't you give Bobby your information on your way out?" she suggested snottily.

Sheila was amused. "Let me guess: you two haven't christened the kitchen table yet. By all means, let me leave you to it."

Liz stood regally until Sheila left the room then her shoulders sagged and she watched Dean warily.

He surprised her, though, by asking about Sheila and not jumping on her about earlier. "What did you do to Sheila?"

Liz sat down across from him before explaining. "I erased her memories of our conversation," she told him, using their connection instead of her voice. "She shouldn't remember a thing about it for at least long enough for us to attack my dad."

"Why do you sometimes have to touch me to use the connection and other times you don't?" Dean wondered aloud.

"It's easier to make the connection when we're touching," Liz explained, also aloud. "I technically never have to be touching you to connect but it's harder to when one of us is upset or angry or generally unreceptive to what the other is saying. I usually touch you when that's the case."

"Huh."

Liz waited expectantly for Dean to say more, but he refrained. She finally broke the silence with the question that had been eating at her. "Are you mad about earlier?" she asked.

"I guess that depends. Are you pregnant?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Dean looked relieved all over again. "Good. I don't know what I would have done with a child," he said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard, Dean. We would have dealt with it and then the baby would have come, and before long, we would have had a hard time remembering that we used to not have children."

"But you're not pregnant, right?"

"Would you like for me to go get a test and take it to prove to you I'm not?"

Dean shook his head. "Of course not. It's just that the idea of having a kid freaks me out. Much less six of them."

"They might not be yours," Liz reminded him.

Dean looked haggard suddenly. "That would be too easy, Liz. At least one of them is bound to be mine. The universe doesn't like me enough to give me a pass on this. And they'll probably all be girls on top of it."

Liz rested her hand on his forearm comfortingly. "I have all their names and addresses as of a year ago if you want to look them up."

Dean nodded. "I have to know, Liz."

She nodded in understanding. "I know it would eat at me if I knew that I possibly had one or more children running around out there."

"Hello? Hey! Wake up, you two!" Sheila was shouting from what seemed like a far-off distance.

"Finally," she said irritably when Liz looked at her. "What, are the two of you trying out new meditation techniques? That one definitely works, in case you were wondering."

Dean and Liz realized belatedly that they had just had an entire conversation in their heads.

"I bet a little relaxation would do wonders for you, Sheila," Liz joked weakly. "You should give it a shot."

"You two didn't hear a word that I said, did you?"

"Something about meditation?" Dean guessed.

Sheila rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I said I'm leaving now. Bobby has my numbers, so you can call me. Dean, stay sexy. Princess, it wasn't completely horrible meeting you."

"Bye," Liz said without much enthusiasm.

Dean waved dismissively and waited for her to leave.

"That was weird," he said when she had left. "I usually know when you're talking in my head."

"Me, too," Liz agreed. She hesitated about reopening the topic of his illegitimate children, but her curiosity finally won out.

"So, are you mad at me for not telling you about your possible kids, or what?"

Dean thought about it. "Well, I've been happier with you, but I've decided to give you a free pass on this one. Just don't lie to me again, okay?"

Liz nodded her agreement gratefully.

He smiled halfheartedly. "I need to go tell Sam that he can put his hankie away 'cause Sheila is fine."

"Okay," Liz said, her mind preoccupied with something else. She watched Dean leave and zoned out. She must have nodded off because before she knew it, Dean was shaking her awake.

"Liz?" he said to get her attention. He waited a second then shook her again. "Liz?"

Liz tried her best to laugh it off, but Dean still noticed that something was amiss with her. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyebrows knit in concern.

Liz laughed self-deprecatingly. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You still want to leave today? We could put it off a day if you're feeling bad."

"I'm fine," Liz insisted. "I want to leave today, so let's round everybody up and hit the road. Are Ellen and Jo still coming?"

"As far as I know."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "Then we'll definitely have to take two cars. I'm with you and Sam. Ellen and Jo can ride with Bobby."

Dean laughed. "You're just trying to make Jo hate you, huh?"

"Well, I guess she can ride with us, and the weapons can ride with Bobby and Ellen," Liz compromised.

Dean pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "Now you're talking. Jo pouting is not a fun thing to witness. Trust me."

Liz shrugged. "If she were with Ellen and Bobby, we wouldn't have to deal with her pouting."

"Oh, we'd have to deal with it, Liz," Dean assured her. "This is better for everyone involved. Trust me."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The radio was blaring as they slid through the night.

"Does it have to be so loud?" Jo complained from the back.

Liz turned the song off without another word. "What do you want to hear?" she asked irritably.

"Not whatever that was," Jo mumbled snottily.

Liz glanced at Sam in the rearview mirror. "What about you? Anything suggestions?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean's beat me down as far as music is concerned. I can endure almost anything."

"Oh, please, Sam," Dean protested. "Everything I listen to is awesome, and you know it."

Liz smiled at the bickering, listening bemusedly to the brothers' back and forth bantering.

After he and Sam had traded several barbs back and forth, Dean turned to Liz. "So, are you gonna play something, or what? Your whole purpose in getting the front seat was to control the radio."

Liz thought for a moment. "I've got it. The perfect song for Dean."

She put on "Dirty White Boy" by Foreigner, causing Dean to laugh. Sam smiled a little when he recognized the song.

Dean started singing, causing Liz to dissolve into laughter. She started singing the backup part, and soon Sam and even Jo joined in begrudgingly.

Everyone was in a good mood by the end of the song and stayed that way for the next couple hundred miles. When they passed the Oklahoma state line, Jo leaned forward in her seat. "Not to break the silence, but how much longer do we have 'til we get there?"

"Several more hours," Liz answered automatically.

"Do we have a plan yet?"

"Well," Liz said, "Dean and Sam are going to be in charge of the rest of you. You're going to be in the mountains not far from where I grew up. There is a state park with some pretty tough trails in it about thirty miles away, and that is where we are going to try to lure them to."

"What are you going to be doing in this scenario?" Sam asked dubiously.

Liz smiled sardonically. "I'm the bait that gets them there."

Sam shook his head. "No, Liz, you're not. I'm not letting you do that."

"You're not _letting_ me?"

"That's right."

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean interrupted. "She's doing it. She's great at this, and she'll be the perfect bait."

"Right," Liz agreed. She looked back at Sam. "If it would make you feel any better, you and Dean can be bait, too."

"Why would that make me feel better?"

Liz laughed easily. "Because then you would be along to make sure I don't get the vapors." She fanned herself. "I am such a delicate flower, you know."

The laughter erupted out of Jo before she could stop it. She looked apologetically at Sam but still could not quite hide her amusement.

Sam's jaw ticked angrily. "This isn't a joke," he said harshly.

Liz became serious as well. "I agree," she told him. "That's why I'm the bait. I know the terrain and the people better than anyone else involved. I thought about this quite a lot. If I thought that you could do a better job than me, I would send you in without a moment's hesitation. This isn't about me proving what a big girl I am. I promise I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

Sam used the rearview mirror to look at Dean's face. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes, Sam," he replied in annoyance. "Liz can take care of herself."

Liz looked touched. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you can," he insisted. He met Sam's eyes in the mirror. "I'm not taking anyone's side here. I'm just telling it like I see it."

Liz smiled happily. "I like you," she told Dean.

Dean fought a smile. "I like you, too, Liz."

Liz laughed then blushed as she realized that Jo and Sam were staring at the two of them. "Anyway, I've arranged for it to appear like we are at a family reunion. Everyone has been given instructions to say that they are with the Young Reunion. People have gatherings like that all the time at the park, so no one will think anything of it. They aren't expecting us until tomorrow, though, so we are going to stop outside of Tulsa and stay for the night."

"Good," Sam said. "When is this attack going down?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. We'll play it by ear. The sooner the better, though."

XXX

"I think Bobby and Ellen forgot their key," Sam said, handing back his key.

Dean looked at Liz and then back at Sam. "No, they didn't."

"Then why are there three keys?"

Dean shrugged. "I didn't think you'd want to share with Jo," he explained.

Sam knew what Dean was saying but wanted it spelled out. "So, you and Liz are—" He left the sentence hanging.

"—sharing a room," Dean finished for him.

"Okay." Sam smiled slightly. "Good."

Dean looked uncomfortable. "Good."

XXX

More hunters showed up than they had anticipated, so Liz spent an entire day going over her plan with everyone. They explored the woods and got familiar with them. They divided into groups and went over what each group was supposed to do. Dean was impressed with what he saw. Liz was really in her element when it came to strategizing.

Dean and Sam were grouped with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo as a part of the second wave of attack. Liz was the bait that would lead her father in, and everyone else was to surround them from there.

They finally decided to break for the night at about 8:00. Dinner still had to be prepared. Liz made sure that the details were taken care of on that then made sure that everyone was happy with sleeping arrangements.

She finally got to take a moment to rest at about 10:15. She grabbed a quick shower and got ready for bed. She decided to quickly review one more time with one of the groups that was having a little trouble executing their part of the plan. She quickly threw some tennis shoes on and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

Liz froze, hand on the door, and turned to Dean in surprise. "Umm, to check on the left flank of the attack and make sure they've got the plan down pat."

"No, you're not."

She gave him a puzzled smile. "I'm not?"

"No. You're not going to spend what could be your last night on Earth obsessing over something that you know is ready."

Liz let the door fall shut and crossed her arms as she faced Dean. "Okay. What will I be doing then?" she asked.

A slow smile slid onto Dean's face. "Funny you should put it that way," he said as he stalked towards her.

She laughed as he caught her and tossed her onto the bed.

"I don't get it," she said in a put-on ditzy voice. "What am I going to be doing tonight?"

She laughed happily as Dean crawled on top of her. He leaned to where an elbow was resting on either side of her face and kissed her. She opened her mouth to him, and they both moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Dean shifted to take off his shirt, but Liz stopped him. "Dean, as much as I want to do this with you right now, we are not the only ones in this cabin."

Dean smiled. "That's the great thing about being the one in charge, Liz: you tell people to do stuff and they obey. We are now the sole occupants of this cabin."

"Where'd our roommates go?"

"Does it matter?"

Liz smiled. "I guess not. I guess we'd better make the most of all your effort."

Dean laughed happily and kissed her. "We should," he agreed.

XXX

If asked, Liz would have admitted that she was a little frightened that everything was going so much according to plan. Her father fell for the bait. The left side of the attack slid perfectly into place as though they had been working together for years.

Nothing had gone wrong yet, and it was starting to worry her. They weren't losing and that surprised Liz more than anything. She knew she was commanding hunters who knew what they were doing, but those hunters also weren't used to working with others or following someone else's lead. They had had less of a problem taking direction than Liz would have anticipated, and now she was starting to have hope that they would come out the other side of this less damaged than she'd feared.

She knocked down the girl she was fighting but did not kill her. She recognized the girl as being several years younger than herself and not a natural born fighter. She thought her name was Amber but could not say for sure. She hit Amber again to make sure she would not be rejoining the fight then turned to check on Dean.

She kept losing sight of him, which scared her. She wanted to know where he was at all times so she could help him if he seemed in trouble. She was determined that her vision of his death would not come true.

She glanced around and realized with a start that she had once again lost sight of Dean. She spun around, looking frantically for some sign of him. She was so caught up in finding Dean that she missed the coming attack until she had already been hit.

The blow sent her teetering, but she managed to catch her balance before she fell. She spun to face her attacker and realized that there were two attackers, neither of which she recognized. She blocked a kick when one of the men went for her stomach. This gave the other man an opening, and he kicked her legs out from under her. She temporarily had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground, and she closed her eyes against a deathblow that never came. She quickly reopened her eyes and scrambled away from the men. Looking up, she saw that her father had one of the men in a headlock and was squeezing as hard as he could on his neck.

"You were told not to harm Liz," Frank told the man, his tone severe. He pushed the man away in disgust then took out his gun and shot him in the side of the head.

Liz flinched as brain, blood, and bone hit her face and chest, then flinched again as her father shot the other man as he tried to run away.

She swallowed hard as Frank spun around to her, dread heavy in her stomach, but he only shook his head. "Disappointing, Liz. Very disappointing," he told her and walked away without a backward glance.

Liz was still shaking as she stood up and rejoined the fight. She was grabbed roughly from behind and tossed back to the ground.

She hit the ground rolling and quickly pushed herself to a standing position. She dropped into a fighting stance as she spun around to face her attacker.

Her attacker was Jason, and he was shaking with laughter.

Liz's face became red with anger. She feinted left and hit him with a right hook.

He stopped laughing but still looked amused. "Show me what you got, Barrister," he taunted.

Liz ran at him. He blocked her when she threw another punch. He countered with a kick, which she blocked. They continued to fight, neither one landing very many blows, for several minutes while they talked.

"Ginger had her baby," Jason informed her. He tried to trip her, but Liz jumped over his feet and punched him in the abdomen.

He grunted in pain but managed to block Liz's next attack.

"Boy or girl?" Liz asked conversationally. She avoided a kick but was too off balance to protect herself from Jason grabbing her hair and yanking her close to his body.

"Boy, like we thought," he replied. "His name is James." He held Liz in place as she struggled to untangle herself.

"I like it. Tell Ginger congratulations." She tried to elbow him, but she was being held too tightly for it to be very effective.

"I'm sure that'll go over well," he commented.

Liz froze in his grip when she saw her father get a hold of Dean from behind. Frank leaned down and started talking in his ear.

"Jason, let me go," Liz demanded frantically.

He laughed and ignored her.

"I said, let me go!" she said and dug her claws into the arm wrapped in her ponytail. Blood welled up from the crescent-shaped marks she left on Jason's arm as he turned her loose.

"What the hell, Liz?" he asked cupping his arm.

Liz did not answer because she was already running across the clearing.

XXX

"You know, Dean, every one of these people around you was instructed not to touch a single hair on your head on pain of death. You want to know why? I wanted to finish you off myself. Of course, they don't know that."

Dean tried to get away from Frank, but he didn't have enough leverage. He focused on keeping the knife in Frank's hand away from his throat.

Frank laughed cruelly. "I've already gotten everything I need from you, Dean Winchester. Say hello to your father for me and let him know that, in the end, I won."

Frank started to close the distance between the knife and Dean's throat. Dean struggled to push him away, but the knife was slowly moving closer. Just when Dean's strength started to fail him, Frank's grip went suddenly slack. Dean pushed him away as hard as he could and spun around in anticipation of an attack.

Instead of attacking Dean, however, Frank was focused on Liz. He had grabbed her on either side of her head and held her as she clawed frantically at his fingers in an attempt to keep them from connecting with her mind. Her hands were covered in blood, but Dean couldn't figure out where it had come from. Then he saw the broken off arrow sticking out of the side of Frank's neck. Blood was oozing from the wound at a rate slower than Dean would have expected. The wound should have been mortal, but it did not even seem to slow Frank down. He head-butted Liz, stunning her enough that she temporarily stopped clawing at his hands, then he pressed his fingers to her temples and connected their minds.

His fingers glowed as the memory passed between them. Liz momentarily froze, gripping her father's wrists instead of trying to push him away. Then she even more frantically tried to get away from him.

Dean tackled Frank to break his hold on Liz.

Liz pulled Dean off of her father then grabbed Frank's left hand and fumbled with something there. Frank fought against her, but she pulled away triumphantly. Dean realized belatedly that she had taken his wedding ring.

Next, Liz grabbed the arrow and yanked. It pulled out of Frank's neck with a sucking noise. The blood came rushing out after it. Frank tried to staunch it but failed. He gurgled as he died.

Liz watched this all in horrified silence then tucked Frank's wedding ring in her pocket, ignorant of the bloody streaks she made down her jeans as she did so. She stared dazedly at what used to be her father.

Dean stepped over Frank's lifeless body and turned Liz's face away from it and towards him. "Liz, look at me."

She did as instructed. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I'm okay." Her hands were shaking violently as she brought them up and touched Dean's face, leaving bloody smears on his cheek. "You're okay, too," she said to reassure herself.

She shook her head and hands to rouse herself. "Do you have another clip?" she asked, suddenly back in battle mode. "I'm out of bullets."

Dean felt in his back pocket and grabbed one of the extra clips he had. He handed it over to her, watching to gauge her state of mind.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Never better," she replied. She froze as she caught sight of Jason raising his gun to shoot Dean.

"Dean!" she yelled in an anguished voice. She tried to shove him out of the way, but the gun went off before she managed to.

"NO!" Liz yelled. She ran her hands frantically down the front of Dean, looking for a wound, but he was unharmed. She hugged him to her gratefully then jumped as Fred collapsed to the ground beside them. The knife he had been about to stab Dean with slid harmlessly out of his hand as he died.

Liz jerked her head toward Jason, surprise and gratitude evident on her face. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Jason looked disgusted with himself as he turned away without acknowledging Liz and ran back into the fray. Liz lost sight of him not long after.

Liz's surprise was mirrored on Dean's face.

"I think it's time to retreat," Dean said.

Liz nodded her agreement. "Go find Sam. I'll start rounding people up."

Dean started to untangle himself from Liz, but she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"You scared me," she told him when she pulled back.

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. "I'm fine, Liz. You don't need to worry about me."

"I do worry, though," she said. It was her turn to sigh. "Go find Sam and Bobby. I'll see you in a little bit."

XXX

_Two Days Later  
Shady Acres, Battiest, Oklahoma_

"Yes, Tom?" Jason prompted as he came into the office that had previously been Frank Barrister's. Jason made it clear with his tone how displeased he was to be answering to Tom.

Tom motioned for Jason to sit. Jason stared at Tom unhappily and remained standing. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked slightly mockingly.

Tom continued on as if he had not just been defied. "I have something I need you to do," he told Jason.

"Oh?" Jason asked in a bored voice.

"I am putting you in charge of finding out which of those degenerates killed my father."

Jason forced himself not to react. "Does it really matter which one of them actually killed him? Given the chance, any one of them would have done the same thing."

Tom slapped the desk angrily. "Yes, it matters! When I find out who killed him, I will have that man's head as a trophy."

Jason finally sat down. He warred with himself for a minute then looked at Tom with a heavy heart. "I know who killed Frank," he said.

Tom's face lit up in anticipation. "Who was it? Tell me, Jason. Tell me now."

Jason sighed heavily. "It was Dean."

Tom looked deadly. "I want him caught and tortured. When he is begging for death, I want you to torture him some more. Kill everyone who has ever been important to him, bar none. Let him see as they die."

Jason was taken aback. "Your father forbade us from harming Dean."

Tom smiled evilly. "My father is dead. I am in charge now."

Jason tried to keep his alarm in check. "So you want us to kill Sam and Liz?"

The evil smile widened. "After we get what we need from Liz, we won't need her anymore. My mother made Sam irrelevant."

Jason looked sharply at George, who was standing in the corner. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Tom's in charge now," George replied. He looked as unhappy about it as Jason felt.

Jason tried again to reason with Tom. "Liz is your sister. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"She made her bed, Jason. If memory serves, it was not in yours. Why do you care?"

Jason swallowed hard. "I don't. It's just…Frank ordered us not to hurt Liz or Dean on pain of death."

Tom squinted angrily. "This is the last time that I will tell you this, Jason. My father is dead, so you answer to me now. If you have a problem with that, you should walk away now."

Jason looked at him unflinchingly. "I don't have a problem, _sir_." He put as much venom as he could into the title.

Tom waved dismissively. "Glad to hear it, Jason. I want to break Dean before we kill him, so start small. Liz had a list of every girl that we knew he had slept with. Kill them all. Leave the ones with kids for last. Save his inner circle for the very last. Then kill them slowly. When you are done with that and have turned him into a shell of his former self, bring me his head on a platter."

"Liz took her stuff with her," Jason pointed out.

Tom smiled cruelly. "Well, get it back. If you cannot, reconstruct it."

Jason nodded and stood up. "Is that all?"

Tom nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face. "You may go," he told Jason.

Jason bristled but left without comment. He headed through the house and into the courtyard of the commune. From there, he went straight to his house.

Ginger was at the stove cooking. She had their baby cradled in one arm as she stirred.

When she saw Jason, she looked relieved. "Oh, thank God. Can you take James for a few minutes? I need to take the bread out of the oven."

Jason floundered but took James when Ginger held him out. "I need to make a call, Ging. Can you give me a second?"

Ginger put her hands on her hip. "What did Tom want with you?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business, Ginger."

"Oh, don't you dare try that with me, Jason. What is going on?"

Jason sighed. "It looks like I'm going to be leaving on some business for awhile."

"But you just got back," Ginger pointed out. She shook her head angrily and took James back from Jason. "What is that bastard making you do?"

"I'm dealing with it," Jason insisted.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" she asked acidly.

"What do you want me to do? Tell him no? Frank is dead, and Tom's in charge. What other choice do I have?"

Ginger looked down at the baby in her hands. "You could help Liz," she said dispassionately. "I thought you already were. That's why I changed my mind and married you. I realized that day when I got branded that all those things you and Liz used to say about Frank were true. He was an evil man, and realizing that changed my mind about you. I realized that you were a good man and that it would be an honor to be your wife."

Jason looked down guiltily, watching as Ginger carried James to his crib. "I'm sorry," he said.

She turned around so she could see his face. "For what?"

He avoided looking at Ginger. "I'm not the man that you think I am. I've spent the last few months working for Frank. He threatened to harm James if I didn't help him."

"So don't make the same mistake twice. Help Liz now."

Jason blew out a frustrated breath. "The best way I can help is by staying in the inner circle. Liz asked me to be her spy, and I told her no."

"What did Tom ask you to do?"

Jason met her eyes. "Kill Dean," he said. "He asked me to kill Dean and everyone he's ever cared the slightest bit about."

Ginger's eyes widened in surprise. "Even Sam?"

Jason nodded. "And Liz."

"Has he lost his mind?"

Jason shrugged. "I need to warn Liz," he said impassively.

Ginger sighed. "I'll see if my mom minds if I stay with them for a few days."

Jason hugged Ginger and kissed her cheek. "Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied dismissively. "Just remember that while you're off chasing after the one who got away."

"I will," he promised and kissed her on the cheek again.

She watched him leave then sat down at the table and stared off into the distance. She could hear the baby crying in the background, but couldn't seem to make herself get up and go to him.

Eventually, she snapped out of it and hurried to the crib. "I'm sorry, baby," she told James as she picked him up. "I know you're hungry. Mommy's here. She'll take care of you. No matter what, Mommy'll take care of you."


	46. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: **Only one more chapter and the epilogue after this. I'll try to have them all up by the end of the day. After that, I'll start posting the sequel.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

_Two Weeks Later_

Sam was sitting in the living room by himself when Liz came upon him. She watched his knee bouncing nervously for a moment before she made her presence known.

"Are you feeling antsy?" she asked.

Sam glanced back at her. "How'd you know?"

Liz came around the couch and sat down beside him, leaving ample room between the two of them. "Well, your knee looks like it's trying to liberate itself from your body, for one. I'm feeling antsy, too. It's because of the demon. It's calling us home to help him."

Sam's eyebrows drew together. "So that's why I'm feeling like this? I'm not helping some demon take over the world."

"Glad to hear it. I don't plan on it, either."

"I'd appreciate you not telling Dean about this. Any time my powers are brought up, he freaks out."

Liz smiled sympathetically. "He doesn't understand what's going on with you, so it scares him."

"Yeah, well, it scares me, too."

Liz sighed and stood up. "I should go find Dean," she said. She debated internally for a moment before glancing guiltily down at Sam. "Listen, Sam, I can't promise you that I won't tell Dean, but I will think about it. I just wanted to let you know that I get what you're going through."

Sam reached out and grabbed Liz's hand as she started to walk away. "Thanks," he told her, his eyes intense. He averted them and dropped her hand.

Liz forced herself to relax her suddenly tense body. "Do you ever think that it'll be normal between us?" she wondered.

Sam exhaled bitterly. "I was partially conscious while a demon used my body to rape and torture you. I think it'll always be weird between us."

"You're right," Liz said, giving him a commiserating smile. "I'm gonna go find Dean and…" She trailed off.

Sam's lip curled in distaste. "Thank you for not finishing that sentence."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was going to say that I was going to find Dean and say goodbye before you head out on your hunt."

Sam gave her a disbelieving look. "Sure you were."

"Actually," Liz said, sitting back down, "there is something else."

Sam watched as she started wringing her hands nervously. "What's up, Liz?"

Liz stared down at her hands and didn't look up. "You know, Sam, you are everything I ever wanted in a husband. You're kind and smart and sensitive and caring. I'm not sorry it ended up the way it did, though."

"What's your point?"

Liz still didn't look up. "My point is that the woman who ends up with you is going to be one lucky woman," she said. She met Sam's gaze. "I'm not sorry that it wasn't me, though."

Sam broke the eye contact and looked to the side. "Dean's lucky to have you, too," he told her. "I think he gets that."

Liz smiled. "I tell you this because I want you to have my father's wedding ring, but I don't want you to think that I'm coming on to you or anything like that."

Sam's eyebrows drew together. Liz tried to hand him Frank's ring, but he just stared at her. "You're giving me your dad's wedding ring?"

Liz sighed. "Yes, I'm giving you my dad's wedding ring. It's a very rare, very old ring that offers protection to whoever is wearing it."

Sam carefully took the ring from Liz. "It obviously didn't protect your father too much."

A look of pain flitted over Liz's face. "When my father had my mom killed, it lessened the protection that the ring offered him. My parents' wedding rings are a set and meant to be worn as such. They are at the height of their power when worn as directed. Still, even though you won't be wearing them to denote the holy bonds of matrimony, the ring will offer you a not insignificant amount of safety."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "So does that mean that your and Dean's rings—"

"—offer the same protection," Liz finished for him. "There were twelve sets of rings forged in the thirteenth century. There are only three known to still be in existence. You're wearing one half of one of them…well, at least, you will be. Dean and I have one set, and the other is stashed away for when Tom takes a wife."

"Huh."

Liz wetted her lips nervously. "Try not to tell too many people about this, Sam. There is no supernatural force that keeps the rings on. If an opponent knows that you are wearing a protection ring, he can take it off you. You will automatically lose the ring's protection. It's as simple as that. Okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay," he replied. He looked at the ring then sighed and pushed it onto his forefinger. Liz grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No," she said, pulling the ring off of him. She handed it back. "The ring has to go on the ring finger of your left hand, just like it would if you were actually married."

"You've got to be kidding."

Liz shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not."

XXX

"You're going to have to let me recover," Dean said as he rolled off of Liz. "You have officially worn me out."

"One more time," she requested, kissing him desperately.

Dean pulled back, and his hands were shaking as he pushed the hair out of Liz's eyes. "Contrary to popular opinion," he told her, "I am not Superman."

"I know," she admitted. She rolled to where she was facing away from him. "I know."

Dean's attention was drawn to the design on her right shoulder. He traced the red tendrils that had escaped from the mark and were branching out down her arm and back. "Your mark's getting worse," he observed.

"I know."

He leaned forward, lavishing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over the tattoo. Her shoulders started shaking, and Dean pulled back. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Liz shook her head vigorously but remained turned away from him.

"Liz?"

Her shoulders stopped shaking, and she cleared her throat. "I'm okay," she insisted in a choked up voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his voice.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

She rolled to where she was facing him. "Would you believe it is because I am unbelievably happy?"

"No."

Liz laughed a little as more tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying," she admitted. "I just am."

"Is it about your dad?"

Liz smiled a watery smile. "No."

"Then what's it about?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just thinking about things and getting scared. It's not over, you know. The demon that we loosed is not even close to full power. We're going to have to reckon with him some time. It may not be tomorrow, but there will come a time when we'll have to face him."

Dean looked deeply concerned. "I can stay if something is wrong. Bobby and Sam could handle this without me."

Liz smiled reassuringly. "Don't be ridiculous, Dean." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Go be the hero and save the day. I'll be okay. I'm just being hormonal."

Dean considered her warily. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

Liz smiled. "I don't want you not to go," she answered diplomatically. "I can't in all honesty say I want you to go, though."

"You promise you're okay?"

Liz met his gaze unflinchingly. "I promise. I'm probably just going through post-traumatic stress or something. Nothing to worry about."

"But—"

Liz interrupted him and changed the subject. "Are you recovered yet?" she asked. "I really just want to make love until we can't walk."

Dean feigned annoyance. "You insatiable wench. I swear you'll be the death of me."

Liz laughed. "At least you'll die happy."

Dean grinned. "Truer words have never been spoken." He laughed and tugged her closer.

She sighed and banged her head on his shoulder. "Dean," she said to get his attention.

He pulled back so he could see her face. "What?"

She swallowed audibly. "I need to talk to you about Sam."

Dean froze in her arms. "Can we not talk about Sam while we're…" He looked down at their naked bodies and then back at her.

Liz smiled mischievously. "You mean while we're doing this?' she asked and kissed him. She rolled him onto his back and straddled him.

Dean grabbed her hips to steady her. "Exactly. I try to keep Sam out of my pillow talk. I try to keep all dudes out, for that matter."

"It's important."

Dean sighed. "And we have to discuss it while we're naked?"

Liz's eyes fluttered closed as Dean picked her up and slid into her. "That's not playing fair," she admonished with a groan.

A smiled ghosted across Dean's lips as he watched her bite her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated with desire.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

Liz stopped moving and took a deep breath. "If you're not going to play fair, then neither will I." She locked her legs around his waist and waited until he was focused on her face.

"You're going to have to be understanding with Sam. His connection to the demon has been activated, and he's probably going to get pretty irritable trying to resist its call. You need to keep reminding him that you're here for him and try not to be too judgmental. I know that his demon powers scare you, but try to get past that. He needs you."

Dean's hand was shaking as he brought it up and cupped Liz's face. "Liz, can we please talk about this later? If you don't start moving soon, I'm really not going to be able to walk. It won't be because of too much sex, either."

Liz laughed and complied with his request. After a moment, however, she stilled her movements again. "There's something else. I gave Sam my dad's wedding ring to wear."

Dean sat up on his elbows. "Wait. You did what?!"

"It's a ring of protection. It'll help keep him safe."

"You could have told me before you gave it to him instead of surprising me with this now."

Liz rose and fell on Dean, distracting him from his anger. She stilled her movements again when she had thoroughly sidetracked him. "Please, just remember what I said. Sam needs you."

"You certainly know how to get your way," Dean observed. He grabbed her hips and tugged. When she didn't budge, he growled. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, okay. Sam needs your dad's ring for protection. Check. I'll help Sam and look out for him. Nothing new there. Another demon wants him. Nothing new there, either. I got it. I promise. I swear. The point has been driven home, I assure you. Start moving."

Liz leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you," she told him.

Liz squealed as Dean grabbed her upper arms and rolled them to where he was on top.

"I'm gonna have to show you how this is done, Liz," he said.

She laughed happily then he started to move, and her laughter became a moan. Her smile fell completely away as she grew serious. "Dean," she said, grabbing either side of his face to get his attention, "I just wanted you to know that I lo—"

Dean's eyes widened, and he kissed her to cut off what she was about to say.

Liz broke the kiss. "Dean, I—"

He kissed her again, and she pushed him back with a frustrated sigh. "Dean."

"Me, too."

Her eyes widened the slightest bit. She could feel the fear he was feeling and his heart pounding where their chests were pressed together.

"Me, too," he repeated. "For awhile now."

They lay frozen, staring at one another until tears filled Liz's eyes.

"Aww, please don't cry, Liz," Dean requested. "I hate it when you cry."

Liz blinked back the tears. "They're good tears, I promise," she explained.

Dean kissed her. "I still hate it when I make you cry."

Liz kissed him. "Then give me something to smile about," she said and nudged his hips with hers to get him moving.

Dean got the hint. "I'd be happy to," he said, catching her up in a kiss as he started to move against her.

XXX

Dean crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Liz, and eased into his clothes and out the door. He knew that if he woke her up to say goodbye, he wouldn't say goodbye but would spend the next several days in this room only leaving for food. Besides, they'd already said goodbye. They'd said it more than a few times, actually.

When he came back from this hunt, he was going to force Liz to deal with whatever was bothering her. It was obvious something was. But, for now, he had a hunt to see to.

Dean grabbed his bag and went to find Bobby. He found him in the living room.

"Would you keep an eye on Liz?" Dean asked him.

Bobby nodded. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. She's just been off lately."

"Off how?"

"I don't know how to describe it exactly. She's crying for no reason…and other things. I think it's got something to do with what her dad showed her, but she denies it."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay. I'll give you a call if I need you."

"Thanks, Bobby. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bobby smiled tightly and waved goodbye.

Dean returned the wave then headed outside to the car. Sam had propped himself against the hood and was waiting impatiently for Dean to join him.

"It's about time," he told Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled.

"I know, Dean," Sam replied. "I was just beginning to wonder if it was going to be sometime today. We have 350 miles to drive."

"I know, Sam," Dean said irritably. "Five minutes is not going to matter than much."

Sam gave him a dubious look. "Five minutes. Right," he replied sarcastically then looked around expectantly. "Where's Liz? Isn't she going to tell you goodbye?"

Dean grinned. "We already said goodbye."

Sam held up his hands. "I don't want to hear anything else about it."

The brothers got in the car and headed out. Dean's lead foot got them to their destination faster than Sam counted on, and they had checked into a rundown motor lodge on the outskirts of town and settled in for the night before eleven.

"Where do you want to start looking tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"It's a mountain-dwelling monster, so I figured we'd start in the mountains."

"Very funny," Dean replied.

Sam grinned. "Actually, I thought we'd head to the main entrance of the park and head out south of there. Most of the attacks seem to be concentrated to the south within a couple miles of the entrance."

"Sounds good to me."

"You know what sounds good to me?" Sam asked.

"Finding a copy of Nicholas Sparks' latest book?" Dean replied.

Sam glared at him. "Sleep. Sleep sounds good to me."

Dean shrugged. "Do you expect me to argue with that? I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in days. Liz has been insatiable recently."

Sam groaned in distaste. "We agreed you'd never say things like that to me," he reminded Dean. "Remember?"

"Sorry," Dean replied. "I'm just worried about her is all."

"Because she wants to have a lot of sex?" Sam asked dubiously. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Dean sighed. "That's not why I'm worried about her. I don't know why I am. Everything just feels…off with her somehow. That stupid mark on her shoulder worries me. It keeps growing and growing. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good. And she's been crying all the time, even more than she did after…" Dean let the sentence trail off unfinished. "I'm just worried."

"We'll figure it out when we get back, okay?"

"That's what I keep telling myself."

XXX

Dean and Sam realized the next morning that their cell phones were basically useless. They had absolutely no service.

Dean had the strangest sense of foreboding, so he tried to call Bobby from their motel room phone. It went to voicemail. "Bobby's phone is off," he told Sam. "That's weird."

He tried the house, but it rang and went to the answering machine. "Uh, yeah, Bobby, this is Dean. I tried your cell, but it was off. Call me when you get this and let me know that everything's okay with you."

Luckily, it was a relatively easy hunt, and they had found the big bad and dispatched of it after only four days.

Dean was antsy to get back to Bobby's and check on Liz because his weird feeling had never gone away. He was afraid something was wrong.

He discreetly glanced at the signal sign on his phone every few miles to see if it had any bars. When it finally did, he pulled over at the next truck stop and dialed his voicemail.

"You have twelve new messages," the automated voice informed Dean.

"What the—" he hit the number to listen.

"Received Wednesday, July 16th at 3:22 p.m.:

'Dean, this is Bobby. Something's wrong with Liz. Call me when you get this.'"

Dean's heart seized up as he listened to the message. He hit the number to go to the next message with shaking fingers.

"Received Wednesday, July 16th at 11:05 p.m.:

'Dean, this is Bobby again. I'm taking Liz to the hospital. She's gotten worse, and I'm really worried. Call me when you get this.'"

"Received Thursday, July 17th at 4:57 a.m.:

'Dean, Liz is getting worse. The doctors are not sure what is wrong with her, so they don't know how to treat it. I haven't gotten to see her in hours. I am going to try to get into the room they are keeping her in and get some information. Call me when you get this.'"

"Received yesterday at 2:19 a.m.:

'Dean, you boys need to come home now. Liz's heart is failing. They aren't sure how long they can keep her alive. She—'"

Dean dropped the phone. The message kept playing as it skidded across the parking lot.

Sam retrieved the phone and handed it back to Dean with a worried look. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked.

Dean's hands were shaking violently. "We have to go," he told Sam. "We have to go _now_."

The concern on Sam's face deepened. "What's going on?"

"Something's happened to Liz," he said shakily.

Sam could hear the fear in Dean's voice, and it jolted him into action. "I'm driving, Dean, so hand me the keys."

Dean did so without argument. He climbed into the passenger seat passively and stared out the window.

Sam turned on the ignition and revved the gas. "Hold on, Dean. We'll get there."

XXX

Bobby met them outside the hospital. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"We didn't have any reception," Sam explained.

"Where is she?" Dean asked frantically. He tried to move past Bobby, but Bobby stopped him.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. Didn't you get my messages?"

Tears were blurring Dean's vision now. "WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled.

"She's dead, Dean. She died yesterday morning. I've been trying to get a hold of you to see what you wanted me to do. She had an ironclad will, though, so I ended up not having much of a choice."

Tears slipped down the side of Dean's face, but he did not bother to wipe them away. "Where is she?" he asked Bobby in a lost voice.

Tears had gathered in Bobby's eyes, too. "She's not there, Dean. It was in her will that she wanted to be cremated. I tried everything I could to put it off until you could get here, but her instructions were very clear and she was adamant that they be followed."

Dean swallowed hard. "You mean they burnt her up?" He collapsed heavily onto one of the nearby benches.

Sam sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Dean fought back the tears that came to his eyes. "I don't know, Sammy. I don't know."

Bobby wiped away the tears that had spilled onto his face. "I have her ashes at the house. I've been here tying up some loose ends." He held out a manila envelope with "Dean" scrawled across the front.

"She wanted you to have this," he explained when Dean looked at him in confusion.

Dean took the envelope from him as though it were a sacred artifact. He pulled out a knife and slit the top open. Inside was a letter written on a single sheet of paper and another envelope.

Tears blurred Dean's vision as he started reading the letter:

"Dear Dean,

My handwriting is crap right now because my hands won't stop shaking. Sorry. I keep having to stop to cry. This sucks. There's no other way to describe it. I wish you were here with me, but I'm glad in a way that you were out saving the day. I love that you help people. I don't care why you do it. I just love that you do.

There's something that I didn't want to die without letting you know. I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you so much. The world is a better place because you're in it. I hope you know that and believe it. If I get one wish, it's that you have a good life. Remember me, but don't let that memory stop you from living. I wish I could be here to see the man I know you're going to become. He's gonna be a sight to behold.

I love you, Dean. I love you. I love you. I love you. Until the end of eternity, I'll love you.

Liz

P.S. I've enclosed something for you. I've worked on it for the last two months while you've been away on hunts. Enjoy."

Dean pressed against his eyes to stop himself from crying. When he had himself more under control, he picked up the small envelope that had been with the letter. He opened it and found a small note card and a key. In block letters on the inside of the card, Liz had written two words:

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

Dean stared at the note as tears once again blurred his vision. He blinked them away then stuffed the letter back into the envelope and held the key out to Bobby. Dean looked at it quizzically. "What's this?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Liz said you would figure it out or you didn't deserve to have it."

Dean turned the key over and over in his hand as he thought. "She did, did she? Well, game on, Liz."

"One more thing, Dean," Bobby informed him with a sympathetic look. "They gave me this before they cremated her." Bobby held up Liz's wedding ring then handed it to Dean.

Dean stared at it mournfully then closed his hand over it. He fought back tears, but they fell anyway. He wiped furiously at them before giving up and letting them fall down his face.

XXX

_The Next Morning_

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean. He handed him a plate of sausage, eggs, biscuits, and hash browns.

Dean pushed the plate away untouched. "It feels like nothing is ever going to be okay again," he confessed. "I think I loved her, Sam."

"I know. I'm sorry."

They both turned at the sound of a car pulling up the drive. Sam motioned for Dean to grab a gun while he grabbed a couple of knives. They headed for the living room and ran into Bobby doing the same thing.

"You expecting anybody, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Not a soul," Bobby replied.

They watched curiously as an Escalade parked and Jason got out. Dean turned an angry shade of purple and headed for the door.

"Dean!" Sam called out in alarm and went after him. "Dean, don't do anything stupid."

Dean grabbed Jason around his throat and slammed him back against his car. "You bastard, why are you here?"

He pulled him forward and slammed him against the car a couple of times.

Jason gurgled, face turning red from lack of oxygen. "Need…to…warn…Liz," he barely got out.

Dean let him go, still tensed to pounce. "Liz is dead. Get in your car and go home. Don't ever come back. If I see you again, I'll kill you. It's as simple as that. You were Liz's friend, so I'm letting you go this time. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Jason was thunderstruck. "What do you mean Liz is dead? I need to warn her that Tom has gone off the deep end."

"I mean she's dead. No longer among the living. Gone forever," Dean said. His voice broke as he spoke.

"She's dead?"

Dean nodded. "Are you slow in some way? I don't know how to make it any clearer than that."

Jason's hands were shaking as he brought them up to rub his face. "How?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We aren't sure," Sam chimed in. "The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Her heart failed, and they couldn't revive her." He did not tell him that they thought the adultery curse was the cause of it.

Jason looked lost. "Liz is dead," he repeated more to himself than anything.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at Dean. "I'm sorry," he told him. "This must be really hard on you."

Dean nodded slightly, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Jason walked dazedly back around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. He thought twice about getting in, though, and looked over the hood. "You should know that Liz's brother thinks you killed Frank, and he's assigned an entire team to rape, pillage, and destroy everything and everyone you hold dear."

"I think I can handle it."

Jason shrugged. "Whatever you think. But to warn you, Tom may be a tool, but he's a powerful, resourceful tool with enough hate in him to power a city. Now he's coming after you."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Dean said with sarcastic bravado.

Jason's face hardened. "Well, when you're screaming in agony because every person you've ever cared about has been murdered brutally, many of them in front of you, don't forget that I warned you."

Dean feigned a yawn, which prompted Jason to get in his car and drive away angrily.

Dean glanced at Bobby and Sam. "I guess we need to deal with that, huh?"

Bobby sighed. "I guess so. I'll get started."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

_One Month Later_

Dean slammed the door shut to the old pickup that he and Sam had "borrowed" earlier that day.

He walked over to the storage building complex with Sam a few paces behind him. They walked down the row of storage units until he came to one with 149 spraypainted on the door. He pulled out a key and tried it in the lock. It slid in and turned easily.

Dean glanced back at Sam. "This is getting ridiculous," he said. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gifts and the obvious effort it took Liz to make all this happen, but I'm getting tired of chasing whatever it is that she left me."

"So stop looking," Sam replied.

Dean snorted. "Like that's gonna happen," he said. "Have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm just saying is all."

Dean turned to the storage unit in annoyance. He looked down at the key in his hand and thought about the other ones he had held over the past month.

The key that was in Liz's letter had opened a safety deposit box in a bank a couple hours from Bobby's house. The box had had another key and a small amulet in it. The amulet had turned out to be for protection and the key for a post office box in Oracle, Arizona.

There had been an envelope with two more keys in it in Oracle. One of those keys had opened the front door of the house that was listed as the return address on the envelope.

In the office of the house had been a locked cabinet. The other key opened it. Inside, Dean and Sam had found a deed listing Dean as the rightful owner of the house and, of course, another key.

That key had taken them to another bank and another safety deposit box. In that box, they had found a key and the paperwork for six different identities for both Dean and Sam.

That key had brought them to this storage unit and whatever lay inside it.

Dean grabbed the bottom of the garage door and jerked upward. When it was all the way retracted, Dean stepped inside and shined his flashlight around. What he saw made him freeze in shock.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he stepped in behind Dean. He stopped short, equally as surprised as Dean.

A black, shiny Impala sat in the middle of the floor with a big red bow on its hood. Dean hurried over to it and inspected it. There was not a scratch on the car. It was every bit as beautiful as THE Impala had been.

Dean pulled off the bow and climbed into the driver's seat. A letter addressed to Dean in Liz's handwriting had been taped to the steering wheel. He ripped it open and rushed to read it:

"Dean,

I hope you enjoyed your treasure hunt. I'm sure by now you are probably at the end of your patience and about ready to kill me. Rest assured that this is the last gift. I thought I would save the best for last.

I salvaged what I could from your beloved car and used it to rebuild this one. It was the least I could do. Just think, now you have a place to call home and a way to get there.

Here's to fifty more.

Love,

Liz

P.S. You had better give me a hug (or more) for this."

Dean's throat felt raw as he read the letter. He traced the word 'love' once then stuffed the envelope and letter in his back pocket.

"Sam, let's put our stuff up and get out of here," Dean called out.

Sam stopped his inspection of the car and leaned in the passenger side. "Are the keys here?" he asked.

Dean checked the ignition and found a set dangling there. He grabbed them out and walked around to the trunk. He opened it up and froze once again at the surprise waiting for him.

"Sam," he called, "Sam, get back here."

Sam came around the end of the car and looked in the trunk. What he saw caused him to look abruptly up at Dean. "What the—?"

"I know."

"Holy crap, Dean."

"You can say that again."

The entire trunk was lined with stacks of $100 bills.

Dean grabbed a stack of the bills and slammed the trunk shut. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess we'll put our stuff in the front," he mused.

Sam still looked dumbfounded. "What are we going to do with that much cash?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "I vote we spend it," he said. "We passed a gentlemen's club on the way here. That can be our first stop. We are gentlemen after all. Plus, it's all-you-can-eat wings night according to the sign."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to a strip club with Liz's money?"

"What?" Dean replied defensively. "She gave it to me. I'm not a monk. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in self-induced celibacy because she died."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I never said you were, Dean. You know what? Never mind. Let's just go."

"Now you're talking," Dean said as he climbed into the driver's seat and threw his bag in the backseat. He took a moment to savor the feel of the steering wheel under his fingers while Sam crawled into the other side and stowed his stuff.

He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life, and he slowly pulled out of the storage unit and onto the gravel pathway. When he got to the pavement, he slammed on the gas. The tires squealed as the car rocketed forward.

Dean had a look of unadulterated glee on his face as the car moved through the night. Sam rolled his eyes a little at Dean's behavior but couldn't keep the smile off his face. It made him happy to see Dean so happy.

The car continued to rocket through the night, and soon the taillights disappeared over the horizon, sending the brothers off on new adventures.

Unbeknownst to the passengers of the rapidly vanishing car, a man trudged out of the storage facility after them.

He smiled slightly as he looked in the direction that Dean and Sam had gone then took out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number. It took six rings for the call to be answered, and when it finally was, there was nothing but silence on the other end.

"It's done," the man said into the open line.

The line went dead in response to this information.

The man sighed and saluted towards the direction Dean and Sam had gone. "Happy hunting, boys," he said and went to retrieve the stolen vehicle that had been left behind.


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five weeks ago_

"Would you keep an eye on Liz?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. She's just been off lately."

"Off how?"

"I don't know how to describe it exactly. She's crying for no reason…and other things. I think it's got something to do with what her dad showed her, but she denies it."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay. I'll give you a call if I need you."

"Thanks, Bobby. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bobby smiled tightly and waved goodbye. He waited for Dean to leave the room, then walked to the window and watched him get into the rental car and leave.

He made sure the car had disappeared down the drive before heading into the kitchen. He pulled a chair against the counter and stood on it to reach the top shelf. He dug in the back and pulled out a manila envelope then crawled down and sat the envelope on the table.

He waited an hour before he went to look for Liz. He found her on Dean's bed. She was turned away from him looking out the window with her legs pulled to her chest.

"You ready?" he asked.

Liz slowly spun away from the window and focused on Bobby. She was barely recognizable. She was wearing colored contact lenses that made her eyes look almost yellow and had chopped her hair to chin length and bleached it. Her eye makeup was heavy, and she had on bright red lipstick.

"Not really," she replied, "but I don't think I ever will be."

"It's not too late to change your mind, Liz."

"I'm fine," she insisted. A tear broke free from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek, though. She wiped it away carefully to keep from smudging the makeup. "I know this is for the best. I guess I just need to mourn a little bit for myself. I just…he is never going to understand if he finds out."

"That's why he's never going to find out," Bobby reminded her then handed her the envelope he had retrieved from the kitchen. "Here's your new identity. Call me when you get to Seattle."

Liz buried her tears. "Will do," she promised. She shifted back and forth on her feet restlessly. "Would you give Dean something for me?"

Bobby face closed into a severe look. "Liz," he said in a warning tone.

"It's nothing that can trace back to me," Liz assured him. "It was supposed to be my anniversary gift to him, and I'd really like for him to have it." She held out the envelope with pleading eyes. "Please, give it to him."

Bobby took the envelope from her, but he was clearly unhappy about it. "Here are the keys to my car," he told her gruffly. "You know where to leave it."

"Thank you, Bobby," she said gratefully. She took the keys and hugged him to her.

He patted her shoulder awkwardly and waited for her to turn him loose.

When she did, tears glistened in her eyes. She violently wiped them away, uncaring of the streaks of mascara the movement caused.

Bobby cleared his suddenly raw throat. "Take care of yourself, Liz. I'll be in touch when things settle down a little bit around here, and we can figure out how this is going to work," he told her. He looked at her sympathetically. "Don't forget to leave me your wedding ring."

Liz looked at the ring on her finger with a distance in her eyes. She slid it off and dropped it into Bobby's waiting hand. She no longer bothered to stop the tears from spilling down her face.

"I'll see you soon," she said dazedly, watching as Bobby stuffed her wedding ring into his front pocket.

Bobby waited until Liz was looking at him again. "I just wanted to say that I admire you, Liz. You're one of the strongest, bravest people I've met. There aren't a lot of people that would give up what you are about to. It says a lot that you are willing to sacrifice so much for this. Honestly, I wish there was another way because I've never seen Dean as happy as he's been these last couple of weeks, but I can't think of one. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if the fate of the world had to be left in someone's hands, I'm glad it was left in yours."

Liz swallowed hard but could not stop the tears from falling. She swallowed several more times until she was able to push them back down. She hugged Bobby to her again, and this time, he hugged her back.

"Goodbye, Bobby," she said in a choked up whisper. "Take care of him."

There were tears in Bobby's eyes when he pulled away. "I'll try my best, but you and I both know he pretty much takes care of himself."

Liz's laugh snuck up on her. "He does," she agreed. Her smile was bittersweet.

She turned Bobby loose and headed for the door. She walked out of the room and the house without looking back. For all she knew, it would be the last time she set foot in the place. She tried not to think about that as she climbed into Bobby's car and turned on the ignition.

Bobby did not watch her leave. He was afraid he might stop her, and there was too much at stake for him to do that. He listened as his car started and drove away. When he could no longer hear the engine, he looked at the clock and estimated how much longer it would take before Dean and Sam got where they were going. They would lose phone reception not long before they got to their destination, and Bobby wanted to make sure there would be no danger of them answering the phone.

He waited until he was sure that Dean would not get the call and dialed his number. Even so, Bobby sighed in relief when the call went straight to voicemail.

He waited for the beep that let him know he could start his message. The beep came on, and Bobby made his voice sound as frantic as he could: "Dean, this is Bobby. Something's wrong with Liz. Call me when you get this."

The End

Sequel is called "The Dead Will Rise." I should have the Prologue and possibly Chapter One posted tomorrow.


End file.
